Trois mots de trop
by kalid1983
Summary: Sam se confie à son frère. Dean pense que c'est le bon moment pour lui faire un aveu. Mais toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire... et ces trois mots seront les trois mots de trop. *cette fic débute au 307, classée M pour des scènes de violence et pour le "wincest" léger*
1. Chapter 1

**Dans un motel, quelque part au fin fond des USA**

Sam commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Peut-être était-ce l'inquiétude à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son frère en vie ou peut-être l'attitude désinvolte de celui-ci à l'égard de sa vie... Toujours est-il que Sam n'en pouvait plus.

"Arrête ça, Dean ! Arrête de tout transformer en bagarre ! Et tu sais quoi ? Arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais pas peur !"

"Je n'ai pas peur !" (avec sérieux)

"C'est faux ! Et tu devrais laisser tomber le masque. Je vois clair dans ton jeu !..."

"Tu n'en as aucune idée..."

"Oh si ! Tu as peur, Dean. Tu as peur parce que ton année s'écoule et que tu vas aller en Enfer. Et là tu flippes !"

"Et comment tu sais ça ?"

"Parce que je te connais !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui... parce que j'ai passé ma vie à te suivre. J'veux dire... je te regarde depuis mes quatre ans, Dean. Je t'ai étudié. Je voulais être comme mon grand frère. Alors oui, je te connais. Mieux que n'importe qui. Et ça... c'est exactement comment tu agis quand tu es terrifié. En fait, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est juste..."

"Quoi ?"

"J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes ton show et que tu redeviennes mon frère. Parce que... Juste parce que."

Le corps tremblant d'émotion et les larmes au bord des yeux, Sam venait de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, laissant son grand frère pantois. Bon. Il savait qu'il tenait à lui. Ce n'était plus un scoop depuis longtemps. Non. Sam... Son Sammy venait tout bonnement de lui avouer à quel point il l'admirait et qu'il le considérait comme son éternel héros, son modèle. Toute cette explosion de sentiments l'avait surpris... Cette explosion de sentiments l'avait mis mal à l'aise... Mais finalement il commençait à en entrevoir l'intérêt. Sam paraissait soulagé. Et même s'il gardait son regard d'enfant perdu, il semblait libéré d'un poids. Peut-être devait-il en faire autant. Soulager son cœur... Soulager son âme avant que les Chiens de l'Enfer viennent l'emporter... Se sentir enfin lui-même...

"Sammy..."

"Oui Dean ?" (les yeux pleins d'espoir)

"Puisqu'on en est aux révélations..."

Il voulait le lui dire, mais ça avait du mal à sortir. Il regardait ses doigts comme s'ils étaient devenus le nombril du monde, n'osant lever les yeux. Il ne faisait qu'imaginer ceux de son frère, pétillants d'espoir et de curiosité, le fixant avec attention. Cette simple pensée le fit rougir et il se sentit tout de suite honteux et ridicule. Lui, le grand chasseur de créatures, avait peur d'une malheureuse discussion avec son propre frère. Magnifique ! On était sauvé ! _Reprends-toi, Dean ! Reprends-toi !_ Il déglutit. Il soupira et trouva la force de plonger son regard vert brillant d'émotion dans celui de son frère.

"Je t'aime, Sammy !" (dans un souffle)

"Moi aussi, Dean... T'es mon frère et je..."

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." (redoutant la réaction de son frère qui ne se fit pas attendre)

"Dean... Non ! On est frères... C'est mal !" _Non ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Evidemment que c'est mal !... Mais c'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais._

"Sammy..."

"Alors c'était ça ta fameuse révélation...?"

Dean esquissa un sourire mais il disparut bien vite. Sam le fixait maintenant avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût. Où diable était donc passé ce frère qui le hissait sur un piédestal il y a encore quelques minutes ? Bien loin.

"Alors, je me tue à essayer de te sortir de ton pacte et toi... Toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que jouer les amoureux transis !... Mon grand frère est amoureux de moi ! La grande nouvelle ! Et moi qui croyais naïvement que tu avais vendu ton âme parce que tu tenais à moi !..."

"**MAIS C'EST LE CAS !**"

"C'est faux ! Si c'était vrai, tu ne m'aurais pas ramené ! Tu ne m'aurais pas fait subir ça !... Comment oses-tu dire que tu m'aimes ? C'est contre nature, Dean !... C'est... c'est... C'est tout simplement monstrueux !... Comment veux-tu que je vive avec tout ça maintenant ? Ça n't'a pas effleuré l'esprit...? Non. Bien sûr que non... T'es bien trop égoïste pour ça..."

"Attends ! C'est moi l'égoïste ? Mais t'as pensé à moi...?"

"Je n't'entends pas !"

"T'as pensé à ce que j'avais pu ressentir ? Ça fait des mois... des années... que je refoule ces sentiments... que je fais comme si de rien n'était... comme si tu n'étais qu'un frère pour moi..."

"Tais-toi ! Tu as perdu ce titre... Tu n'es plus mon frère !..." (sur un ton menaçant)

Dean pâlit à ces mots. Ah ! C'était beau l'honnêteté ! Maintenant, il avait tout perdu. Son Amour... Son frère. Il allait perdre son âme... mais ça, il s'en fichait... C'était un moindre mal.

"Sam..."

"TAIS-TOI ! Tu es écœurant !... Quand je pense à tous tes regards... Quand je repense à toutes nos discussions... Toi... Toi... Tu... Rhââââ ! J'aurais voulu ne rien savoir... J'aurais préféré rester mort !..."

"Tu... tu n'penses pas c'que tu dis... Pas vrai...?" (de plus en plus angoissé par la tournure de la situation)

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

"Regarde-moi bien en face et vois si je rigole !"

Dean déglutit. Son frère ne semblait pas vouloir fléchir. Il y avait de la détermination dans son regard et il n'était plus question de chercher à le sauver. Il avait cessé ce combat. Dean allait mourir... mais mourir seul.

"T'avais autre chose à me dire ?"

Dean ne put empêcher son corps de frissonner en entendant ce ton froid et distant. Son corps hurlait de l'intérieur... Il était désespéré... brisé... anéanti... Seul... Désespérément seul. Il déglutit avec difficulté... Pourquoi fallait-il que les larmes refusent de rester à leur place...? S'il devait quitter son frère dans la douleur, il voulait le faire avec dignité. Il n'était pas de ceux à faire des sentiments mais c'était quelqu'un de sensible. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit non de la tête. Il était incapable de sortir un seul son. Il aurait ouvert la bouche qu'il aurait craqué... ce qu'il finirait par faire de toute façon... à un autre moment, dans un autre lieu...

"Dans ce cas, va-t'en ! Je n'veux plus te voir ! **Plus jamais !**"

Et sans un regard pour son frère, il se dirigea vers son lit pour prendre un des nombreux livres qui avaient retenu son attention ces dernières semaines. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il pouvait encore sentir les yeux de Dean posés sur lui. C'était dérangeant. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère.

"T'es encore là ?" (sans se retourner)

Dean jeta un dernier regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir sur cet homme qui avait autrefois été son frère... son meilleur ami... son amour secret... Il saisit ses clés et les maigres affaires qu'il avait apportées ici, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il tournait le dos à son frère. Il tournait le dos à sa famille. Il tournait le dos à sa vie. Mais que pouvait-on espérer d'autre de quelqu'un qui venait d'être trahi ?

La nuit était fraîche. Elle l'enveloppait de son grand manteau noir. Elle les dissimulait, lui et sa souffrance, aux yeux du reste du monde. Enfin, presque. Son portable sonna. Un portable tout neuf. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Cela ne serait pas Sam. Mais alors qui...? Il l'ouvrit machinalement et reprit contenance.

"Allô ?"

La voix à l'autre bout du fil lui arracha un petit sourire.

"Gordy !... Que me vaut l'honneur ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous tous de me lire et aussi pour vos p'tites reviews ! *vais aller m'en reprendre un shoot, ça va me faire du bien tiens !* XD Nouveau chapitre pour lecteurs sages et assidus. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

"Oh ! Tu me déçois énormément, Dean ! Un grand chasseur comme toi devrait pourtant savoir ce que je désire le plus !..." (d'une voix mielleuse)

"Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas le chercher toi-même...? Aurais-tu peur ?"

"Ah ! Ah ! Tu marques un point. Mais je suis un chasseur... un vampire aussi... Je ne suis pas idiot, Dean ! Je sais bien que vous m'attendez... Je le sens. Vois-tu, je préfère avoir l'avantage... C'est mon péché mignon..." _Tu m'en diras tant !..._

"Et dis-moi pourquoi on viendrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup... enfin, dans la tienne...?"

"Oh, mais c'est très simple ! Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. J'ai encore du mal à gérer mes... pulsions. Tu ne laisserais tout de même pas cette innocente personne à ma merci, hmm ?"

Dean entendit des sanglots étouffés, ceux d'une femme, ceux d'une innocente. Il aurait voulu les ignorer et retourner à sa peine, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était son job. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

"T'es vraiment qu'un bel enfoiré !" (voix pleine de haine)

"Ttttt... Tu devrais mesurer tes paroles... J'ai faim... J'ai mon repas à portée de main... Imagine donc un peu ce qu'il pourrait arriver à la jeune demoiselle !..."

"Pitié !..." (entre deux sanglots)

"Elle comprend vite..."

Il y eut un blanc.

"... alors toi et ton Antéchrist de frangin feriez bien de vous ramener vite fait. Qui sait combien de temps encore je pourrais me contrôler !..."

Au mot "frangin", Dean tressaillit mais n'en laissa rien paraître au téléphone. Il avait beau être à des kilomètres, il l'imaginait déjà en train de sourire... Ça le rendait malade. Il était sûr qu'il prenait son pied. C'était sa revanche sur les humiliations dont il avait été l'objet.

"Où ?"

"Dans le vieil entrepôt à la sortie de la ville."

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Dean irait, mais seul. A quoi bon revenir dans cette chambre ? **Primo** : son frère lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la famille. **Secundo** : s'il y retournait, il aurait l'impression de supplier... et ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. **Tertio** : il y avait la vie d'une innocente en jeu. Il trouverait bien une raison plausible pour expliquer l'absence de son frère... Euh non. Sam. Il ne pouvait que l'appeler ainsi désormais...

Dean envisagea un moment de prendre son bébé, mais il voyait le fantôme de son frère ouvrir la portière passager et s'installer à ses côtés. Ça lui était insupportable !... Ça faisait trop mal de le voir... de le sentir si proche de lui... sans pouvoir ni le toucher ni lui parler... Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'il 'emprunta' une voiture. Laisser partir Sam, c'était le plus gros sacrifice auquel il ne consentirait jamais.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous... pour tomber dans le piège tendu exprès pour lui... Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait pas peur. C'était une réaction presque viscérale. Celle qui lui indiquait qu'il y avait danger. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait personne pour le couvrir. Faisant fi de cette sensation qui le rendait encore plus misérable, il prit sa machette et avança à tâtons dans l'entrepôt. Il était attentif au moindre son. _Se focaliser sur la mission. Sauver la fille. C'est ça l'important._ Il répétait ce mantra pour tenter de s'en convaincre, mais l'ombre de Sam planait toujours autour de lui. Ce n'était pas si simple de faire table rase de quelqu'un qui avait été tout pour lui. Des sanglots et une masse tremblante le sortirent de sa torpeur. La jeune femme était là. C'était trop simple. Beaucoup trop simple. Malgré tout...

"Venez !" (dans un murmure)

Elle le regarda, les yeux mouillés de larmes, avant de crier. Gordon venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Le chasseur vampire maîtrisait ses nouveaux pouvoirs et Dean en fit les frais. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était désarmé et faisait un aller-simple direction le mur. Après, ce fut le trou noir.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Je suis vraiment déçu par ton attitude !... Tsss !" (en jouant devant lui avec sa machette)

Le principal intéressé battit des paupières et tenta de bouger, mais il était solidement ligoté à une chaise. L'histoire se répétait mais elle n'aurait pas la même fin. Il fusilla Gordon du regard, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Il était en position de force et il était sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sam. Après tout, la famille c'était sacré.

"Dis-moi, Dean, où est ce cher Sammy ? Où est ton frère ?" (en effleurant le visage du chasseur avec la lame)

Encore ce mot. Encore cette douleur. Encore ce coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pourquoi la vie prenait plaisir à le faire souffrir ? Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Il avait ce regard... celui qui rappelait celui d'un animal blessé, ou plutôt celui d'un homme brisé. Un homme brisé par la vie. Un homme brisé par l'amour. Il avait cru en eux. Ils l'avaient trompé.

"Je n'ai plus de frère..." (en déglutissant avec difficulté)

Même dans sa bouche, ces mots avaient un goût amer. Ils étaient autant de flèches qui transperçaient son cœur. Qui aurait pu croire que ce puisse être encore si douloureux ?

"Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Je peux sentir son odeur, Dean ! Elle est tout autour de toi. Tenace. Entêtante. Ecœurante. C'est comme ça avec vous, les humains ! Incapables de couvrir vos traces. Pitoyables. Insignifiants."

Il pressa la lame contre la joue de Dean, faisant apparaître un mince filet de sang auquel il s'empressa de goûter. Il se délecta de ce nectar avant de se faire de nouveau menaçant.

"Il va falloir faire mieux. Où est Sammy ?"

"Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de l'app... C'est Sam ! Et puisque t'es sourd, je te le répète : JE N'AI PLUS DE FRERE !"

Pour toute remarque, il reçut un coup de poing mémorable. Il secoua la tête tout en dépliant la mâchoire. C'est qu'il avait une bonne droite, le bougre !

"Mauvaise réponse. Essaie encore ! Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas mort..." (en reniflant avec dégoût) "... et que vous êtes inséparables... Un vrai couple ! Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Votre force peut-être... mais votre plus grande faiblesse surtout. Vous êtes tellement prévisibles !... Alors quoi ? T'as eu un éclair de génie et tu t'es dit que le jeune Sam Winchester était un danger pour notre race...? Non... ça n'te ressemble pas !... Non. Non... C'est plus profond. Plus... personnel." (en esquissant un sourire satisfait)

Gordon sourit rien qu'à cette idée. Il se faisait une joie de savoir de quoi il en retournait. C'était si bon de le voir souffrir !

"Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu faire Sammy d'aussi impardonnable..." (en savourant chacun de ses mots) '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui adressa un regard déchirant, mais qui ne ferait pas fondre le cœur de Gordon... encore moins celui du vampire qu'il était devenu. Tout au plus avait-il réussi à titiller sa curiosité. Gordon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'était trop délicieux !... Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il vit Dean commencer à craquer.

Dean baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait regarder son bourreau en face. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'immense satisfaction qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_' Il ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper de ses paupières closes.

"Tu ne t'es jamais senti trahi ?"

Il avait parlé dans un murmure. Un simple humain n'aurait sans doute rien entendu, mais pour le vampire Gordon c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de se reprendre.

"C'est étonnant venant de ta part... surtout que tu figures en haut de la liste !"

Il se fit plus menaçant. Il reprit la machette qu'il avait délaissée un peu plus tôt. Dean réagit à peine quand Gordon déchira ses vêtements, laissant apparaître son corps musclé orné de cicatrices. De l'avis de Dean, la plus profonde de ses blessures ne se voyait pas, mais cette cicatrice ne guérirait jamais. '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_' Cette phrase ne l'abandonnait plus. Tenace. Douloureuse. Violente. A côté d'elle, les tortures que lui infligeait Gordon n'étaient qu'une promenade de santé. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir, car il arrêta de lacérer sa nouvelle aire de jeux. Cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Pas assez de cris. Pas assez de souffrance. Pas assez de larmes. Pas assez de plaisir.

"Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas droit à une de ces remarques bien placées du Grand Dean Winchester ?"

Silence.

"C'est pas drôle de jouer tout seul..." (sous un faux air boudeur)

Silence.

"Peut-être que Sammy sera moins ennuyeux..."

Au nom de son frère, Dean releva la tête. Dans son regard se reflétait un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur.

"Non... Laisse-le..." (murmure)

Gordon leva un sourcil.

"Tiens, t'as retrouvé la parole ? Et pour me dire ça ? J'te comprends pas, mec ! Sérieux, il t'a trahi et tu continues à le protéger !"

Nouveau silence. '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

"Tu n'as rien à rajouter ? Très bien."

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

"Je vais aller à la source"

Gordon prit le portable de Dean et sous son regard terrifié, il chercha dans le répertoire le nom de 'Sam'.

"Ah, j'oubliais !..."

Il bâillonna Dean avec soin. Il y avait dans ses yeux tant de souffrance, de tristesse et de haine.

"C'est que je ne voudrais pas être dérangé..." (sourire)

Il appuya sur 'appeler', se délectant de la peur émanant de Dean.

"Ça sonne !" (index en l'air et avec sérieux)

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, montrant que l'autre personne venait de décrocher. Gordon arbora un sourire victorieux alors que Dean pâlissait à vue d'œil. Après tous ses efforts, il allait tout de même perdre. Malgré tous ses efforts, Gordon connaîtrait son secret.

"Dean... Je croyais qu'on était d'accord. C'est pas la peine d'insister ! Entre nous, ça ne sera jamais possible !..."

Le sourire de Gordon s'élargit, laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents blanches. C'était donc ça ! Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser !... Derrière son bâillon, Dean était pâle comme un linge et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait tout perdu. Son frère. Son amour. Sa fierté. Ses illusions. Ses secrets les plus intimes. Il n'était plus rien. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait mourir mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Gordon ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Maintenant qu'il savait, il allait en profiter.

"Tttttt... C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son frère chéri ?" '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

Dean ne se débattait plus derrière son bâillon. Il se contentait juste de pleurer. Tout ne faisait que commencer. C'était le début d'un long cauchemar.

"Gordon ?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Peux pas en dire autant... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Ce que je veux ? Allons Sammy, fais donc marcher ce qui te sert de cervelle !..."

Il entendit un soupir énervé à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

"C'est Sam ! Où est Dean ?"

"Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant...?"

Il y eut un silence.

"Il est en vie si tu veux tout savoir... Pour l'instant. Vois-tu, j'ai invité ton cher frangin à venir me rejoindre. En tout bien tout honneur, ça va sans dire..."

"Dean n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il ne serait jamais venu s..."

"Sans toi ? J'avoue, ça m'a étonné aussi... Alors nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres."

Il s'arrêta le temps de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et de placarder un nouveau sourire sur son visage.

"Bon. D'accord. Surtout moi. Mais au détour d'une phrase, il m'a balancé qu'il n'avait plus de frère. Tu aurais vu le désespoir dans ses yeux !... Un vrai régal !"

Il jeta un regard sur son prisonnier. Un chasseur qui l'avait humilié. Un chasseur qui l'avait trahi. Un homme totalement anéanti. Un homme brisé.

"Il a dépassé ce stade maintenant. Peut-être... Oui. Il voudrait mourir. Pas étonnant quand on y repense... Quoi ? Pas une once de compassion pour ce frère si dévoué et protecteur ?"

"Je n'ai plus de frère. Dean m'a trahi. Il a trahi ma confiance !... Il n'est plus rien pour moi !"

"Quelle ironie ! Tu es tout pour lui, Sammy ! Il tressaille et son cœur s'emballe rien qu'à entendre ton nom. Il est amoureux... raide dingue de toi... et toi tu lui as brisé son pauvre petit cœur !..." (d'un air faussement affligé)

"Arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer !..." (moqueur)

"Hum ! Tu as raison. Restons concentrés ! Au fait, je dois te remercier. Des heures à discuter, à menacer, et il n'a jamais craché le morceau. Un simple appel et hop ! Lumière était faite ! C'était assez jouissif je dois dire..."

"Viens-en au fait !"

"Décidément, la patience n'est pas votre fort à vous, les Winchester !"

Soupir énervé.

"Mais soit. Puisque tu insistes... Je te veux toi, le sale traître, celui que les démons attendent !..."

"Rien que ça ! Et tu comptais t'y prendre comment pour me faire venir ? Utiliser Dean ? Désolé de détruire tes illusions, mais ça m'est complètement égal !..."

"Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour laisser celui qui s'est sacrifié pour toi entre mes mains ? Des mains expertes soit dit en passant. Imagine donc de quoi je pourrais être capable de faire sur ton amoureux transi qui te sert de grand frère !... Plus de limites. Juste lui, moi et mes petits joujoux. C'est fou ce que les humains ont pu inventer comme instruments de persuasion ! Et avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est encore plus palpitant ! L'esprit sanguinaire du vampire... Les mains expertes du chasseur... Imagine un peu les combinaisons de tortures qui s'offrent à moi !..."

"Tu perds ton temps !"

"Jamais à torturer ! Mais c'est vrai. Utiliser ton frère comme appât, c'est dépassé. Non, vois-tu, je suis un sentimental. J'aime rester dans la tradition... c'est pourquoi tu viendras. Tout comme Dean."

Silence.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser périr l'innocente ? Ton cœur serait-il devenu si froid... insensible à la souffrance humaine ?" (feignant d'être choqué)

"Et je devrais te croire ?"

"Tu joues avec le feu et avec ma patience, Sammy !"

"C'est Sam !"

"La douce enfant est juste à côté de moi..." (en caressant son visage de sa main libre)

"Pitié..."

"Qu'elle est mignonne ! Un morceau de choix servi sur un plateau d'argent. Un accident est si vite arrivé... Tuer, c'est dans ma nature. Alors, si tu ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience..."

Silence.

"Elle sera libre ? Tu la laisseras partir ?"

"Tu as ma parole !..."

"Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ?"

"Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Tu viens ou elle meurt."

"D'accord..." (en soupirant)

"Quel sens du sacrifice !..."

"Oh la ferme !"

Gordon éclata de rire. Pousser à bout son ennemi n'était qu'un hors-d'œuvre... Le meilleur, il se le réservait pour la suite.

"Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Sammy ! On est loin du tableau flatteur que me dressait Dean..."

"Il est bien trop naïf. Il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable."

"Et dire que ça fait des mois que je me tue à le lui dire !..."

"Quelle adresse ?" (énervé)

"L'entrepôt abandonné à la sortie de la ville"

"Ok. J'y serai !"

"J'attends ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience" _Sans blague !_

Gordon referma le portable. A l'autre bout du fil, Sam venait de raccrocher. Il fit à Dean son plus beau sourire carnassier.

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça !..."

Dean le fixa d'un regard noir mêlé de tristesse.

"Tout est tellement si simple avec Sammy !... Pas de mauvaises surprises. Pas de faux-fuyant. Juste de la franchise. Alors comme ça, tu as été rejeté par ta propre famille et tu ne m'as rien dit... Vilain petit cachottier !"

Nouveau regard assassin.

"C'est sûr... ça doit te faire mal... après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui... il t'abandonne... il te livre à moi sans le moindre remords... il te quitte... il te plaque... Oui... ça doit être bien douloureux..." (en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de plaisir)

Dean baissa la tête, refusant de regarder son futur bourreau en face. Trop de honte. Trop de fierté aussi sans doute. Des sentiments confus.

"Je me demande ce que tu pourras ressentir quand il sera mort... quand je l'aurais tué..."

Les derniers mots du chasseur vampire le sortirent de sa torpeur. Dean lui adressa un regard suppliant.

"Regarde-toi ! Tu es pathétique ! Ton frère te repousse. Il nie même jusqu'à ton existence !... Et toi tu l'attends comme un chien son maître. Tu voudrais que je l'épargne. Mais tu oublies une chose, Dean, il est une menace. Il est l'Antéchrist. Crois-moi, le tuer ce sera sauver le monde."

"Mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmhhhhmmmm !"

"En attendant... Tu es là. Un bonus. Une friandise. Un jouet. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu..." (sourire sadique)

Dean fut parcouru d'un frisson involontaire. Peut-être de froid. Peut-être de peur. Toujours est-il qu'il redoutait la suite. Il connaissait Gordon. Humain, il était déjà un monstre. Transformé, qui savait de quoi il était capable ? Toujours bâillonné, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses yeux et à ses oreilles. Il le vit se saisir de la machette et s'approcher de lui, menaçant. Instinctivement, son corps se raidit, prêt à recevoir le coup. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut la jeune femme qui fit les frais de cette attaque. Dean hurla à travers le bâillon et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer quand la tête roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Il devait être son salut. Elle était la raison de sa présence. Au final, elle était morte par sa faute. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il posa un regard affolé dans la pièce. Gordon avait disparu. Encore. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le briser. Encore plus à chaque fois. Il réapparut comme par magie devant Dean.

"Je t'ai manqué, mon cœur ?"

Dean cria à travers le bâillon toute sa haine... toute son incompréhension...

"Dean... Dean... Dean... Tu es beaucoup trop sentimental ! Surtout pour une fille comme elle. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Considère que je l'ai sauvée." (en essuyant la lame avec ce qu'il restait de la chemise de Dean)

Dean fronça les sourcils et s'agita sur sa chaise pour se libérer. Sans succès.

"Je n'ai jamais été bon joueur... encore moins partageur..." (en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Dean le regarda terrifié. Il venait de comprendre. Et si Gordon appréciait ces moments-là, il savourait d'avance ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il leva son bras armé pour frapper et assomma Dean pour la seconde fois de la soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Lecteurs, lectrices, sachez que si je ne vous revois pas après ce chapitre, j'ai été heureuse de vous connaître. Attention à vos yeux, coeurs, estomacs etc etc. Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour m'éclipser tout doucement vers la sortie. *Bonne lecture quand même !* **ATTENTION ! SCENES POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE ! *violence, actes que la moralité réprouve***

* * *

Il faisait si froid... Il avait si froid... Partout. La morsure du froid se faisait si durement ressentir qu'il aurait tout donné pour un peu de chaleur. Il essaya de remuer histoire de se réchauffer, mais ses muscles hurlèrent pour lui... ça faisait si mal !... Tout son corps était en feu et il avait si froid !... Il y avait cette tension incroyable dans tous ses membres qui faisait du moindre de ses mouvements une véritable torture.

Torture. Oui, c'était bien le mot. Il était immobile. Il se forçait à ne plus bouger. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde il ne parvenait pas à faire oublier la douleur. Lancinante. Permanente. Terrifiante. Il sentait ses muscles s'étirer... au bord de la déchirure... Il faisait si froid et il lui semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Tout était confus dans les ténèbres que s'était créé son esprit. C'était confus, mais en même temps cela avait un petit côté rassurant. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Il avait tort.

Il faisait si froid. Il avait si froid. Il avait si mal. Et il y avait cette délicate boule de chaleur qui semblait s'approcher de son visage. Elle caressa machinalement ses joues et parcourut doucement chacun de ses membres. Il appréciait ce geste qui lui donnait de nouveau l'impression d'exister et qui mettait un peu de baume sur ses membres endoloris. Ça faisait tellement de bien !... C'était vicieux aussi. Car si la chaleur était appréciable, elle réveillait des sensations disparues... comme ce métal froid qui s'enfonçait dans la chair de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et qui le maintenait prisonnier. Prisonnier... Si froid. Si mal. Si douloureux. Insupportable. Envie de crier. Envie de hurler. Besoin de sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il battit des paupières tout en grimaçant de douleur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce soit si difficile et si douloureux de sortir de ces ténèbres si accueillantes mais tellement trompeuses. Il sut pourquoi lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un visage au sourire cruel et au regard injecté de sang.

"Alors, la belle aux bois dormants a enfin daigné se réveiller ?"

Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Les chaînes crissèrent et son corps ne se fit plus que douleur. Elle était si atroce qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait mourir là, sur place. Il aurait apprécié, mais c'était beaucoup trop simple. Surtout avec Gordon.

"Cesse de t'agiter comme ça ! Tu vas finir par te blesser... et ça je ne le veux pas..." (en caressant son visage de la main)

Dean se rétracta à son contact répugnant et lui adressa un regard vide d'expression. Celui de Gordon se fit plus dur et sans prévenir, il lui assena un formidable coup de poing qui le fit se balancer dans l'air au bout de ses chaînes dans une atroce douleur.

"Je décide !" (en se passant la langue sur les lèvres)

Dean aurait voulu crier. Il aurait voulu hurler. Ça l'aurait soulagé. Peut-être mais ça aurait donné satisfaction à son bourreau. Il était un homme brisé mais pas un crétin. Et puis de toute façon, le bâillon étouffait tout... à l'exception des rictus de douleur.

"Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend... Laisse-moi éclairer un peu ta lanterne. Si je puis dire..." (avec un sourire malsain)

Il craqua une allumette et alluma les quelques bougies qu'il avait placées tout autour de Dean. Encore cette douce chaleur. Dean eut un haut-le-cœur. Surtout quand il découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il se maudissait d'avoir pu apprécier cette chaleur auparavant. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Ce que son corps avait pu ressentir n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il pouvait voir maintenant. C'était au-delà de ce que son esprit avait pu imaginer jusque-là.

Il était étendu au-dessus de ce qui avait dû être un établi autrefois, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Des menottes enserraient solidement ses poignets et ses chevilles, à en couper la circulation. Quelle importance après tout, puisque tout était fixé à des chaînes tendues et reliées à des poulies aux quatre coins de la pièce. Comble de l'ironie, ce n'était pas le pire. Non. Le pire, c'est qu'il était totalement nu. Il lui restait juste son amulette qui trônait avec une fierté insolente sur sa poitrine. C'était écœurant. Quand il avait senti la chaleur, il n'avait pas imaginé la bougie et encore moins le regard voyeur de son bourreau. Il avait envie de vomir. Permission refusée. L'éternel bâillon l'en empêchait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, laissant Gordon avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"1000 contre 1 que tu n't'attendais pas à ça !"

Dean ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son propre corps nu et torturé.

"Regarde-moi en face quand je te parle !" (en le forçant à relever la tête)

Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui donna encore plus de plaisir. L'impuissance. La vulnérabilité. La peur. Non. La terreur. Il approchait la trentaine. Il avait combattu les plus immondes créatures. L'Enfer lui était promis dans six mois. Pourtant, il avait la sensation d'être redevenu cet enfant de quatre ans qui venait de perdre sa mère dans un tragique incendie. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son innocence en même temps que toutes ses faiblesses. Il était aussi nu qu'un enfant venant de naître, à la merci d'un psychopathe.

Il n'était pas un inconditionnel de la torture mais il était désagréablement conscient de toutes les possibilités qu'offrait sa position. Ça et la douce lumière des bougies qui donnait à ce moment quelque chose d'intime. Tout le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout lui faisait redouter l'avenir. Gordon esquissa un sourire sadique.

"Je vois que tu commences à comprendre notre petit jeu... Je suis le prédateur. Tu es ma proie. Un simple morceau de viande suspendu. Et je compte bien m'amuser un peu. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a Dean Winchester sous la main... si fragile... si vulnérable... C'est jour de fête ! Tu noteras que pour l'occasion, je n'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens. C'est vieux comme le temps mais c'est efficace. Ça peut paraître basique comme ça, mais il y a plein d'avantages non négligeables... **Primo** : on peut combiner plusieurs tortures. **Secundo** : le sujet ne meurt pas tout de suite. Et je veux te voir souffrir, Dean. Je veux t'entendre hurler. Je veux t'entendre supplier. Je veux te voir pleurer. Je veux te voir mourir. Mais pas avant Sammy..." (sourire sadique) '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

Gordon allait lui enlever le bâillon, mais il se ravisa.

"Ce n'est pas très juste... Un grand gaillard comme toi !..." (en posant sa main sur le torse de Dean)

"Tu as besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Tu vas voir... ça va épicer le jeu..."

Et sous le regard horrifié de Dean, il sortit les crocs et s'approcha de la carotide. Il prit un malin plaisir à l'observer avant de planter ses canines dans la chair tendre de son cou et d'aspirer son sang de chasseur.

Quelques gorgées suffirent à l'affaiblir, pour la plus grande joie du vampire. Dean avait pâli. Il s'était calmé aussi. Il semblait encore avoir perdu quelques années. Il était épuisé. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Il était mûr.

"C'est mieux... Beaucoup mieux..." (en arrachant le bâillon)

Dean réagit à peine. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même... la pâle copie du chasseur qu'il avait été... Il humecta ses lèvres, sans doute pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une douleur fulgurante venait de nouveau de traverser son corps. Il n'avait beau n'être attaché qu'aux poignets et aux chevilles, la douleur ne se limitait pas à ces modestes articulations. Non. Bien sûr que non. Il pouvait la sentir dans ses coudes, dans ses épaules, dans ses hanches et ses genoux... De fil en aiguille, il pouvait la ressentir, de plus en plus violente, dans le moindre petit muscle de son corps... alors que l'instrument de torture improvisé faisait son œuvre.

Il sentait la tension dans chacune de ses articulations, alimentant ainsi un puissant sentiment de terreur. Bien sûr qu'il y avait une limite pour le corps humain lorsqu'on le soumettait à une tension. Il allait bientôt la découvrir... mais il ne voulait pas y penser, là maintenant. Mais que faire d'autre ? L'autre option aurait été de réfléchir à son avenir. Et quel avenir !... Avant toute cette histoire, il avait une place toute chaude en Enfer et un frère à protéger et sur qui compter. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de famille ni de mission, mais un bourreau déterminé à lui faire endurer les pires souffrances. Et il venait pour lui. Il ne pouvait le nier, qu'importe combien la douleur pouvait le distraire. Gordon était ivre de vengeance. Il le ferait souffrir jusqu'au bout. Il boirait son sang. Son corps lui appartiendrait.

Il commença à gémir et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se refusait de crier ou même de hurler, alors même que l'enfant qu'il était devenu en mourait d'envie. Il entretenait l'illusion qu'il avait encore le contrôle sur son corps.

Les chaînes étiraient inexorablement ses membres... sans aucune pitié. Et soudain tout s'arrêta. Dean releva péniblement sa tête et aperçut Gordon qui lui faisait un sourire malsain. Ce mec allait finir par le rendre dingue. Il le vit de nouveau s'approcher de lui et le mordre... Il n'eut pas la force de lui résister. Il était trop faible pour ça. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de paniquer quand les chaînes reprirent leur mouvement. Gordon savait. Oui, il savait que son corps atteignait ses limites. Il avait tout calculé.

"Non..."

Il l'avait dit dans un souffle. C'était inutile. Gordon ne changerait pas d'avis. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête qui acheva de le terrifier. Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Il ressentit autant qu'il entendit ses hanches ainsi que ses épaules se déboîter. La douleur était sans égale. Il hurla à pleins poumons... de toutes ses tripes... comme le pauvre animal blessé qu'il était devenu. Puis, les hurlements cessèrent, laissant place à de vagues gémissements.

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était tout au plus un corps... un corps tendu au bout de quatre chaînes d'acier... un corps encore sensible, parfaitement capable de ressentir la douleur. En gros, il pouvait toujours être torturé. Donc la torture continua. Mais avant... Gordon relâcha la tension des chaînes et libéra Dean de leur emprise. Il ne prenait pas vraiment de risque. Son ennemi était à sa merci. Il déposa avec douceur sur la table la poupée désarticulée qu'était devenu Dean. Il était littéralement brisé mais son supplice ne faisait que commencer. Gordon lui passa la main dans ses cheveux puis lui caressa le visage.

"Tu as été un petit garçon obéissant ce soir !... Je vais te faire un cadeau..."

Dean jeta un regard inquiet et plein d'incompréhension à Gordon. Il était impossible qu'il ait changé d'avis. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

"Je vais te faire planer si haut que plus jamais tu ne voudras redescendre..." (en susurrant)

Les lèvres de Dean tremblèrent et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il commençait à comprendre. Malheureusement.

"Ssssh ! Ssssh ! Ssssh !" (en effaçant ses larmes du pouce)

Dean plongea son regard humide dans les yeux de son bourreau et s'y perdit. Il avait beau essayé de se défaire de son emprise. Rien à faire.

"Grand garçon..."

Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard en même temps qu'il était hypnotisé par sa voix ferme et virile. Il l'entendait résonner jusque dans ses os. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'aligner sur le rythme de ses paroles. Sa voix était irrésistible. Il était sous son contrôle. Son corps, enfin ce qu'il en restait, ne répondait plus. Il était affolé à l'intérieur mais subjugué en apparence. Cruelle confusion des sentiments.

Il frissonna. Peut-être de froid. Peut-être de peur. Peut-être d'excitation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Gordon plaça un doigt dessus pour le faire taire. De son autre main, il sortit un couteau et traça des lignes invisibles sur le torse nu de Dean qui se raidit instantanément.

"S..."

"Sssshh... Ssssshhh... Tout va bien se passer... Tu vas oublier... Tu vas l'oublier..."

Gordon savait bien que Dean n'avait jamais eu d'autre vue que sur son frère. Il n'était pas prêt à une relation avec un autre homme. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un d'autre pénétrer son jardin secret. Mais Gordon savait comment le faire céder. Il en avait les moyens. Il en avait les pouvoirs. Il en avait le temps. Encore quelques minutes à se délecter du spectacle puis viendrait le tour de son frère.

Sans prévenir, il coupa dans la chair tendre de son torse. Il fut pris par surprise et laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui se prolongea alors que Gordon léchait la blessure. Des larmes perlaient maintenant sur ses joues, mais Gordon n'en avait cure. Seul son plaisir importait. Seule la souffrance importait. Il dessina sur le torse de Dean le mot 'MIEN' puis il continua l'exploration du corps de Dean, distribuant tout à la fois torture et plaisir au malheureux.

Alors qu'il allait arriver au cœur même de la virilité de son prisonnier, il s'arrêta net. Envoûté par les caresses du couteau et de la langue, Dean gémit de protestation. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre. Presque instantanément Gordon vint se nourrir à ses lèvres avec force et rage. Il n'avait plus rien de tendre mais Dean n'avait d'autre choix que de l'aimer. Son esprit le lui ordonnait. Il se surprit et se dégoûta lui-même à répondre à ce baiser sauvage. Quant à Gordon, il arborait un sourire triomphant. Il se dégagea violemment et retourna sans ménagement le corps disloqué de sa victime. Il le fit glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol puis, d'un geste vif, il défit ses vêtements et pénétra Dean. Il faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus violents, ne distribuant plus que souffrance.

Dean n'opposa guère de résistance mais craqua tout de même. Il commença à sangloter et son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts.

"Sssssh... Sssssh... Ssssh..."

Il reprit sa respiration mais les larmes continuèrent à couler... Gordon planta de nouveau ses crocs, continuant de l'affaiblir, et le reposa dos contre la table. Dean émit un soupir de soulagement discret. Son répit fut de courte durée. Gordon s'installa au-dessus de lui et plaça son membre en érection dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

"Tu sais ce qu'il me ferait plaisir...?" (murmure enjôleur)

Dean acquiesça. Il laissa sa langue caresser le sexe du vampire, d'abord hésitant puis avec avidité, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Gordon pour atteindre l'extase. Il explosa dans la bouche de Dean. Soudain, il huma l'air et se mit à sourire. Il se retira, laissant Dean la bouche dégoulinante de sperme.

"Désolé mon cœur, notre invité est enfin arrivé..."

Dean fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de son frère. De la colère. Du dégoût. Et quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser. Tout était confus. Le rire de Gordon résonna dans sa tête, achevant de dissiper les effets hypnotiques qu'il avait usés sur sa personne (si tant est qu'on puisse encore l'appeler ainsi) Il venait d'être violé... Son frère avait tout vu. Son frère n'avait pas bougé. _**'TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

"Si froid..."

Et il bascula dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Allez, un chapitre plus calme pour vous remettre de vos émotions ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam referma son portable en soupirant bruyamment, puis il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Gordon. Il avait rendez-vous avec Gordon ! Gordon retenait une innocente. Gordon retenait son frère. Non. Gordon ne retenait qu'une innocente. Il voulait s'en persuader. Ce n'était pas si simple.

Dean avait toujours été là pour lui. Il avait toujours été là à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles. Mais là il était seul... comme la brebis égarée que le grand méchant loup voudrait dévorer. Pour peu, son berger lui aurait manqué. Son frère lui aurait manqué. Non. Il n'avait plus de frère. Il n'avait jamais eu de frère. Dean n'était qu'une illusion. Dean n'était qu'un fantôme...

_Dean n'a jamais existé. Dean n'a jamais existé. Dean n'a jamais existé._

'_Je me souviens du feu... de la chaleur... et de toi que j'ai porté dehors..._'

_Dean n'a jamais existé. Dean n'a jamais existé. Dean n'a jamais existé._

'_Ne m'en veux pas. Ne fais pas ça ! Je devais le faire ! Je devais te protéger. C'est mon job !_'

_Dean n'a jamais existé. Dean n'a jamais existé. Dean n'a jamais existé._

'_J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes ton show et que tu redeviennes mon frère. Parce que... Juste parce que._'

Sam se tenait la tête. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas écouter ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas entendre raison ? Pourquoi il refusait de comprendre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

"Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ?"

'_Je t'aime, Sammy !_'

"Arrête ! Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Je n'veux plus t'entendre ! Nous n'avons plus rien en commun !..." (en criant, hurlant presque)

Quand il releva la tête, il sembla apercevoir son grand frère en transparence dans la pièce, à ses côtés, comme toujours. Il le fixait avec un regard triste mais aussi lourd de reproches.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

L'illusion Dean continuait de le fixer avec intensité, ce qui rendait Sam à la fois dingue et nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'regarder comme ça ?"

"Quel genre de monstre es-tu ?"

Cette phrase...

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Dean le fixait toujours mais son corps se déformait sous l'effet des blessures qui le zébraient.

"Monstre !"

Sam tressaillit mais ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est toi qui..."

"**MONSTRE !**"

Et il disparut dans une mare de sang. Sous le choc, Sam tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Le contact de son sac le rappela à la réalité. L'innocente. Gordon. D...

Toujours secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir et inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver, Sam attrapa son sac avant de sortir. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il sentit un objet étranger juste son pied. Il le souleva délicatement et ouvrit de grands yeux. Des clés. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Les Clés. Celles de l'Impala. Celles qu'il n'avait jamais vues dans d'autres mains que celles de son frère. Et elles étaient là, juste devant sa porte, juste sous son nez... offertes en sacrifice... ultime cadeau d'un homme amoureux... ultime cadeau d'un homme désespéré... Cette simple pensée lui serra le cœur.

'_Je n'veux plus te voir. Plus jamais !_'

Il avait renié son frère. Il l'avait maudit. Il avait été jusqu'à l'effacer complètement de son existence ! Et lui, lui... il lui avait laissé ce à quoi il tenait le plus après lui... Son bébé. C'était tout son frère... ça ressemblait à un adieu.

'_Tu as brisé son pauvre petit cœur... Il voudrait mourir..._'

"Oh Dean !"

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il introduisait le fameux sésame et qu'il mettait le contact. Il sentait la présence de son frère dans l'habitacle. Son regard... Sa voix... Son odeur... Son sourire... Son humour...

'_Je t'aime Sammy !_'

Il crispa ses mains autour du volant. Il lui en voulait pour ça. Il lui en voulait mais il lui manquait. On ne sait jamais combien on tient aux gens avant de les avoir perdus. C'était pourtant la troisième fois...

Il ressassa ces pensées confuses tout au long du trajet... partagé entre rancœur et inquiétude... entre amertume et regrets...

Sam prit une grande inspiration, histoire de se regrouper un peu. Un esprit confus, même dans un corps en excellente santé, ne faisait pas son affaire. Un chasseur sachant chasser devait savoir chasser l'esprit serein. C'était dur... ça lui coûtait beaucoup... Il le fallait.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son objectif. Tuer Gordon. Il avait déjà fait bien trop de mal. Il l'avait laissé s'en tirer bien des fois. Aujourd'hui serait la dernière. Et alors que l'idée faisait son cours dans sa tête, Sam sortit la machette de son sac, en apprécia le coupant puis se dirigea avec détermination vers l'entrepôt.

Il poussa délicatement la porte et grimaça au son de la mécanique mal huilée des huisseries. Pour l'entrée discrète, il devrait repasser. Instinctivement, il retint son souffle et se tint sur ses gardes. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne vit personne.

Il ne vit personne mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait cette odeur âpre... acide... métallique... écœurante... Elle agressait ses narines et le désorientait. Un subtil mélange de sang, de sueur et d'urine qui inondait ses sens et venait lui rappeler où il se trouvait. Dans l'antre de la bête. Dans le repaire du vampire. Dans le repaire du chasseur. En un mot, il était au bon endroit.

Sam retroussa ses narines et retint des haut-le-cœur. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Il avançait prudemment dans la pénombre, effleurant le mur d'une main, tenant la machette de l'autre, quand soudain il aperçut comme une lueur. Discrète. Vivante. Secrète. Ensorcelante. Lueur d'espoir ou simple mirage ? Nul ne le savait. Toujours est-il que Sam la suivit sans hésiter, faisant fi de toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur sa personne.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait des chuchotis et plus ces chuchotis se faisaient murmures. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut deux voix. Celle de Gordon bien sûr, mais aussi une autre bien plus familière : celle de son frère. Deux voix seulement. Où était donc l'innocente ? N'avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'exister ? Il fut rapidement fixé, alors que son pied ripait sur le sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva à terre, baignant dans un liquide poisseux et malodorant. Il en retira brusquement sa main, une grimace de dégoût plaquée sur son visage. Il ne savait pas encore quelle était la nature de cette substance ni même son origine... Plus pour très longtemps.

En voulant trouver appui pour se relever, Sam toucha des cheveux, de la peau et une surface gluante. Il aurait voulu crier... hurler toute sa haine... toute sa frustration... tout son désespoir... Ce corps venait encore s'ajouter à la longue liste des victimes collatérales. Elle était morte par sa faute. Pas de ses mains certes, mais ça n'apaisait en rien sa souffrance. Elle n'avait été qu'un appât. Elle avait été sacrifiée. Gordon allait payer pour ça ! Pour ça et pour tant d'autres choses...

Il essuya rageusement ses mains sur son jean et continua son chemin, le regard plein de détermination. La lumière n'était plus très loin maintenant... à quelques pas peut-être... Malgré toute sa volonté, il redoutait le moment de l'affrontement et celui des retrouvailles.

Tout était calme... beaucoup trop calme...

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes baignées tantôt par la lumière tantôt par la pénombre. Il s'en approcha tout doucement comme un voleur... comme un voyeur... Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le cloua littéralement sur place. Puis, petit à petit, il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il s'était fait du souci pour lui. Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir laissé partir. Il avait même été prêt à s'excuser, voire à lui pardonner... et lui, LUI, il pactisait avec Gordon !... Il se laissait aller dans ses bras !... Et après il osait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Haine. Trahison. Dégoût. Rage. Ecœurement. Et un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir... De la jalousie...? Sam secoua la tête pour effacer de son esprit cette idée saugrenue. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Il croisa à peine quelques secondes le regard de son grand frère et n'y lut que tristesse et désespoir. Le sien était dépourvu de toute compassion et de toute pitié. L'heure n'était plus à ça. Il n'y avait plus personne à sauver. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Gordon dont le rire moqueur résonnait dans l'entrepôt.

Il reporta sur lui un regard des plus glacials alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui.

"C'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer..." (en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres)

"Tu aurais pu au moins te rhabiller..." (avec un regard noir)

"Oh ! La nudité te choque ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais vu d'homme nu...? Petit coquin !..."

"Tu es vraiment immonde !"

"Je sais..." (petit sourire aux lèvres)

Il fit une pause.

"Je m'améliore même de jour en jour... J'ai été à bonne école... Bon. Ok. J'avoue. Ton frère y est pour beaucoup. Je me suis si bien amusé !..." (sourire gourmand)

Sam fit une moue dégoûtée.

"Ne parle pas de Dean !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai... j'oubliais... tu n'as plus de frère... Tu m'excuseras si j'ai encore du mal à le croire."

"Va te faire voir !"

Si cette remarque toucha Gordon, il n'en montra rien.

"Vois-tu, je m'amusais avec ton frangin et lui ne s'inquiétait que pour toi... Quelle magnifique preuve d'amour tu ne trouves pas ?"

"La ferme !" (en resserrant ses doigts autour de la machette)

"Ttttt. Ttttt. Ttttt. Ce ne sont pas des manières... Surtout pour un saint." (sourire moqueur)

"J'ai changé" (sur un ton froid)

"Quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi. On est à égalité maintenant. Monstre contre monstre..."

"**JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !**"

"C'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Sammy !..."

"C'est Sam !"

Gordon lui tournait autour comme le prédateur autour de sa proie. Il n'y avait aucune peur. Chacun se jaugeait du regard. Chacun se surveillait. Chacun attendait que l'autre attaque. L'un avec le sourire, l'autre avec un regard glacial.

"Tu te voiles la face Sammy !"

"**C'EST SAM !**"

"Tu n'as rien d'humain. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces choses que tu chasses !..."

"Je n'suis pas comme toi !"

"Tu as raison sur ce point. Tu as toujours été un monstre... Je le suis devenu..."

"Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer !..."

Gordon perdit un instant son sourire.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute !"

"Ben voyons ! J'aurais dû mourir... c'est bien ça ?"

"J'ai tué..."

"Oh ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà une habitude !..."

"J'ai tué mon seul et unique ami..."

"Et je devrais verser une larme ? Il a failli me tuer, j'te signale !"

"Il voulait que je meure. Il voulait que je te laisse tranquille. Alors je l'ai tué... et tu sais le pire ? J'y ai pris du plaisir..." (avec sérieux et peut-être une once de tristesse)

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez et éclata de rire.

"Fais-moi rire ! Tu es un vampire !"

Gordon le foudroya du regard.

"Mais aujourd'hui tout va changer"

"C'est vrai ouais... tu vas mourir..."

"J'aimerais bien voir ça..."

Sam fonça sur lui en brandissant sa machette, prêt à frapper. Dommage pour lui, il fut rapidement désarmé par Gordon.

"Pathétique ! Vraiment pathétique ! Et c'est ça qui devait diriger l'armée des Démons...? Tu ne vaux même pas la réputation que l'on te prête ! Seul face à un homme désarmé..."

"Tu n'as plus rien d'humain !" (en reculant prudemment face à un Gordon qui se faisait plus menaçant)

"Et je suis sans armes..."

Il saisit une barre de fer qui traînait là et la mania avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Voilà qui est mieux... tu ne trouves pas ?"

Et avant que Sam ne puisse réagir, il le roua de coups. Encore et encore. Ce dernier tenta bien de se défendre mais quelles chances avait-il face à un vampire et sans arme.

Il était couvert de bleus et du sang coulait sur son visage. Alléché par l'odeur, Gordon avait d'ores et déjà sorti les crocs et s'approchait dangereusement de Sam.

"Je veux te tuer Sam... mais pas maintenant... pas ici..."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était là, à sa merci... et il ne faisait rien ? Qu'attendait-il donc ? Pour simple réponse, Gordon le saisit par les cheveux et susurra à son oreille.

"Je veux que ton frère assiste à tout ça... Je veux qu'il voit jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de vie s'échapper de ton corps..."

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lui décocha un coup de poing qui l'assomma.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites tous. Oui, elle a dit qu'elle allait poster mais son chapitre il est tout rikiki... Donc je propose (et vous disposez) une suite maintenant et un chapitre plus long en soirée. XD *Fin de la transmission* XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pendant ce temps...**

Dean avait sombré dans l'inconscience mais il n'avait pas pour autant trouvé la paix. Plusieurs images le hantaient et embrouillaient son esprit rendu fragile par la perte de sang et les tortures qu'il avait subies. Le regard froid de son frère. Ses paroles dures. Les manœuvres de Gordon. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait plus que croire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Peur et désespoir dominaient son esprit. Il était redevenu un enfant et cet enfant ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver ses parents.

Le subconscient nous joue parfois des tours. Dean allait le comprendre à ses dépens. Ses paupières tressaillirent alors qu'il grimaçait. Il rêvait.

_"Papa ?"_

_La silhouette se retourna, le regard plein de haine._

_"Comment oses-tu encore m'appeler comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'es-tu devenu ? Tu n'as plus rien du Dean que j'ai connu ! Tu n'es plus mon fils. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Disparais de ma vue ! TU NE FAIS PLUS PARTIE DE CETTE FAMILLE !"_

_"Mais Papa..."_

_"J'ai dit DEHORS !"_

_Dean pleurait mais John restait ferme. Rien à voir avec l'image qu'il gardait du soir où le Démon était mort. Il resta là. Seul. L'image de son père venait de s'effriter._

_Il y eut comme un flash et il se retrouva dans un lieu qui lui était familier. Sa maison. La seule et unique qu'il n'ait jamais eu. La température chuta brusquement et de la vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il frissonna. De son frisson naquit la peur... la terreur... d'autant plus qu'une forme enflammée venait d'apparaître devant lui. Et elle était toute sauf amicale._

_Elle s'approcha de lui, sans se départir de ses flammes, et le gifla. Dean cria sous le coup de la douleur et jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension vers l'esprit._

_"Maman ?"_

_"Pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi ?"_

_Dean sentit les larmes lui monter encore aux yeux alors qu'il touchait sa joue brûlée. Son monde s'effondrait. Même sa mère lui en voulait. Il n'avait jamais voulu la décevoir. Maintenant elle ne le regardait qu'avec dégoût et colère. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une mère aimante._

_"Tu me fais honte !..."_

_Dean baissa presque instinctivement les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder en face. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'en avait pas envie._

_"Tout doit finir Dean..."_

_Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras et le corps de Dean devint un immense brasier. Il hurla à pleins poumons._

"Dean ! Dean ! Réveille-toi !" (en lui tapotant les joues)

Le principal intéressé battit des paupières et aperçut une figure floue toute auréolée de lumière.

"Ma... Maman...?" _Maman ? Il est vraiment plus atteint que je ne l'aurais cru... Enfin ! _

"Ssssshhh..."

"Je suis désolé... Dé...so...lé..." _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

"Mords là-dedans !"

Elle lui enfonça une serviette dans la bouche et avant que Dean n'ait le temps de réagir, elle remit en place une à une les articulations meurtries. Il hurla à travers le bâillon.

Dans un geste plein de compassion, elle lui caressa délicatement le visage.

"Ssssshhhh..." (en lui enlevant la serviette)

"M... M... Mais..." (les larmes aux yeux)

"Tout doit finir Dean..."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, plein d'incompréhension.

"Sauve Sam..."

"P-Pourquoi...?" _Depuis quand il demande pourquoi ? _

"Sauve Sam !... Sauve ton frère !"

"Plus de... frère..." _Hein ?_

"SAUVE SAM !" _Espèce d'entêté ! _

Dean allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Tue Gordon !" (en lui plaçant le colt dans la main)

Il y eut du bruit et? pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Dean se sentit seul. La jeune femme avait disparu.

"Hé ! Notre princesse est réveillée, on dirait !... Pile poil pour assister au spectacle !" (en traînant le corps de Sam comme un poids mort)

"Non... Non..."

Gordon sourit à pleines dents.

"Regarde bien, je vais débarrasser le monde d'un monstre... Je vais venger l'affront que tu as subi..."

Il saisit la tête de Sam par les cheveux pour dégager la gorge et en approcha la lame de la machette.

"Dis au revoir à ton petit frère chéri !..." (en pressant la lame sur la gorge du cadet, faisant couler un mince filet de sang)

"Noooooon..."

"Tu n'y peux pl..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, une balle venait de se loger entre les deux yeux. Il prit un air étonné alors qu'il retombait lourdement au sol. Face à lui, Dean tendait toujours son bras en tremblant.

"Non..."

Passée la montée d'adrénaline, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et tenta de se relever malgré la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, il y parvint enfin et découvrit près de lui un paquet de vêtements. Lentement, il les enfila sur son corps endolori. Il se laissa glisser de la table et se dirigea vers son petit frère, les jambes flageolantes.

Il se laissa retomber à ses côtés. Sam avait l'air si innocent, étendu là sur le sol. Dean pensa un moment effleurer le visage, les cheveux de son frère, mais il se ravisa.

'_Tout doit finir Dean..._'

'_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_"

Il resta là à le regarder. Il paraissait si serein, si innocent... Mais il avait encore en tête ce regard si glacial... tellement dégoûté... Et il avait ce froid sur sa poitrine... ça lui faisait mal... si mal... alors il enleva l'objet perturbateur et le déposa dans la main de son frère. Il continua de le fixer en soupirant.

'_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il avait accompli sa mission. Il se releva péniblement et s'en alla lentement sans regarder derrière lui, une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme promis, voici la suite, avec son lot de réponses... et de questions ! XD En vous souhaitant comme toujours bonne lecture...

* * *

Sam était toujours allongé sur le sol cimenté qui l'avait si généreusement accueilli. Pas totalement sonné ni totalement réveillé, il semblait flotter sur un petit nuage cotonneux. Mais d'étranges sensations l'assaillaient. Le froid. L'humidité croissante. L'odeur nauséabonde. Le goût du sang. En fait, surtout le froid. Il se souvenait pourtant avoir apporté une veste. Il se souvenait du combat. Gordon... _Gordon ? Pourquoi il fait si froid ? Pourquoi est-ce si calme ? Je suis mort ? J'aurais cru l'Enfer plus accueillant..._ Il cligna des paupières et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi !"

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et se releva un peu trop précipitamment au goût de son corps. Il scruta la forme floue assise semble-t-il devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" (grognon et d'une voix encore un peu endormie)

"Bonjour Ruby ! Comment tu vas ? C'est si dur que ça pour toi ?"

Elle secoua sa tête blonde sans cesser de mâchouiller son chewing-gum et se releva

"Suis-je bête ! Un général d'armée ne s'abaissera jamais à de tels actes !... C'est si... humain ?"

"La ferme !"

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est vexant. Surtout que je viens encore de sauver tes p'tites fesses."

"Gordon...?"

"Tu es littéralement dedans, chéri !"

Sam se dégagea de la mare de sang, écœuré. Il avait l'impression que Gordon le regardait toujours de ses yeux vitreux injectés de sang et de haine. Il frémit à l'idée qu'il aurait pu être à sa place, étendu là, une balle en plein front. _Attends, minute !_

"Depuis quand tu utilises le colt ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu as le colt ?"

"ça y est, notre chef est réveillé ! Grande nouvelle ! Tu n'croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me salir les mains non plus ? J'protège tes fesses... j'fais pas de babysitting ! Bon. En dernier recours peut-être... mais j'avoue que Dean a bien fait son boulot..." _Dean ? _"Tu saignes..." (en faisant un geste de la main)

Sam regarda, incrédule, son poing d'où coulait maintenant un mince filet de sang. Il écarta délicatement ses doigts tout en grimaçant et découvrit l'objet de ses souffrances. Une si petite chose. Un cadeau. Une amulette. L'amulette qu'il avait offerte à Dean. Elle était là, dans sa main, mais où était Dean ? Il déglutit.

"Dean..."

"Il est parti."

Sam la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il ne s'attendait pas à des effusions de sentiments, mais il aurait cru que peut-être...

"J'avoue. Je n'ai pas bien compris non plus. D'abord il m'a appelé maman... Non mais tu m'as vue moi ? En mère ? Même Lucifer en personne aurait peur."

La remarque de la démone arracha un petit sourire au jeune homme. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

"Mais c'est quand je lui ai demandé de te sauver que c'est devenu carrément flippant... Il m'a demandé pourquoi ! Dean m'a demandé pourquoi ! Il m'a dit aussi qu'il n'avait plus de frère... C'est quoi ces conneries ?"

'_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

"C'est la vérité !" (en reprenant contenance)

"Pardon ?"

"Je croyais que les démons avaient de bonnes oreilles..." (sourire moqueur)

"Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais... Dean a sensiblement plus d'humour."

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit brusquement.

"Ne me parle plus jamais de lui ! Tu m'entends ?"

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Depuis quand les Winchester ne s'entendent plus ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, t'as intérêt à tout m'déballer et pas plus tard que tout de suite !"

"Va te faire voir !" (en serrant les poings et en lui tournant le dos)

"Oh non ! Ça va pas être aussi simple... C'est toi qui m'as supplié de t'aider à sauver ton frère ! Et maintenant quoi ?"

"Tu peux oublier ça aussi..."

Elle s'arrêta un moment, comme soufflée, et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, un sourire nerveux figé sur son visage. Quand elle releva la tête, elle fit face à Sam et le transperça de son regard noir.

"Tu te fous de moi, là ? Tu sais ce que ça m'a coûté tout ça... toutes ces recherches...?" (en pointant sur sa poitrine une main accusatrice) "Non. Bien sûr que non... Tu n'en as rien à foutre... Je ne suis qu'un pion dans ton jeu... Mais sache une chose, Sam, je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds. On ne m'envoie pas à l'échafaud pour ensuite me dire que tout était inutile..."

Sam continuait de la fixer d'un air méprisant, sans décrocher son regard de ses yeux noirs comme la mort.

"Finalement, tu n'es pas meilleur qu'un autre. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un humain arrogant et égoïste. Je comprends bien mieux pourquoi ton frère s'est tiré maintenant."

"**TU NE COMPRENDS ABSOLUMENT RIEN !**" (en lui hurlant à la figure et en faisant de grands gestes)

"Explique..."

"ça n'en vaut pas la peine..."

"J'ai tout mon temps. Je ne peux pas mourir. Du moins ce corps ne peut pas mourir tant que je suis à l'intérieur..."

Il la fusilla du regard.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi qui cherche à sauver son frère depuis son pacte change soudain d'avis ?"

"C'est pas tes oignons !"

"C'est là où tu te trompes, chéri..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai mes raisons..."

Il y eut un silence.

"Alors ? Tu te décides oui ou merde ? J'ai tout mon temps mais pas toute la nuit. Et puis, j'te dis pas les explications à fournir... Tu te trouves sur les lieux de plusieurs crimes et maculé de sang. Ça fait plutôt tache..."

"Ça t'amuse, pas vrai ?"

"J'avoue... Mais là tu essaies de noyer le poisson et vois-tu, ça prend pas avec moi ! Alors soit tu te décides à parler soit je vais à la source !..." (en lui frappant le crâne de l'index) _Elle peut pas faire ça, hein ?_

Il la dévisagea d'un air inquiet et son sourire noir lui glaça le sang. Non. Elle ne bluffait pas.

"Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé ! Tu étais là. Tu étais aux premières loges. Tu as bien pu profiter du spectacle."

"J'avoue que les tortures, ça botte les démons... mais toi je ne l'aurais jamais cru !" _Mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

"Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu l'as aussi bien vu que moi !..."

"Vu quoi ? Ton frère allongé nu et incapable de bouger ? Vu les tortures que Gordon lui a fait subir ? Bien sûr que j'étais là. C'était pas beau à voir... et je ne comprends toujours pas ta réaction. C'est ton frère !"

"Je n'ai plus de frère ! Plus depuis cette nuit où il m'a avoué son amour. " (en grimaçant de dégoût)

"Ton frère est amoureux de toi. Et alors ?"

"Je n'ai plus de frère. Plus depuis que je l'ai vu avec Gordon faire..." (en agitant ses mains d'un air dégoûté)

"Parce que tu crois qu'il avait le choix ? Tu as une aussi haute opinion de Dean ? Que t'est-il donc arrivé ?"

"Je l'ai vu..."

"Moi aussi je l'ai vu. Tout comme toi maintenant. Crois-moi, ça n'avait rien de consentant. Tu crois vraiment que seuls les démons peuvent contraindre les humains ? Quel naïf tu fais ! Je suis déçue... Je t'aurais cru plus intelligent."

"On n'a pas dû voir la même chose alors ! Il avait l'air d'y prendre un sacré plaisir."

"Sam, que connais-tu des vampires ? Rien. Je les côtoie depuis des siècles. J'ai appris à les connaître. J'ai appris à ne pas les approcher. Ils sont dangereux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de posséder un corps pour s'en approprier l'esprit."

Ce fut au tour de Sam d'être surpris.

"Ils sont passés maîtres dans le contrôle de l'esprit. Ils séduisent. Ils hypnotisent. Ils brisent. Ni plus ni moins. Le plus bel exemple reste Dracula. Et oui Sam ! Bram Stocker avait raison..."

"Tu deviens sentimentale."

"Je le suis plus que toi en tout cas. Ton frère est victime d'un vampire et tu t'en fiches. Je ne serais pas un démon que tu serais déjà arrosé d'eau bénite !"

"Hilarant !" (en se retournant)

"J'ai tout vu, Sam ! Du début à la fin. Ton frère n'a pas eu le choix, tu m'entends ? PAS LE CHOIX ! Dean a tout donné pour toi. Sa vie. Son âme. Son corps."

"J'lui ai rien demandé !"

"Il l'a fait pour toi, idiot ! POUR TOI ! Tu sais quoi ? J'sais même pas pourquoi j'te parle. Tu n'm'écoutes même pas !"

"Et si tu te préoccupes tellement de lui, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ?"

"Et d'après toi qui pansait ses blessures pendant que môssieur se faisait laminer par un vampire ? C'est Bibi. J'ai appliqué un baume cicatrisant sur les plaies laissées par la machette et par les crocs. Je lui ai remis en place pas moins de six articulations. Alors ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ou pas ! Ce n'était pas mon rôle. Mais tu avais semble-t-il mieux à faire. Tu étais pathétique. Je ne comprends vraiment pas le choix d'Azazel. Tu n'as rien d'un guerrier. Encore moins d'un chef. Un chef ne laisserait pas ses hommes. Un homme ne laisserait pas son frère. Tu as fait les deux et tu as failli perdre la vie."

"Failli..."

"Ouais 'failli', mais pas grâce à toi, idiot !"

"Pas grâce à toi non plus !"

"C'est vrai. C'est Dean qui a appuyé sur la détente. Il a le sens de l'honneur, lui. Il ne laisse pas les siens tomber sous n'importe quel prétexte !"

"Il a dit qu'il m'aimait !"

"Et alors ? C'est ton frère, merde ! Ton frère ! Ta seule famille ! Et tu l'as laissé en pâture comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Gordon !"

"Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire, hein ? 'Tu m'aimes ? Wow c'est chouette, ça ! Donnons-nous la main et embrassons-nous !' Désolé, c'est pas dans ma nature."

"C'est pas dans la nature humaine d'être intelligent. Je le sais. Je l'ai été."

Sam la foudroya du regard.

"Oh ! Pas la peine de me faire ce regard... je ne changerais pas d'avis sur toi. Ce que tu viens de faire est digne de notre race et crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas en être fier. Dean était brisé (dans tous les sens du terme) et tu n'as pas eu un geste pour lui. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Avoue que c'est tout de même un peu gros…"

"Ça y est ! Tout va être de ma faute maintenant !"

"C'est le cas ! Et tu n'as pas idée de la bourde que tu viens de commettre..."

"Quelle bourde ? Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Chacun a sa part de responsabilité. Tu me parles de loyauté depuis tout à l'heure, mais où est la loyauté de Dean quand il s'en va ?"

"Tu oses me demander ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que lui aussi allait tout effacer ? Lui au moins a tenu ses promesses. Il t'a sauvé."

"Pour mieux m'abandonner ouais..."

"T'abandonner ? T'ABANDONNER ? TOI ? A qui tu veux faire avaler ça ? Dean a toujours été le laissé-pour-compte. Quand tu es parti à Stanford, il t'a laissé partir mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir abandonné. Aujourd'hui, tu l'as fichu à la porte. Alors ose me dire que tu es abandonné !"

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais n'avait pas le courage de l'admettre.

"Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ça commence à faire son chemin dans ta p'tite tête ? Entre nous, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai la dalle et y'a du boulot qui nous attend. Faut réparer tes bêtises, mon ange !"

"Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aider Dean ?"

"Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse..." _J'me disais aussi !_

"… mais comme tous il a son rôle à jouer. Et là, vois-tu, c'est plutôt mal parti pour lui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes de nouveau pour lui ? Comme c'est mignon !... Un peu tard, mais c'est mignon."

"Arrête !"

"Dean est un chasseur. Un Winchester. Ton frère pour être plus précis. Tant qu'il était à tes côtés, il ne risquait rien. C'est que tes pouvoirs ont grande réputation dans le monde surnaturel ! Tout seul et affaibli, il n'est plus qu'une cible facile pour toutes les créatures qui rôdent aux alentours..."

"Je ne vois toujours pas quel rôle a Dean dans ton esprit..."

"Rien de plus simple. Sa mission c'est toi."

"Moi ?"

"Tu n'en as pas conscience, parce qu'il a toujours été là pour toi... mais Dean est la clé de tout. Il s'est occupé de toi. Il t'a protégé. Il t'a prodigué tout son amour. Il a fait de toi ce que tu es. Enfin presque... Je vois pas vraiment où tu as pêché tout ce ressentiment. Pour un peu, on croirait que tu es jaloux."

"Que je suis quoi…?"(s'emportant)

"Quand on y pense, ce qui te dérange c'est moins le fait qu'il t'aime que de l'avoir vu dans les bras d'un autre..."

Sam resta interdit. Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour son frère ?

"Allez ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Y'a un carnage à nettoyer et un autre à empêcher... S'il ne se tue pas avant, les créatures s'en chargeront."

"Jamais Dean ne ferait ça..."

"En temps normal, je te l'accorde. Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Sam resta silencieux à méditer sur la portée de ses paroles et de ses actes. Il s'était toujours senti coupable pour la mort de sa mère et de Jess. Dean lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas responsable. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Si Dean venait à mourir, il en serait l'unique responsable. Il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait le supporter...


	8. Chapter 8

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il errait dans les rues. Il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Plus rien ne l'attachait à cette vie... A quoi bon ? En l'espace de quelques minutes... avec simplement trois petits mots, sa vie avait basculé dans le cauchemar. Il avait tout perdu. Son frère. Son amour. Sa raison de vivre. Tout ! Il avait tout perdu et pourtant... A la lueur de l'aurore, il semblait avoir gagné bien des années. Son visage n'affichait plus cette joie de vivre ni ce sourire enjôleur. Il était devenu terne et triste. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi çà et là, accentuant ainsi sa transformation. Dean Winchester n'était plus. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une âme égarée. Une âme en peine. Une âme dont le sort était déjà scellé. Encore quelques mois et ce serait l'Enfer... L'Enfer ? Et alors ? Ici, c'était déjà l'Enfer. Sa vie, c'était l'Enfer. Peut-être qu'en quittant cette vie qui n'en était plus une, l'Enfer aurait pour lui un avant-goût de paradis.

Alors que cette idée suivait son cours dans son esprit, il abandonna sa marche lente et prudente. Inconsciemment ou non, il déambulait maintenant en plein milieu de la chaussée. Des pneus crissèrent, puis on entendit un choc sourd. Dean se sentit partir et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était bien. Heureux. Soulagé. Tranquille. _Tranquille ?_ Il y avait juste cette petite voix au débit rapide. C'était donc ça un ange ! On était loin du Paradis !...

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Mon Dieu, Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ? Ne m'faites pas ça ! C'est la première fois que je conduis depuis mon permis... J'vous en prie, ne soyez pas non plus mon premier cadavre !... Monsieur ! Monsieur !?" _Mais c'est qu'elle ne va jamais me lâcher !... Y'a pas moyen de mourir en paix ?!_

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Ouvrez les yeux !" _Et puis quoi encore ?_

"Vous pouvez pas m'faire ça !" _Tiens, j'vais m'gêner !_

"Je sais que vous êtes là, quelque part... Alors s'il vous plaît, dites-moi quelque chose... N'importe quoi. Mais parlez ! Je suis désolée... Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver... J'ai pourtant freiné. Pas assez vite sans doute. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Monsieur ! Monsieur !" _Mais elle s'arrête jamais, ma parole !... Qui eût cru qu'un ange fut si chiant !_

Il sentit des mains étrangères sur son corps. _Hééééééé ! Bas les pattes ! Espace privé ! Est-ce que je cherche à vous toucher, moi ?!_

"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS !" (en lui décochant une gifle) _Mais il est dingue cet ange !... ça va pas ?_

"Monsieur ! Monsieur !" _Et elle recommence avec ça !..._

Il sentit comme un souffle près de son visage. Il plissa le front et battit des paupières. Sous ses yeux ébahis, une jeune femme le menaçait d'une main.

"Z'êtes douée pour l'accueil, vous !" (murmure)

"Monsieur... vous allez bien ?"

"Evidemment que je vais bien, puisque je suis mort !..."

"Mort ? Non. Non. Mon Dieu non ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille ! Pensez donc ! La première fois que je prends le volant seule et je renverse quelqu'un !..."

"Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir..."

"Pardon ? Vous pouvez parler, vous ! C'est pas vous qui êtes en tort dans cette histoire, mon bon Monsieur !"

"Et arrêtez avec ça !"

"QUOI ?"

"Monsieur..."

"Vous voudriez que je vous appelle Madame peut-être ?! Z'êtes un sacré bonhomme, vous alors !"

"D... Ahum ! Je m'appelle Dean !..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme avait saisi sa main et la secouait frénétiquement.

"Enchantée ! Moi c'est Mylène !" (avec un enthousiasme quelque peu démesuré)

Etre secoué comme ça lui donnait le haut-le-cœur.

"Excusez-moi... vous pourriez me lâcher la main..."

"Oh pardon ! Je suis si distraite..."

Dean esquissa un minuscule sourire qui sembla satisfaire la jeune femme au plus haut point.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Comment ça 'on' ?"

"Bah oui, quoi ! Vous n'croyez tout de même pas que j'vais vous laisser tout seul dans cet état !?..."

"Bah si... Je vais bien. Vous allez bien. Tout le monde il est content. Vous pouvez partir maintenant !..."

"Ça m'est impossible, Dean ! C'est Dieu qui a fait croiser nos routes... Il m'a confié une mission. Je suis là pour vous aider..." _Génial ! Une illuminée !_

"Croyez-moi... Mylène... Votre Dieu ne peut rien pour moi. Vous encore moins. Mon cas est désespéré. A ce niveau-là, c'est mission impossible !..."

"Qu'importe ! J'ai toujours aimé les défis !"

"Vous ne méritez pas cette croix... Laissez-moi tranquille et reprenez votre vie..."

"En vous laissant dans cet état ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, hein ? Ce sera ma faute !..."

"Bien sûr que non ! Même moi je vous pardonnerai..."

"Mais pas moi ! Rien que d'y penser, je... Non. Je n'préfère même pas y penser !..."

"Mais puisque je vous dis que..."

"Taratata... Pas de discussion. Vous allez venir vous reposer chez moi. Je me sentirai plus tranquille ainsi..."

"Vous ne lâchez jamais l'affaire, vous !"

"Nan ! C'est un de mes défauts. Je n'ai jamais pu résister à l'appel d'un homme en détresse..."

"Une vraie Samaritaine, dites-moi !"

"J'ai toujours su y faire..."

"Et ces hommes, ils ont survécu à votre traitement de choc ?"

"Personne ne s'est jamais plaint..."

"Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir accepter votre offre..."

"Tout à fait ! Allez ! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et donnez-moi votre main !"

"Je peux me relever tout seul !"

Dean tenta de se remettre en position debout, mais les séances de tortures et l'accident avaient fini de le vider du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il devint blême et tout de suite Mylène revint à la charge.

"Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?"

"Oui. Oui. Je vais b..."

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'évanouir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu encore tout habillé sur un matelas moelleux. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui signifia qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant.

"Veuillez me pardonner... C'était la seule chambre qu'il me restait..."

"C'est bon..."

Il tenta de se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha.

"Où vous croyez aller comme ça ?"

"Vous voyez bien. Je vais bien. Je me suis reposé. Donc je m'en vais." (en faisant les gestes)

"Oh non ! Vous n'allez nulle part !..."

"Z'êtes autoritaire..." (grognon)

"Ça n'vous f'ra pas de mal dans votre état !" (mains sur les hanches)

"Quel état ? Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !..."

Il essaya de nouveau de se relever, mais ses douleurs étaient revenues. Plus fortes et plus insidieuses que jamais. Il grimaça. _Traîtresses !_

"Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je n'peux pas vous laisser repartir. En plus, il y a ces blessures à soigner..."

"Quelles blessures ?" (sur la défensive)

"Et bien, vous avez besoin de quelques pansements pour couvrir ces vilaines coupures sur votre visage... Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec vous, Dean..."

Son corps se détendit un peu.

"Et puis, votre tee-shirt est en sang. Vous devriez me laisser regarder... Qui sait quelle blessure vicieuse j'ai pu causer !..."

"Non !"


	9. Chapter 9

"J'vous d'mande pardon ?"

"NON !"

"Je n'ai jamais tué personne, vous savez... Je suis quelqu'un de doux... J'ai dû être infirmière dans une vie antérieure..."

"Non..."

"Dean... Vos blessures pourraient s'infecter et vous pourriez en mourir !..." _M'en fous !_

Il pensa un instant lui répondre une telle chose, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Cette Mylène était une fille sympa, mais un peu trop maternelle. Un mot de travers et elle devenait tout à la fois inquiète et pot-de-colle. Une version féminine de son frère... '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_' Son visage se décomposa soudainement. Douleur et tristesse venaient de faire leur coming-back. Il se prenait tout en pleine figure. Encore.

"Dean ! Dean ! Ça va ?"

Il tourna à peine la tête vers elle.

"Dean !" (en passant sa main sur son front)

Il lui saisit le poignet. Il avait beau être dans un sale état, il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes et de son instinct. Et son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir.

"Je peux utiliser votre salle de bains ?"

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

"S'il vous plaît..." (en lui faisant son regard le plus 'made in Sammy' possible)

Elle pesa mentalement le pour et le contre, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle lui proposa son bras pour l'aider, mais Dean la repoussa sèchement. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Son visage inquiet et ses petites attentions ne faisaient que lui rappeler une personne qu'il souhaitait oublier... une personne qu'il voulait totalement effacer de sa vie... Mais tout n'était pas si simple. Difficile de rayer 25 ans de sa vie d'un coup de baguette magique.

"Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à vous relever !..."

"Indiquez-moi juste où c'est. Pour le reste..."

Et pour montrer qu'il se sentait mieux, il se releva de lui-même, ignorant la fatigue et la douleur.

"J'ai juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu... S'il vous plaît..."

Mylène le regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira.

"Au fond du couloir à droite, mais..."

"Oui...?"

"Faites-moi une faveur. Ne fermez pas la porte à clé. Je ne voudrais pas devoir la défoncer s'il vous arrivait quelque chose..." _Quelle mère poule !_

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il voulait être seul. En avoir au moins l'illusion... Il avait beau le vouloir, il ne pouvait rien contre la nature inquiète de la jeune femme. Il sentait ses regards dans son dos alors qu'il prenait la direction de la salle de bains d'un pas lent. Il y avait aussi ces petits picotements dans son cou qui le rendaient dingues. Il se sentait étouffé. Il se sentait prisonnier. Prisonnier d'une vie. Prisonnier d'un souvenir qui venait le hanter.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la fameuse porte et qu'il s'y engouffra, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il referma la porte derrière lui. _Enfin seul !_ Il envisagea un instant tourner la clé, mais par respect pour la jeune femme qui l'avait invité chez elle, il préféra s'abstenir.

Il ouvrit délicatement le robinet d'eau froide et s'en passa sur le visage. Il releva la tête et fut frappé par l'image que lui renvoya le miroir. Mylène avait raison. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Entre les bleus, le sang séché et son teint pâle, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune Dean Winchester. Tout au plus en était-il une copie grossière. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis cette nuit, il se sentait différent. Il était différent.

"Alors tu pensais pouvoir m'oublier aussi facilement Dean ? Ttttttt... Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible de toi ! Tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup... Mauvais garçon !"

Au son de cette voix si particulière, il sursauta. Dans le miroir, il pouvait apercevoir son reflet. Toujours ce sourire carnassier. Toujours ce regard si laid mais en même temps tellement hypnotisant !... Dean se retourna brusquement. Personne. Il était seul. Il soupira de soulagement, mais ce fut de courte durée.

"Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser tranquille !? Tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre Dean !"

"Tu es mort !"

"C'est exact, mais toi mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que la vie ne s'arrête pas à la mort..."

Dean écarquilla tout grands ses yeux.

"Oh ! Ça y est ! Tu viens de comprendre !... Pauvre... Pauvre... Pauvre petit Dean !..." (en souriant)

"Tu n'existes pas ! Tu ne peux pas exister !"

"Tu sais que tu commences à m'agacer ? Tu m'appartiens, Dean ! Souviens-toi !"

"Noooon !""

"Regarde par toi-même !"

Ses vêtements se déchirèrent d'eux-mêmes, laissant apparaître la fameuse cicatrice 'MIEN' devant un Dean médusé.

"Tu vois... Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Dean..." (sourire aux dents blanches)

"Je t'ai tué une fois. Rien ne m'empêche de recommencer..."

"Et avec quoi ? Tu es aussi dangereux qu'un agneau venant de naître. Par contre, moi..."

Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

"... je suis resté le même..."

Dean était affolé. Il était seul. Oui mais, il était seul avec le fantôme de Gordon. Et pour son malheur, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du miroir où se reflétaient leurs deux visages. Ses cicatrices étaient douloureuses et recommençaient à saigner. La morsure à son cou avait pris une teinte bleutée et le brûlait. Il porta une main à son cou et de l'autre saisit un rasoir qui traînait là. Dean n'en pouvait plus de le voir si souriant, si triomphant... Alors il commença à taillader la marque qu'il arborait au torse, mais tout ce qu'il récolta ce furent des éclats de rire.

"Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi simple ? Mais mon pauvre Dean, tu n'as toujours pas compris que je suis en toi... que je fais partie de toi !... Notre lien va au-delà de cette simple marque... Il est viscéral... Il est charnel... Toi et moi. Tu te souviens ?"

A peine avait-il parlé que des flashs apparurent à Dean. Il revivait tout. La douleur. La honte. Le dégoût. Le désir et la passion involontaires. La détresse. L'abandon.

"Et ce cher Sammy..."

"Non..." (murmure)

Il lâcha le rasoir. Il se maintint la tête alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux au sol.

"Il t'a laissé tomber. Il ne t'aimait pas. Tu souffrais et il n'a même pas eu un regard pour toi !... Malgré tout ça, tu as tué pour lui. Tu m'as tué alors que j'étais plein d'attentions à ton égard... alors que moi je t'aimais !... Comment peux-tu encore vivre avec tout ça, mon ange ?!"

L'esprit venait de se matérialiser aux côtés de Dean, arborant un regard affecté et peiné. Il lui releva le menton d'un geste tendre.

"Regarde-moi, Dean, et écoute-moi bien !"

Comme hypnotisé, ce dernier ne put une nouvelle fois détacher son regard du sien.

"C'est bien... Très bien Dean..." (en passant sa main dans ses cheveux)

"Tu dois oublier Sammy... Tu vas oublier Sammy... Il ne te mérite pas comme tu me mérites..."

"Oublier..."

"Tu étais seul. Je t'ai retrouvé. Lui ne t'a même pas cherché. Il t'a abandonné."

"Abandonné..."

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue et Gordon s'empressa de l'effacer du pouce.

"Mais moi je suis là, Dean !... Rien que pour toi. Et tu sais combien je t'aime !..."

"Aime..." (sourire mouillé de larmes)

"Oui. Bien sûr que je t'aime... Tu te souviens de la brûlure de la lame sur ta peau et de nos baisers passionnés...?"

Dean fit un petit signe de tête timide.

"Ça te dirait de recommencer en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?"

Nouveau signe de tête affirmatif. Dean fixait Gordon plein de passion et d'espérance.

"Je te laisse prendre l'initiative..." (en lui tendant le rasoir)

Il prit la lame lentement puis regarda Gordon qui lui fit un signe d'assentiment. Dean lui sourit et trancha avec passion la chair tendre de ses poignets. Le sang chaud coulait le long de ses bras et l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Il laissa son corps retomber en arrière et continua de fixer Gordon plein d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de lui.

"Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile..." (en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Dean cligna des paupières et vit Gordon disparaître dans un sourire. Il était de nouveau seul. Il agonisait et il était de nouveau seul. Gordon avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait. Quel crétin il avait été ! Comment avait-il pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant aux paroles de cet esprit dérangé ? Alors quoi !? Il avait développé un syndrome de Stockholm ? Non. Non. C'était beaucoup trop simple d'expliquer sa faiblesse par une maladie. Et c'était bien ça. Il était faible. Si faible et tellement idiot qu'il s'était fait avoir par une créature. Etait-il à ce point désespéré ? '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_' Qu'importe maintenant. Par ses actes et ses sentiments, il n'était plus un Winchester. Il n'avait plus de frère, plus de famille. Il n'était personne. Il n'était plus rien. Sur ces belles pensées, il ferma les yeux. Trop fatigué et trop honteux pour les maintenir ouverts.

"Dean ! J'ai trouvé des affaires qui devraient vous aller !... C'est fou ce que Mark a pu laisser comme habits dans cette maison !... Dean ! Dean ? Vous allez bien ?"

L'absence de réponse chronique l'inquiéta au plus haut point.

"Si vous êtes nu comme un ver, mettez une serviette ! Attention je rentre !" (en tournant la poignée)

En découvrant le corps de Dean étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang, elle étouffa un cri de surprise avant de se reprendre.

"Oh non ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Dean Winchester !..."

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une couleur argentée quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur couleur verte. Elle banda ses poignets et pansa ses multiples blessures, puis elle le porta comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale jusqu'à la chambre.

"Tu paieras pour Mark. Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait à mon petit frère. En attendant..."

Mylène posa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans..."


	10. Chapter 10

_There is something special  
About this time of year  
A Christmas feeling's everywhere  
I just got home to join you  
I've been away too long  
But now I'm back  
Filled with love  
To last throughout the year_

Christmas time, time to share our love  
Come and join the tidings to the world  
Christmas time, the best time of the year  
Yes, it's Christmas time.

**Ypsilanti, Michigan, dans la chambre d'un motel.**

Il avait neigé pendant la nuit et la ville s'était parée d'un épais manteau blanc. Des gamins s'extasiaient devant ce nouveau terrain de jeux, sous l'œil attendri de leurs parents. Dehors, le gérant du motel avait commencé à racler la neige et l'avait entassée en plusieurs tas qui se transformeraient d'ici peu sous des mains expertes en de magnifiques bonhommes de neige.

Les façades des maisons paraissaient bien noires comparées au manteau immaculé qui recouvrait les toits et à la neige sale des rues. Ils avaient pensé à saler mais la circulation avait suspendu son cours, comme pour ne pas troubler la magie du moment. Et pourtant, derrière la lueur faible des guirlandes lumineuses, le ciel était triste et noir, annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'une nouvelle averse. Rien de très gai à première vue. Malgré tout, il régnait partout une bonne humeur et un entrain que même le plus beau jour d'été ne saurait procurer. Tous ces gens - petits et grands - débordaient de joie et d'allégresse.

Les boules de neige pleuvaient. Les gens riaient de bon cœur. Ils chantaient en y mettant toute leur âme l'espoir et la joie d'être ensemble. Sam les regarda s'éloigner tout doucement vers leurs maisons respectives pour y retrouver chaleur et douleur, et profiter d'un bon repas en famille. De la chambre du motel, il pouvait encore entendre leurs rires... sentir la joie réchauffer leurs cœurs... et ça le rendait malheureux et triste. Il n'avait rien de tout ceci. Il avait tout perdu. Il était tout seul maintenant. Il était seul et ce soir c'était Noël. Il se prit à rire. Noël... Ce mot n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. Pas depuis sa dispute avec Dean. Pas depuis son combat contre les dieux païens. Et encore, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne voie pas du tout Noël. Quelle différence cela aurait-il pu bien faire ? Il soupira.

Les cloches de la petite église toute proche retentirent et presque aussitôt une voix se mit à chanter...

"_I heard the bells on Christmas Day  
Their old familiar carols play,  
And wild and sweet the words repeat  
Of peace on earth, good will to men._

I thought how, as the day had come,  
The belfries of all Christendom  
Had rolled along the unbrocken song  
Of peace on earth, good will to men"

Sam se détourna de la fenêtre embuée pour se retourner vers la jeune femme d'un air écœuré.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'aime pas ? Ou peut-être que t'en voulais un aussi ?" (en sortant de sa bouche un énorme sucre d'orge)

Sam la toisa quelques instants en plissant les yeux. Sans se laisser démonter, elle remit sa délicieuse et précieuse sucrerie en bouche.

"Tu devrais goûter, tu sais... C'est excellent !"

Il eut une moue dégoûtée et retourna à la fenêtre.

"Hé Sam ! Lâche-toi un peu ! On a vaincu les méchants ! Souris, quoi ! C'est Noël !"

"Comme si tu savais ce que cela peut bien représenter..."

"Ecoute, tu l'as p't'êt' déjà oublié, mais j'étais humaine avant. J'ai connu tout ça... Les décorations. Les repas en famille... Les chants... La joie... Et puis tout a changé. J'ai changé.

_And in despair I bowed my head :  
'There is no peace on earth', I said,  
'For hate is strong and mocks the song  
Of peace on earth, good will to men'..._

J'ai toujours aimé Noël. C'est la seule fête qui me rappelle ma vie d'avant..."

La jeune femme resta pensive alors que Sam l'observait, une pointe de regret et de compassion dans le regard. Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sembla réfléchir.

"T'es sûr que t'en veux pas un ? Tu sais vraiment pas c'que tu manques !..." (sourire dégoulinant de sucre)

"J'aurais dû m'en douter..." (petit rire nerveux qui se transforma vite en regard plein de reproches)

"Quoi ?"

"C'était trop beau qu'un démon comme toi connaisse quelque chose à l'esprit de Noël..."

"Là tu me vexes !" (en plissant ses yeux)

"Sans blague !... Tu dis aimer Noël, mais tout ce que tu aimes dans Noël ce sont ces... ces stupides sucreries !..." (énervé)

"As-tu au moins idée depuis quand je ne suis pas sortie d'en bas ? Ouais... C'est bien c'que j'pensais aussi... Et tu sais quoi ? Avant, quand j'étais dehors... on m'a forcée à être ce que je ne voulais pas être et ça... cette stupide sucrerie comme tu dis, et bien c'était ma seule consolation. C'était le seul moment d'humanité qu'il m'était autorisé. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !" (s'emportant)

Sam recula jusqu'au mur. La démone se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, yeux d'obsidienne à l'appui.

"Je suis désolé, Ruby... Vraiment. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris..."

Les cloches retentirent de nouveau.

"_Then pealed the bells more loud and deep :  
'God is not dead, nor doth he sleep ;  
The wrong shall fail, the right prevail,  
With peace on earth, good will to men'..._" (retrouvant son regard noisette)

"C'est juste... tout ça... Noël... ça me rappelle plein de souvenirs... C'est Dean... J'veux dire... Notre famille n'a jamais vraiment été douée pour les grandes effusions de sentiments... pour ces fêtes... Mais Dean, lui, s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit un grand moment. Bon, ce n'était pas souvent parfait mais d'une certaine façon, il parvenait à redonner du sens à cette fête... Ouais, Noël c'était Dean..."

*Flashback*

**Noël 1991, dans un motel.**

_Le jeune Sammy dormait encore à poings fermés quand une main lui secoua l'épaule._

"Hé ! Sam ! Réveille-toi !" (tout excité)

Ce dernier se retourna, encore un peu endormi... Soudain, il ouvrit tout grand ses yeux et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. La pièce avait revêtu ses habits de Noël. Un sapin. Des décorations. Des cadeaux.

"Papa était là ! Regarde ce qu'il nous a apporté !"

"Papa était là ?"

"Ouais ! Et regarde ça ! On a été gâtés !"

"Pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillé ?"

"Il a essayé des millions de fois"

"C'est vrai ?"

"J't'avais pas dit qu'il y penserait ?"

Tous ces cadeaux... Le jeune Sammy ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

"Allez ! Vas-y ! Pioche !"

Sam saisit dans la pile un paquet et commença à en défaire le papier, tout joyeux. Il resta ensuite là à le fixer d'un air bizarre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Malibu Barbie"

"Papa pense sans doute que t'es une fille..." (en haussant les épaules)

"La ferme !"

"Ouvre celui-là !"

Sam ne se fit pas prier, mais là encore ce fut la déception. Sous le papier, un bâton de majorette. Tout d'un coup, ça fit tilt.

"Papa n'est pas venu, pas vrai ?"

"Si si... J'te jure !"

"Dean... Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?"

"Dans une maison sympa un peu plus haut. Mais je te jure que je savais pas que les cadeaux c'était pour une fille !" (doucement)

Le regard de Sam se reporta sur le bâton et il acquiesça.

"Ecoute, j'suis sûr que Papa voudrait être là s'il le pouvait..."

"S'il est vivant..."

"Ne dis pas ça ! Sûr qu'il est vivant. C'est Papa !"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête et tenta un petit sourire.

"Ben... Merci d'avoir essayé..."

"Pas de quoi !"

Sam sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il saisit un paquet qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt et le tendit à son frère.

"Tiens ! Prends-le !"

"Non. Non. C'est pour Papa..."

"Papa m'a menti. Je veux que tu le prennes..." (d'un air déterminé)

"T'es sûr ?"

"Tout à fait sûr"

Dean défit le paquet. En son centre se trouvait un collier auquel était accrochée une amulette. Il la retourna avec précaution entre ses doigts.

"Merci Sam. J'l'adore !" (en se dépêchant de le mettre autour de son cou)

Sam reporta son regard sur le précieux objet, cette fameuse amulette qui devrait se trouver autour du cou de son frère...

"C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans lui... Enfin, quand j'étais à l'université, il... Mais là, c'est différent... Dean n'est plus là et Noël n'a plus de sens sans lui... Plus rien n'a de sens..."

Il soupira.

"Il me manque..."

"_Till, ringing singing, on its way,  
The world revolved from night to day,  
A voice, a chime, a chant sublime,  
Of peace on earth, good will to men !_" (avec un large sourire)

"Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?"

"Tu crois au Père Noël, Sammy ?" (aux anges, si tant est qu'on puisse dire ça d'une démone)

Pour toute réponse, Sam se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tu devrais... Il m'a laissé un cadeau pour toi..."

Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de papier que Sam tenta de lui arracher. En vain.

"Ttttttttt... Pas si vite, mon joli ! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?"

Sam fit mine de réfléchir et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends-moi là ! Je reviens !..."

"J'en doute pas un seul instant, chéri..."

Cette remarque lui arracha une grimace, mais il préféra ne pas relever et sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte claqua de nouveau.

"Joyeux Noël Ruby !" (en lui tendant un bouquet de sucres d'orge)

Elle regarda son cadeau avec un sourire gourmand et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos et, avant que Sam ne puisse réagir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et récupéra son bien. Quant au jeune chasseur, il resta là à la regarder comme si elle était une extraterrestre... comme si elle était une démone de la quatrième dimension...

"Je rêve ou tu viens de m'embrasser sous du gui ?" (en essayant de se remettre du choc)

Ruby s'approcha tout doucement de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Ne le répète à personne ou sinon, chef ou pas chef, je t'en ferai passer l'envie..."

Sam déglutit malgré lui.

"Merci beaucoup Sam ! Tiens et Joyeux Noël !" (en lui tendant le bout de papier d'un air tout excité)

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" (dubitatif)

"C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais t'offrir. J'ai retrouvé Dean... Tout est précisé là-dessus..." (avec une immense fierté)

"Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?"

"Et gâcher la surprise ? Tu rigoles !"

Sam bouillait intérieurement et ne disait mot, de peur de commettre l'irréparable.

"Merci Ruby !... Quelle délicate attention ! Non, ça non plus tu peux pas !..."

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

"Ouais. Ouais. D'accord. C'est bon. On y va !..." _M'en souviendrais de ce Noël !..._

Ses yeux flashèrent un court instant en noir pour se confondre avec la nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait des heures que Dean était là, sur ce lit, allongé, le teint pâle. Cela faisait des heures que Mylène avait soigné ses blessures, appliquant baume cicatrisant, enroulant des bandes autour de ses poignets. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle l'avait attaché aux montants du lit, comme si d'être sûre qu'il ne pourrait se tirer sitôt éveillé avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Elle voulait avoir une discussion entre quatre yeux avec lui. Elle voulait qu'il se souvienne. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait qu'il paie. La famille, ça n'avait pas de prix. Dean Winchester s'était attaqué à la sienne.

Bien sûr, l'attente était douloureuse, mais Mylène était prête à tout surmonter pour Mark. Qu'importaient ces heures qui défilaient, elle avait tout son temps. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus douce et Elle ne serait que plus cruelle.

Le soleil commençait à jouer de ses rayons dans les persiennes quand elle perçut enfin du mouvement chez son "invité". Un sourire éclaira son visage, mais il s'éteignit aussitôt. Il s'était fait... Il se faisait désirer. Quelle ironie ! Elle, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose. Elle voulait le voir souffrir... et s'il mourrait pendant le processus, ce ne serait qu'un bonus appréciable. Mylène aurait bien pu agir pendant son sommeil, mais cela aurait gâché l'effet de surprise. Et ça, elle s'y refusait. Elle voulait voir l'expression sur son visage quand il saurait.

"Alors Dean, de retour parmi nous ?" 

SPN SPN SPN

Le monde de Dean n'était que ténèbres. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Ni vivant ni mort, son esprit flottait dans ce néant. Soudain, il fut brutalement ramené sur terre. Il sentait... il lui semblait sentir comme une tension dans ses muscles. La sensation était étrange, comme si on lui avait ôté un de ces droits les plus légitimes : celui de se mouvoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois et c'était loin de le rassurer. Il y avait eu Gordon... En fait, il y avait surtout eu Gordon. Gordon et ses idées dérangées. Gordon et ses tortures. Déjà deux fois. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter une troisième. Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonnait et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la chair de poule errer sur ses bras.

Il tenta de bouger, mais presque aussitôt il sentit une sorte de corde s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de ses poignets, réveillant par la même occasion une ancienne douleur. Telle une vague menaçant de le submerger, tout lui revint en mémoire. L'esprit de Gordon. La peur. La soumission. Le sang. Son sang... Dans cette salle de bains, il s'était tranché les veines. Après, c'était le trou noir. Peut-être serait-il temps d'éclaircir ces zones d'ombre avec son aimable hôte. Mon Dieu ! Et si Mylène l'a vu dans cet état... Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'explique. Fort de cette idée, il fronça les sourcils puis battit des paupières pour laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'acclimater à la lumière.

"Alors Dean, de retour parmi nous ?"

Il sursauta au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait mais qui semblait avoir changé. Plus ironique. Plus froide. Dépourvue de toute émotion. C'en était presque effrayant.

"My-Mylène...?" (essayant de focaliser sa vue sur cette masse floue assise face à lui)

Un silence glacial fut sa seule réponse. Il déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

"Ecoutez... Je sais ce que vous pensez mais, tout ça, tout ce qui s'est passé, c'était... Laissez tomber..."

Toujours ce silence.

"Mais vous savez, les cordes, ça n'était vraiment pas nécessaire... Je ne vais pas m'envoler... Enfin, je crois..." (petit sourire en coin)

Il leva la tête et sa vue redevenue claire lui montra ses poignets attachés aux montants du lit et ses chevilles solidement immobilisées. Par pur instinct, Dean chercha à se libérer. Sans grand succès.

"Détachez-moi, bon sang !" (perdant justement son sang-froid)

"Je ne crois pas, non !"

Elle se leva de la chaise et s'approcha de lui lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dean la fixa d'un air étonné.

"Que...?" (tout en tirant sur ses liens)

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête !... Toi et moi, il faut bien qu'on fasse... plus ample connaissance... Pas vrai Dean Winchester ?" (en usant d'une main baladeuse)

Sur ces dernières paroles, ses pupilles flashèrent en argenté. Cela dura à peine une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant à Dean pour reconnaître ce à quoi il avait affaire et dans quelle mauvaise posture il se trouvait. Il tenta de reculer, mais ses poignets et chevilles attachés rendirent ce geste bien futile.

"Sale pourriture, qu'as-tu fait de Mylène ?"

"Tttttttt... en voilà des manières..."

"Laisse-la tranquille ! Elle n'a rien fait !" (s'emportant tout en se débattant de plus belle)

"Tu as raison, elle n'y est pour rien... je n'y suis pour rien... On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi !"

"Moi ? Tu dis ça parce que je tue ceux de ton espèce...?" (sourire moqueur)

"Tu crois nous connaître parce que tu nous chasses... Ton raisonnement me paraît bien simpliste..."

"C'est moi que tu veux, alors laisse-la partir !"

"Vous autres humains, vous parlez de tolérance. La couleur de peau... la langue... la taille... vous acceptez toutes ces différences, toutes vos différences... Mais notre différence, hein ? C'est trop dur à surmonter, c'est trop dur à supporter pour votre putain d'espèce ! Mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'on ressent quand on est différent ? Chaque enfant... chaque humain a ses propres caractéristiques... son apparence... son caractère... Ils n'ont pas à se soucier de tout cela. Ils ont la belle vie, eux ! Ils ont tout pour eux ! Le bonheur. L'amour. L'innocence. Nous, dès notre plus jeune âge, notre mère nous apprend à nous fondre dans la masse... à devenir des copies conformes... Il n'y a pas de place pour l'individu. Il n'y a pas de place pour nous. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Quand on commence enfin à s'intégrer, il faut partir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons... pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de vous autres, chasseurs. Ce n'est pas une vie pour une enfant... Ça n'aurait jamais dû l'être..."

"Arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer !..." (sarcastique)

Mylène s'approcha de lui, plus menaçante que jamais et Dean eut un léger mouvement de recul.

"Chaque chose en son temps, Dean..." (en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Puis elle se releva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, laissant un Dean interdit pour quelques secondes.

"Libère-la ! Laisse Mylène partir !"

"Je regrette... ça n'va pas pouvoir être possible..."

"Ben voyons ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as besoin de la connexion psychique... A moins que... oui, j'pencherais plutôt pour ça... Tu l'fais juste pour m'emmerder !..."

"Décidément t'as rien compris..."

"Vas-y ! Etonne-moi !" (d'un air moqueur)

"Je suis née Mylène... Enfin, Millenia... C'est le nom que Maia m'avait donné..."

Dean la regardait sans trop comprendre, alors elle se sentit obligée de tout lui expliquer.

"Ma mère... mais elle a perdu ce titre quand elle m'a abandonnée. J'avais quatre ans et ce qui me semblait être une famille, mais faut croire qu'humains et autres sont tous les mêmes. La différence ne fait pas recette. Au moment même où elle a su pour mon don, c'en était fini de cette "vie de famille"... Une paria parmi les parias... voilà ce que j'étais... jusqu'à ce que je rencontre cet homme, Gregory Brain... Il ne m'a posé aucune question... il m'a juste accueillie sous son toit..."

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as tué..."

"Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est lui qui m'a élevée. Il a fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd'hui... Il m'a appris la compassion, le partage, l'amour... Il m'a donné tout ce que j'avais perdu. Il m'a donné son nom. Il m'a donné une famille."

"Et où est ce gentleman maintenant parce que là..." (en regardant tout autour de lui)

"Il est mort." (triste)

"Ah ! Tiens qu'est-ce que j'disais !?"

"J'ai vieilli à ses côtés, mais les humains ne sont pas éternels... ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Après ça, j'ai dû fuir. Encore. Mais je me suis juré de continuer l'œuvre de mon Gregory. D'après lui, chaque personne quelle que soit son origine mérite d'être aidée. Même après plusieurs siècles son idée me paraît toujours aussi belle..." _Siècles ?_

"Hé oui, Dean... des siècles... 210 ans pour être précise... Crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps d'améliorer mes pouvoirs et voir tous ces gens heureux après leur départ me comblait de joie. J'avais trouvé ma voie. Sauver les humains. Et puis il y a eu toi, Dean... Et là, tout a changé. J'ai perçu ton essence, comme chez les autres, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus... Quelque chose que j'avais enfoui au fond de ma mémoire. Quelque chose que tu m'as volé. Tu peux être fier de toi, Dean... Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé ma vraie nature... Plus jamais je ne prendrais cause pour l'espèce humaine..."

Dean avait écouté la jeune femme sans l'interrompre, ce qui était un véritable exploit quand on le connaissait bien, mais arrivé à la fin de son récit il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à changer aussi brusquement de bord. Elle avait mené jusqu'à présent une vie réglo (pour une créature) et maintenant elle menaçait la race humaine...? Non décidément, il ne comprenait pas.

"Tu ne vois pas, pas vrai ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire !..."

Sur ce, elle se métamorphosa en Dean et lui rendit ce sourire moqueur qu'il arborait encore il y a quelques minutes.

"J'avais oublié combien ça pouvait être douloureux, mais qu'importe !... Ça te rappelle quelque chose, Dean ? Oh !"

Elle/Il toucha sa poitrine, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important.

"Dean, où est donc ce collier que tu m'as volé...?" (d'un air faussement affligé)

"St Louis..." (dans un souffle)

"Et oui, St. Louis... Là où tu es mort. Là où tu as tué mon petit frère !" (folle/fou de rage)

Dean resta interdit quelques instants, mais ne laissa paraître aucune émotion.

"Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que je m'excuse ? Ce salopard avait pris mon apparence et allait tuer mon frère !... Non. Je suis désolé. Je ne regrette pas mon geste... Si l'occasion se représentait, j'agirais de la même façon. C'est mon sang. C'est ma famille. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste."

"Justement. La famille. MA famille. Tu passes, tu balaies tout sur ton passage... et puis quoi tu penses que je vais oublier ? Allons Dean, soyons sérieux... Mon cœur réclame vengeance..."

"Tu m'as moi, amuse-toi !"

"Ce serait trop facile... Tu as tué mon frère pour sauver le tien, ce ne serait que justice si je tuais le tien..."

"Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça !..." (en tirant sur ses liens comme un forcené)

Mylène prit l'apparence de Sam sous les yeux médusés de son "frère".

"Tu n'crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire...?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Tu n'crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ?"

Dean restait médusé devant cette personne qui portait les traits de son frère. Il savait pourtant de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette copie. Tout y était. La taille. Les vêtements. Les mimiques. Même ce putain de caractère. Oui. Pour sûr, ce corps avait l'apparence de son Sammy, mais tout s'arrêtait là.

"Tu n'es pas mon frère !" (en reprenant contenance)

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? Tu ne me reconnais pas...? C'est moi... Sam..."

Sam s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Dean se pinça les lèvres. Des années qu'il attendait ce moment, et puis quoi...? Il se laisserait avoir par une simple copie ? Il se contenterait de la copie à défaut de l'original ? Non ! Non, ce serait faire honte à son frère. Ce serait se mentir à lui-même. Alors, aussi mal que cela pouvait lui faire, il ignora ce geste pour ne garder à l'esprit que la créature qui habitait cette enveloppe corporelle. Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Sam le regarda d'un air bizarre. Un étrange mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

"Dean..."

Ce dernier soutint ce regard 100 % Sammy.

"TU N'ES PAS MON FRERE !"

"Là tu me vexes..." (moue affligée)

"Fais-moi rire !"

" ...mais tu as raison, à ceci près que cette phrase est incorrecte, Dean... Je ne suis plus ton frère !" '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage quand il/elle vit Dean perdre de sa superbe en même temps que ses couleurs. Il/elle avait touché un point sensible et c'était particulièrement délicieux. 'Sam' se leva brusquement du lit pour faire de nouveau face à son 'frère'.

"Tu n'es plus mon frère, Dean ! Et ça remonte à bien plus longtemps que notre petite dispute d'hier..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir...? Tu es dans ma tête, pas dans celle de Sam !"

"Mon pauvre Dean, tu devrais réviser tes classiques. Je suis un être exceptionnel, mais je ne suis pas le premier. Tu devrais le savoir Dean... Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais... j'ai toujours été le petit génie de cette famille et toi, le tas de muscles... Pathétique !"

Sam plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et le maintint douloureusement contre le matelas, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse... Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles !... Voici venue l'heure des révisions..."

Dean fixait son frère sans mot dire. Que ce soit lui ou pas, il avait toujours respecté Sam et ses idées. Et même si aujourd'hui ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même...

"C'est dans ma nature et dans mon sang d'être polymorphe, de pouvoir prendre n'importe quelle apparence pour faire oublier la mienne. Mais Mère Nature dans son immense bonté m'a fait plusieurs cadeaux. Ce don merveilleux qui m'a permis de sonder âmes et esprits..."

Au mot 'âme', Dean ne put retenir un frisson. La sienne était en sursis. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant alors que la vie de son frère était menacée par une allumée polymorphe ivre de vengeance.

"Mais surtout, mes pouvoirs sont sans limites. Quelle que soit la personne qui entre en contact avec moi, je n'établis pas seulement une connexion avec elle mais aussi avec toutes les personnes qu'elle a pu croiser... ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite seconde. Imagine un peu toutes les combinaisons qui s'offrent à moi !"

Semblant comprendre l'horreur de la chose, Dean pâlit et écarquilla tout grands ses yeux.

"Hé oui, Dean ! Sam est là..." (en pointant deux doigts sur sa tempe)

"Je suis Sam... et tu n'as pas idée à quel point il y a conflit là-dedans. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il te porte dans son cœur. Un tel ressentiment pour son propre frère alors que celui-ci lui porte un amour inconditionnel !... C'est au-delà de mes espérances. C'est un vrai régal !" (en le lâchant)

Dean déglutit. Sam était... la créature qui se prenait pour Sam était en train de lui dire qu'elle avait virtuellement accès à tous les esprits et en particulier, à celui de son frère. Il avait envie de crier. Il était triste aussi. Il avait peur de cette facette cachée qu'il allait découvrir... car il allait la découvrir... Mylène-Sam ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il/Elle ne lui épargnerait rien. S'il avait vu son monde s'écrouler quand son frère l'avait rejeté, il ne pouvait plus que s'attendre à voir débouler l'apocalypse avec ces révélations.

"Il te hait, tu le sais ça ? Rectification. Je te hais !"

"Arrête..." (dans un murmure)

"Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

Sourire.

"Je te hais, Dean. Jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Tu me dégoûtes !"

"LA FERME !" (n'en pouvant plus)

"De quel droit oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Tu n'es pas Papa ! Il est mort et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je l'avais écouté un jour... Toujours là à me hurler dessus..."

Sa voix mua en celle de John.

"Sam ! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans 'tire !' ?! Et ne me réponds surtout pas ! On aurait tous pu y passer cette nuit. Qu'est-ce qui a pu me foutre un fils pareil ? Y'a des jours où j'me demande vraiment si on est de la même famille... Range les armes dans le sac et demain je veux te voir prêt dès l'aube. Entraînement ! Je n'tiens plus à être déçu par ta conduite !... Je n'veux rien entendre ! Je me fiche de ce contrôle de maths. Il ne t'aidera pas à affronter ces choses qui traînent dehors ! Pas la peine de me lancer ce regard, je ne changerai pas d'avis !... File dans ta chambre et je n'veux plus entendre ces conneries à propos de vie normale ! Ton destin c'est de devenir chasseur. Le meilleur ! Vaincre ces saloperies. Venger votre mère. Je t'interdis d'insulter sa mémoire !... Si tu franchis cette porte, c'est pas la peine de revenir !... Tu m'entends ?"

Sam redevint entier en récupérant sa voix. Dean le regardait les yeux humides et les lèvres légèrement tremblotantes. Revivre ces souvenirs... entendre de nouveau la voix de son père... tout ça le fragilisait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour lui porter le coup de grâce.

"Et pendant tout ce temps, où étais-tu Dean ? Suis-je bête tu étais à mes côtés... Quel réconfort ! Tu étais là et tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt. Tu étais... tu es faible Dean. Tu n'as jamais eu les tripes d'affronter Papa. Tu préférais cent fois plus être son petit soldat. Moi je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je devais obéir comme toi. Qu'importe si j'en avais rien à foutre des chasses ! Qu'importe si je souffrais ! Il n'y avait pas de place pour le jeune Samuel Winchester dans cette famille. Trop peu de souvenirs... Un trop grand besoin de normalité... ont fait de moi un étranger..."

"C'est faux ! Tout ça c'était pour te protéger !" (en déglutissant avec difficulté)

"Me protéger ? M'étouffer oui ! La vérité c'est que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand j'étais à Stanford. Plus de chasses. Plus de démons. Plus de famille sur le dos. Le rêve quoi ! Et il a fallu que tu te pointes avec tes grands sabots parce que ce cher Papa avait disparu. Et dire que ce salopard ne voulait pas être retrouvé..."

"Ne parle pas de Papa comme ça !"

"Oh ! Garde ta belle morale pour toi ! Il te manquait. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre... T'as toujours été son préféré..."

"C'est faux !"

"T'as toujours été son brave petit soldat, le seul fils dont il pouvait être fier !..."

"Il était fier de toi... fier de ta réussite... Entre deux chasses, il nous arrivait même de faire un détour par la Californie rien que pour s'assurer que tu allais bien..."

"C'est trop facile ! Surtout maintenant qu'il est mort ! On ne pas accuser les morts... ils ne peuvent pas se défendre... Très bien ! Alors il ne reste que toi, Dean. Tu m'as emmené avec toi dans cette chasse, tu m'as tiré de ma nouvelle vie et vois où tout ça nous a menés ! Jess est morte. Papa est mort. Je suis mort. Ou plutôt, j'étais mort... Tout ça par ta faute, Dean. Tu as brisé ma vie. Tu as réduit tous mes espoirs à néant. Tu as fait de ma vie un Enfer !..."

"Je pensais que..."

"Que je t'avais pardonné ? Allons, soyons sérieux, des choses pareilles ne se pardonnent jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je faisais seulement bonne figure en attendant que tu en prennes enfin conscience..."

"De quoi ?" (en pâlissant)

"Que tu avais gâché ma vie et que tu n'en faisais plus partie désormais... Faut croire que je me trompais sur ton compte. Une vraie sangsue ! Collé à mes basques 24 h/24 7 j/7 comme si ta vie en dépendait. Finalement le YED avait raison cette nuit-là, y'a deux ans... La famille... Notre famille... n'a pas autant besoin de toi que toi d'elle. Tu es faible Dean !..."

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues pâles. Son frère le haïssait donc à ce point ! C'était tout le contraire pour lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

"Tu es faible, Dean ! Souviens-toi !..." (en posant ses mains sur ses tempes)

'_C'est très bizarre. Par instant, je la comprends. Elle est seule, toujours à l'écoute. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime. Elle est comme moi. Tout le monde recherche une certaine présence des autres. De la chaleur humaine. C'est dur de ne pas être comme les autres..._'

"Tu vois Dean..."

"Non... Non ! NON !" (secouant sa tête dans un geste désespéré et le visage mouillé de larmes)

"Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Même devant le fait accompli tu continues de nier... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Plus de preuves ? Pas de problème ! Je suis moi-même une preuve vivante... enfin, vivante... On se comprend, pas vrai Dean ? J'étais mort, bordel ! J'avais la paix... J'étais en paix... et toi et ta putain de solitude vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de mettre votre grain de sel. Encore."

Dean allait articuler quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

"Et ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ça par amour. Tu te sentais seul. Tu te sentais seul, Dean et t'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour redorer ta misérable existence. A ce niveau-là, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession ! Comme le pauvre et misérable con que tu es, tu as fait ce pacte. Aveuglé par ce que tu appelles de l'amour, tu as scellé un pacte avec cette démone, sans te soucier des conséquences... Tu aurais dû. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as rendu un fier service..."

"Pardon ?"

"Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Voyons Dean, tu devrais le savoir. Ce qui est mort doit le rester. C'était encore plus vrai pour moi. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir ma destinée, devenir le chef de cette armée qu'on m'a promise..."

"Tu mens..."

Les yeux de Sam flashèrent en jaune sous le regard terrifié de son grand frère.

"Tu le crois vraiment...? Décidément t'es encore plus con que t'en as l'air. Toute cette puissance... tous ces pouvoirs... c'est grisant... on se sent libre... on se sent prêt à tout affronter... Plus rien ne peut nous atteindre. Je te dois une fière chandelle. Grâce à toi, tout ça va être possible. Tout ceci va devenir réalité à ta mort. Je serai enfin débarrassé de toi... Je pourrai enfin vivre ma vie sans toi ! Quel délice quand on y pense !... Plus que quelques mois Dean..."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui parle..."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je cherchais un moyen de te sauver des flammes de l'Enfer...? Je simulais, Dean... Je simulais, mais tu débordes tellement d'amour que tu n'as jamais remarqué que cette étincelle n'existait pas chez moi. Tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre Dean... Plus que quelques semaines... Tu salueras Lucifer pour moi ! Tu vas mourir seul, Dean. C'est ça la vérité. Tu vas mourir et tu seras seul en Enfer. Ton acte d'égoïsme aura au moins eu un point positif..." (large sourire)

Dean avait tout entendu... tout écouté... et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il y avait tant de haine chez son Sammy ? Pourtant, avec l'épisode à l'asile, il aurait pensé que les choses se seraient améliorées. En fait, il avait juste tout gardé pour lui. Il avait tout suivi et ça lui faisait mal. Ça faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il croyait en ces paroles. Sam avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un faible et un putain d'égoïste. Il n'avait fait qu'apporter des problèmes. Oui, il avait raison sur toute la ligne... et maintenant ? Sam s'approcha de son oreille

"Alors, tu crois toujours aussi bien me connaître, Dean ?"

Dean baissa le regard, au bord de la rupture, et Sam se mit à rire de bon cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

Il essuyait ses larmes et tentait de se reprendre quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il s'approcha de Dean et lui susurra à l'oreille...

"Ne bouge pas, je reviens..."

En temps normal, Dean aurait sans doute sorti un 'trop drôle !' ou un 'hilarant !'... Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il se contenta donc de le fixer d'un air triste.

"Grand garçon..." (avant de tourner les talons)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam revint avec un couteau. Dean ne réagit pas. Il réagit encore moins quand il approcha la lame de sa peau, la faisant courir çà et là comme une caresse. Dean, lui, n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Sam en finisse et plonge la lame du couteau dans son cœur, pour achever son œuvre en beauté. Oui mais la vie est parfois pleine de surprises... Sam coupa dans la corde des liens sous le regard interloqué de son grand frère.

"Quoi ? Nan, sérieux ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'embarrasser d'un poids mort ? Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne te tuerai pas... Je te laisse ce soin. Moi j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire !"

Dean le regarda en pleurant.

"Oh non ! Tu vas pas r'mettre ça ?! Tu sais c'que tu es ? Un pathétique pleurnichard ! Tu n'vaux même pas l'attention que je te porte !... Cela dit..."

Dean releva la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Allez ! Cherche Dean !... Oui, voilà... c'est ça !... C'est Noël !..."

Il déposa un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

"Alors je vais te faire un cadeau. Je vais te laisser le choix..."

Sur ce, il laissa le couteau sur le lit et se releva.

"Sam... Attends !" (en lui attrapant le bras)

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?" (énervé et le forçant à lui lâcher le bras)

"Viens là..." (en désignant une place toute chaude sur le matelas)

D'abord réticent, Sam finit par s'exécuter. Si c'était le seul moyen d'avoir la paix...

"Ok..." (en soupirant)

Dean lui caressa le visage d'une main, écartant quelques mèches rebelles. Il s'attarda sur une joue et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, y déposant un doux baiser. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et caressa sa joue du pouce.

"Je suis désolé..." (les yeux mouillés de larmes)

"Et bien, il t'en aura fallu du t..."

Les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Dean venait de lui planter le couteau en plein cœur. La douleur irradiait tout son corps et elle se sentait partir. Ironique, hein ? Ce couteau lui avait été offert par un de ses protégés... Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir s'il était en argent ou non. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à l'agresser. Maintenant, elle était là avec son dernier grand cas à se vider de son sang... ce qui semblait être un échec.

Mylène-Sam fixa Dean plein d'incompréhension, avec ce regard de cocker qui avait fait ses beaux jours... Dean le tenait dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes...

"Pardonne-moi !... Je suis là... Tout va bien se passer... Je suis là..."

'Dean !'

La voix semblait venir du dehors et lui était familière. Mylène-Sam esquissa un léger sourire au vu des circonstances. Finalement, elle n'avait pas échoué. Elle allait peut-être mourir, mais son frère serait vengé. Ce qu'elle sentait chez Dean était au-delà de ses espérances !... C'était un homme brisé, sans aucune attache... Il venait de tuer son frère... et même si celui-ci l'attendait dehors, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Quant au véritable Sam, elle paierait cher pour voir sa tête quand il découvrirait la scène.

"Tu... tu... ccccrrroiiis qu... qu'il te co...co...connaît...?"

Il/Elle eut un petit sourire et écarquilla ses yeux avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

"Dean ! Dean, tu es là ?"

Ce dernier regarda le corps sans vie devant lui et ses mains recouvertes de sang. Il était un monstre. Un monstre ! Il lâcha le corps de son pseudo frère et se précipita dehors sans demander son reste. Dehors, il se cogna contre quelqu'un mais continua sa route. Il devait partir. Il fallait qu'il parte !...

"Dean, attends ! C'est moi ! Sam..."

Il freina quelque peu sa course et tourna sa tête vers la voix. Ce que vit Sam dans son regard lui fendit le cœur. Tristesse. Désespoir. Terreur. Il semblait éteint. Il semblait perdu. C'était si peu Dean... Sam accourut vers lui, mais son frère disparut dans la nuit.

"Non ! Dean ! Attends !"

Trop tard. Il s'arrêta et souffla rageusement. Il était si près du but et il l'avait perdu. Encore. C'est juste... Il avait cette impression bizarre de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais et ça lui serrait le cœur.

"Pourquoi...?" (dans un souffle)

"Je crois que j'ai une idée..."

Sam tourna sa tête vers Ruby. Il l'avait presque oubliée.

"Viens !"

Elle l'attira dans le petit appartement dans lequel se trouvait Dean il y a encore quelques minutes. Il resta muet de stupeur devant le spectacle.

"C'est... C'est moi !?"

"Apparemment. C'est plutôt réussi..."

"Mon Dieu ! Dean..." (en passant une main dans ses cheveux)


	14. Chapter 14

"Je comprends pas ! C'est vrai, on ne s'est pas quittés en bon terme, mais de là à me tuer !..."

"Ce n'était pas toi, Sam ! Ici, c'est Bizarreland... Chacun a droit à son sosie. Tout n'est qu'illusion, Sam !"

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je sais encore reconnaître un polymorphe quand j'en vois un !"

"Mouais, c'est ça... Mais avoue que pour le coup, t'as été bien aidé... C'est ton portrait craché !" (rictus moqueur)

Sam la foudroya du regard. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser humilier par une démone trop humaine à l'humour caustique ! Et puis quoi encore ?

"Y'a pas que ça. J'ai vu Dean. Il était... Il semblait... anéanti... brisé... Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer tout ce flot d'émotions qui m'a submergé quand nos regards se sont croisés. Qui sait quelles monstruosités lui a dit cette créature ? Qui sait ce qu'il a cru ? J'veux dire... il était déjà fragilisé depuis sa rencontre avec Gordon..."

"Ça tu l'as dit chéri... on peut même te remercier pour ça..."

Sam ignora la remarque.

"Mais là, avec ce polymorphe... J'sais pas... j'ai l'impression que c'est plus profond... plus sensible..."

"Tu penses qu'il n'a pas su faire la différence, pas vrai...?" (en arquant ses sourcils)

"C'est à peine s'il m'a reconnu... C'est à peine s'il a réagi... En fait, je ne sais pas s'il fait la part de la réalité..." (d'un air triste)

"C'est fâcheux..."

"Que veux-tu dire ? Que va-t-il se passer pour lui maintenant ?" (inquiet)

"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir... Mais il y a une chose de sûre : plus le temps passe, plus les chances de récupérer Dean s'amenuisent... On ne peut plus prendre le risque de le perdre. On a besoin d'aide !"

"J'appelle Bobby tout de suite !" 

SPN SPN SPN

Il courait à perdre haleine. Des images ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête. Toujours Sam. Toujours la mort de Sam. Sam se faisant attaqué par Jack, la lame s'enfonçant dans son dos jusqu'à en sectionner la moelle épinière. Le faux Sam qu'il poignardait en plein cœur. La vie qui s'échappait de leurs corps... Le rythme s'accéléra et les images s'entrecroisèrent et se mélangèrent jusqu'à ne plus en former qu'une seule : lui tuant son frère. Encore et encore. Il revoyait ses larmes. Il ressentait la douleur. Il y avait aussi cette vague de culpabilité qui l'envahissait et l'étouffait petit à petit. Il avait tué son frère. Il revoyait la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair... Son frère. Son Sammy. Il avait tué son Sammy. Il l'avait tué alors qu'il avait juré de le sauver. Il l'avait tué alors qu'il avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Une vague de nausée l'envahit. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il eut à peine le temps de prendre appui sur un mur qu'il rendit son comptant. Il avait mal. Partout. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues comme autant de perles de cristal. Il se laissa glisser à terre à ressasser ses idées noires. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de petit frère ?

"Tu veux que je te console mon mignon ?"

Il sursauta au son de la voix intruse. Rien. Ce n'était rien qu'une prostituée. Juste une de ces filles trop maquillées et pas assez habillées. Il leva la tête vers elle, les yeux emplis de détresse.

"Je ne veux pas être consolé... Je ne le mérite pas..."

"Génial ! Encore un illuminé ! Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, rappelle-moi mon mignon !" (en mâchouillant son chewing-gum et en s'éloignant en quête d'un nouveau client)

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Tout était clair maintenant... Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se releva et se remit à courir. Vers le cimetière cette fois-ci. Il y trouverait tout ce dont il a besoin... Terre consacrée. Boîte. Os et autres babioles. On avait pas idée de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver autour d'une tombe. Quelques heures plus tard, Dean était fin prêt. Ne restait plus d'un petit détail et ça serait bon.

Il sortit du lieu saint et se dirigea vers un panneau sur lequel il avait aperçu plus tôt quelques affiches. Son regard s'attarda sur l'une d'elles. Il enleva la punaise qui la retenait au panneau de liège, la plia et la mit avec le reste de ses trouvailles dans la petite boîte qu'il avait dénichée. Décidément, il était célèbre partout. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire qui disparut bien vite. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus important en tête et il était encore loin d'avoir trouvé le lieu idéal. C'est donc le cœur lourd mais le regard déterminé qu'il repartit vers un endroit plus adéquat.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes, une éternité pour Dean, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un carrefour à quatre voies au sol suffisamment malléable pour pouvoir y creuser et y déposer sa précieuse offrande. C'était la troisième fois déjà, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler et son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Dieu seul savait combien il ne supportait pas cette créature mais qu'en même temps il était obligé de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il reboucha le trou en toute hâte et attendit son hôte.

Il se retourna encore et encore. Toujours pas de démone. Décidément, cette garce se faisait attendre et il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Il ne supportait plus d'être là comme ça, comme un vulgaire pantin. Il voulait simplement que tout s'arrête.

"Hé ! Pétasse ! Tu vas ramener tes putains de fesses ici oui ou merde ?" (s'impatientant)

Toujours rien.

"Salope !" (en envoyant valser du pied deux-trois cailloux qui traînaient par là)

"C'est pas une façon de parler à une dame... Tu me déçois beaucoup Dean !..." (d'un air faussement affligé)

"T'en as fallu du temps !..."

"Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Dean !..."

Ses yeux flashèrent en rouge l'espace d'un instant et elle poursuivit.

"Avec Sam et sa petite... vendetta, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être prudente... D'ailleurs, où est-il ce cher Sammy que tu affectionnes tant ?"

Au prénom de son frère, Dean tressaillit et essaya malgré tout de garder contenance devant la démone. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

"Pas là..." (déglutissant avec difficulté)

La démone le fixa avec intensité, un sourire aux lèvres. Toute cette attention... Ce silence... Tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle qui se tenait debout devant lui.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Toujours autant d'humour... Tu sais que ça te perdra? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as plus rien à vendre... Ton âme sera nôtre dans quatre mois..."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge sang et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique.

"Je t'écoute Dean..."

Ce dernier baissa la tête et essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Sans trop de succès.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? C'est que tu n'es pas mon seul client, Dean, même si j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour les hommes comme toi..." (en appréciant ses formes et lui décochant un clin d'œil)

Il déglutit. Il devait le dire tout de suite ou se taire à jamais. Pourquoi ça sonnait comme un mariage ? Il regarda l'hôte de la démone et ses yeux rouges scintillants, et eut comme un relent de dégoût. Il inspira un bon coup et déballa tout d'une traite.

"Je veux y aller. Maintenant. Je ne veux pas passer par la case départ et gagner mes 20000 dollars. Je veux juste aller directement en prison. Emmenez-moi en Enfer !"

"Intéressantes métaphores... Tiens, je devrais les noter..."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

"Tu es bien le premier à vouloir partir avant l'échéance..."

"C'est d'accord alors ?"

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'approcha de lui, totalement sérieuse.

"Non !"

Le visage de Dean perdit d'un coup toutes ses couleurs et il écarquilla tout grands ses yeux. Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

"Pourquoi ? Je t'offre mon âme sur un plateau et toi tu refuses ?"

"T'es peut-être mignon, mais tu n'as décidément rien dans la tête. Un contrat est un contrat, Dean. Personne ne peut le rompre. Même pas moi..."

"Pourtant, vous l'avez bien fait pour Evan..."

"Ne me rappelle pas cet épisode malheureux... Si je n'm'abuse, tu as contraint ma collègue à faire ce nouveau pacte. Et dire qu'elle a fait ça pour sa survie !... Ironique, hein ! ? Elle a fini en poussière. C'est que les instances d'en-bas ne tolèrent pas le manquement aux règles. Alors, excuse-moi si je ne veux pas finir comme elle ! Je suis peut-être une démone, mais je ne suis pas une idiote ! Et puis..."

"Quoi encore ?"

"Même si j'pouvais, je ne le ferais pas... C'est tellement délicieux de sentir cette souffrance, cette douleur, cette détresse tout autour de toi. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je dirais même que ça donne un avant-goût du Paradis..." (en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres)

"Ça t'a échappé je crois..."

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Pourquoi autant d'amertume? Il ne te reste que quatre petits mois à attendre et l'on se reverra... Crois-moi, j'attends ce moment avec impatience." (en lui tournant autour comme un prédateur autour de sa proie)

"Ça je l'aurais parié..."

Elle approcha sa main de sa joue et la lui caressa délicatement.

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de te revoir, Dean... A bientôt, en Enfer !"

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit. Dean eut une moue de dégoût et frotta sa joue pour effacer l'affront.

"Garce !"

C'est tout ce qu'il put articuler pour exprimer sa colère. Mais derrière cette colère, il y avait un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Une détresse sans commune mesure. Et ça, il savait comment faire pour l'oublier... Il avait aperçu un bar sur la route, un peu en retrait.

Il dégustait... il se noyait dans un verre de whisky quand soudain son portable sonna. Il écouta la voix à l'autre bout du fil et les traits de son visage se tendirent.

"Quoi ? Où ?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chers petits lecteurs (et reviewers) adorés, je sais d'avance que vous allez "râler" en voyant le nombre de mots, que je vais avoir des doléances doooooonc... j'ai pris les devants ! Un petit chapitre maintenant et un plus long en soirée. Comme ça vous "flipperez" moins longtemps. ]:) Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**Plus tard, dans un hôpital.**

"Alors doc, quel est votre diagnostic ?"

Dean se tenait aux côtés de son ami Bobby. Ce dernier était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et semblait dormir.

"On a essayé tout ce qu'on pouvait. Il semble en parfaite santé."

"A part qu'il est dans le coma."

"Mr Snyderson, vous êtes la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ? Des antécédents médicaux ?"

Dean haussa les épaules en soupirant.

"Pas à ma connaissance. Il n'a jamais été malade. Même pas un rhume."

Un ange passa.

"Doc, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ?" (inquiet)

"Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs... La vérité c'est qu'on ignore ce qu'il a... donc, on ne sait pas comment le traiter. Il s'est juste... endormi, et il ne s'est pas réveillé."

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. _Bobby, dans quel merde t'es-tu encore fourré...?_

**Dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné, non loin de chez Mylène.**

"J'appelle tout de suite Bobby !"

"Tu rigoles, j'espère ?"

Sam plissa ses yeux.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir... Euh... non ! C'est quoi le problème avec Bobby ? C'est notre meilleur atout !"

"Ce vieux fou ? Sérieux, Sam ! Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre lui... encore qu'il m'ait fait mal en me tirant dessus..." (petit sourire en coin)

Sam continuait de la fixer avec ce regard meurtrier qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Mais bon, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils allaient avancer.

"Non, vois-tu, quand je parlais d'aide, j'imaginais une source sérieuse. Beaucoup plus sérieuse. Ne le prends surtout pas pour toi... enfin, fais ce que tu veux... Mais sache que ce n'est pas un misérable humain qui pourra sauver ton frère !"

La dernière phrase sembla faire mouche et ses traits se radoucirent, l'énervement et la colère laissant place au doute et à l'inquiétude.

"Comment ça ? Que vas-tu faire ?"

Elle sortit tout un tas de petits paquets de son sac et commença à tracer des symboles sur le sol.

"Crois-moi, tu n'veux pas le savoir !..."

Sur ce, ses yeux se parèrent d'un noir d'obsidienne qui ne laissait place à aucun commentaire. Sam ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de reculer d'un pas. Son regard était tellement perçant... si froid... Il frissonna et essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal.

"Hum... Je... Je... euh... je... je vais tout de même appeler Bobby... maintenant..." (en joignant le geste à la parole)

Ruby ne lui prêta aucune attention et commença à psalmodier. L'air se mit soudain à tourbillonner dans la pièce. Alors que Sam portait le portable à son oreille, un homme sans âge à la carrure imposante apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il portait une longue barbe blanche et était vêtu d'une tunique étrange qui semblait venir d'une autre époque.

"Qui ose m'importuner ? Vous, jeune homme ?" (d'une voix tonnante)

Sam resta là quelques secondes, bouche bée, avant de balbutier quelques syllabes.

"Je... euh..."

"C'est moi qui t'ai invoqué ! Tu ne m'as pas oubliée, j'espère ?!"

L'homme reporta son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et ses traits se durcirent un peu plus.

"Ruby ! Comment diable ton p'tit cul de sorcière a atterri dans ce... corps ?!"

"Pas de ça avec moi ! Je te connais mieux que ça..."

L'homme la transperça du regard et resta là à la fixer sans dire mot, puis soudain un sourire éclaira son visage.

"J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne pourrais pas résister longtemps à la tentation..."

"Oui et comme tu vois, je suis là..." (sourire aux lèvres)

"Envers et contre tous ! Même après être devenue une des nôtres..."

"Ahem ! Excusez-moi si je trouble ces émouvantes retrouvailles mais... vous vous connaissez...?"

"Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, jeune homme !" (en se retournant si vite que Sam prit peur)

"Calme-toi Myrddin ! C'est un ami. C'est..."

Myrddin se tourna vers Sam et le fixa de ses yeux bleu clair, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

"Samuel Winchester... Heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance. C'est qu'on parle pas mal de toi en bas..."

"Que..."

"On ne peut décidément rien te cacher... D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça que tu es ici."

"Cet homme ne te sera pas d'un grand secours..." (en désignant son portable)

"Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?"

"Ecoute-le. Il a toujours raison."

"Mais... Un instant. Allô ? Bobby !?"

"Vous êtes un ami de Mr Smith ?"

"Euh... oui... oui... c'est mon oncle... pourquoi...?"

"Mr Smith a été admis aux urgences aujourd'hui..."

"Quoi ? Comment va-t-il ?"

"Je ne peux rien vous dire par téléphone."

"Oui... Oui... c'est vrai... pardonnez-moi... Quel hôpital ?"

"Pittsburgh"

"Encore merci... Au revoir !"

Il raccrocha, pensif.

"Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne serait pas d'un grand secours..."

"Mais comment...?"

"Je sais les choses... ça fait partie de ma... qualité de démon !... Disons que je suis omniscient..."

"Et pour Dean...? Vous pouvez nous aider à le retrouver ?"

"Ton frère court un grave danger, le même que ton ami."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"L'esprit est fragile. Il ne tolère ni l'intrusion ni la manipulation. Il s'autodétruit."

"Mais..."

"Fais vite ! Le temps presse !..."

Et il disparut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dans un motel.**

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Dean au visage miné par l'inquiétude. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et balaya la pièce des yeux.

"Bobby. Bobby. Bobby. Qu'est-ce que t'as pu bien venir foutre dans cette charmante ville de Pittsburgh ? Tu t'es payé des vacances ? Non. Non... Tu aurais eu bien meilleur goût... Non. T'étais sur une affaire..."

Il commença à fouiller la pièce, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait le conduire à l'agresseur de son ami. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas même un reste de pizza ou une canette vide. Rien qui ne laissait présager qu'un chasseur ait pu vivre ici.

"Allez Bobby ! Où as-tu planqué tes recherches ? T'es un putain de chasseur, tu le sais ça...? T'es un putain de pisteur aussi... Mais pour moi, t'es bien plus que ça ! Tu n'vas tout de même pas me laisser comme ça !... Surtout depuis que..." (larmes au bord des yeux) '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

"Non. Je n't'laisserais pas faire ! Tu m'entends ?! Donne-moi un indice ! J'sais pas moi... fais-moi un signe, merde ! J't'en prie Bobby, fais-moi un signe..." (en se laissant retomber sur le lit)

Il soupira. Cette chambre était sans saveur. Si Bobby n'avait pas été retrouvé dans cette chambre, lui-même n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner sa présence. Et pourtant, il le connaissait mieux que ça. Bobby avait beau être un excellent dissimulateur, il n'en restait pas moins Bobby, cet homme tellement ordonné qu'il se sentait obligé de recréer son petit monde... un monde dont il ne retrouvait aucune trace dans cette pièce. Où était donc caché ce jardin secret ?

Son regard se porta sur un placard qui paraissait trop beau pour être honnête. Plein d'espoir, il alla l'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils. Rien d'extraordinaire ici non plus, à moins que... Il écarta les cintres et appuya sur l'interrupteur. A la lueur du néon, le fruit des recherches de son ami s'étalait sur le mur du fond. Des photos, des coupures de presse qui donnaient à l'ensemble l'apparence d'une œuvre d'art.

"Ce bon vieux Bobby m'étonnera toujours !"

Dean décrocha la photo d'une plante.

"Silene capensis... Génial ! Me voilà bien avancé !..."

Il reposa la photo lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Une rubrique nécrologique punaisée bien en évidence.

"Voyons voir ça... Dr. Walter Gregg, 64 ans, neurologiste universitaire... Il est parti se coucher et... oh ! Intéressant... il ne s'est jamais réveillé..."

Il soupira.

"Ok. On avance... T'as enquêté sur la mort de ce toubib. Résultat : de traqueur, tu es devenu traqué... Quoi que soit cette chose, elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Et tu peux me faire confiance !..." (avec des trémolos dans la voix)

Dean essaya de retrouver une respiration normale et de reprendre contenance. S'il voulait aider son ami, il se devait d'être là à 100 %.

"Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps de découvrir ce que cachait notre cher docteur..."

**Bureau du Dr. Gregg. Université de recherches en sciences médicales, Pittsburgh.**

"Donc vous étiez l'assistante du docteur..." (en entrant dans le bureau suivi de la jeune femme)

"C'est exact."

"Sa mort a dû être un choc pour vous..."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais en même temps... partir comme ça, dans son sommeil, n'est-ce pas ce à quoi chacun aspire ?" (en souriant)

"Ouais. Bon. Alors le Dr. Gregg étudiait les troubles du sommeil... Les rêves...?" (en prenant un des livres qui traînaient sur le bureau)

"Je ne comprends pas... J'ai déjà parlé de tout ça avec l'autre inspecteur."

"Vous avez vu un autre inspecteur ?" (arquant ses sourcils)

"Un vieux monsieur très gentil avec une barbe..." (en mimant ce dernier aspect) _Il serait sûrement heureux de l'apprendre !..._

"Et bien, j'adorerais l'entendre à nouveau !" (en sortant de sa poche calepin et stylo)

"Le truc, c'est que je suis comme qui dirait... occupée. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ça plus tard..."

"Bien sûr. Aucun problème. On vous emmènera au poste plus tard. On mettra tout sur bandes. On fera tout dans les règles de l'art..." (avec le plus grand sérieux)

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa alors qu'elle déglutissait avec difficulté.

"Ecoutez, j'ignorais tout des expériences du Dr. Gregg. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je range ses dossiers..."

"Ses expériences... Des expériences sur le sommeil ?"

"Personne savait, ok ? Ni l'université ni personne ! J'ai déjà pris contact avec un avocat et il m'a dit que je ne pouvais en aucun cas être tenue pour responsable..."

"Peut-être... mais c'était avant les nouveaux éléments..."

"De nouveaux éléments... Quels nouveaux éléments ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous répondre..."

"Ecoutez, je n'suis qu'une étudiante. Ce job, c'était juste un moyen comme un autre de payer mes études..." (affolée)

"Peut-être, mais ce... ce... ça pourrait finir sur votre casier. Sauf si vous me racontez les expériences du docteur... En détail."

**Résidence sur le campus.**

Dean présenta son insigne et le jeune homme le laissa entrer.

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit le surveillant mais je... euh... je faisais juste pousser des fougères..."

"Du calme, mec ! J'suis pas là pour ça."

"Merci Seigneur !" (en soupirant de soulagement)

"En fait, je voulais vous parler des expériences que le Dr. Gregg menait sur le sommeil..."

"Ah ouais... le Dr. Gregg... Il est mort, non ?"

"C'est exact. Vous étiez un de ses sujets d'étude, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais..."

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le frigo pour y prendre deux bières et en tendit une à Dean.

"Vous êtes en service ou...?"

"Je pense pouvoir faire une exception..." (en la prenant)

Ils trinquèrent et chacun se désaltéra quelques instants avant de reprendre le cours de leur conversation.

"Donc le Dr. Gregg testait des traitements pour lutter contre le syndrome de Charcot-Willbrand... ce qui veut dire...?"

"Et bien je ne peux pas rêver. J'ai eu cet accident de vélo quand j'étais gamin... Je me suis cogné la tête... Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais fait de rêve..."

Il fit une pause.

"Enfin, c'était avant l'étude..."

"Qu'est-ce que le docteur vous a donné ?"

"C'était ce thé jaune. L'odeur était affreuse. Le goût pire encore..."

"Et ça faisait quoi ?"

"Perdre connaissance. Après, je faisais le plus éclatant et le plus intense des rêves... comme un mauvais trip sous acide... vous voyez c'que j'veux dire ?"

"Complètement... Enfin, non."

"Et c'était tout. J'ai laissé tomber l'étude après ça. Je n'ai pas aimé. Pour tous vous dire, ça m'a foutu les jetons !..."

**Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital.**

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Son état ne montre toujours aucune amélioration et nous sommes bien impuissants. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui peut causer son état..." (soupirant tristement)

"Vous dites qu'il rêve..."

"C'est exact. Vous voyez les mouvements sous ses paupières...?"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"On appelle ça la phase de mouvements oculaires. On ne l'observe que durant le sommeil paradoxal, qui active le cortex cérébral et stimule l'hippocampe..."

"Venez-en au fait, docteur !"

Sam foudroya la jeune femme d'un regard. Ruby était décidément infréquentable. Il afficha une mine désolée.

"Ce n'est pas grave... Et puis, elle a raison. Vous n'êtes pas venus pour être noyés sous le jargon médical. Vous attendez du concret, des réponses à vos questions... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre oncle s'est endormi et s'est mis à rêver. Depuis, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Je ne serais pas un scientifique, je jurerais qu'il est prisonnier de son propre rêve !... Mais vous et moi, on sait bien que c'est impossible."

On entendit un bipper sonner. Le docteur le sortit de sa poche et regarda ce qui était inscrit dessus.

"Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous laisser. On m'attend ailleurs..."

Sam lui fit un signe de tête et attendit qu'il ait disparu dans le couloir pour discuter en toute sécurité avec Ruby.

"Tu l'as entendu ? Prisonnier d'un rêve !... Tout colle ! Les recherches de Bobby sur les expériences de la première victime, le Dr. Gregg... Cette plante..."

"La Silene Capensis... La racine à rêves... Très utilisée au sein de la communauté des chamans et des sorciers... J'en sais quelque chose. Je l'ai été. Ce que je peux te dire aussi, c'est que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un démon. Pas assez jouissif."

"Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que c'est un humain qui a fait ça ?"

"Tu réfléchis vite quand tu veux !"

"Ah ah ah ! Mais pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Mais on s'en fiche du pourquoi ! On le retrouve. On s'occupe de lui. Point barre."

"Tu ne comptes tout de même pas tuer un humain ?"

Pour simple réponse, ses yeux flashèrent en noir.

"Ça ne me pose aucun problème de conscience. L'habitude sans doute..." (clin d'œil)

"Où est donc passé ton amour pour le genre humain ?"

"Pas de ça avec moi, Samuel !"

"C'est Sam !"

"Ne m'fais pas la morale ! J'suis peut-être une démone, mais tu n'es pas un ange pour autant... Aurais-tu déjà oublié ces malheureux hôtes que tu as froidement abattu ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour Dean !"

"Et c'est censé excuser ton geste ?"

Sam baissa la tête. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de la juger.

"Non..."

"Bien. Une bonne chose de réglée... Tu me laisses l'humain. Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux..."

"Et Dean, où est-il ?"

"Comment tu veux que j'le sache ? J'suis pas devin, moi !" (énervée)

"Ouais, merci, ça j'avais remarqué... Je commence même à douter que ton ami le soit..."

"Tu ne devrais pas parler de Myrddin comme ça !"

"Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un démon ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je me demande même pourquoi je l'ai écouté au départ !"

"Crois-moi, il est différent..."

"Ah ouais ? Parce que tu le dis ?"

Ruby lui jeta un regard noir, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

"N'insulte pas Myrddin ! Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour ce monde. Fils d'un démon et d'une humaine, paria chez les uns et les autres, ami de la race humaine, il est l'essence-même de la magie et de la divination !..."

Sam haussa les épaules en soupirant.

"Je te sens sceptique... Ecoute plutôt ça. Si Myrddin a basculé dans l'oubli, ce n'a pas été le cas pour Merlin..."

Il écarquilla tout grands ses yeux et son visage se décomposa.

"Myrddin est Merlin...? L'Enchanteur...?"

"Tu vois, c'est pour ce genre de remarques qu'il préfère conserver le nom que lui a donné sa mère..."

"Oh ! Alors, tout ce qu'il a dit..."

"C'est la vérité... Mais on peut changer les choses... Myrddin ne donne jamais d'indication à la légère. Sam... Sam ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Myrddin t'apprécie, sans quoi il ne t'aurait jamais aidé, alors fais-lui confiance !..."

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"Allez, viens ! On retourne au motel. Si ça s'trouve, Dean y est déjà..." (en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule)

Sam lança un dernier regard vers son vieil ami et suivit Ruby dans le couloir. Il y avait ce sentiment étrange qui lui nouait l'estomac et Sam espérait secrètement que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Mais quand il arriva dans la chambre qu'avait louée Bobby et qu'il trouva son frère allongé sur le lit, la panique prit le dessus. Surtout que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à le réveiller.

"**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN !**"


	17. Chapter 17

Dean venait de se réveiller en terre inconnue. Certes, il était bien dans une chambre mais ce n'était certainement pas la sienne et encore moins celle que Bobby avait loué au motel. Mais où diable avait-il donc atterri ?

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ni comment, mais ce lieu lui était familier. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'était jamais resté assez longtemps à un même endroit pour ressentir de telles choses. En fait, le seul lieu qui aurait pu lui faire cet effet se situait à Lawrence, Kansas. Mais là encore, il en était certain. Il n'était pas de retour chez lui. Où était-il ? Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour en tirer les rideaux et essayer de découvrir où il était retenu. L'idée aurait pu être bonne. Oui mais voilà, il avait oublié un détail de taille... Il faisait nuit noire. C'était une nuit sans lune et la seule chose qu'il lui était permis de voir, c'était ces gouttes d'eau qui venaient s'écraser sur le carreau. Il soupira rageusement. C'était bien sa veine. Il était on-ne-sait-où et il faisait un temps pourri dehors. Faut croire qu'il était condamné à rester ici un bon moment... Le temps au moins que l'orage cesse.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage en soupirant.

"Ok. Reprenons... Je suis allé voir cet homme sur le campus, je suis rentré au motel et... " (en se grattant le sommet du crâne)

Il suspendit le cours de ses pensées. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. En fait de quelque chose, c'était plutôt une voix, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Bobby ?"

Il poussa la poignée de la porte et l'espace d'un instant trouva étrange que celle-ci s'ouvre. Mais son esprit était focalisé sur quelque chose de bien plus important...

"Bobby ?"

Il prit le couloir sans jamais cesser d'appeler son ami, à l'affût du moindre son, du moindre détail...

"Bobby ? Bobby ? C'est bien toi ?"

"Qui... qui est là ?"

Dean s'approcha lentement de la porte au fond du couloir.

"Bobby ?" (en ouvrant tout grands ses yeux)

"Dean ? Comment diable tu m'as trouvé ?" (en ouvrant la porte)

"Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de te revoir, mon vieux !" (en le prenant dans ses bras)

"A moi aussi mon garçon, à moi aussi... Tu te sens bien ?"

"Quand je t'ai vu allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital... je... j'ai bien cru que..."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu vois bien qu'on est chez moi !..."

"Oh ! C'est beaucoup mieux tenu que dans mes souvenirs... Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? !" (en se frottant l'arrière du crâne)

"Ecoute-moi bien mon garçon ! C'est pas avec ce genre de compliments qu'on s'attache mes faveurs... Je te répète donc la question : qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et puis d'abord, où est Sam ?"

Au nom de son frère, le visage de Dean s'assombrit. C'était bien un thème sur lequel il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder.

"Pas là... Mais tu sais, quand ce gars m'a appelé de l'hôpital et qu'il m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma, je me suis pas posé de questions. Je suis venu tout de suite à Pittsburgh. J'ai trouvé ta chambre de motel, tes recherches... J'ai suivi tes traces et celles de ta chasse..."

"Mais de quelle chasse tu parles ?"

"Le Dr Gregg ? La mystérieuse plante : la sil... sais-plus-quoi ? Les expériences sur le sommeil ? Ça n'te dit rien ?"

"Pardon ?"

Bobby n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Les lumières se mirent à clignoter et il courut se réfugier derrière la porte.

"Dépêche !"

Dean lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule pour le retenir.

"Wowowo... Doucement ! Y'a pas le feu ! Je crois... non je pense que c'est un rêve... Ton rêve ! Je ne sais pas encore comment ni pourquoi je suis là mais..."

"T'es devenu dingue ?"

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Rien de tout ceci n'est réel !"

"Sûr... Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est une pure invention de mon esprit ?" (en pointant quelque chose du doigt)

Dean se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme aux habits maculés de sang. La porte claqua et Bobby ne put la rouvrir. Ils étaient coincés dehors avec un esprit et il ne leur voulait pas que du bien.

"Bobby, qui est-ce ?"

"C'est... c'est ma femme "

"Pourquoi Bobby ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?"

"J'aurais préféré mourir que te faire souffrir..." (au bord des larmes)

"Mais tu m'as fait souffrir ! Tu m'as poignardée, encore et encore !... Tu m'as regardé agoniser... Tu m'as regardé mourir..."

"Bobby ! Elle n'est pas réelle !"

"Tu étais possédée ma puce ! Tu étais enragée, et je ne savais pas ce que je sais maintenant. Je ne savais pas comment te sauver..."

"Tu mens ! Tu voulais me voir morte. Si tu m'avais vraiment aimée, tu aurais trouvé un moyen !" (hurlant)

"Viens !"

Dean tira Bobby dans une autre pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, juste à temps avant que la femme de Bobby ne l'atteigne. Il se posta juste devant la porte pour faire barrière, alors qu'elle menaçait à tout moment de l'enfoncer. Et là, tout de suite, Dean n'osait se l'avouer, mais il se sentait un peu seul. Bobby se morfondait un peu trop à son goût. Il semblait sur le point de craquer, sur le point de faire la plus grosse des conneries et ça c'était hors de question !

"Bobby, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Je l'ai tuée... "

"Bobby ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Tu peux te réveiller !"

"Laisse-la juste me tuer..."

"Arrête avec ça, tu m'entends !? Je n'vais pas te laisser mourir, Bobby !... T'es comme un père pour moi ! Tu dois me croire... J't'en supplie, tu dois me croire !..."

"Je... Je suis en train de rêver ?" (étonné)

"Oui ! Maintenant, reprends le contrôle !"

Bobby sembla se concentrer et soudain le tambourinement à la porte cessa. Dean laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la fameuse porte. La femme de Bobby avait disparu.

"J'y crois pas..." (en se passant la main sous la casquette)

"Crois-y ! Et je t'en prie réveille-toi !"

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de motel.**

"**DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNN !** J't'en supplie ! J't'en supplie, réveille-toi !... Et toi là, ne reste pas comme ça ! Fais quelque chose !"

"On est arrivés trop tard... L'humain a pris possession de son esprit."

"Et tu n'as rien de plus réjouissant ?"

"Doucement terreur ! Laisse-moi au moins finir... ça signifie juste une chose. Va falloir creuser bien plus en profondeur. Tu t'es déjà demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler ton frère vu de l'intérieur ?"

"Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas à..."

"T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Le seul moyen d'aider ton frère, c'est d'aller le retrouver... On doit être à armes égales." (les mains sur les hanches)

"Peut-être, mais..."

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son portable se mit à sonner.

"Allô ? Docteur ? Vous dites ? J'arrive tout de suite !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Bobby vient de se réveiller ! Il aura peut-être des réponses..."

Ruby haussa les épaules. Sam pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais retrouver Dean ne pourrait se faire qu'avec les méthodes de l'humain. Avec la racine à rêves. Elle ferait tout pour aider l'Elu à sauver son frère. Elle ferait passer l'envie à l'humain de jouer avec des forces qui le dépassent. Rien que d'y penser, son visage était aussi lumineux que son regard était noir...

"Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste avec Dean... Je me dévoue ! Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je doute que Bobby apprécie ma présence... Sam, plus vite tu t'en occupes, plus vite on pourra sauver ton frère. Et crois-moi, le temps presse..."

Sam fit un petit signe et s'en alla le cœur lourd. Ça lui faisait mal d'abandonner encore une fois son frère, mais il savait que Ruby avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible et l'heure tournait.

**A l'hôpital.**

"Sam ? Où est ton frère ?"

Le principal intéressé baissa la tête honteusement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous deux ? D'abord Dean me dit que t'es pas là... Puis, y'a toi, aussi tout seul..."

"Tu as vu Dean ? Tu lui as parlé ?" (anxieux)

"Evidemment. C'est même grâce à lui que je suis là devant toi. Sans lui, je serais encore là-bas... ou pire encore ! Sam, où est Dean ?" (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Bobby, on a un problème..."

"Dis-moi !" (en se redressant)

"J'ai retrouvé Dean... Il... Il est dans le coma."

"Je comprends pas. J'veux dire... je me suis réveillé... je m'en suis sorti. Ça a marché pour moi... Pourquoi pas pour lui ?"

"J'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là... Peut-être qu'il est prisonnier de son propre rêve maintenant... Bobby, on doit sauver Dean... et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi."

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"Tu sais qui se cache derrière tout ça ?"

"Disons que j'en ai une bonne idée... T'as pris mes dossiers ?"

Sam hocha la tête et tendit la pochette à son ami.

"Voilà notre gars. Jeremy Frost. Un génie avec un QI de 160 qui a reçu un grand coup de batte de base-ball par son père. Tiens, regarde, voici le père de l'année !" (en lui tendant une photo)

"Il est mort quand Jeremy avait 10 ans."

"Il a l'air d'un ange..."

"ça tu peux le dire... Il a frappé tellement fort que Jeremy n'a plus jamais rêvé après ça..."

"Donc il a commencé à prendre de la racine à rêves. Mais comment parvient-il à faire remonter notre pire cauchemar et à nous le faire vivre ?"

"Oh... Je suppose que c'est l'entraînement... Mais tu sais, il n'est jamais bien loin... Il s'invite dans nos rêves..."

"Comment ? Il n'est pas censé y avoir une technique particulière ? Une marche à suivre ?"

"Si... il faut ajouter à la préparation une partie de la personne. Avant que je comprenne à qui j'avais affaire, je suis allé le voir. Il m'a offert une bière... Putain, je n'en reviens pas de m'être fait avoir comme un débutant !" (en passant la main dans ses cheveux)

"Je suppose que ça a été la même chose pour Dean..." (soupirant)

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

"ça va pas te plaire... Ruby propose d'aller dans sa tête."

"Elle a pas tort. Mais je n'lui fais pas confiance pour autant..."

"Elle dit que c'est la seule solution..."

"Mais tu risques d'être piégé toi aussi !..."

"Figure-toi qu'elle a aussi un plan..."

"Fais-moi rire... Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?"

"Tuer Jeremy... Et ça, je dois t'avouer que ça n'me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai besoin de Dean, Bobby... J'ai besoin de le retrouver..."


	18. Chapter 18

"T'es prêt ?"

"A ton avis ?"

Les yeux de la démone flashèrent en noir et elle mit les mains sur ses hanches, perdant patience. Comment pouvait-il... Comment osait-il prendre tout ceci à la légère ? Elle le fixa avec intensité de son regard d'obsidienne.

"Ok. Je ne le suis pas... enfin, pas vraiment... A quoi tu t'attendais aussi ? A un miracle ? Tu veux savoir...? Je ne sens pas cette idée de rentrer dans la tête de Dean. J'ai l'impression que je vais violer son intimité, son esprit, ses pensées... ça me rend malade de faire ça... Oui, j'ai des scrupules ! Pourtant je vais quand même le faire... Je vais m'introduire dans sa tête. Oui, je vais le faire... car c'est... oui, je sais que c'est l'unique solution pour le retrouver... l'unique moyen de m'excuser, d'essayer de me faire pardonner... Enfin, si c'est encore possible..."

"C'est tout à ton honneur, Samuel... mais tu sembles oublier un point important. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère... Encore moins une promenade de santé !"

"Arrête de me faire la morale ! Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'une démone !" (énervé)

"Samuel..."

"Et arrête aussi avec ça ! C'est S. A. M... SAM !"

"Susceptible hein ? Ça tombe bien... Moi aussi ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser faire comme ça ? Je suis peut-être un démon mais je n'suis pas une idiote ! Tous ces trucs, je connais. J'ai baigné dedans ! C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie... Alors ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle !..." (en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur, les yeux noir d'encre)

"Tu sais quoi ? J'en n'ai rien à foutre !... Tout c'que j'veux, c'est retrouver Dean !"

"Le retrouver est une chose... Survivre en est une autre..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant...?" (moqueuse)

Pour toute réponse, Sam la foudroya du regard.

"Je n'devrais même pas te répondre..." (petit sourire aux lèvres)

"Mais tu vas le faire, pas vrai ? Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau ! T'en meurs d'envie !"

"Pas de ça avec moi, Samuel !..."

Le principal intéressé inspira profondément suite à l'utilisation de son nom complet et essaya tant bien que mal de conserver un calme olympien. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos la démone... la seule véritable personne apte à l'aider lui et son frère. Non, il n'allait pas prendre la mouche. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Un simple geste de la tête suffirait amplement à la faire parler.

"Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment... je vais te répondre Samuel..." (en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots)

Sam lui jeta un regard noir enveloppé dans un énorme soupir. Elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te gêne... C'est le prénom qui t'a été donné à la naissance... Il est porteur d'un sens profond... Au lieu de renier cet héritage, tu devrais être fier de le porter..."

Il la fusilla du regard. Encore. A ce rythme-là, il allait vraiment finir par ne plus avoir de munitions. Ce regard n'impressionna pas le moins du monde la démone. C'était même tout le contraire. Elle semblait y prendre un certain plaisir, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, un sourire radieux peint sur son visage. Poussé à bout, Sam finit par fermer les yeux. La voir ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique, ou pour le moins caustique, mais même là elle réussit à l'étonner.

"Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas la question du jour... Tu es là pour Dean..." _Sans blague !_

"Tu veux savoir ce qui me dérange ? C'est vrai, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu vas envahir l'esprit de ton frère..."

"Et c'est tout c'que t'as à dire ? Désolé mais il n'y a rien de neuf là-dedans !..."

"Ne m'interromps pas !"

Ses yeux flashèrent en noir, ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme.

"Crois-moi, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est bien plus dangereux... Bien sûr tu vas envahir l'esprit de Dean, mais à vrai dire ce n'est rien à côté de ce que toi tu risques... Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu devais bien te douter qu'en tant qu'envahisseur, tu ne serais pas le bienvenu... Tu vas avoir accès à l'inaccessible, alors attends-toi à subir des résistances... Prépare-toi à combattre !... Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton frère et que tu tiens à lui, mais tu dois garder à l'esprit une chose : il ne te fera pas de cadeau. Il ne fera pas de cadeau au parasite que tu vas devenir et crois-moi, tu seras une proie facile. Sam, tu dois oublier qui il est et te concentrer sur l'essentiel. Survivre."

"Tu n'as pas l'impression de tout dramatiser ? Je connais mon frère. Jamais il ne me f'rait ça !"

"Survivre, Sam !... Tout ce que tu vas vivre là-bas sera une réalité ici aussi. Ton esprit meurt, tu meurs... C'est aussi simple que ça. Et ça m'fait mal de l'avouer, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'aider. Tu seras livré à toi-même. Tu seras amené à faire des choix. Tu ne devras pas te laisser guider par tes sentiments. Le lieu où tu vas aller est trompeur... insidieux... Il est comme une immense galerie des glaces. Tantôt il déforme la réalité tantôt il en est le reflet. A toi de faire la part des choses. Focalise-toi sur ton but, sauver ton frère, et ne te laisse pas distraire par le reste... Ce serait dommage de te perdre prématurément..."

"ça y est ? T'as fini ? C'est que j'n'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi !" (s'emportant)

"As-tu bien pris la mesure de tout ce que je viens de te dire au moins ?"

"Ouais... Ouais... Esprit... blablabla... attention... blablabla... danger... blablabla... Sauver Dean... Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?"

"Crétin d'humain !"

"Elle a raison mon garçon... Pas sur le crétin – encore que – mais tu devrais tout de même y réfléchir à deux fois..." (en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule)

"Non, Bobby, je refuse ! Dean est en danger. Il a besoin de moi. Je refuse de l'abandonner encore une fois. C'est tout réfléchi ! J'y vais !"

"Abandonner ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux ?"

"C'est une longue histoire... J'ai pas le temps de te la raconter. Je m'inquiète pour Dean, Bobby. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver dans ses cauchemars et avec ce gars qui rôde dans les parages..."

"J'en fais mon affaire. Toi, occupe-toi de ton frère !... Quant à vous..."

Elle regarda Bobby d'un air dédaigneux.

"Vous... surveillez-moi ces deux-là !... ça n's'ra pas du luxe, croyez-moi !"

Il arqua un sourcil mais hocha tout de même la tête. L'heure tournait et Dean était en bien mauvaise posture. Bobby serra l'épaule du jeune homme avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers le lit.

"Tu es prêt ?"

"Combien de fois tu comptes me le demander ?"

"Autant de fois que nécessaire. Mieux vaut être prudents..."

"Passe-moi ta putain de potion !"

"Doucement avec le langage ! Et puis, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête. Il lui manque un dernier ingrédient..."

Sam allait répondre, mais il fut pris de court. Ruby venait de s'approcher de son frère et de lui arracher quelques cheveux qu'elle mit dans le breuvage qu'elle tendit à Sam.

"Voilààààà... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te dégoûte ? Excuse-moi, mais il faut une partie de ton frère. J'aurais bien pris autre chose, mais je doute que tu aies été d'accord..." (petit sourire aux lèvres)

Sam regarda une dernière fois le liquide jaunâtre, où flottaient les cheveux de son frère, avant de l'avaler cul-sec en grimaçant.

"J'ai jamais dit que ça avait bon goût..."

Les yeux de Sam roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'effondra sur le lit de tout son long.

"Fais de beaux rêves Samuel !" (en lui caressant les cheveux)

"Et maintenant ?"

"On se revoit bientôt, vieil homme !..." _Vieil homme... Vieil homme... J'lui en foutrais moi du vieil homme..._

Elle disparut comme si de rien n'était, laissant Bobby seul avec les jeunes hommes qu'ils considéraient comme ses fils. Ils avaient l'air de dormir paisiblement, mais lui savait mieux que quiconque que ce n'était pas le cas. Il passa une main fébrile sur son visage et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se surprit à prier.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam se réveilla en sursaut dans une chambre qui n'était pas celle dans laquelle il venait de s'assoupir. Ce n'était pas cette chambre de motel, somme toute banale, avec un lit, deux-trois meubles et un tapis en guise de décorum. Non, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant à en juger par les jouets qui trônaient ici et là dans la pièce. C'était un espace chaleureux, accueillant, amoureusement destiné à un petit d'homme. Tout y était si paisible !... Nul doute que s'il s'était concentré un tant soit peu, il aurait pu entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs...

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de s'être réveillé dans une chambre d'enfant qui le tracassait. Du moins, pas totalement. Non, ce qui le dérangeait bien plus, c'était qu'elle lui soit familière... et son esprit ne le trompait jamais. Mais était-il vraiment question du sien ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage. Un cri venait de retentir dans la pièce, brisant la chaleur et la quiétude de ces lieux. Après, tout se passa très vite. Tout commença avec les hurlements de peur de cet enfant dans son petit lit. Pendant un instant Sam se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Il était si petit, si mignon, si fragile... Seul. Effrayé.

Sam essaya de le calmer, de le bercer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était tout le contraire qui se produisait. Il hurlait de plus belle. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Sam joua le tout pour le tout et approcha sa main du visage de l'enfant puis lui caressa doucement la joue. Le geste sembla l'apaiser, du moins pour quelques instants, offrant le plus beau des sourires à un Sam attendri.

Quelque chose de tiède et visqueux s'abattit sur sa main et l'obligea à relever la tête. Mal lui en prit. La femme qui saignait au plafond fut engouffrée par les flammes.

"Maman" (dans un soupir)

Comment avait-il bien pu oublier ? Cet endroit… Ce moment... Cette tragédie... Toute autre personne que lui aurait pu le trouver dur avec lui-même. Après tout, il n'était âgé que de 6 mois à l'époque. Il était bien trop jeune pour avoir pu garder des souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Oui mais voilà, Sam savait mieux que ça. Le petit voyage... L'illusion qu'il avait vécu à Cold Oak avec le YED y était pour beaucoup. Oui, il avait tout vu et pourtant tout lui semblait si différent ! Il se sentait étranger à tout ça, comme si tout ceci n'appartenait pas à son histoire.

Et c'est là qu'il vit cette silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'eut aucun de mal à la reconnaître. C'était le visage de son frère, celui des photos que leur avait donné Jenny. Il eut soudain comme un flash et des paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

'_Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, j'ai vu la plus terrible des choses arriver à ma maman. Elle..._' Mon Dieu, Dean !

"Dean !"

Si le jeune garçon l'entendit, il ne le montra pas. Totalement absorbé par ses pensées, terrifié, tétanisé, il restait figé à la porte de la chambre dont les flammes léchaient amoureusement les murs. Elles venaient d'engloutir sa mère et maintenant...

'_De quoi tu te rappelles ? Je me souviens du feu... de la chaleur et de toi que j'ai porté dehors..._'

Ces paroles, il ne les avait pourtant pas rêvées. Deux ans plus tôt, à Lawrence, près de leur ancienne maison. Sam s'était même senti un peu coupable de lui faire revivre cette tragédie. Mais là, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Juste Dean hypnotisé par les flammes et un lui bébé qui hurlait à pleins poumons toute sa détresse. Deux enfants seuls dans une maison en flammes. Où était donc leur père ? Où était John Winchester, ce père que son grand frère avait érigé en héros ? Jamais là quand il le fallait ! Sam soupira. Même dans sa tête, sa réplique sonnait faux. Il savait pertinemment que Dean et lui comptaient plus que tout à ses yeux. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas sacrifié pour son frère l'an passé...? Mais alors... comment expliquer tout ceci ? Où était-il ? Dans la tête de son frère, ça ok, il aurait pu le deviner tout seul. Mais ça, ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Alors quoi ? Souvenir altéré ? Rêve ? Illusion ? Semi-réalité ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il interpréter tout ça ?

Une quinte de toux l'arracha à ses rêveries. La sienne. Les flammes... toute cette fumée le privaient de son précieux oxygène et son corps ne faisait que répondre à cette agression en se rebellant.

"Dean !" (en usant de sa manche pour se protéger des émanations toxiques)

Aucune réaction. Le regard de Sam passa de Dean au bébé et en une fraction de seconde, il prit sa décision. Il enveloppa le Sam-enfant dans une couverture, le prit dans ses bras et attrapa Dean de l'autre. Ils franchirent tous trois le seuil de la porte pour se retrouver... dans un immense couloir, sans aucune trace d'un quelconque incendie.

Le jeune Dean se dégagea violemment de son emprise et lui jeta un regard plein de rancune.

"Pourquoi ?"

Puis il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

"Attends !"

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu au loin, dans un recoin de son esprit et de sa mémoire. Sam tenait toujours dans ses bras le petit d'homme qui avait séché ses larmes et gazouillait gaiement. Il plongea son regard d'adulte dans ses yeux pleins d'innocence.

"Faut croire qu'on est condamnés à rester ensemble tous les deux..." (en lui caressant la joue du doigt)

Bébé-Sam lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'espace de quelques instants ses yeux flashèrent en jaune. Sam resta muet de stupeur alors que son mini double s'estompait progressivement dans le paysage. Il était de nouveau seul. Seul et vulnérable dans un monde hostile et inconnu.

"**DEAN !**"

Une porte s'ouvrit au loin dans un grincement sinistre et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se mit à courir dans cette direction. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. 


	20. Chapter 20

Bobby ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul en compagnie des Winchester... aussi impuissant dans une affaire... De victime, il était passé à spectateur et c'était un rôle dans lequel il ne se complaisait pas. Trop en retrait. Inutile. Voilà bien les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit en ce temps de crise. Dean et Sam Winchester étaient allongés sur un lit, plongés dans un monde de cauchemars dont il ne savait encore s'ils en sortiraient vainqueurs.

Il soupira. Ces deux gamins, il les avait toujours considérés comme les siens, et l'aveu de Dean un peu plus tôt témoignait que ce sentiment fonctionnait à double sens. Ces deux gamins qui n'en étaient plus depuis longtemps étaient sa seule famille, son seul semblant de famille et il était censé les protéger. Il avait souvent critiqué John sur la façon de gérer sa famille, sur la manière de s'en occuper, mais maintenant tout était plus clair. Il avait échoué. Lamentablement. Il n'avait pas su les protéger. Non, c'était bien pire. Ils se trouvaient dans cet état à cause de lui, lui qui n'avait pas su voir dans un étudiant surdoué un psychopathe totalement illuminé... lui qui ne pouvait rien faire à part observer... Les cartes étaient entre les mains du psychopathe et d'une démone. La belle affaire ! C'était vraiment rassurant !

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. A rester là, le cul posé sur cette putain de chaise à ne rien faire, il allait finir par devenir cinglé. Un gémissement le ramena sur terre. _Sam ?_

"Hé gamin ! Tout doux... Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ce cher oncle Bobby meurt d'une crise cardiaque? Mais tu es brûlant ! Dans quelle merde t'es-tu encore fourré ?"

Il partit dans la salle de bains pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette et une bassine d'eau. Avec les simples moyens du bord, il improvisa une compresse qu'il tamponna sur le front et les tempes du cadet pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre.

"Faut toujours que t'en fasses qu'à ta tête hein ? Tu pouvais pas suivre les conseils pour une fois ? D'accord, c'est une démone. On ne peut jamais leur faire confiance mais ses remarques avaient un certain bon sens..."

Il gloussa.

"Ouais, je sais, c'est moi qui dis ça... Et je lui ai déjà tiré dessus."

Il marqua une pause.

"Promets-moi juste une chose... Ne fais plus de folies !... Je ne supporterais plus de perdre quelqu'un de cher... J'ai déjà trop donné."

Seuls des gémissements lui répondirent. Dean venait de se joindre à Sam.

"Jaloux ?" (en se tournant vers Dean)

Il se mit à rire nerveusement. A ce rythme-là, son cœur allait lâcher, si ses nerfs ne le faisaient pas avant. Ruby avait raison, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec ces deux-là. Oh non ! Il partit chercher une autre serviette et se remit à l'ouvrage. D'un seul, il venait de passer à deux malades.

"Que Dieu vous garde... Que Dieu vous garde..." _Et que cette saloperie de démone réussisse..._

SPN SPN SPN

Depuis que Bobby l'avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant, le décor avait radicalement changé. Il n'était plus question de la demeure proprette de son ami. A dire vrai, on en était même loin. Très loin. Certes, c'était toujours une maison. Toujours un couloir. Mais tout était à l'abandon, en ruine, envahi par la végétation, même si elle n'était que peinte sur les murs. Ce nouveau décor le mettait mal à l'aise. Non pas que la nature lui faisait horreur, mais ce décor lui rappelait étrangement sa vie, sa triste vie, sa morne existence. Il était seul, abandonné de tous, livré à lui-même et il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça... de ce nouveau monde qui lui fichait la trouille.

Il n'y avait aucun souvenir attaché à ces lieux. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Ça l'angoissait d'autant plus. Mais après tout, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Bobby avait vécu un cauchemar, même si le décor était quelque peu chaleureux. Lui n'avait pas autant de chance. Sa vie était un cauchemar. Passé... Présent... Futur... Tout était empli de noirceur. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit différent ici. Il soupira tristement. A quoi bon lutter ? Sa vie n'était pas plus belle à l'extérieur. Il n'avait plus de famille. Plus d'amis. Son âme était vouée à l'Enfer. Pour quand déjà ? Quelques mois ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques jours ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Qu'importe ! Son destin était scellé et il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour changer ça. Rien ni personne n'y pouvait quoi que ce soit. Rien ni personne ne l'attendait dehors. Il soupira de plus belle, s'adossant à un mur. Non, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'attendre. Comme pour réfuter ses dires, il entendit comme un murmure des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il releva la tête.

"Bobby ? Sam ? Vous êtes là ? Hé ho !... Y a quelq... ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. De tous les endroits mis à sa disposition dans cet immense couloir, il avait fallu qu'il pose son dos sur cette putain de porte dérobée. Il se sentit partir en arrière et manqua de s'étaler. En se retournant, Dean aperçut un homme assis à une table s'amusant à allumer et éteindre la lumière.

"Hé mec ! J'voudrais pas déranger ton... mais t'aurais pas vu passer...?"

L'homme se retourna brusquement et Dean fit face à... lui-même !

"Salut Dean !"

Le principal intéressé se figea quelques secondes et se reprit bien vite.

"Wow ! T'es vraiment un sacré numéro !..."

"Il faut qu'on parle !" (avec sérieux)

"ça y est ! J'y suis ! Je suis mon propre cauchemar. J'ai tout bon ?"

"Moque-toi tant que tu veux, crétin, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je connais la vérité. Combien tu te sens vide à l'intérieur. Combien tu te sens inutile. Je sais comment tu te regardes dans le miroir... et que tu détestes ce que tu vois."

Dean le fixa un instant.

"Désolé mon pote mais ça ne marchera pas. Tu n'es pas réel !"

"Bien sûr que si. Je suis toi."

"Je ne pense pas, non. Parce que tu vois, ça c'est ma petite sieste. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est claquer des doigts et tu disparaîtras. Bye bye !"

Pour étayer ses dires, Dean fit claquer ses doigts. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il réessaya encore plusieurs fois. Rien. Il était toujours là et, pire que tout, son double aussi. Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean qui se sentit d'un coup bien mal à l'aise.

"Je ne vais nulle part... et toi non plus !"

La porte se referma brusquement et verrouilla juste derrière Dean.

"Comme je le disais..."

Le double Dean se releva, l'arme à la main, menaçant l'original.

"Il faut qu'on parle !" 


	21. Chapter 21

Sam restait là à fixer un point dans le vide de cette pièce. Encore un autre lieu. Encore une autre époque. Encore un souvenir dont il ne se souvenait pas. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il devait encore remercier son frère pour ça d'ailleurs.

Il devait avoir six ans, pas plus, et il dormait paisiblement dans un lit qui aurait pu accueillir bien plus de monde. Bien emmitouflé dans les draps grisâtres que le gérant du motel avait bien voulu leur fournir - c'est que les nuits étaient fraîches en cette saison - Sam ne s'aperçut pas du danger. Une forme noire encapuchonnée, dont les extrémités griffues n'avaient rien à envier aux plus terribles créatures des films d'horreur, s'approcha de lui et tourna sa petite tête vers elle. Un fluide bleuâtre s'échappa de ses lèvres vers celle de cette chose. Sam se vit pâlir... pâlir... pâlir...

Puis soudain, il entendit un léger cliquetis. Dean venait de récupérer l'arme qu'il avait posée contre le mur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La main tremblante, il la pointa vers la chose qui menaçait son petit frère. Son regard croisa le sien et il se figea, transi de peur et de froid. De quoi il avait l'air, hein ? Il avait dix ans ouais et alors ? C'était son job de surveiller son frère, de le protéger... Le résultat était là. Il avait foiré. Il avait foiré et il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il pisse dans son froc tellement cette créature lui foutait les jetons. Alors il attendait là que le destin fasse son œuvre et que la Mort vienne l'emporter à son tour... Il y eut une déflagration et la chose s'enfuit dans la nuit.

"Sammy... Sammy ! Sammy ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Papa...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" (encore ensommeillé)

"Tu vas bien ?" (en le prenant dans ses bras)

Dean entra dans la pièce, le pas hésitant.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je... Je... Je suis sorti..."

"Tu quoi ?" (horrifié)

"J-juste une seconde. Je suis désolé." (baissant les yeux)

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter cette pièce. Je t'avais demandé de le surveiller !" (plein de reproche)

John serra son cadet de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux, sous le regard attristé de Dean. C'est à peine si son père remarqua qu'il s'était retiré. Il lui avait confié une mission et il n'avait même pas été fichu de la mener à bien. Il n'était pas digne d'être un Winchester. Dieu seul savait ce que son père allait bien pouvoir faire de lui.

Le regard de Sam passa de son petit double à son frère, qui continuait de s'éloigner, et sans hésiter il suivit Dean. Ce garçon n'avait plus rien du joyeux luron qu'il avait pu connaître, toujours ouvert, toujours souriant, toujours blagueur. Non, ce Dean-là semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Quelque chose en plus aussi. La culpabilité. Le remords. Le désespoir. Des sentiments bien trop lourds à porter pour un gamin de dix ans à peine. Si Sam en avait conscience, John aurait dû le savoir aussi, mais peut-être se faisait-il une image par trop idyllique de son aîné. A moins qu'il n'y prête aucune attention. Sam secoua la tête pour effacer ces idées saugrenues de son esprit. Leur père n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas vrai ? Une petite voix le rappela à la "réalité".

"Il a raison. Jamais je n'aurais dû quitter mon poste. Papa m'avait donné un ordre et j'ai désobéi. Et maintenant, regarde où j'en suis. C'est à peine s'il me regarde ou m'adresse la parole... Je l'ai déçu. Il n'a plus confiance. Je le comprends. Je ne lui en veux pas... Toi aussi tu dois comprendre... Sammy..." (en soupirant)

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, Sam s'imaginait déjà le pire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un jour son grand frère dans un tel état de détresse. Même à la mort de leur père, il était resté stoïque. A l'heure actuelle, il ne savait ce qui était le pire. Garder tout pour soi ou exprimer ses sentiments au grand jour ? Il sentait simplement que l'un comme l'autre présentaient des dangers. Dieu seul savait combien il aurait aimé avoir tort pour une fois.

Tout se passa très vite. Il y eut comme un flash et avant que Sam ne puisse réagir, Dean venait de se planter une lame dans le ventre.

"Pardonne-moi Sammy... C'est sans doute mieux comme ça."

"Dean !" (en se précipitant vers lui les larmes aux yeux)

"On... on s'connaît ?"

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Comment crois-tu que je vais vivre, moi, sans toi ? Tu n'peux pas m'abandonner !"

"Laissez-moi mourir en paix ! C'est déjà assez affligeant comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter !" (en soupirant)

"Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans mon grand frère, hein ?"

"Hé mec, j'voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu dois bien avoir le double de mon âge. Je dirais même plus."

Sam se mit à rire nerveusement. Son frère ne le reconnaissait pas et il saignait abondamment. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Dean se mit à tousser et du sang commença à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Pas ça ! Reste avec moi !"

"P-p-pourquoi faire ?"

"La famille. Ton père. Ton frère. Ils ont besoin de toi..." (au bord des larmes)

"C-C'est faux. Je sssuis un mauvais fils... un m-mauvais soldat... L'ai l-lu dans ssses yeux. S'en s-sortiront bien mieux sans moi..."

Quinte de toux.

"Et comment crois-tu qu'ils vont le prendre si tu meurs ?"

"S-Soulagés..."

Il commença à fermer les yeux.

"Reste avec moi ! Tu n'penses pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne peux pas le penser ! Pas à ton âge. Personne ne souhaite mourir à ton âge. Surtout pour des broutilles."

"Il a f-failli m-mourir par... par ma faute..."

"Failli ! Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras après un échec !"

"T-tu p-peux pas comprendre..."

"T'as raison ouais... Reste avec moi !"

"Honneur..."

"Tu me parles d'honneur ? Où se trouve l'honneur quand tu attentes à ta propre vie ?"

Il y avait décidément des jours où Sam maudissait son père et ses stupides règles qui avaient fait de son frère un enfant suicidaire.

"Que se passerait-il si la chose revenait, hein ? Et si elle s'attaquait de nouveau à ta famille alors que tu n'es plus là pour la protéger ? Comment te sentirais-tu, dis-moi ?"

Sam soupira en silence. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit ça à son frère, mais au moins ça valait le coup. Il le savait. L'idée avait suivi son cours dans son esprit et ce gamin luttait pour une survie que Sam savait pourtant incertaine. Sam enleva délicatement l'objet perturbateur et plaqua sa main sur la blessure pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Dean ne s'était pas loupé. Il avait besoin de soins médicaux d'urgence mais avant tout il avait besoin d'aide. Quel meilleur choix que sa famille ?

"Hé ! J'aurais besoin d'aide ici !"

Une voix bourrue lui répondit.

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?! Votre fils est en train de perdre tout son sang..."

"Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Mon fils va très bien. Regardez par vous-même !"

Derrière John, une silhouette nettement plus petite se détacha et Sam se vit. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

"Où est ton frère ?"

"Mais je n'ai jamais eu de frère, monsieur !"

"C'est un cauchemar !"

Sam se mit à rire nerveusement. Bien sûr que c'était un cauchemar. C'était même le but de la manœuvre. Briser son frère. Enfin, achever de le briser.

"Et alors c'est tout ? Vous allez le laisser mourir comme ça ?"

"Pourquoi on ferait ça ? C'est son choix et ç'aurait dû être le vôtre aussi... Celui qui désire mourir ne mérite pas d'être sauvé."

"J'vous demande pardon ?"

"Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !"

Sam releva la tête, tout en pressant sur la blessure. Il sentait son frère faiblir. Il le sentait mourir et ce n'était pas acceptable.

"Non !"

"J-J'te l'avvvvais bien dddis, mec... T'as fffait tttout c'que t'as p-pu. J'apprécie l'effffffort. V-vraiment."

"Non !"

"C'est t-ton mot du j-jour ?"

Sam lui sourit tristement. C'était bien son frère. Il allait mourir et il trouvait encore moyen de faire de l'humour.

"Promets-moi de ne pas abandonner !..."

"T-trop tard p-pour ça..."

Dean leva les yeux une dernière fois vers son petit frère.

"T'aime S-Sammy..."

Et il rendit son dernier soupir.

"Moi aussi Dean... moi aussi... Non. Non ! NON ! Dean ! Me laisse pas ! Et vous là, comment vous avez pu laisser faire ça ?"

John et Sam le fixèrent rictus aux lèvres et leurs yeux flashèrent en jaune. _Putain, c'est une manie par ici !..._

"Regardez-moi ce petit parasite... Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi...?" (en souriant)

Sam recula instinctivement jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Il était en mauvaise posture. Seul face à deux "démons", quelle chance avait-il ? Il se posait lui-même cette question quand une grande lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa.


	22. Chapter 22

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le couloir avec des portes à perte de vue. Il allait se diriger vers la première venue, mais quelque chose le retint. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une petite main tirait sur la manche de sa veste pour attirer son attention.

"Dean...?"

C'était bien la première fois que son frère faisait le premier pas dans ce monde et Sam ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

"Hé M'sieur ! Vous ne devriez pas rester là ! C'est dangereux..."

Sam resta interdit. Son 'frère' ne le voyait toujours pas en tant que tel. Juste comme un individu lambda. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire et ça lui serrait le cœur.

"Dean ?"

"Evidemment que c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Faudrait vraiment être bigleux pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Dites, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de lunettes...? A votre âge..." (petit sourire en coin)

Sam fronça les sourcils. Son âge...? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait son âge ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était tout de même plus jeune que son frère. A part aujourd'hui peut-être.

"Regardez autour de vous, c'est évident !"

Sam plissa les yeux d'un air sceptique mais releva tout de même la tête. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. L'enseigne. Elle était partout. Des tubes néons flashant en capitales bleutées à qui voulait bien le lire 'Monde de Dean'. L'espace d'un instant, Sam crut rêver, mais il avait beau fermer et rouvrir ses yeux, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Tout ceci était bel et bien "réel". Enfin, en un sens.

"Dean..."

"Vous savez que vous vous répétez là..."

"Où on est ?"

Le garçon allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Epargne-moi le 'c'est chez moi !...'"

Dean afficha une moue boudeuse.

"Mais c'est vrai en plus..."

"Dean !" (perdant patience)

"Quoi ?"

"Je cherche quelqu'un..."

"Facile... Demande-moi !"

"Je cherche Dean..."

"Ne cherche plus alors ! Tu m'as trouvé !..."

"Ben disons que tu devrais être plus vieux... Tu sais où trouver cette personne ?"

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

"Alors ?"

Dean s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de se baisser, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

"C'est un secret..." (lui chuchotant à l'oreille)

"Mais il est en danger !" (en mode regard qui tue)

"Pas autant que vous... Il rôde..."

"Qui ça ?"

"Le méchant monsieur... Il essaie de nous faire du mal..." (effrayé)

"Où est-il ?"

"Non. Non. Il ne faut pas. Il va vous tuer et plus jamais vous ne reverrez votre ami..."

"Mon frère..."

"Ou votre frère... ça ne vaut pas la peine de mourir..."

"Mais c'est mon frère ! Il a besoin de moi !"

"Et s'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, hein ?"

"Il est en danger. Je dois le retrouver. Quelqu'un s'amuse avec ses rêves... le manipule... Il pourrait en mourir... Tu comprends ?"

"Je le comprends... mais il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de t'aider. Je ne peux interférer avec cet esprit. Garde bien à l'esprit ton objectif et ne te disperse pas !... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se cache dans l'ombre, Samuel..."

"Une minute, comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

Seule une voix lui répondit ; l'enveloppe corporelle avait disparu.

"Je sais tout..." _Myrddin...?_

"Il en a de bonnes, lui ! Ne te disperse pas... Comment il veut faire ? Y'a des portes partout. Qui sait ce que je pourrais trouver en en ouvrant une au hasard... Tiens, celle-là par exemple..."

Il joignit le geste à la parole et tourna la poignée. Il poussa délicatement la porte, presque avec appréhension. On ne pouvait lui en vouloir après ses derniers déboires.

"Dean...?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Il y a cette fille au lycée... Tu sais, Maggie... Je l'ai invitée... Elle a accepté et... et..."

"Et t'as tout de suite pensé à ton grand frère et à sa grande expérience en matière de filles..."

"Pas vraiment..."

Dean afficha une moue vexée mais laissa tout de même une chance à son frère de se rattraper.

"C'est juste... j'ai jamais embrassé une fille et..."

"Et tu t'es dit que t'allais passer pour un con. Bonne pioche !"

"Alors tu vas m'aider ?" (yeux pleins d'espoir)

"ça dépend de ce que tu as à m'offrir..."

Sam se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait bien pu encore inventer ?"

"Une place aux premières loges pour voir les progrès de mon élève ?"

"Dean, j'ai 15 ans ! J'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonné par mon grand frère !"

"C'est toi qui vois... C'est pas cher payé pour ce que tu me demandes..."

"Ok, mais tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous..."

"Bonjour la confiance !..."

"Je te connais, Dean..."

"Ok. C'est bon. ça va. Ok pour moi. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?"

"Commencer quoi ?" (soudain effrayé)

"Mais ton apprentissage voyons ! On était bien d'accord là-dessus, non ?"

Sam plissa sa ride du front mais finit par acquiescer.

"Bien, on va pouvoir avancer..." (sérieux)

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, laissant le soin à son frère de le prendre par surprise. Sans crier gare, Dean s'était rapproché du visage de son petit frère. Ce dernier, bien que très peu rassuré, n'osait bouger. Il n'essaya même pas de se soustraire à ses lèvres quand elles touchèrent les siennes. Il était comme hypnotisé par Dean et son charme. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les filles tombaient comme des mouches autour de lui. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. De fil en aiguille, ils étaient allés trop loin. Sam se détourna le premier, l'air dégoûté et sacrément choqué.

"Mais t'es dégueulasse ! T'as mis la langue !"

"Parce que ça te gênait peut-être au départ ? Et puis, tu voulais savoir... Et bien voilà. C'est fait ! Satisfait ? J'ai hâte de voir le résultat !..." (tout sourire)

Sam referma brusquement la porte. Il se souvenait de cet épisode peu glorieux de son existence qu'il avait remisé au fond de sa mémoire tout au long de ces années. Le pire étant peut-être que la fameuse Maggie n'était jamais venue au rendez-vous, préférant la compagnie d'un joueur du lycée à celle d'un intello sans envergure. Enfin, le pire... Il n'en avait jamais reparlé à Dean. Peut-être par honte. Peut-être aussi à cause du traumatisme émotionnel. Il se cherchait des excuses en fait.

"Oh ! T'as honte ?! Tu ne paraissais pourtant pas si prude... C'est si dérangeant que ça, la vérité, hein Sammy ?"

"C'est Sam !"

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part sur le campus.**

"Allez ! Debout là-dedans ! J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi !" (en le secouant)

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et recula instantanément sous l'effet de surprise.

"Oh ! Zut ! Je t'ai réveillé ! Quel dommage ! Bonjour mon mignon !... Jeremy, c'est ça ?"

"Co-comment vous êtes entrée ?"

"Un bon magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets..."

"Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?"

"Crois-moi, c'est le dernier de tes soucis..."

Il essaya d'atteindre quelque chose sur la table de nuit, mais il suspendit son geste.

"Ttttttt... Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. Je peux être très persuasive, tu sais..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez à la fin ?"

"Cherche bien ! Voilàààà, c'est ça... Tu as été un bien mauvais garçon... Maman va devoir te punir..."

Elle se mit à sourire et ses yeux flashèrent en noir.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh ! T'as honte ? ! Tu ne paraissais pourtant pas si prude... C'est si dérangeant que ça, la vérité, hein Sammy ?"

"C'est Sam !"

Il avait dit ça machinalement. A force, la réponse devenait automatique. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté cette voix. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son propriétaire, mais maintenant... Peut-être était-ce le sarcasme. Peut-être était-ce ce mépris à peine dissimulé. Peut-être même avait-il senti toute cette jouissance sagement dosée qui affleurait à la surface. Toujours est-il que cette voix lui était familière... Trop familière. Mais non, tout ça était impossible !...

"Surpris hein ? Je suis plein de ressources ; tu devrais pourtant le savoir..."

"Tu es mort"

"Sammy... Sammy... Sammy... Il faut toujours que tu t'arrêtes aux apparences... Dean, je peux comprendre mais toi ? T'as plus de cervelle que lui. Mais j'oubliais, c'est justement la sienne qui nous sert d'hôte..."

"La ferme !"

"Oh ! Je t'ai blessé ? Tu veux que je te dise...? C'est plutôt jouissif..."

"C'est impossible !"

"Mais si, j't'assure, ça m'fait vraiment plaisir !..."

"J'ne parlais pas d'ça..."

"Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est ma présence qui te dérange ? Il en a toujours été ainsi, j'te signale..." (tout sourire)

"Ah ah ah ! .MORT !"

"Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à la mort ? Vampirique, j'entends. La mort humaine, t'as déjà donné, même si je doute que tu t'en souviennes..."

"Tu n'es pas Gordon !"

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus..."

"Le véritable Gordon m'aurait déjà sauté à la gorge"

"C'est pas faux. Mais tu vois, les gens changent..."

"Qui es-tu ? Jeremy ?"

"Ce garçon qui voyage dans les rêves ?"

"Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi !"

"Des menaces ? Ouh ! J'ai peur ! Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas Jeremy. Soit dit en passant, ce gamin est doué..."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !...

"Ce gamin comme tu dis est un psychopathe !"

"Il a du style..."

"Il a tué toutes ces personnes !"

"En d'autres temps et en d'autres lieux, on aurait même pu devenir amis..."

"Il a beau être humain, il n'est rien moins qu'un monstre..."

"Le choix des mots est intéressant, surtout venant de toi."

"Trop drôle ! Je n'ai tué personne !..."

"Mauvaise réponse. Et Steve Wandel ? Et toutes ces filles...? Tu ne les as pas tuées peut-être ? Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte"

Sam fit des yeux tout ronds. Comment pouvait-il...?

"Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? C'est fou ce qu'on apprend en devenant esprit et en torturant un peu..." (sourire carnassier)

"Laisse-moi deviner, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre..."

"Monstre ? Non. Je me vois plutôt comme un opportuniste..."

"Un opportuniste ? Rien que ça ? Pour quelqu'un qui emprunte l'apparence d'un autre, le terme est curieusement choisi"

"Je vois bien à t'écouter que tu n'me fais pas confiance..."

"Attends, c'est toi qui me parles de confiance ?! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf. Entre celui qui veut me tuer et celui qui cherche à tuer mon frère, je ne m'embarrasse pas de confiance..."

"Ouh, ça me blesse !" (d'un air faussement affligé)

"Tu m'en diras tant !"

"Si tu n'cessais pas de m'interrompre, tu saurais déjà la vérité..."

"Quelle vérité ? Celle qui te convient ?"

"Tout ce que tu vois autour de nous est l'œuvre de Jeremy."

"Sans blague..."

"Avec une légère participation de ton cher frangin, ça va sans dire..."

Sam allait réagir mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

"Dommage qu'il n'ait pas conscience de toute l'étendue des possibilités... Le pauvre ! Il ne sait pas où il a mis les pieds. Il a ouvert des portes sans le savoir. L'esprit que je suis devenu a juste profité de l'invitation... et me voilà !"

A ces mots, Sam pâlit instantanément.

"Je vois que tu commences à comprendre..." (sourire aux canines blanches)

Sam ne réagissait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Trop de choses à encaisser en une seule fois. Petit a : Gordon était toujours là, pas vivant, pas vraiment mort non plus. Petit b : Gordon se tenait debout là devant lui et jubilait, comme toujours. Petit c : Gordon se trouvait avec lui dans la tête de son frère. Et dire qu'il pensait déjà avoir touché le fond ! C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Certes, ce n'était pas un scoop, c'est juste que ce n'aurait pas dû être le sien. A croire qu'il partageait bien plus avec Dean qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

"C'est joli par ici, tu n'trouves pas ? Le souci du décor et du détail... Ce léger côté sinistre... Cette atmosphère pesante... Toutes ces portes qui mènent vers ailleurs... C'est un peu comme la vidéo à la demande... comme aller au ciné mais sans avoir à en payer la place... C'est la découverte de tous les instants ! Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu. Tout ce désespoir. Toute cette amertume. Toute cette détresse. Il n'y a décidément rien de mieux pour vous mettre de bonne humeur le matin..."

"Le méchant monsieur..." (pensif)

"Plutôt puéril comme réaction."

"Pourquoi t'es là ?"

"Parce qu'on passe des films gratos. Et des bons en plus."

Sam le foudroya du regard.

"Si on n'peut même plus s'amuser maintenant !..."

"Mais..."

"Tu pensais être la cible ? Que veux-tu ? C'est la vie... Il faut la prendre comme elle vient. Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai une petite faim. Tu ne saurais pas où...?"

"Tu es écœurant !"

"Merci. Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup..." (en portant une main à son cœur dans un geste dramatique)

"Opportuniste, c'est ça ?"

"Ouuuuuuiiiii ! Comment t'as deviné ?"

"Et bien..."

Il suspendit sa phrase. Gordon se foutait de sa gueule.

"Tu t'es dit : 'je peux pas avoir ce frère alors je vais m'attaquer à l'autre. Sam viendra à la rescousse'"

"Comme si ça avait fonctionné la dernière fois !" '_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'

Gordon l'observait en souriant. Il savourait chaque instant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait déstabiliser le grand Sam Winchester.

"Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toutes ces sottises pour reprendre contact avec Dean mais j'avoue... L'occasion était trop belle. J'avais envie de visiter. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de visite guidée de prévue, j'aurais bien aimé connaître quelques anecdotes croustillantes. Qu'importe ! Je trouverai bien moyen de me renseigner. Il y a ces portes... et j'ai tout mon temps !"

"Mais lui va mourir !"

"Mais c'est justement ça qu'est drôle ! Il souffre. Tu souffres. Vous souffrez. Je savoure cet instant. Et si je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups, ma foi..."

"Tu n'en sais rien !"

"Allons Sammy..."

"C'est SAM !"

"Regarde autour de toi. T'as l'impression qu'il est heureux ? Non... Non... Et tu sais pas le plus beau ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Ça l'a toujours été... Réjouis-toi, justice va être faite"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Tu sais que si ton esprit reste dans un esprit mort, tu meurs aussi...?"

"Je suppose que t'en meurs d'envie !... Oh pardon ! Tu es déjà mort..."

"Tu joues les malins, mais tu le feras moins quand ton frère passera l'arme à gauche... Pour de bon cette fois. Et je veux bien l'y aider..."

"Ne t'approche pas de Dean !"

"Trop tard pour ça Sammy !"

"C'EST SAM ! Seul Dean a le droit de m'appeler comme ça !"

"Comme c'est touchant ! De l'amour fraternel ! Venant de toi, c'est plutôt étrange..."

"La ferme !"

"Ecoute-moi bien. J'arrive toujours à mes fins et c'est pas un monstre insignifiant qui se prend pour le futur maître du monde qui m'arrêtera. Je trouverai Dean et vous mourrez tous les deux. Dans quel ordre ? Je l'ignore encore. Mais je me ferai un plaisir de vous regarder souffrir. Je n'aurais pas à me sentir coupable puisque je ne serai que spectateur..."

"Comme si t'avais déjà eu des remords !..."

"En parlant de ça..."

Il ouvrit une porte et poussa violemment Sam à l'intérieur.


	24. Chapter 24

"Si tu franchis le seuil de cette porte, ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir !"

Le sang de Sam se glaça dans ses veines et à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il en était de même pour son frère. De tous les souvenirs possibles, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur celui-là ? Pourquoi ? Depuis le départ, c'était le seul qu'il pouvait prétendre se rappeler, alors qu'il aurait préféré l'oublier. De son point de vue, c'était une blessure qui n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé. Ces mots étaient restés gravés dans sa tête à jamais. Il se souvenait de la colère, de sa réaction et des regrets... mais il savait au plus profond de lui que Dean avait ressenti ça au centuple, qu'il avait pris son départ comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'un jour il assisterait à ça, avec un regard aussi extérieur. Tout bien considéré, il avait l'impression de le vivre pour la première fois. Il avait si peu prêté attention à son grand frère ce jour-là...

"Ça te rappelle quelque chose pas vrai ?" (lui chuchotant à l'oreille tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres)

Sam ne releva pas ; il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées et ses souvenirs. C'est à peine s'il sursauta quand le paysage changea autour de lui.

"Tu as bien compris Dean...?"

"Loup-garou. Balle en argent. Bye-bye l'affreux !"

"Ne prends pas ça à la légère. Cette créature est dangereuse et nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour agir. Cette forêt, c'est son territoire. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais il va falloir qu'on se sépare..."

"Je suis grand maintenant ! Je peux encore me débrouiller et chasser un malheureux loup-garou !"

"Tu n'as plus personne pour te couvrir..."

"Ne t'avise surtout pas de mêler Sammy à tout ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait fuir. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai banni de notre famille et de notre vie. Alors si tu veux un coupable, prends-t-en à toi ! Tout est de ta faute !"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Il reçut un coup de poing monumental qui lui fendit la lèvre et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. John resta figé un instant. Il venait de frapper son fils alors qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. S'il n'avait pas poussé Sam dans ses retranchements, il ne serait pas parti. Du moins, pas aussi violemment. Il déglutit.

Il voulut aider Dean à se relever, mais ce dernier le repoussa.

"Ne me touche pas !"

Il avait déjà perdu un fils, allait-il en perdre un deuxième ? John prit sur lui et soupira d'un air contrarié.

"On se retrouve ici dans deux heures !"

Signe de tête affirmatif.

"Fais attention à toi !"

Autre signe de tête.

"John est vraiment un père modèle..."

"Il a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous protéger..."

"Frapper son propre fils..."

"Il avait peur pour nous..."

"Surprenant venant de toi..."

"J'ai mis du temps à comprendre..."

"Que crois-tu que Dean a pensé de tout cela ? Comment s'est-il senti ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

"Dean...?"

Le paysage autour d'eux avait de nouveau changé. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Dean n'avait toujours pas croisé le moindre petit museau. Décidément, c'était pas sa journée. Sam n'était plus là. Il venait de s'engueuler avec son père et il n'avait même pas moyen de se défouler. Il soupira et relâcha sa garde quelques instants. C'est le moment que le loup-garou choisit pour attaquer. Tapi derrière les fourrés, il retroussa ses babines en bavant et fixa sa proie en grognant avant de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Dean le vit et l'entendit trop tard. Trop tard pour l'éviter. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur quand les griffes lui transpercèrent la chair. Sa main tâta le sol à la recherche de son arme, les yeux vissés sur ceux de la créature pour ne pas l'alerter. Il sentit du bout des doigts le métal de son arme. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la crosse et arma. L'instant d'après, on entendit une déflagration. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent et la bête s'écroula sur lui.

"Où je-je... suis ?"

Question à laquelle Dean ne put répondre que par un 'Sssshhhh !' apaisant. De toute manière, il n'avait ni le courage d'en faire plus. Affaibli par la perte de sang plus que massive, il se sentait partir... il se sentait mourir... et ça lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Non... Enfin, pas totalement. Il avait peur de mourir seul, c'est vrai, mais plus que tout, il avait peur de voir ce que deviendraient ses proches, sa famille, sans lui. Il déglutit. Il devait faire quelque chose. Prévenir... parler... Se tenir éveillé tout simplement.

Avec des gestes d'une infinie lenteur, il porta sa main à la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son portable. Après des efforts surhumains, il pianota machinalement et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

"Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Sam. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai certainement..."

Il raccrocha alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il était vraiment seul maintenant. A quoi bon ? Il ferma doucement ses paupières.

"Tu es vraiment un frère merveilleux !..."

"Dean ! DEEEEAAAANNNN ! Réponds-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas, hein ?"

"Et ça se dit intelligent !... Regarde plutôt..." (en levant les yeux au ciel)

"Mon Dieu, Dean !" (en se laissant tomber à genoux à ses côtés)

Il posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son garçon était un battant.

"Dean. Dean, ouvre les yeux pour moi, tu veux bien...?!"

"SSSSSaaa..."

John se figea un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Son fils était dans un état critique et il avait besoin de lui. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il ne perdrait pas ses deux fils.

"Désolé mon garçon..."

"DEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN ! Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?"

"Observe mieux !"

Le lieu avait encore changé. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une des chambres d'une maison que Sam reconnaissait que trop bien.

"John, tu ne crois pas que Sam a le droit de savoir...?"

"Non, Jim, je regrette !"

"Je sais que vous avez eu des différends mais..."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! J'ai récupéré son portable. Dean... Dean l'a appelé... et il ne l'a toujours pas recontacté. Il se fiche pas mal de ce qui peut nous arriver, à Dean et à moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent de notre côté ! Ah, monsieur veut se couper de notre monde et de notre famille !... Parfait ! Il ne saura rien."

"NON ! C'est faux ! Dites-lui père Jim ! Je n'ai jamais..."

"Mais c'est son frère..."

"Fin de la discussion."

"Papa, arrête ! Ecoute-moi ! Pourquoi tu me regardes pas ? Pourquoi vous me regardez pas ?"

"Ils ne t'entendent pas..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est ton mot du jour ?"

"Mais les autres fois..."

"Et ça se dit intelligent en plus ! Ose me dire que tu ne te rappelles pas !"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Ce fameux appel..."

Le visage de Sam perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs.

"Je... Je... Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai vu son nom s'afficher à l'écran, mais j'étais encore trop en colère pour décrocher. J'ai juste laissé sonner..." (le regard dans le vide)

"T'es vraiment un modèle !..."

"Oh, la ferme ! Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent ni m'entendre ni me parler..."

"Essaie encore !" (sourire aux lèvres)

Sam était sur le point de l'étrangler quand il eut comme une révélation.

"Tout ça... Cette chasse, le coup de poing, l'attaque, le coup de téléphone... ça s'est réellement passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas intervenir parce qu'il s'agit d'un vrai souvenir..."

"Tu vois quand tu veux ?! Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être le frère de l'année ?"

Sam ne faisait même plus attention à lui. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il savait très bien que Gordon triomphait. Le voir souffrir c'était ça son trip et là, il était servi. Sam n'était pas seulement atterré par cette nouvelle mais totalement terrifié. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son frère ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas inquiété ? C'était sa famille, merde ! Sa seule et unique ! Bon à l'époque, il y avait aussi son père... mais il n'avait jamais compté pour lui, du moins pas autant que son frère.

"Comment tu as pu...?"

"J'étais en colère. Dean n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour me retenir ou pour contredire Papa..."

"Tu savais comment il était. Tu savais comment Dean allait réagir. Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer... et tu n'as rien fait !"

Sam releva la tête brusquement.

"Comment ? J'ignorais tout de leurs chasses. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que Dean serait attaqué ce soir-là ? Je ne suis pas medium à la fin !"

"Allons Sammy... pas de ça avec moi !... Je sais tout. Pour nous autres, esprits, tout est beaucoup plus clair. On connaît la vérité. Toutes les vérités..."

"De quoi tu parles à la fin ?"

"De tes rêves, voyons ! Tu as rêvé de cette attaque et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher"

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Un cauchemar ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! C'était la première fois que je dormais sans Dean à mes côtés. C'était une réaction normale. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, c'est tout."

"Oh ! C'est vrai que c'était flagrant !..."

"Je l'ai appelé !"

"Combien de temps après ça, hein ? Combien ?"

"Son nom ne s'est plus affiché sur cet écran plusieurs semaines durant..."

"Et ça t'a inquiété ?"

"Je suis tombé sur sa messagerie mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de laisser un mot. Je me sentais comme un idiot à vouloir des nouvelles de quelqu'un que je m'étais juré d'effacer de ma vie."

"Quelle délicate attention !"

"Il m'a rappelé deux jours plus tard. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que..."

"Bien sûr que si. Tu as juste choisi d'ignorer. Dean par contre..."

"Tu peux pas comparer ! Papa l'a élevé comme ça !"

"Oh ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'il le pensait encore ?"

"Alors quoi ? Si t'es si malin, dis-moi cette fameuse vérité que tu meurs d'envie de déblatérer !... Allez ! Vas-y ! J't'en prie ! T'as même ma bénédiction !"

"Il t'aime..." (en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure)

'_Je t'aime Sammy !_'

'_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_'


	25. Chapter 25

**Sur le campus.****  
**  
"Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez à la fin ?"

"Cherche bien ! Voilààààà, c'est ça... Tu as été un bien mauvais garçon... Maman va devoir te punir..."

Elle se mit à sourire et ses yeux flashèrent en noir. Jeremy ne put réprimer un frisson et se retrancha dans le coin du mur.

"J'oubliais... Ta mère est morte..."

"Co-comment vous savez ça ?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout. Comme je sais que tu devrais laisser tomber les tites balades dans les rêves des autres... Crois-moi, c'est malsain !"

"Vous êtes folle !"

Elle s'approcha de lui, menaçante.

"Oh non !... Je suis bien pire..." (en posant son regard d'obsidienne sur lui)

Pour la énième fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Jeremy eut un geste de recul et posa sur elle un regard mi-effrayé mi-insolent, mélange improbable de sentiments d'un étudiant devant une démone. Elle se mit à sourire, sans pour autant se départir de son regard 100% charbon qui semblait faire fureur chez ce jeune homme. Il était presque à point mais elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu. ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Là, c'était sa cerise sur le gâteau... son cadeau de Noël en retard... sa surprise d'anniversaire, même si elle ne se rappelait plus de la date depuis bien longtemps. Un humain servi sur un plateau, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir ça et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se prive. Elle était un démon, oui ou merde ? Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le lit du jeune homme.

"Tu sais, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais applaudi. Plutôt ingénieux pour un garçon de ton âge. Subtil, net et sans bavures. Les gens meurent durant un sommeil prolongé et personne n'est inquiété. Non, pour ça, je te tire mon chapeau. Le truc vois-tu, c'est que tu t'en es pris au mauvais type. Le frère de mon patron. J'ai bien essayé de négocier ton cas, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Que veux-tu ? La famille est la famille... C'est sacré. Du coup, c'est moi qui dois statuer sur ton sort et, crois-moi si tu veux, ça n'est pas chose facile pour moi..."

Jeremy déglutit avec difficulté puis reprit contenance. Il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner... lui laisser croire qu'il avait peur. Et il était terrifié.

"Décidément, vous n'savez jamais quand lâcher prise !"

Ruby passa la langue sur ses lèvres avec délectation.

"Des menaces ? Intéressant... Tu sais, c'est pas un pauvre petit psychopathe, même intelligent, qui va me faire peur. Car oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ça... Psychopathe."

"Vous vous trompez..."

"Ah ouais ? Va dire ça au Dr. Gregg !"

"Le toubib ? Non... Le toubib, c'est lui qui m'a rendu accro à ce truc et qui me l'a repris."

"Oh, un psychopathe camé !..."

"Mais j'en avais besoin et il ne me laissait plus en prendre..."

"Radicale ta manière de régler les problèmes..."

"J'avais besoin de rêver de nouveau. Vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas être capable de rêver ? Vous ne vous reposez jamais, pas vraiment. C'est comme rester éveillé pendant 15 ans..."

"Et toi que connais-tu de l'Enfer ?"

"Hein ?" (quelque peu déstabilisé)

"Non. Rien. Oublie. Y'a quelque chose à boire dans c'te baraque ? Me servirais bien une bière... Pas toi ?"

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle partit se servir. Devant un Jeremy plein d'espoir, elle décapsula la bouteille avec une facilité déconcertante et but une bonne gorgée de bière.

"Ouais donc, tu disais...?" (petit sourire malicieux)

"Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me fiche la paix ! Je voulais juste rêver !" (en lui prenant la bouteille des mains et buvant à son tour)

"Désolée ! Je ne peux pas faire ça..." (en reprenant son bien)

"Mauvaise réponse..."

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ruby se sentit attachée au lit.

"Tiens, je m'étais trompée. Finalement, t'es un psychopathe intello et pervers..." (en regardant ses liens)

"Je deviens meilleur à chaque fois. De plus en plus fort. Mais vous et vos copains... vous ne vous réveillerez pas. Pas cette fois."

"C'est une invitation ?"

"Je ne vous laisserais pas faire"

"Tu veux venir dans ma tête..." (sourire) "Aucun souci. Mais on va jouer avec mes règles..."

Ses yeux flashèrent en noir et elle envoya le jeune Jeremy valser contre le mur, ce qui l'assomma, et se débarrassa des cordes.

"Viens t'amuser avec moi !"


	26. Chapter 26

"Tu vas aller en Enfer et tu ne vas pas bouger le petit doigt pour changer ça !"

Silence lourd de sens.

"En parlant de faible estime de soi... là encore, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien qui mérite d'être sauvé... Pas vrai ?"

"Réveille-toi, Dean ! Allez Dean, réveille-toi !" (désespérément)

"Je veux dire... Après tout, tu n'as rien... pardon, tu n'avais rien dans la vie à part Sam... Et maintenant, tu n'es rien !"

Nouveau silence.

"Tu as aussi peu d'esprit et tu es aussi obéissant qu'un chien d'attaque."

"C'est faux !"

"Ah ouais ? Quelles sont les choses que tu désires ? Quelles sont les choses auxquelles tu rêves ? Ta voiture ? Celle de Papa. Ta veste en cuir préférée ? Celle de Papa. Ta musique ? Encore celle de Papa. C'est à se demander si tu as vraiment une pensée originale ! Tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans c'est 'Surveille Sammy ! Protège ton petit frère, mon garçon !' Tu peux encore entendre la voix de ton père dans ta tête, claire comme du cristal."

"La ferme !" (visiblement contrarié)

"J'veux dire, penses-y. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est t'entraîner... te commander... Mais Sam... Sam, c'était différent. Il l'adorait. Il l'aimait."

"J'suis sérieux. Ça va mal finir..."

"Papa savait qui tu étais réellement. Un bon soldat et rien de plus. Le brutal petit instrument de Papa. Ton propre père se fichait totalement que tu vives ou que tu meures, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu ?"

Dean empoigna son double et le poussa violemment contre le mur.

"Espèce de sale fils de pute, écoute-moi bien ! Mon père était un bâtard obsédé !"

Il se mit à frapper son double, de plus en plus fort, évacuant ainsi sa colère, son trop plein d'émotions.

"Toute cette merde qu'il m'a mis sur le dos... Protéger Sammy... C'était sa merde ! C'était lui qui ne pouvait pas protéger sa famille ! C'était lui qui avait laissé mourir Maman... lui qui n'était jamais là pour Sam ! Moi oui ! Je ne méritais pas tout ce qu'il m'a mis sur le dos, et je ne mérite pas d'aller en Enfer !"

Perdant soudain son sang-froid, Dean se saisit de l'arme et tira par deux fois contre son image sans jamais rater sa cible.

SPN SPN SPN 

Plus Sam semblait abattu, plus le sourire de Gordon s'élargissait. C'était si délicieux de le voir perdre de sa superbe, de son insolence. Encore un petit voyage et il serait mûr à point. A cette idée, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire malsain.

"Alors Sammy, prêt à repartir ?"

Sam, trop occupé à digérer la précédente information, ne releva même pas l'usage de ce surnom. Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers l'esprit du vampire. Il était écœurant. Il jubilait. Il se délectait du spectacle. Il aurait dû s'en douter en même temps ; c'était un vampire. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une raison valable pour jubiler et là, pour le coup, voir son ennemi dans un tel état de désespoir en était une honorable.

Sam se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir cédé à ses émotions et d'avoir donné à Gordon ce petit plaisir. Oui mais il s'agissait de son frère. Et quand cela se rapportait à Dean, tout était différent. Il aimait à le penser du moins. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris conscience d'une chose. Il l'avait blessé et cette vérité-là, elle faisait mal. L'autre vérité, peut-être tout aussi douloureuse, c'était qu'il avait fallu l'intervention de Gordon pour que tout s'éclaire. C'était pourtant son frère, merde ! Il aurait dû réagir. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il aurait dû le sentir. Mais non, il s'était contenté de voir son grand frère comme l'homme sans failles, le super héros, celui qui encaissait les coups durs sans rien dire et qui en sortait toujours plus fort. Alors ma foi, Gordon ou pas Gordon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte et si le vampire arborait un sourire triomphant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il l'avait bien mérité. Il soupira. Il savait bien que Gordon ne le lâcherait plus et que ce qu'il venait de vivre comme cauchemar n'était que le premier d'une longue série.

Gordon toussota pour rappeler sa présence. Ce n'était pas que la situation lui était déplaisante ; il se serait damné quand il était encore humain pour y assister. Non. Le truc c'était que ça manquait de peps... de dialogues... de souffrance... et puis surtout, il mourait d'envie de connaître la réaction de ce cher Sammy quand il assisterait à la scène - être un esprit présentait quelques avantages. Rien qu'à l'idée, il savourait l'instant.

"C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais..."

Sam le fixa d'un regard vide.

"En fait si. Et seul moyen d'y remédier, c'est de s'installer devant un bon film. _Dean Winchester Production presents_... Tadaaaaam... Et que le spectacle commence !" (en ouvrant une nouvelle porte)

Sam et Gordon se trouvèrent transportés dans un lieu que Sam ne connaissait pas. C'était une salle de bains somme toute banale. Un lavabo. Une baignoire avec douche. Une chaise sur laquelle étaient disposées quelques serviettes colorées. Une touche féminine par-ci par-là. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. D'ailleurs, Sam se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là. Son interrogation ne demeura pas longtemps sans réponse.

Dean venait de faire son entrée, le teint livide, couvert de sang séché et de bleus. Sam le détailla et comprit assez vite la triste vérité. Cette scène était toute récente. Il y avait fort à parier que ça s'était déroulé après la fameuse nuit et Sam ne pouvait que redouter la suite.

"Alors, tu pensais pouvoir m'oublier aussi facilement, Dean ?! Tttttttttt... Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible de toi ! Tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup... Mauvais garçon !"

Dean sursauta en apercevant le visage de son cauchemar incarné. Il se retourna brusquement et fut soulagé de ne voir personne.

"C'est toi...? Tu as déjà rencontré Dean...? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Gordon ne lui répondit pas et se contenta plutôt de fixer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

"Noooon !... Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser tranquille !? Tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre Dean !"

"Tu es mort !"

"C'est exact, mais toi mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que la vie ne s'arrête pas à la mort..."

Dean écarquilla tout grands ses yeux et Sam fixa le vampire d'un air suspicieux. Que pouvait-il bien mijoter ? A quoi bon revivre cette scène ?

"Oh ! Ça y est !... Tu viens de comprendre !... Pauvre... Pauvre... Pauvre petit Dean !..." (en souriant)

"Tu n'existes pas ! Tu ne peux pas exister !"

"Tu sais que tu commences à m'agacer...? Tu m'appartiens, Dean ! Souviens-toi !"

"NOOOONNN !"

"Regarde donc par toi-même !"

Les vêtements de Dean se déchirèrent, faisant apparaître une cicatrice dont Sam ignorait tout. Quatre lettres : M.I.E.N. Quatre lettres qui voulaient dire beaucoup. Quatre lettres qui criaient une vérité que Sam n'avait pas voulu reconnaître et là, tout de suite, ça le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise et en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale fils de pute ?" (en l'empoignant avec force)

Gordon éclata de rire.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

"C'est pas ça..." (essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil) "Tu manques les meilleurs moments du film..." _Mais il se fout de ma gueule !..._

Malgré toute sa colère et toute son aversion pour le personnage, Sam détourna son regard du vampire et reposa son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Dean s'acharnait sur son torse avec une lame de rasoir. Pris de panique, Sam lâcha Gordon pour se précipiter aux côtés de son grand frère.

"Dean ! Non ! Arrête !"

Mais ces mots restèrent lettre morte puisque, comme la fois précédente, il ne pouvait intervenir, alimentant ainsi le malaise.

"Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi simple ? Mais mon pauvre Dean, tu n'as toujours pas compris que je suis en toi... que je fais partie de toi !... Notre lien va au-delà de cette simple marque. Il est viscéral... Il est charnel... Toi et moi. Tu te souviens ?"

L'instant d'après, Dean s'effondrait au sol et en larmes.

"Comment t'as pu...?" (en lui décochant coups de poing sur coups de poing)

"Et ce cher Sammy..."

"Non..." (murmure)

"Mais parce que c'est drôle..." (en goûtant son sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres)

Nouveau passage à tabac.

"Il t'a laissé tomber. Il ne t'aimait pas. Tu souffrais et il n'a même pas eu un regard pour toi !... Malgré tout ça, tu as tué pour lui. Tu m'as tué alors que j'étais plein d'attentions à ton égard... alors que moi je t'aimais !... Comment peux-tu encore vivre avec tout ça, mon ange ?"

"T'es vraiment un malade !"

"Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, très cher !..."

"J'ai peut-être mes défauts, c'est vrai, mais jamais je ne me serai abaissé à de telles bassesses. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sanguinaire !"

"Tant de compliments m'honorent..." (tout sourire)

"LA FERME !" (en lui décochant une énième droite)

"Je te laisse prendre l'initiative..." (en lui tendant le rasoir)

Et là, comble de l'horreur, Sam vit son frère prendre cette lame de rasoir et se trancher les veines. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Pris d'une pulsion meurtrière, il prit le rasoir que venait de lâcher Dean, tira la tête de Gordon en arrière et pressa la lame lentement, délicatement, soigneusement.

"Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on sait que la fin est proche...?"

"Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité mon pauvre Sammy !"

"C'est SAM !" (en tranchant dans le vif) "Mais tu as raison, je prends mes rêves pour la réalité... Malheureusement pour toi, c'est le cas. Tu fais partie de lui et je te tue en lui... Quoi de plus normal, tu n'trouves pas ?"

"Oh !"

"Ça ne t'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, pas vrai ?" (sourire sadique)

"Et après ça tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas un monstre...? La vérité c'est que, même mort, je gagne la partie. Tu as pris une vie. Volontairement. Tu as basculé du mauvais côté..."

"En es-tu certain...?" (en lui murmurant à l'oreille)

Sur ces dernières paroles, il acheva de détacher la tête du tronc et celle-ci roula sur le sol.

"Laisse ma famille tranquille !" 

SPN SPN SPN

Dean s'approchait de son double qu'il venait de refroidir quand soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient noirs d'encre.

"Tu n'peux pas m'échapper, Dean..."

Il se redressa, quelque peu menaçant.

"Et ça ? C'est ce que tu vas devenir !"

Son apparence changea pour une autre tout aussi familière, celle de son frère.

"Un monstre ! MONSTRE !"


	27. Chapter 27

Jeremy se réveilla sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche. Devant lui, la jeune femme l'observait avec insistance.

"T'en as fallu du temps ! Au moins on peut dire que tu te reposes, toi !"

"Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. C'est mon monde !"

"Oh ! T'es seigneur en plus maintenant !? Désolée de briser tes rêves de gloire, mon grand, mais ici c'est chez moi !"

Ses yeux flashèrent en noir.

"Tu te crois peut-être invincible parce que tu as pris de la racine à rêve... Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je n'en ai plus besoin depuis longtemps. Sans doute mon côté démon..."

Jeremy plissa ses yeux.

"Oh ! Je t'avais pas dit ? Je suis une démone. Une sorcière aussi... Donc crois-moi si je te dis que je connais tout ça..."

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, pensive.

"Je sais tout en fait. L'Enfer a des oreilles partout après tout et c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir s'amuser avec une nouvelle proie..."

Si le jeune homme n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de couleur, il vira au blanc.

"Et oui ! Une proie... Tu ne pensais tout de même pas mener la partie ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j't'ai amené ici, mmmh ? Ici tout est possible. Ici, je peux agir comme je l'entends et en toute impunité. N'est-ce pas merveilleux tout ça, Jeremy ?"

"Vous ne me faites pas peur !" (tout en déglutissant)

"Heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant..."

"Jeremy ? Jeremy !"

Le principal intéressé releva la tête, affolé.

"Oh ! Regarde ! C'est Papa ! Bienvenue en Enfer, mon grand !"

"Tu me réponds quand je te parle, jeune homme !" (menaçant)

Le jeune Jeremy resta figé, terrifié, devant ce père qui lui avait déjà causé tant de souffrances.

"Pap..."

"Cesse de faire l'insolent ! Je ne tolérerai pas ça chez moi ! Tu m'entends ?"

Il s'arma d'une batte de base-ball et commença à le frapper avec.

"Je... je peux tout t'expliquer..."

"C'est trop tard pour ça. Tout ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, c'est d'une bonne correction."

Et il le frappa encore et encore et encore... Ruby ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle et ce qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir, c'était la certitude de le revoir. Bientôt... Rayonnante rien qu'à cette idée, elle lui fit un petit 'bye-bye' de la main et disparut au milieu des hurlements.

De retour dans la chambre, Ruby donna des coups dans le corps inerte du jeune homme pour s'assurer de son état et esquissa un sourire gourmand. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra...

"A bientôt !"

SPN SPN SPN

Sam et Dean se réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut dans la chambre de motel et, avant que l'aîné ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva enserré dans les bras de son géant de petit frère. Ayant perdu l'habitude depuis bien longtemps de tant d'effusions et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sam faisait preuve d'un regain soudain d'affection – même fraternelle – à son égard, Dean eut un geste de recul. Sam se sentit bien sûr blessé mais il le laissa paraître le moins possible. Ça aussi il l'avait mérité.

"Désolé..."

Il rompit le contact et se contenta de tapoter son épaule d'un geste chaleureux.

"Pour tout..."

"Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, mon garçon ! J'vous offre une bière pour fêter ça !"

Dean esquissa un sourire fragile et suivit son ami, tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable entre lui et son frère. Il avait beau avoir changé à son égard, il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance.

**Plus tard, à l'extérieur.**

Ils étaient en train de préparer la voiture pour leur prochaine chasse. Leurs relations n'avaient pas changé mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point. Bobby ne devait pas savoir.

"Hé Sam ! Je me demandais... Quand tu étais dans ma tête, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" _Si tu savais..._

"Rien. Je te cherchais. A croire qu'il m'empêchait de te rejoindre. C'était sans doute plus simple pour lui de jouer avec nos esprits... Et toi ?"

"Pareil. Sauf que je cherchais la sortie..."

Sam s'approcha de la voiture et balança les clés à son grand frère qui les rattrapa au vol.

"J'te les rends ! Elles te vont bien mieux qu'à moi !..."

Dean lui fit son premier vrai sourire depuis leur dispute et s'installa derrière le volant. Il allait mettre le contact quand soudain...

"Sam...?"

"Mmmh ?"

"J'ai bien réfléchi..."

Sam se mit à pâlir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, qui savait à quoi Dean pouvait bien penser.

"Et le fait est... Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas aller en Enfer."

Sam ne savait pas comment il devait prendre tout ça. S'inquiéter ou se réjouir... Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il lui semblait le plus juste.

"D'accord. Ok. Alors on va trouver un moyen de te sauver..."

"Bien..."

'_Tu n'peux pas m'échapper, Dean ! Et ça, c'est ce que tu vas devenir ! Un monstre ! MONSTRE !_'

**Dans la soirée, quelque part au fin fond des Etats-Unis.**

"Tu n'es pas avec ton frère ?"

"Ruby...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Ça t'arrive souvent de répondre à une question par une autre ?" (mains sur les hanches)

Sam soupira. Elle était toujours aussi exaspérante.

"Il... Il est là, mais... Il ne me parle pas. Il est distant. A des moments, on jurerait même qu'il m'évite !..."

"Laisse-lui le temps ! Laisse-lui le temps de se reconstruire !..."

"Combien ?"

"Le temps qu'il faudra. Je n'te garantis pas qu'il sera le même après ça... Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, ce serait même étonnant."

Sam baissa ses yeux. Il avait honte d'avoir réagi ainsi. C'était son frère et il le traitait comme si... Il secoua la tête pour sortir cette idée de la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

"Alors c'est vraiment fini avec Jeremy ?"

"Il n'embêtera plus personne si c'est ça ta question."

"Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé la question, mais... tu l'as tué ?"

"Hhmm... pas exactement..."

"QUOI !"

"Allons ! Allons ! Samuel..."

"C'EST SAM !"

"Toujours aussi susceptible hein !?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ?"

"Oh, rien de bien méchant..."

Sam fulminait de rage.

"Je lui ai fait une place bien au chaud. Là..." (en désignant sa tête)

Ruby se mit à sourire et ses yeux flashèrent en noir. Quant à Sam, bien trop occupé à essayer de digérer l'information, il ne vit pas que Dean avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait ce regard blessé et cette colère sourde. Son frère avait profité de son absence pour s'allier à un démon et même en sa présence, il continuait à... Il se sentait trahi. Une seconde fois. Et ça faisait mal...


	28. Chapter 28

L'atmosphère était plutôt tendue dans l'habitacle de l'Impala. Aucun des deux frères n'osait se regarder en face. L'un trouvait le paysage soudain du plus bel intérêt, l'autre focalisait son attention sur la route. Leurs visages étaient fermés. Pas une émotion ne transparaissait. Pas un son ne filtrait, hormis peut-être celui de leur respiration. Tout était si calme. Trop calme même... surtout pour les Winchester.

On avait surtout du mal à croire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Des semaines qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts !... On aurait pu rêver de retrouvailles plus chaleureuses. Les émotions avaient certes été confuses – soulagement et culpabilité pour Sam, colère et étonnement pour Dean –, mais rien n'avait laissé présager une telle chose. C'était comme si d'un coup les deux étaient redevenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

"Dean..."

Le principal intéressé poussa un soupir énervé et resserra ses doigts autour du volant à s'en briser les phalanges. Il ne daigna même pas regarder son frère. Il fuyait son regard, c'était évident. Au moins, la conduite lui apportait un certain alibi, une sorte de bonne excuse. Il devait rester concentré. Oui il le devait, ou sinon il ne répondait plus de lui. Non, c'était plus simple de l'ignorer. A force de l'ignorer, il finirait sans doute par laisser tomber et penser à autre chose.

"Dean..." _Ou peut-être pas._

"Ecoute... Je suis désolé... pour tout ce qui s'est passé... pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais..."

Sam lançait des regards furtifs vers son frère et il voyait bien qu'il essayait de se contenir. Il restait concentré, les dents serrées, les yeux vissés sur la route, à faire semblant qu'il n'existe pas. L'ignorer, c'était ça sa nouvelle tactique ?! Il se défilait encore une fois. Mais qu'il le crache son venin, merde ! Qu'il le crache ! Car à l'avoir comme ça à ses côtés, c'était comme ne pas avoir de frère du tout. Et ça il ne le supportait pas.

"Mais Dean... tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir éternellement pour ça ! Parle-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! On peut pas rester fâchés comme ça ! Ce serait idiot... surtout qu'on est frères... surtout pour si peu."

Les pneus crissèrent et l'Impala s'immobilisa sur la voie rapide. Sam s'en rendait compte maintenant, il venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il venait de pousser les limites de son frère à leurs extrêmes. Qui savait maintenant ce qu'il en ressortirait ? Au moins, il allait réagir.

"Pour si peu ? POUR SI PEU ? Tu te fiches de moi ? As-tu conscience de l'énormité de ce que tu viens de dire ?"

"Dean..."

"Non. Toi, écoute-moi ! Tu l'as peut-être oublié ou pire encore, tu l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais ce que tu m'as sorti tout à l'heure, c'était tout sauf rien du tout. T'es mon frère ! T'es un chasseur, merde ! Je te faisais confiance... je commençais tout juste à te faire confiance et toi... toi... tu... Non. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire..."

"Je suis désolé Dean..."

"Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Désolé Sam, mais il va me falloir bien plus que ça. Ces paroles que tu m'as dites ne sont pas de celles que l'on efface comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Pour ma part, elles restent gravées bien en surface dans ma mémoire. Merci qui ? Merci Sammy !..."

Sam se mit à pâlir. Son frère était en train d'exploser et cette bombe venait tout détruire sur son passage. Les espoirs. Les illusions. Les chances de retrouver une relation fraternelle. Tout. Et dire que tout ceci avait commencé par des mots malheureux prononcés sur le coup de l'excitation et de la colère.

_*Flashback*_

_Sam rentra dans cette chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il était fatigué et totalement largué. Trop d'informations. Trop d'événements troublants. Au moins, il avait retrouvé son frère et ça, c'était vraiment l'essentiel. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Plus après cette expérience. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Il avait besoin de sa présence Oh oui ! Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Il avait envie de le serrer si fort dans ses bras, mais ça ce serait pour plus tard. Quand ils auraient retrouvé un semblant de vie de famille._

_Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit et tourna son regard vers son frère, un léger sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres. Il disparut bien vite quand il vit le visage fermé de Dean. De là où il était, il voyait bien que quelque chose l'énervait. Il avait cette expression des mauvais jours. Les dents serrées. Les sourcils froncés. Le front ridé. Et tous ces autres tics qui faisaient de son corps un livre ouvert. Il lui semblait qu'il était comme ces fauves en cage, calmes mais toujours prêts à l'attaque. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Dean ? Le cadet Winchester fut pris d'un frisson incontrôlable à l'idée de perdre de nouveau sa seule famille. Il se releva brusquement et fit face à son frère._

_"Dean..." (inquiet)_

_"C'était qui cette fille ?" (regard lançant des éclairs)_

_De toutes les choses qu'il avait bien pu imaginer, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Il resta quelques instants muet de stupeur avant de répondre d'une voix lasse..._

_"C'est une amie..."_

_Sam venait sans le savoir de lancer le début des hostilités._

_"Tu te fiches de moi ? Elle ? Une amie ? Une amie aux yeux noirs ? On est bien d'accord que ça a pas pu t'échapper alors..."_

_"Je sais qu'elle est une démone, Dean. Pas besoin de me le rappeler..."_

_"Et y'a rien qui te choque ? Elle démone. Toi chasseur. Toi tuer les choses comme elles. C'est comme ça que ça marche, Sam !"_

_"Je ne pouvais pas..."_

_"Allons ! Allons Sam ! C'est juste une question de volonté. Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu l'exorcises. Y'a pas plus simple !"_

_"Tu peux pas comprendre..."_

_"Tu ne voulais pas, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle t'a menacé ? Non, attends, elle a menacé de me tuer...? Ces saloperies savent toujours frapper là où ça fait mal..."_

_"Elle m'a aidé à te sauver..."_

_Ce fut au tour de Dean d'être abasourdi mais il se reprit bien vite._

_"Répète ça !"_

_"Comment crois-tu que je t'aie retrouvé ?"_

_"Le flair..."_

_"Comment crois-tu que je sois rentré dans ta tête ?"_

_"Bobby..."_

_"Comment crois-tu que je m'en sois sorti ?"_

_Grand blanc._

_"Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti à ta recherche pour commencer ?"_

_"Parce que t'es un super p'tit frère...?" (sourire en coin bien pâlot)_

_"Non Dean... Parce qu'elle m'a convaincu de le faire."_

_Le principal intéressé eut un brusque mouvement de recul._

_"C'est une démone qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ton importance. C'est à un autre que je dois d'être ici devant toi. C'est à deux démons que tu dois ta survie Dean..."_

_C'en était trop pour Dean. Trop à avaler. Trop à supporter. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Voir son frère fricoter avec des démons ou apprendre de sa bouche qu'il ne devait son salut au final qu'à eux. Sam était tellement... qu'il avait que... L'idée même l'étouffait, le rendait malade. Il prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte._

_"Où tu vas ?" (paniqué)_

_"Prendre l'air !" (en claquant la porte derrière lui)_

_*Fin du flashback*_

Et ils en étaient restés là. Une ambiance tendue. Un ton à glacer le sang. La peur au creux de l'estomac... la peur que rien ne soit plus jamais comme avant. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter le temps de cette chasse !

L'Impala s'arrêta sur le parking du premier motel qu'ils croisèrent. Sam sortit leurs affaires du coffre et se dirigea avec son frère vers le bureau du gérant. Et là, contre toute attente...

"Deux chambres s'il vous plaît !"

Sam afficha un regard à la fois douloureux et choqué, mais son grand frère n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était vraiment fâché...


	29. Chapter 29

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ de Green Day déchira le silence et Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui avant de se rappeler en soupirant que Dean et lui avaient fait chambre à part. Il était perdu, déboussolé, égaré dans une solitude qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à connaître. Il se sentait mal, comme un écorché vif, comme consumé de l'intérieur, et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait du mal à prendre la mesure des derniers événements. A un moment, il retrouvait enfin son frère. L'instant suivant, il était devenu _persona non grata_. Un jour c'était le soulagement, les sourires (même timides) et la joie... L'autre c'était la rancœur, l'incompréhension et la colère.

Un voile noir venait de se poser au-dessus de leurs têtes, au-dessus de sa tête, et il semblait vouloir s'éterniser. Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, il était contagieux. Il n'y avait qu'à écouter cette chanson.

_I walk a lonely road _  
_The only one that I have ever known _  
_Don't know where it goes _  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone. _

_I walk this empty street _  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams... _

C'était comme si elle se faisait l'écho de ses émotions, de son mal être... comme si elle était là pour lui rappeler la triste vérité.

_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone... _

Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez douloureux comme ça ! Son frère était tout pour lui. Il s'était évertué à le lui montrer. Pas assez convaincant, semblait-il...

_My shadow's only one thats walks beside me... _

Alors aujourd'hui, il en faisait les frais. Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Dans une chambre au lit unique que la voix de son frère ne venait même pas égayer. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait et se réveillait seul. Ok, il était parti à Stanford. Ok, il était resté seul et encore, un temps seulement. Mais c'était différent. Il savait que son frère serait toujours là pour lui. Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, la roue avait tourné. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus sûr de compter pour Dean. Qui savait s'il le méritait d'ailleurs...

_I'm walking down the line _  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind _  
_On the border line _  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone. _

Il l'avait renié. Il l'avait regardé souffrir sans bouger. Plusieurs fois il avait failli le perdre, mais là c'était différent. Il s'était imposé juge et bourreau. Il avait été ce bras qui avait torturé. Il était cette voix qui avait brisé. Comment avait-il pu lui infliger ça, à son propre frère, à celui qu'il avait toujours porté aux nues ? Avait-il changé à ce point sans s'en rendre compte ? Etait-il devenu cet Associé du Mal que Dean voyait désormais en lui ? Etait-il à ce point aveugle ? Ruby... Ruby l'avait sauvé. Elle les avait sauvé tous les deux. Et ça faisait de lui un paria ? Pourquoi Dean refusait-il de comprendre ?

_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk up... _

Oh oui, il était seul ! Seul dans cette chambre. Seul dans ce lit. Seul dans cette vie. Seul à en comprendre et à en connaître le prix. Assez pour savoir que Dean n'aurait jamais dû vendre son âme pour lui. L'histoire avait malheureusement montré qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas toute cette miséricorde. Et il lui semblait que son frère en prenait lui aussi conscience.

_I walk alone _  
_I walk up... _

Cette chanson... ça faisait si mal !

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone. _

Il se sentait si seul.

_My shadow's only one that walks besides me. _

Son frère lui manquait tellement.

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. _

C'était bête. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. En un sens, il le comprenait. Oui, mais il aurait voulu qu'il change d'avis. Il aurait voulu retrouver ce frère qui lui manquait tant.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

C'était idiot. C'était égoïste. Ce ne resterait sans doute qu'un rêve...

_'Til then I'll walk alone. _

Cette dernière pensée finit de briser ses dernières barrières et il se laissa aller. Comme cet enfant qu'il avait jadis été. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, le corps enserré dans des draps déjà trop usés et les larmes coulant à flots. Il était seul. Il était perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Le réconfort. L'épaule amie. Son frère.

Un bip strident résonna dans la pièce alors que la chanson entamait ses dernières notes. Sam sursauta entre deux sanglots étouffés. L'écran de son portable était éclairé et il pouvait clairement y lire : '_vous avez un message de Dean. Lire ?_' _Dean ? Message ?_ La main tremblante, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il appuya sur '_Oui_' et là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ces trois petits mots...

'_RDV 20 mn_'

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Trois mots... Oui mais ils lui redonnaient un peu d'espoir. L'espoir que les choses pourraient peut-être changer entre Dean et lui. Bon, c'est vrai que Dean aurait pu appeler, même frapper - après tout, il était dans la chambre d'à côté. En même temps, il avait beaucoup à se reprocher et son frère ne balaierait pas ça aussi facilement. Dommage. Il soupira et jeta son portable sur le lit.

Il prit quelques affaires avec lui et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il s'attarda quelques instants devant l'image que renvoyait le miroir. Dieu qu'il avait une tête de déterré ! Les yeux bouffis. Le teint pâle. Pas vraiment l'idéal pour rencontrer son frère.

_Alone. _

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. C'était trop dur.

_Alone. _

Mais elle était têtue.

_Alone. Alone. _

Oui, il était seul. Il avait compris ! Pas besoin de le lui rappeler !

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

Décidément, jamais il n'aurait dû sous-estimer le pouvoir de cette chanson.

_Alone. _

**_NON ! _**

A mi-chemin entre rage et désespoir, il se mit sous la douche, le jet à fond dans l'espoir de la faire taire. Il y parvint presque, seuls quelques sons étouffés lui parvenant aux oreilles, et il put enfin se relaxer.

**Plus tard, au restaurant. **

Quand Sam poussa la porte du restaurant, son frère était déjà attablé. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, aucun sourire, aucune attention en fait.

Le cœur lourd et pour se changer les idées, il prêta une plus grande attention sur ce monde qui l'entourait. Là, le proprio tendait des clés à un vieil homme.

"Conduisez prudemment, Mr Pickett !"

"Ouais ouais..."

Là, une serveuse se tenait devant un jeune homme.

"Tu ne peux pas rester là si tu ne commandes pas, Cal. Tu connais les règles."

"Un peu de café..."

Tout respirait la routine, la normalité. C'en était presque écœurant.

Sam soupira. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir face à son frère qui consultait déjà le menu. Il allait lui décocher un '_Salut, comment va ? Bien dormi ?_' mais Dean le prit de vitesse.

"T'as choisi ? Aujourd'hui mardi, c'est Pig n'a Poke"

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Dean le foudroya du regard et Sam sentit ses pieds devenir sensiblement attractifs. Il ne releva la tête qu'à la voix de la serveuse.

"Vous avez choisi les garçons ?"

"Oui. Je vais prendre le spécial avec une tranche de bacon et un café." (tout sourire)

"ça sera deux cafés et quelques pancakes."

"C'est parti !"

La serveuse disparut et avec elle le sourire de son frère.

"J'me demande bien c'que j'fous ici !"

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe et Sam ne put que réagir.

"Tu veux dire avec moi ou sur cette affaire ?" (blessé)

"Les deux."

Sam pâlit.

"Sérieux, ce boulot c'est que dalle !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire hein ?"

"J'sais pas, mais être ailleurs..."

"Loin de moi, merci, j'avais compris. En attendant de faire ta virée sur une route déserte, essaie au moins de résoudre cette affaire !" (énervé)

"Ok, donc ce professeur..." (en soupirant)

"Dexter Hasselback. Il passait par ici la semaine dernière. Depuis, il a disparu."

"Dernier endroit où il a été vu ?"

"Sa fille dit qu'il devait se rendre au Mystery Spot du comté de Brower"

"Où les lois de la physique n'ont plus de sens...?"

Sam haussa les épaules, excédé par le comportement de son frère (enfin, s'il avait encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi...) La serveuse revint avec leur commande et il ne fut jamais aussi heureux qu'elle lui sauve la mise.

"Deux cafés ! Et de la sauce piquante pour le..."

La bouteille lui échappa des mains et vint s'écraser avec fracas.

"Merde ! Désolée... Nettoyage !"

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'enseigne, l'estomac plein, un chien attaché à un poteau aboya sur leur passage.

"Sam, tu sais que ce genre d'endroit n'est qu'un piège à touristes ?" (arrachant le prospectus des mains de son frère)

"Tu sais, les balles qui remontent la colline, les meubles cloués au plafond... Le seul danger, c'est pour ton portefeuille !"

"Dis-moi un truc. C'est moi ou tu l'fais exprès ? Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur. Cette affaire non plus. Mais écoute, il est attesté que dans certains endroits du monde, des trous s'ouvrent en grand et avalent des gens... Le Triangle des Bermudes. Le Vortex de l'Oregon."

"Le Mystery Spot du comté de Brower ?"

"Parfois ces endroits sont réels !" (énervé)

"Ok. Donc, s'il existe, et c'est un putain de 'si', c'est quoi la légende ?"

"Et bien..."

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à répondre, une jeune femme un peu pressée fonça sur Dean en s'excusant. Ce dernier se retourna sur elle.

"La légende est plutôt dingue en fait. On raconte que dans ces endroits les champs magnétiques sont si forts qu'ils peuvent plier l'espace-temps, envoyant les victimes... Dieu sait où."

"ça m'paraît bien trop X-Files si tu veux mon avis..."

Ils passèrent devant deux hommes tentant désespérément de faire passer un bureau par une porte.

"Je t'avais bien dit que ça rentrerait pas !"

"Ecoute, je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui se passe réellement, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, on doit le vérifier... voir s'il y a vraiment quelque chose..."  
Dean ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Loin de là même.

"Si ça peut t'arranger, oublie que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. Si tu avais la chance de prouver que ces phénomènes existent, tu resterais là sans bouger ?" (plein d'espoir)

"Ok. Ok. C'est bon. T'as gagné. On ira là-bas après la fermeture et on prendra le temps de vérifier... Satisfait ?" _On ? Il a dit 'on' ?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Plus tard...**

Les frères traversèrent une salle peinte d'une spirale verte et noire, pour se rendre dans une autre bien plus grande. Dean vit tout de suite les meubles collés au plafond et à la surprise générale ne manqua pas de faire une réflexion.

"Wow ! Surnaturel !..." (moqueur)

Ignorant la remarque sarcastique de son frère, Sam passa la pièce à l'EMF pendant que Dean éclairait les lieux de sa lampe-torche.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Non."

"As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'on cherche ?"

"Ouais..."

Dean arqua un sourcil.

"Non..." (penaud)

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller quand soudain une voix tonna.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?"

Une voix suivie d'un cliquetis dérangeant, celui d'un fusil qu'on arme. Dean réagit le premier.

"Wowowo... Doucement... on peut vous expliquer..."

"Vous êtes en train de me voler ?" (chatouilleux de la gâchette)

"Personne ne vous vole. Calmez-vous !"

"Ne bougez pas !"

"Je vais juste poser mon arme..." (en joignant le geste à la parole)

Soudain, une déflagration retentit. Dean s'écroula sous le regard effaré de son frère.

"DEAN !" (courant vers lui)

Il prit son frère dans ses bras. Il était trop calme. Pire que ça, il se laissait faire.

"Appelez les secours !"

"Je ne voulais pas..." (aussi terrifié que Sam)

"Maintenant !"

L'homme s'exécuta alors qu'il restait à veiller son frère si immobile, tellement inerte, si peu Dean...

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ouvre les yeux, Dean ! Dean !..."

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne tenait plus son frère mais bien un corps.

"Pas comme ça..."

Il était seul.

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. _

Désespérément seul. Définitivement seul.

_I'll walk alone. _

"**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !**"


	31. Chapter 31

Dean se réveilla en douceur, alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient tout juste à percer à travers les rideaux. Il tourna presque machinalement la tête vers la gauche et son regard ne rencontra que la porte de la salle de bains. Il soupira. Une chambre avec un seul lit. Comment il avait pu l'oublier ? Après tout, c'était son idée. Faire chambre à part... Au moins, pour une fois, on ne les avait pas pris pour des gays. Au moins, ça lui laissait le temps de faire le point sur Sam et lui. Seul. Sans avoir à subir une quelconque pression ou une quelconque influence.

Il était seul maître à bord. Et même si ça faisait bizarre... même si ça faisait mal de voir un espace vide... il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Celui d'agir avec courage. Celui de faire comprendre à Sam ses torts. Celui pour lui de s'affranchir de son frère et d'effectuer un véritable sevrage. Il devait se montrer capable d'une vie sans Sam. _Sam n'est pas indispensable. Je peux vivre sans Sam. Sam n'est pas indispensable. Je peux vivre sans..._ L'idée était honorable mais bien plus facile à imaginer qu'à faire. Comment rayer quelqu'un de sa vie alors qu'il a toujours le centre de toutes nos attentions ? Comment rayer quelqu'un de sa vie quand on sait qu'on l'aime... plus que tout ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Son amour pour Sam. Son envie de lui faire payer son comportement irréfléchi. Son besoin de l'avoir près de lui (même si ce n'était pas dans la même pièce). Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'aère l'esprit ou sinon sa tête finirait par exploser.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il balaya la pièce des yeux et son regard se posa sur une radio qui traînait sur une petite table qui faisait office de bureau. C'était parfait ! Il l'alluma et d'un coup Motörhead envahit la pièce. Il eut un sourire et fit une moue appréciative. C'était encore plus que parfait, c'était tout simplement géant. Il balança sa tête au rythme des premiers accords et, tout en imitant son groupe préféré, il mit le volume à fond. Broken. Motörhead. C'était la chanson rêvée pour ce genre de moment.

_You don't know the trouble you're in _  
_Livin' in paradise, livin' in sin. _

C'était bien ça le problème. Il l'aimait. Bien sûr il savait que c'était mal. Bien sûr il savait que c'était contre nature. C'est juste... C'était plus fort que lui. Il l'aimait. Comme un ami. Comme un frère. Même plus encore. Il illuminait sa vie. Être avec lui, c'était comme être au Paradis. Du moins, ça c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne l'avoue. Avant que son frère ne l'apprenne. Avant que sa vie ne devienne un enfer.

_You better watch out baby one of these days _  
_Another man coming gonna change your ways _

Ah ! Elle était belle l'honnêteté !

_Broken, broken, truth must be spoken _  
_Can we be responsible, is someone keeping score. _

La vérité, ils se la devaient. L'un comme l'autre. Elle n'était tout simplement pas toujours bonne à dire et à entendre.

_Broken, broken, when all guns are smoking _  
_Do you want to die then, according to the law_

Certes, il pouvait comprendre que ses révélations avaient pu choquer son frère. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se gâteraient aussi vite et pour aussi longtemps. Putain, Sam l'avait renié. Il l'avait renié, laissé en pâture à un vampire pour enfin s'allier à un démon. Comment la situation avait-elle pu à ce point lui échapper ? Comment son frère avait pu à ce point changer ? Etait-il finalement devenu ce monstre que son père, tout comme le Démon, avait prédit ? Pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?

_Sunshine, moonshine, fire & flood _  
_Death com hungry to your neighbourhood _

Devrait-il le tuer ?

_You better watch out baby, one of these nights _  
_Somebody coming to shoot out your lights. _

Pourtant, c'était Sam... son Sammy... qui était venu l'extirper des griffes d'un étudiant psychopathe. Du moins il l'avait cru... Puis il avait vu cette fille, cette fille qui s'était révélée être une démone et que Sam avait qualifié d'amie.

_Broken, broken, lies will be spoken. _

Il était tombé de haut. Son frère fricotait avec l'ennemi. Ouvertement. Sans complexe.

_Broken, broken, when all doors are closing. _

Il ne pouvait pas passer outre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ç'aurait été nié ses propres convictions. Ç'aurait été se corrompre lui-même. Ce n'aurait pas été dans l'intérêt de son frère. Il devait prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Qu'importe si ça faisait mal ! Qu'importe si ça signifiait pour lui s'éloigner de son frère, de son amour de toujours !

_Shall we say goodbye then, according to the law. _

Ruby ? L'aider ? Comment Sam avait pu être aussi naïf ? Et même si c'était la vérité, il devait bien se douter que tout ceci n'était pas gratuit. Les démons ont toujours une idée derrière la tête. Son frère était-il si désespéré pour oublier ce détail ou trop aveuglé par la colère pour se méfier ? Il préférait ignorer la réponse à cette question.

_Broken, broken, swear I ain't jokin' _

Il se refusait aussi à lui trouver des excuses. Sam avait commis une faute grave. Il devait en assumer les conséquences. Etre son frère ou son amour secret, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

_Is nothing sacred, no lovers anymore. _  
_Broken, broken... _

Mais ça faisait si mal, c'était si dur... Il ne devait pas plier. Il ne devait pas succomber.

_Broken, broken, truth must be spoken. _

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mente à lui-même. Il devait rester fort. Pour lui. Pour eux deux. Car une relation se base avant tout sur la confiance et ça, il n'en avait plus à revendre. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand son frère l'avait rejeté. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand il avait surpris Sam avec Ruby. Mais plus que tout, son cœur s'était brisé quand il avait appris de son frère qu'il remettait entre les mains de démons sa propre vie et celle de son frère. C'était de la pure trahison. Un coup de poignard dans le dos.

_Broken, broken, when all guns are smokin'. _

Il aurait du mal à en faire abstraction. Il aurait du mal à pardonner.

_Then you must be silent, according to the law. _

Il soupira en entendant les dernières notes. Pardonner... Un bien grand mot. Une souffrance et une envie tout à la fois. Mais le plus dur dans tout ça, c'était que c'était une affaire qui les avait amené tous les deux ici. Maintenant, brisé ou non, il devrait composer avec son frère.

Il éteignit la radio et prit son portable. Il fit défiler les noms et s'arrêta un instant sur 'Sam'. Son pouce effleura brièvement la touche OK et il referma brusquement le portable, les nerfs à vif. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était trop tôt. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son frère. Pas encore. Il avait peur de perdre toutes ses bonnes résolutions en entendant la voix de son frère. En même temps, il avait terriblement besoin de lui. Les sentiments sont parfois cruels. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit une grande inspiration. Il se saisit du portable et composa, les doigts hésitants, un court message. Trois mots. Juste trois petits mots. Juste l'essentiel.

'_RDV 20 mn_'

**Au restaurant.**

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Dean s'était installé à une table, face à la porte de manière à voir son frère la franchir. Déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait et les minutes continuaient de s'égrener sans que Sam n'apparaisse. Son estomac commençait à se faire remarquer et la serveuse était passée au moins cinq fois pour savoir s'il avait choisi. Bien sûr, il lui avait expliqué qu'il attendait quelqu'un, mais la politique de la maison était la politique de la maison. On ne pouvait rester sans consommer. Pour faire bonne mesure, il avait commandé à chaque fois un café noir. Mais maintenant, il avait sa dose de caféine et ce n'était plus de liquide qu'il avait besoin… Il vit de nouveau la serveuse s'approcher de sa table, carnet à la main, prête à prendre sa toute nouvelle commande.

Il regarda sa montre en soupirant. Cinquante minutes de retard. Merveilleux !

"Un autre café ?"

"J'crois bien que mon rendez-vous m'a oublié…"

"Pauvre chou… Alors ça sera…?"

"Je prendrai un spécial avec une tranche de bacon… Mettez-en deux ! Oh ! Et une carafe s'il vous plaît !" (souriant)

"J'vous apporte ça tout de suite !"

Elle disparut en cuisine et son sourire s'effaça. _Putain Sammy ! T'abuses ! C'est toi qui m'as embarqué ici. C'est toi qui voulais absolument qu'on s'occupe de cette affaire. Cette affaire qui n'en est même pas une. Sérieux, un gars qui disparaît !... C'est pas le président non plus ! Juste un professeur. Juste un putain de professeur qui s'est perdu ou qui a juste voulu s'évader de sa vie de merde ! On ne lui en voudra pas pour ça d'ailleurs…_

Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une maladie non plus. Ça n'avait rien de surnaturel. Ce n'était pas pour eux, point final. Mais où donc était Sam ? Ce n'était tout de même pas dans ses habitudes. En même temps, s'il avait décidé de l'emmerder… Ok. C'était lui qui avait commencé avec l'idée de faire chambre à part. Ok, c'était encore lui qui avait décidé de ne pas l'appeler et de se contenter d'un message. Mais c'était pour son bien, merde ! Pour son bien ! Il devait comprendre ses erreurs et que tout n'était pas aussi facilement pardonnable. Oui, il était son grand frère. Et alors ? Il ne devait pas tout lui laisser passer pour autant ! Même s'il faisait usage de son arme fatale.

Hier, il lui avait bien résisté. Il leur avait bien résisté. A ces yeux de cocker qui en faisaient fondre plus d'un. Dean esquissa un sourire. Son frère avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait par cette tactique. Un bonbon. Un cadeau. Un câlin. Le droit d'aller dormir avec son grand frère. L'autorisation de venir chasser avec lui. C'était le bon vieux temps. Le temps où Sam était encore Sammy. Il avait cru voir un instant ce petit éclair empli d'innocence quand Sam lui avait demandé… non, supplié de venir ici, prétextant que cette affaire était pour eux. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait cru. Il l'avait cru, puis il s'était rappelé la triste vérité. Son frère de mèche avec les démons. Son frère qui s'attachait à lui comme à une bouée. Il l'avait vu venir avec ses grands sabots. Il avait deviné la manœuvre. Et il n'était pas tombé dans le panneau.

"Une carafe et de la sauce piquante pour le…"

La bouteille lui échappa des mains et vint s'écraser avec fracas.

"Merde ! Désolée… Nettoyage !"

SPN SPN SPN

Après avoir largement fait honneur au spécial, Sam brillant toujours par son absence, il sortit de l'enseigne et un chien aboya sur son passage.

"Putain Sam, ça tu vas me le payer !"

Il fourra sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit son portable. Il l'ouvrit avec rage et appela son frère. Il le voyait déjà jubiler. Il avait fini par craquer. Il avait fini par l'appeler. Pestant, fulminant de rage, il entendit à l'autre bout du combiné deux sonneries puis un léger cliquetis annonçant la sempiternelle messagerie.

'_Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Sam. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message…_'

Ah Monsieur ne répondait pas ! Ah Monsieur faisait la sourde oreille ! Ah, il n'était pas d'humeur ! Et bien, lui non plus ! Et bonne résolution ou non, il irait le chercher par la peau des fesses !

Il se dirigea vers l'Impala, manquant d'arracher la portière conducteur, avant de s'installer derrière le volant et de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. Oh oui, Sam allait le lui payer !... Peut-être était-ce la nervosité. Peut-être était-ce la colère. Peut-être était-ce même l'impatience. Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de tapoter sur le volant. Ce tic finissant par l'énerver encore plus, il resserra ses doigts autour du volant à s'en briser les phalanges.

Sur le chemin du motel, il se fit dépasser par un nombre impressionnant d'ambulances et de véhicules de police. Cela attira son attention et son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand il découvrit que leur destination finale était la même que la sienne. L'estomac serré, il se gara un peu à l'écart et se dirigea vers l'attroupement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Suicide. Un jeune garçon."

Il déglutit.

"Vous le connaissiez ?"

"Arrivé tout juste hier. Il avait l'air bien. Faut croire qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens"

"En effet…" (de plus en plus mal à l'aise)

"Vous… Vous savez comment ça s'est passé ?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la salle de bains. Une arme à la main."

Dean pâlissait de plus en plus.

"Ils l'ont trouvé quand ?" (tremblant)

"Il y a une bonne heure et demie…"

Dean prit une grande inspiration et sortit son portable. Il devait se rassurer. Il fallait qu'il se rassure. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et à son grand désespoir entendit une sonnerie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien en écho. L'instant suivant, quelqu'un décrocha. Un inconnu. Il laissa échapper son portable. Ses jambes se mirent à vaciller et il s'écroula sous le regard interrogateur de la personne avec qui il discutait à l'instant.

"Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?"

Silence inquiétant.

"Un médecin, vite !"

Il avait le regard dans le vague. Il n'était comme déconnecté du monde.

"Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?"

Il ne fit aucune attention à lui, les yeux rivés sur le chariot recouvert de plastique noir qui sortait.

"Non…" (dans un souffle)

L'homme suivit son regard et comprit.

"J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! On a un proche !"

"Sammy…"

_Broken, broken when all guns are smokin' _

Deux autres personnes vinrent l'aider à relever Dean et à l'amener vers l'ambulance. Son regard s'attarda sur le plastique noir, triste, résigné. Un des médecins-légistes dézippa le sac et découvrit un visage… Dean vacilla de nouveau mais cette fois, il y eut quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Il caressa ce visage si familier, écartant une ou deux mèches au passage, le visage baigné de larmes.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sammy ?"

"Vous êtes Dean ?"

Il releva la tête et vit vaguement un officier de police, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"J'ai quelque chose pour vous…"

Le regard empli d'incompréhension, il le vit lui tendre un bout de papier plié en quatre et portant son nom. La main tremblante, il l'ouvrit et à la lecture, son visage se décomposa.

'_Hey Dean ! _

_Comme on ne se parle plus, je pense qu'une lettre s'impose… Je voulais me rattraper. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que… J'ai tout foiré, désolé. Mais ce matin j'ai enfin compris pourquoi. C'est moi ! C'est moi le problème. Qui d'autre ? C'est moi qui t'ai mis au pied du mur. C'est moi qui t'ai mis à l'écart de ma vie alors que tu avais donné la tienne pour moi. C'est injuste et je le reconnais aujourd'hui. Alors, je vais réparer cette erreur. Je connais les clauses, alors je vais te rendre ta liberté. _

_Adieu Dean ! Je t'aime,_  
_Sammy._'

_Then you must be silent. _

Il froissa le papier dans sa main et se laissa glisser au sol, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

"**SAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY !**" (cri déchirant)

_Broken, broken…_


	32. Chapter 32

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams _de Green Day résonna dans la pièce et Sam se réveilla en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur, le cœur palpitant. Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui avant de se rappeler la triste vérité. Dean était mort la nuit dernière. Maintenant il était seul. Vraiment seul. Il était perdu, déboussolé, égaré dans une solitude qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre aussi tôt. Il restait encore à Dean plusieurs mois à vivre et alors quoi ? On écourtait son séjour sur cette terre ? Il avait connu les démons bien plus respectueux de leurs contrats... Dean était mort. Dean n'était plus. Rien que d'y penser, ça le rendait malade. Mais ce n'était rien en rapport du vide qu'il ressentait. Il avait cette impression... celle d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, comme si ce frère qu'on venait de lui arracher l'avait été de son propre corps.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. En un battement de cils. D'une manière si pathétiquement humaine. Il avait fallu un coup de fusil, un seul, pour que son frère disparaisse définitivement de sa vie. Etrange comme une si petite chose pouvait provoquer autant de dégâts. Ironique que Dean, grand chasseur s'il en était, soit tombé non pas sous les griffes de n'importe quelle créature mais sous les balles d'un simple humain. C'en était que plus douloureux. Ça avait si rapide... tellement inattendu... Avant-hier, c'était encore le temps des retrouvailles, le temps du bonheur retrouvé, le soulagement, les petits sourires. Hier, tout avait basculé dans le sang, la douleur et l'horreur. Il avait un frère. Il n'était plus.

Il sentait de plus en plus le poids de ce voile noir au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'oppressait chaque minute encore plus. Il menaçait à chaque instant de l'étouffer et de l'engloutir tout entier. Et il n'y pouvait rien faire et à dire vrai, il n'y voulait rien faire. Cette douleur, c'était faire honneur à son frère... c'était honorer sa mémoire. Souffrir pour ne pas oublier. Dit comme ça, ça sonnait un peu sado-maso mais c'était sa manière à lui de gérer la situation.

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams..._

Cette chanson... Mon Dieu, cette chanson... C'était pas humain d'avoir une chanson si proche de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était comme si... Oui, c'était un peu comme si elle était vivante. Comme si elle vivait à travers lui. Une sorte d'écho à son moi intérieur.

_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

Encore cette chanson... Toujours cette même chanson qui le poursuivait partout. Hier matin... Aujourd'hui... Cette chanson le poursuivait partout, à moins que ce ne soit lui. Sinon comment expliquer qu'une seule et même chanson passe deux jours de suite à la même heure...? Comment expliquer...?

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone..._

Putain, c'est qu'elle arrivait à propos en plus !... Comme ce couteau qu'on remuerait dans la plaie. Comme une épine dont on ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser. La douleur... Son frère était tout pour lui. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire...

_My shadow's only one that walks besides me..._

Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots. Il n'avait pas su trouver les gestes. Pour ramener son frère à lui. Pour retrouver cette relation complice qui les avait toujours caractérisés. Les rires. Les coups de gueule. Les blagues. Les disputes. Les trêves. Les réconciliations. Les câlins. Tous ces moments vécus, plus ou moins oubliés, plus ou moins avoués, tout ça avait disparu. Il avait tout perdu. En un claquement de doigts. Ces moments qui appartenaient maintenant au passé. Les moyens de se faire pardonner. Son frère...

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating..._

Il était seul... si seul... si désespérément seul... Définitivement seul. Le dernier des Winchester.

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright..._

Cette journée d'hier repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait beau tout revoir... Il avait beau tourner les événements dans tous les sens... Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'inévitable avait pu se produire. Ils avaient pourtant tout planifié, tout vérifié, pourtant Dean était mort des mains du propriétaire qui les avait pris pour des voleurs. Il revoyait son frère s'écrouler. Il le voyait s'éteindre. Il se rappelait ce silence. Ce silence si lourd de sens, si pesant, tellement terrifiant. Mais ce n'était pas là l'horreur. Non. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour venir. C'est lui qui avait trouvé cette affaire. C'est lui encore qui l'avait convaincu du sérieux de cette enquête. C'est lui qui avait entraîné Dean dans ce musée dédié au Mystery Spot, alors que Dean était réticent. Et de manière somme toute logique, c'était finalement lui qui...

_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

Il déglutit. C'était lui le responsable. Il avait tué son frère. Par sa faute, il n'avait plus de famille. Par sa faute, il serait à jamais seul. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, lui seul avait forcé le destin... et il devrait vivre avec. Oui. Vivre. Ironique hein ? Il était la cause de tout et puis quoi ? Il était toujours en vie ? Où était la justice dans tout ça, hein ? Ouais... Dans les mains des démons. Ça, il était au courant. En attendant...

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk up..._

Oh oui, il était seul ! Seul dans cette chambre. Seul dans ce lit. Seul dans cette vie. Seul à connaître la triste vérité. Dean n'aurait jamais dû vendre son âme pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas cette seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte. Et Dean aurait dû en prendre conscience plus tôt. Avant de mourir...

_I walk alone_  
_I walk up..._

Putain ça faisait si mal ! A la douleur d'avoir perdu un frère s'ajoutait celle d'en avoir été la cause...

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

Il se sentait comme abandonné.

_My shadow's only one that walks besides me._

Dean lui manquait tellement !...

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

C'était idiot. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bien sûr, le sort de son frère était inéluctable. Il aurait juste aimé avoir le temps. Il aurait juste aimé remonter le temps. Il aurait voulu retrouver ce frère qui lui manquait tant.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

C'était idiot. C'était fou. Ce ne resterait sans doute jamais qu'un rêve...

_'Til then I'll walk alone._

Il éclata en sanglots. C'était trop dur. Une vie sans lui. Il voulait son grand frère. Comme l'enfant qu'il avait jadis été. Comme l'adulte qu'il était devenu. C'était un besoin irrépressible. C'était un rêve impossible. Il était seul. Il était perdu. Il avait tout perdu...

Un bip strident retentit dans la pièce alors que la chanson entamait ses dernières notes. Sam sursauta entre deux hoquets de surprise. Qui donc pouvait bien l'appeler ? Personne n'avait son numéro alors... L'écran de son portable était éclairé. Il lut rapidement le nom affiché et il manqua défaillir. Dean ? Message ? La main tremblante, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il tapota sur le clavier pour lire la fameuse bafouille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible devant...

'_RDV 20 mn_'

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Trois mots... Ils le terrifiaient. Ils lui redonnaient un espoir aussi. L'espoir que peut-être...

Il prit quelques affaires avec lui et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Son regard croisa le miroir et son reflet. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Même pour lui. Les yeux bouffis. Le visage creusé par les larmes. Pâle. Des cernes sous les yeux. Pas franchement convenable...

_Alone._

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ça faisait trop mal.

_Alone._

Mais elle insistait...

_Alone. Alone._

Bon. Ok. C'est bon, il avait enregistré le message. Il était seul. Pas besoin de le lui répéter, il n'était pas sourd !

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

Putain de chanson. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, non ?

_Alone._

Il semblerait que non. Mais lui, il voulait y croire. C'était trop demander ?

A mi-chemin entre rage et désespoir, il se mit sous le jet de la douche pour étouffer ces paroles de mauvaise augure. Et sous le flot brûlant, il parvint enfin à se relaxer.

**Plus tard, au restaurant.**

Quand Sam poussa la porte du restaurant, son cœur fit un bond. Il crut même l'espace d'un instant que ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il se maintint à la poignée de la porte. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Dean était vivant. Dean était là, attablé au fond. Dean ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, aucun sourire, aucune attention. Mais qu'importe puisque Dean était en vie.

Oui, il pouvait accepter tous les sacrifices, du moment que son frère restait en vie. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Il ne s'en sentait ni le cœur ni le courage. Et même s'il savait que le sort de son frère était scellé, c'était juste inconcevable. Il ne pouvait le laisser mourir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Penser positif, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Se changer les idées aussi. Il laissa son regard balayer la pièce. Il vit le proprio tendre des clés à un vieil homme.

"Conduisez prudemment, Mr Pickett !"

"Ouais ouais..."

Il aperçut une serveuse devant un jeune homme.

"Tu ne peux pas rester là si tu ne commandes pas, Cal. Tu connais les règles."

"Un peu de café..."

Tout respirait la routine ici. Tout avait une odeur de déjà-vu. Sam chassa de son esprit cette idée en soupirant. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir face à son frère qui consultait déjà le menu. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer sous sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu prendre Dean dans ses bras, lui dire combien il était désolé et combien il tenait à lui. Oui mais... qui savait comment Dean prendrait ce brusque moment d'attendrissement...? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se contentait de le fixer encore et encore, comme si son image pouvait s'envoler à tout instant.

"Hé, t'es avec moi ?" (en claquant ses doigts devant lui)

"Quoi ?" (sortant de ses rêveries)

"T'as choisi ? Aujourd'hui mardi, c'est Pig n'a Poke."

"Mardi ?" (fronçant les sourcils)

Son frère le regarda d'un air bizarre, alors Sam préféra baisser la tête. Il ne la releva qu'à la voix de la serveuse.

"Vous avez choisi les garçons ?"

"Oui. Je vais prendre le spécial avec une tranche de bacon et un café." (tout sourire)

"Euh... Rien pour moi, merci."

"Faites-moi savoir si vous changez d'avis !"

La serveuse disparut en cuisine et avec elle le sourire de son frère.

"J'me demande bien c'que j'fous ici !"

Sam pâlit. De nouveau ce coup de poignard en plein cœur.

"Sérieux, ce boulot c'est que dalle !"

"Je sais, tu voudrais être à mille lieues d'ici, à mille lieues de moi..."

"Exactement ! Attends, minute, comment tu...?" (suspicieux)

Sam soupira.

"Tu ne te rappelles rien de tout ça ?"

"Me souvenir de quoi ?"

"Tout ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est comme si... comme si ça s'était déjà produit avant..."

"Tu veux dire comme un 'déjà-vu' ?"

"Non. Comme si c'était déjà arrivé avant."

"Ouais, comme un déjà-vu..."

"Non, oublie le déjà-vu ! Je te parle du fait qu'on vit la journée d'hier encore et encore..."

Dean arqua un sourcil et lança à son frère un regard dont lui seul avait le secret.

"Et alors, en quoi ce..."

"Ne dis rien ! N'y pense même pas !..." (énervé)

"Un café. Noir. Et la sauce piquante pour le..."

La bouteille lui échappa des mains, mais cette fois-ci, Sam la rattrapa au vol.

"Jolis réflexes..."

SPN SPN SPN

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'enseigne, l'estomac plein - enfin, surtout Dean -, un chien aboya sur leur passage.

"C'est encore une de tes brillantes idées pour me faire oublier, c'est ça ? Permets-moi de te dire que c'est foiré !" (agité)

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi...?" (d'une voix timide)

Dean le foudroya du regard alors que le visage de Sam se figeait dans une moue blessée.

"Ok, écoute. Hier on était mardi, pas vrai ? Aujourd'hui aussi on est mardi..."

"T'es cinglé..."

"Ça va, j'ai compris, tu me crois pas..."

Une jeune femme fonça sur Dean en s'excusant. Ce dernier se retourna sur elle.

"Je dis juste que c'est dur à avaler. Même pour moi. Surtout pour moi... C'était peut-être tout simplement une autre de tes prémonitions."

"Non. Aucune chance. Trop réaliste."

Il soupira.

"En même temps, on se trouve au Mystery Spot alors..."

"Alors quoi ?"

"Alors je me réveille"

Ils passèrent devant deux hommes tentant désespérément de faire passer un bureau par une porte.

"Je t'avais bien dit que ça rentrerait pas !"

"Hé ! Attends une minute ! Le Mystery Spot. Tu penses que peut-être...?"

"Peut-être que quoi ?"

"On doit aller là-bas. Suis-moi au moins sur ce coup..." (regard 100 % Sammy)

"Ok. Ok. On ira là-bas ce soir après la fermeture et on prendra soin de tout vérifier."

"Quoi ? Non."

"Comment ça non ?"

"Allons-y maintenant ! Aux heures d'ouverture. En pleine affluence."

Dean demeura figé, jaugeant son frère du regard, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait en penser.

"Tu m'fiches la trouille, tu le sais ça ?"

"Dean !"

"Ok. Qu'importe. Allons-y maintenant !"

Dean passa devant son frère pour s'éloigner vers le passage piéton. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, quand soudain une voiture vint le heurter de plein fouet.

"DEAN !" (accourant vers lui)

La voiture s'arrêta et le Mr Pickett du restaurant passa sa tête à la vitre. Sam prit son frère dans ses bras, désespéré.

"Dean. Non. Non. Non..."

Aucune réponse. Les yeux restaient désespérément clos.

"Allez Dean..."

Encore trop tard. Toujours trop tard.

"**DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !**"

_I walk alone..._


	33. Chapter 33

Dean se réveilla avec un goût amer. Hier encore il avait un frère. Hier encore il avait une famille. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien. Pffuit ! Envolé ! Il balaya la chambre des yeux tristement. Une chambre simple. Un lit. La solitude. Il avait choisi les deux premiers, puis la situation lui avait échappé. Désormais ce paysage serait le sien. Hier son frère avait pris une décision. Hier il l'avait libéré de ses obligations. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus que les yeux pour pleurer. Sam n'était plus et c'était en grande partie sa faute. Il avait voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, comme à ces enfants qui font des bêtises et à qui l'on essaie de faire comprendre leur erreur. Il avait voulu qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes et à leurs conséquences. Il n'avait pas été assez clair semblait-il. Sam avait bien jugé ses actes, mais la punition qu'il s'était infligé allait au-delà de tout ce que Dean avait pu imaginer. Etait-il à ce point un mauvais frère pour ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son petit Sammy ? Il l'avait élevé, merde ! Il aurait pu… Non ! Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû savoir. Mais non. Non… il avait préféré rester dans son coin, hermétique au monde. Il lui en avait tant voulu. Il s'était tellement intéressé à sa petite personne qu'il avait fini par devenir aveugle. Putain, il avait choisi de devenir aveugle et sourd. Aujourd'hui il donnerait tout pour simplement oublier. Oublier… Oublier le choc. Oublier la douleur. Mais pas Sammy. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne le pourrait jamais…

Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Ressasser ses idées noires n'avait jamais fait revenir quelqu'un. Croire que pour Sammy ce serait différent était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Une douleur supplémentaire inutile. Un faux espoir malsain. Ce qui était mort devait le rester. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à vendre. Il était baisé. La démone s'était bien foutue de sa gueule.

"_Je te donne un an…_"

Ok. Elle lui avait donné un an. Ok, elle avait ressuscité Sammy… mais pour combien de temps ? Lui avait juste été assez naïf pour croire que ce serait pour de bon – du moins de son vivant. Oh, elle ne pouvait pas récupérer son âme en avance ! Oh, elle voulait le voir souffrir ! Cette salope était au courant de tout ! Ça lui paraissait comme une évidence. Oui, elle savait que Sammy ne supporterait pas. Elle savait que sa mort n'était qu'une question de temps. Oh, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle lui dise. Fallait pas rêver non plus. Elle avait beau le trouver mignon, elle restait une démone. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que lui était un humain. Un chasseur. Un frère. Et il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il soupira. Il était seul à n'avoir rien remarqué. Le seul ! _Pas ta faute…_

"Oui mais Sam est mort !"

_Esprit… Entendre…_

"Hé machin, tu veux bien répéter ? J'te capte plus !... Hého !?..."

Silence

"Génial ! J'me mets à parler tout seul maintenant ! Putain faut vraiment que je me change les idées…" (en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux)

Il balaya la pièce du regard et finit par trouver son bonheur. La télécommande. Il appuya sur un des boutons et fixa l'écran qui prenait vie, sans grande conviction ni réel plaisir.

"_Un élève retrouvé pendu dans les toilettes du lycée relance le débat du suicide chez les jeunes…_"

Zap.

"_Et je n'ai rien vu venir… Ses yeux… Son regard ce matin-là… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier… Et c'est le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste de lui avant que… que… qu'il… Pourquoi t'as fait ça Kevin ?_"

Zap.

"_A suivre après le journal et la météo votre film, Virgin Suicides…_"

Zap.

"_Des policiers ont retrouvé les adeptes de la secte dans le chalet qu'ils avaient loué. Ils étaient tous morts. Les premiers résultats de l'enquête montrent qu'ils se seraient tous suicidés…_"

Zap.

_Putain, mais ils ont que ce mot à la bouche ! A croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui se passe dans notre monde. Y'a tout de même quelque chose de potable parmi toutes ces chaînes !_

Dean esquissa un sourire en coin. Il l'aurait à l'usure !... Après quelques secondes de zapping acharné, il trouva enfin LE programme, celui durant lequel il était certain de se changer les idées. L'écran s'illumina sur les gémissements et les positions pour le moins audacieuses de deux jeunes gens bien sous tous rapports. Il sourit à pleines dents et leva la tête vers le ciel l'air de dire 't'as vu ? J't'ai eu.' Il se rinçait l'œil quand soudain…

"_Nous interrompons nos programmes pour un flash spécial. Pris semble-t-il d'un coup de folie, un homme aurait tiré sur des fonctionnaires de police avant de se donner la mort. Les raisons de son geste restent pour l'heure inexpliquées._"

Zap.

"Rhââââ !"

Zap. Zap. Zap.

"_Highway To Hell. I'm on the Highway to hell. __Highway to hell. Don't stop me !_"

Enfin la paix. Enfin le dépaysement. Plus de mort. Plus de suicide… du moins pour l'instant. Alors, même s'il adorait cette chanson, il se maîtrisait. Pas de balancements de tête intempestifs. Tout juste l'entendait-on fredonner…

"_And I'm going down all the way ! __I'm on the highway to hell. Suite de nos programmes après la pub…_"

Avec toutes ses mésaventures précédentes, Dean n'osa ni soupirer ni espérer. Il se contenta de sortir la petite fiole dont il ne se séparait plus. Il dévissa le bouchon et porta à sa bouche, laissant le liquide lui réchauffer les entrailles. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en aurait besoin et effectivement… quand il entendit les premières notes… il pâlit d'un coup. Il n'eut pas le courage de zapper une énième fois ; il avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson miracle et se laissa retomber lourdement sur une chaise. Il n'allait pas y couper cette fois. Non. Il n'y couperait pas. Déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il essayait de ne plus y penser mais il n'avait fait que se défiler. Faut dire qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé revivre ça un jour. Pas si tôt. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'était un non-sens… Personne ne pouvait mourir deux fois hein ? Il se mit à rire intérieurement. Tout était de sa faute. S'il était arrivé plus tôt, Sam ne serait pas mort. Il n'aurait pas avoué ses sentiments, Sam ne serait pas détourné de lui et n'aurait pas pactisé avec l'ennemi. Ils ne se seraient pas séparés et Sam ne serait pas mort. Coupable sur toute la ligne ! A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Il était seul responsable. Il avait tué son frère et maintenant…

"_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since you took your love away…_"

Oh non ! Ça faisait bien moins longtemps. Peut-être une dizaine d'heures. 600 longues et douloureuses minutes… 36000 secondes que tu es parti… Seul… Pour un voyage sans retour. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je reste là à me morfondre, à ne rien faire.

"_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since you took your love away…_"

J'aurais voulu y croire mais je ne me souviens de rien. Un trou noir. J'imagine que j'ai dû aller traîner dans un bar quelconque… Boire jusqu'à plus soif et même plus si affinités… La bouteille peut devenir une excellente compagne parfois… Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas te faire honneur, mais j'ai essayé… Te voir mourir une première fois avait déjà été un coup dur. Je suis l'aîné, merde ! C'était à moi de partir le premier. A moi tu m'entends ?! De quel droit as-tu osé...? De quel droit m'as-tu privé de cette liberté ? Par amour ? Mais quel amour ? Tu n'as jamais voulu du mien… pourquoi en aurais-je en retour ? Pourquoi...?

"_Since you been gone I can't do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_I can't eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant…_"

C'est vrai je pourrais dire comme toi… que je suis libre… La vérité c'est qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus goût de rien. Je vivais pour toi… avec toi… Alors maintenant que tu es parti, je suis comme mort. Mort pour les autres. Mort avec toi. Mort pour la vie. Je n'attends plus qu'une chose : la mort. Car…

"_But nothing…_

_I said nothing can take away these blues_

_'Cause nothing compare…_

_Nothing compares to you_"

Rien ne peut te remplacer. Personne ne peut te remplacer. Toi. Un ami. Un frère. Un amour. Mon Sammy…

"_It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where I did go wrong ?_"

Et je suis de nouveau seul. Tu m'as encore laissé seul. Tu es mort une seconde fois… seul. Je n'ai pas su reconnaître les signes. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Putain, je ne suis pas arrivé du tout ! Et au lieu de mourir dans mes bras, tu as choisi le carrelage froid d'une salle de bains. Même ça, ce simple geste, tu me l'as enlevé. Tu me dis m'aimer mais tes actes disent le contraire. Je suis seul. Tu es mort seul. Et depuis je n'ai plus que mes larmes pour pleurer… Dis-moi Sammy, est-ce mon amour qui a tout brisé ? Dis-moi comment en est-on arrivé là ? Nous étions si complices autrefois… On ne nous voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre. Sam et son ange gardien. J'ai bien foiré hein ? J'ai même pas pu te protéger de toi-même… Quel frère j'ai fait ? Tu es mort. Je suis vivant ! Illogique. Absurde. Inconcevable. C'était mon rôle de mourir. Tu n'avais qu'à attendre quelques mois et je serais parti… et tu n'aurais pas eu à commettre l'irréparable…

"_'Cause nothing compares…_

_Nothing compares to you…_"

Sammy… Tu me manques, p'tit frère! Ton visage. Ton sourire. Ton rire. Tes boutades. Tout a disparu. Que des souvenirs ! Je n'ai même pas pu me recueillir. Je n'ai même pas pu te border comme je l'ai fait toutes ces années… comme je l'ai fait il y a encore quelques mois. Tu étais mort mais je pouvais encore sentir ta présence. Je pouvais encore garder un œil sur toi. Aujourd'hui tout m'est interdit. Tu as choisi ta mort. Sans moi… Mais moi dans tout ça ? Je ne peux juste t'oublier. Mon ami. Mon amour. Mon frère. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Parce que tu es le seul. Tu es l'unique. Tu es ma vie. On ne peut oublier sa vie.

"_All the flowers that you planted, mama_

_In the back yard_

_All died when you went away…_"

Maman… Papa… Si vous saviez comme je suis désolé !... Je devais toujours être là pour lui. Je devais le protéger. J'ai tout foiré. Je suis seul. Je suis le dernier Winchester debout. Mais tout ça n'a pas de sens. J'aurais dû être à sa place ; mort et enterré. Je sais bien que la culpabilité ne pardonne rien. Ni mes paroles ni mes actes ; il ne reste que mes larmes pour me trahir. Jamais je n'aurais cru en avoir autant. J'ai versé tant de larmes déjà que j'aurais pu m'y noyer. Le destin en a voulu autrement ; comme un énième châtiment. Je ne l'en blâme pas. Je le mérite.

"_I know that living with you baby was something hard_

_But I'm willing to give it another try…_"

Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre. Mes coups de sang. Mes angoisses. Mes fous rires. Tout fait partie de moi ; je n'y peux rien. C'est ce que j'aimerais croire. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais retourner en arrière. Ça me déchire juste le cœur de savoir que c'est impossible. Pas une deuxième fois… Sammy est mort… Sammy est mort… Sammy est mort et ne reviendra plus…

"_'Cause nothing compares…_"

Il essuya du plat de la main le flot de larmes, alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il se leva fébrilement pour aller ouvrir.

"Oh ! Sheriff Wilson ! Vous venez pour les derniers papiers je suppose…" (en se passant une main lasse sur le visage)

"Mr Young ? Dean Young ?"

"Oui mais…" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Vous connaissez cette personne ?" (tendant une photo)

" Euh… oui… bien sûr… c'est mon frère… mais vous le…"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur Young, mais votre frère s'est introduit illégalement au Mystery Spot. Le propriétaire a cru à un cambrioleur. Il a pris son arme et a tiré. Votre frère ne s'en est pas sorti."

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. La main sur la poignée, il se sentit partir.

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ?"

Si le sheriff s'était douté de la véritable raison qui expliquait la réaction de Dean, sans doute l'aurait-il fait enfermer.

"Sammy…" _Tu étais toujours en vie…? Tu étais revenu à la vie ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit._

"On a besoin de vous pour identifier formellement le corps. Est-ce que vous…"

"Oui… oui… sûr…"

"_Nothing compares… to you…_" _Sammy… Pourquoi ?_


	34. Chapter 34

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ de Green Day résonna dans la pièce et Sam se réveilla… encore. Le teint pâle, presque livide, il restait allongé au milieu des draps en bataille, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'osait pas regarder. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il n'osait même pas penser. Mais merde ! Il venait de perdre son frère ! Encore une fois ! Pour la seconde fois ! Comment cela était-il possible ? D'abord tout ceci était-il possible ? Ça ne l'était pas et c'était bien ça qui était gênant. Devenait-il fou alors ? C'était peut-être ça la clé de l'énigme : il devenait dingue. Il était dingue. La réaction ou plutôt la punition que lui avait infligée son grand frère l'avait rendu dingue. Tout doucement mais sûrement. Après son entretien avec le docteur Elicott, il aurait tout bonnement dû se faire enfermer. Dean n'aurait pas compris son geste et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu changer ? Il ne le comprenait pas non plus maintenant. Pourquoi il s'était allié à deux démons. Ce qu'il leur devait. La vie. Un frère. Une famille. Et il n'avait plus rien. Ah tiens si. La vie. Et quelle vie ? Une vie de solitude. Une vie inutile. Une vie qui ne rimait plus à grand-chose. Et ce si peu de choses ne tenait qu'à un fil, un fil qui aurait dû être coupé depuis bien longtemps par les Parques. Mais il était là, comme un insecte, un parasite livré à lui-même et incapable de se suffire. Et oui… c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il vivait ça.

Il était un minable. Un abruti. Un incommensurable crétin. Il avait toujours eu la perle rare à ses côtés et il n'avait jamais été fichu de la reconnaître. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que le repousser. Encore et encore et encore… jusqu'à dépasser les bornes. Dean avait donné sa vie pour la sienne et lui l'avait repoussé. Dean lui avait avoué ses sentiments qui le tiraillaient depuis son enfance et lui l'avait rejeté. Et aujourd'hui il en prenait conscience. Pas par la réalité. Nooon… C'eut été trop simple pour lui. Non. C'était grâce à son subconscient, grâce à ce subconscient qui avait fait de Dean un martyr tombé sous les plombs d'une carabine. Un martyr renversé par un chauffard sénile. A bien y regarder, rien de très glorieux – si tant est qu'une mort puisse être glorieuse. Alors c'était là tout le bien qu'il pensait de son frère ? Ecœurant. Affligeant. C'était à se demander comment Dean avait fait pour le supporter si longtemps. C'était à se demander pourquoi Dean ne l'avait pas lâché plus tôt. Son frère était un ange. Un ange ne méritait pas ça. Un ange ne méritait pas de mourir pour un frère qui n'en avait finalement jamais été un. Sam soupira. Cette chanson avait bien raison, il était seul. Parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu. Parce qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Tout ça était de sa faute et il ne tenait qu'à lui de changer les choses. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Un bip strident le tira de ses pensées. Son portable était éclairé sur la petite table. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il connaissait son interlocuteur. De toute façon, le portable était quasi neuf, vierge de tout autre utilisateur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, une chose qu'il brûlait d'envie de vérifier et qui le terrifiait tout à la fois. C'est donc d'une main tremblante qu'il attrapa son portable. Il tapota nerveusement sur le clavier pour laisser apparaître à l'écran ces trois mots bénis.

"_RDV 20mn_"

Il soupira de soulagement. Son hypothèse était la bonne. Merci Seigneur. Cette journée n'était pas encore passée et il pouvait encore tout arranger. Il pouvait encore sauver Dean. Sinon de la vie au moins de lui-même. Il lui devait bien ça. Il prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoya une image peu flatteuse. Il avait une tête de déterré et alors ? Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Oh oui ! Aujourd'hui, Sam Winchester allait changer les choses. Fort de cette idée, il se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche.

**Plus tard au restaurant…**

Sam trouva son frère attablé au fond comme dans son souvenir. Aussi vivant qu'il l'avait espéré. Toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi distant. Mais vivant. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé en demander plus et le rêve, il l'avait laissé derrière lui en se levant ce matin. Alors oui, c'est vrai, l'ambiance n'était plus ce qu'elle était – rieuse et joyeuse –, mais il pouvait au moins se targuer d'avoir encore son frère avec lui. Par les temps qui couraient, ce n'était pas franchement évident. D'abord le pacte que Dean avait conclu en sa faveur, pour lui le crétin de petit frère. Puis les événements qui avaient suivi entraînant la fuite de Dean et leurs retrouvailles pour le moins mouvementées. C'était à se demander pourquoi il restait encore à ses côtés. Une question de mission paternelle sans doute. Sam soupira intérieurement. Même mort, leur père continuait de peser lourd dans leurs vies et c'était surtout celle de son frère qui en pâtissait le plus. Toujours les mêmes à être sur la première ligne. Toujours les mêmes à se sacrifier. Toujours les mêmes à souffrir… Et il ne tenait qu'à lui de changer tout ça.

"Conduisez prudemment, Mr Pickett !"

"Ouais… Ouais…"

Sam se retourna juste à temps pour voir le propriétaire du restaurant tendre les clés à un vieil homme, ce même vieillard sénile qui avait renversé Dean sur le passage clouté. Dans son rêve… Etait-ce seulement un rêve ? Les détails si justes. La répétition des gestes… des paroles… Sans aucune fausse note. Troublant. Si troublant qu'il en venait à douter de la réalité… de ses rêves… Oh, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas un de ses rêves !... Il n'y avait pas cette douloureuse sensation qui lui déchirait le crâne. Pas la douleur physique en tout cas. Pour ce qui était de la douleur psychologique, c'était une toute autre histoire…

"Tu ne peux pas rester là si tu ne commandes pas, Cal. Tu connais les règles."

Il sursauta à la voix de la serveuse.

_Un peu de café…_

"Un peu de café…"

C'est surprenant ce que l'esprit est capable de faire dans une situation donnée. L'effort de mémorisation. La restitution d'un souvenir, aussi intact que s'il eût été vécu le jour-même. Les sensations qui s'y rattachent… C'est étrange comme une sensation de déjà-vu peut mettre tout votre corps en alerte… comme elle peut faire de vous le simple jouet du destin. Condamné à être simple spectateur. Condamné à voir sans vivre… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

"Alors tu te décides ?"

La voix de son frère le sortit de sa torpeur. Dire que Dean s'impatientait était un euphémisme. Il avait beau être assis sur une chaise, c'était une vraie boule de nerfs. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Sam n'aurait plus été de ce monde depuis belle lurette. Ç'aurait peut-être été mieux ainsi… L'idée lui effleura l'esprit tout comme l'idée folle que son frère lui avait pardonné. Non. Ses yeux ne disaient qu'une seule chose et elle n'avait rien de glamour. Quelque chose comme '_Ramène tes fesses sur cette putain de chaise, tu vois pas qu'on s'tape l'affiche ?! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !_' Si la simple visualisation n'eut pas la réaction escomptée, elle permit au moins à Sam de se rappeler sa promesse matinale.

"Salut mec ! Ecoute…"

"T'as choisi ? Aujourd'hui mardi, c'est Pig n'a Poke."

"Mardi… Pig n'a Poke…"

"Génial ! Maintenant tout le monde va nous prendre pour des débiles. Merci, vraiment !" (énervé)

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

"Vous avez choisi les garçons ?"

"Pour lui ce sera le spécial avec un supplément de bacon et un café noir. Rien pour moi, merci."

"Faites-moi savoir si vous changez d'avis."

Sam lui lança un petit sourire entendu avant de croiser le regard de son frère. Un regard à vous tuer d'un seul battement de cils.

"Alors c'était ça ton plan ?"

"Quel plan ?"

"M'amadouer avec des beaux mots, de belles phrases, un repas spécial juste nous deux… La vérité, c'est que rien n'a changé. Tu es toujours à donner des ordres, à te croire le centre du monde. Tu veux savoir, Sam ? Tout le monde n'aime pas se sentir gouverné, manipulé."

"Excuse-moi. Tu voulais commander autre chose ?"

"Ne change pas de sujet. J'vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu cherches à retourner dans mes bonnes grâces. Désolé pour toi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé."

"Mais…"

"On a un pseudo-boulot et je tiens à garder un certain professionnalisme. Ne t'attends surtout pas à me voir ouvrir tout grands les bras et la porte de ma chambre. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de place pour deux. Pour être honnête – il faut bien que l'un de nous le soit –, je…"

"Je sais. Tu voudrais être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Loin de moi en tout cas."

"Comment tu…?"

"J'aurais dû le savoir. Cette idée de rendez-vous et de restaurant… Ce n'était pas… Je n'aurais pas dû venir." (en poussant la chaise pour partir)

"Et tu me laisserais là ?"

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? Etre seul. Ah non, pardon, être sans moi. Et bien voilà, c'est encore plus beau que tout ce que tu pouvais imaginer. J'me casse !"

"Sam ! Tout le monde nous regarde."

"C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Le regard des autres ? Avoue que pour quelqu'un qui ne se dit pas le centre du monde, c'est plutôt cocasse."

"Sam…" (voix grondante)

"Non. Je ne vais pas me taire. Tu sais quoi ? T'avais raison. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour toi… Pour retrouver cette relation qui faisait de nous des frères… En fait, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien. Je n'ai plus de frère depuis des mois. Qui sait même si j'en ai eu un jour ? Alors oui, je me suis bercé d'illusions en me disant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à sauver, quelqu'un à sauver."

"Sam…"

"Non laisse-moi finir. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, écoute-moi au moins. Laisse-moi au moins ça. Ecoute je sais ce que je te dois… La vie entre autres choses. Je sais tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour moi. Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Ce qui est arrivé. Ce qui arrive. Ce qui va arriver… Crois-moi, ça me rend malade."

"Ça t'fait une belle jambe !" (murmurant entre ses dents).

"Je ne veux plus te causer de souci plus longtemps. Je préfère partir. Tu pourras sauter toutes les filles que tu voudras… faire tout ce que tu as toujours désiré sans pouvoir l'atteindre… Tu seras libre comme l'air sans ton boulet de petit frère."

"Ça y est ? T'as fini ?"

"Oui, j'ai fini. Je ne changerais pas d'avis."

"Sam…"

"Quoi ?"

"Arrête !"

"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Si ça peut te faire du bien… Si grâce à ça, je peux grimper dans ton estime."

"Arrête !"

"Si ça peut te consoler…"

"JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER !"

Il décocha une droite à son frère qui le propulsa sur sa chaise.

"Et maintenant tu t'assieds et tu vas m'écouter."

"T'es autoritaire…"

"C'est normal, je suis l'aîné. C'est moi qui commande."

"C'est nouveau ça ? D'où elle sort cette règle ?"

"De papa."

Il y eut un silence gêné. Sam avait souvent eu des différends d'opinion avec leur père et leur relation en avait été ternie. Ce n'était seulement qu'à sa mort qu'il avait su combien il tenait à lui. Pour Dean, c'était différent. Il avait été son héros, son mentor. Il avait vécu avec lui en lui montrant une confiance indéfectible.

"Tu l'aurais écouté, tu le saurais."

Et voilà, c'était reparti avec les remarques amères et les piques douloureuses. Oui, il le savait. Il n'avait pas vraiment été le fils prodigue. Il ne s'était pas franchement quitté en bons termes avec son père. Ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Surtout de manière aussi gratuite. Sam le savait aussi. Les paroles de son frère étaient là pour faire souffrir. Il avait agi en conscience. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait le plus mal. Avec sa mâchoire, cela allait sans dire. Il se la frotta machinalement. Il avait oublié à quel point la droite de Dean pouvait être explosive.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"Un peu de glace ne serait pas de refus…"

"On peut revenir à nos moutons ?"

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Hein ?" (ouvrant la bouche plus que de mesure)

"Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça…" (en faisant de grands gestes)

Sam soupira. Il parlait de la chasse. C'est étonnant comme Dean pouvait changer de sujet d'un claquement de doigts… Sam le comprenait malgré tout. Il voulait éviter le sujet et Sam espérait secrètement que ce ne serait que provisoire. Il voulait se noyer dans le boulot et oublier…

"J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'en plus c'est que dalle ! Sérieux, ce mec qui a disparu… ce professeur… j'vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous concerner. Ce n'est pas parce que le lieu s'appelle Mystery Spot qu'on a obligatoirement une affaire. T'ai connu meilleur que ça, Sam." (sur un ton critique)

"Ouais, moi aussi…" (en soupirant)

"Et un café noir. Et la sauce piquante pour le…"

La bouteille lui échappa des mains, mais Sam la rattrapa de justesse.

"Jolis réflexes…"

"Non. Je le savais. Je l'ai vu…" (baissant la tête)

"Pardon ? Je pensais que tes visions étaient du passé. C'est ça que tu appelles être honnête ? Tu pensais me le dire quand ? Jamais ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des visions…"

"Alors c'est quoi ? La chance du débutant ? L'opération du Saint-Esprit ?"

"Je n'sais pas, ok ? J'en sais rien ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je revis tous les détails de cette journée. Le réveil. Ton appel. Le restaurant. Ta…"

Il déglutit.

"Quoi ?"

"Je te vois mourir…"

"Mourir ? Et alors ? C'est bien comme ça que cette année doit finir, non ?"

"Je ne te parle pas des chiens de l'Enfer ni de la fin de ta supposée année – je trouverais un moyen de te libérer de ce pacte. Non, moi je te parle d'aujourd'hui et des aléas de la vie."

"Et tu penses que ce putain de piège à touristes en est à l'origine ?"

Sam opina de la tête.

"Digne d'un scénario de X-Files."

"Hilarant. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre explication. On est dans la ville d'un Mystery Spot après tout."

"Bon. D'accord. On ira faire un tour là-bas quand l'endroit sera désert."

"Quoi ? Non ! Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Hors de question."

"Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu… tu…"

"Je quoi ? Oh… Je vais mourir ?"

"Abattu par un charlot."

"Ok. Je vois. Allons-y maintenant alors."

Dean partit devant en courant et Sam eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne traverse. La voiture de Mr Pickett le frôla d'un peu trop près.

"Hé, regardez quand vous traversez !"

"Wow ! Quoi ?! Lui aussi ?"

"Ouais, lui aussi…" (en soupirant)

A vrai dire, il soupira presque plus de soulagement qu'il ne se sentit vraiment blasé. Passées les deux morts dont il avait déjà été témoin, il se sentait soudain plus léger. Il se laissait respirer. Il baissait sa garde, tout simplement.

"Bon, tu viens ?"

"Ouais… Ouais…"

**Au Mystery Spot**

"Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous dire que j'apprécie ce geste à sa juste valeur. Je suis toujours aussi heureux de voir des journalistes."

"Il y a longtemps que tout ceci est à vous, Mr Carpiak ?"

"Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Ma famille se lègue cet endroit et ses secrets d'une génération à l'autre."

"Alors, vous le sauriez si des choses étranges se passaient ici ?"

"Etranges ? C'est la raison d'être de cette attraction. Les amateurs en réclament."

"Et que leur offrez-vous exactement ?"

"Mais euh… C'est un endroit où les lois de la physique ne veulent plus rien dire."

"Oui, mais quelles lois ?" (s'énervant)

"Faites donc un tour !"

"Et cet homme qui a disparu. Dexter Hasselback, il avait fait un tour lui aussi ?"

"Ex… Excusez-moi, mais quel genre d'article voulez-vous faire ?"

"Répondez à la question."

"La police est venue fouiller avec des experts et n'a rien vu d'anormal. Aucune trace du gars en question. Les gens viennent ici en famille…"

"Ecoutez s'il vous plaît. Il se passe des choses étranges ici alors vous vous décidez à en parler oui ou non ?"

"Ok. Ok. Je… je vais tout vous dire. J'ai acheté cette attraction à une vente aux enchères après une faillite. Avant ça, je vendais des assurances-vie et des placements."

"Allez, viens mec, j'ai besoin d'air." (en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son frère)

**A l'extérieur**

"On s'en doutait un peu, mais cet endroit est un attrape-nigauds. Ouais, c'est vraiment minable…"

"Alors on est revenus au point de départ ?"

"J'en sais rien. Bon, reprenons. Tu vois des choses et certaines d'entre elles se réalisent ?"

"Oui."

"Et tu te réveilles après ?"

"Oui, enfin je crois."

"A toi d'empêcher alors ma mort."

Sam sembla réfléchir.

"Bah ouais, si je reste vivant, ton problème sera résolu."

"Tu… tu… tu crois ?"

"On peut toujours essayer. Bon tu viens ? J'ai une tite faim."

Dean partit devant et se reçut un bureau, laissant un Sam choqué et deux déménageurs désolés. Sam se laissa tomber aux pieds de l'ignoble meuble. Tout était en train de recommencer. C'était un cauchemar…


	35. Chapter 35

Dean se réveilla… encore. Aucun bruit. Aucun son perturbateur. Rien qui puisse expliquer son réveil. Il n'était pas si tard… Dehors, il pouvait encore apercevoir la silhouette blanche et lumineuse de l'astre lunaire. Il n'était pas si tard et pourtant il s'était réveillé. Il venait de se réveiller alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage pendant que l'autre glissait sous l'oreiller pour se saisir de la seule chose en laquelle il ait confiance ces derniers temps : son couteau fétiche. Avec la gracilité et l'agilité d'un félin, il sortit la lame de sa cachette, prêt à sauver sa peau et celle de son petit frère. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui indiqua l'absence de son frère et, pire encore, l'absence d'un second lit. Il était tout seul et cette sensation lui parut étrangement familière. Le temps de remettre ses idées en place et tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses retrouvailles avec Sammy. Les révélations douloureuses qu'il lui avait faites. Sa décision de faire chambre à part…

"_Deux chambres s'il vous plaît !_"

Cette décision, il l'avait prise sur un coup de tête. Quand Sam lui avait dit pour Ruby, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Aux conséquences surtout. Car il savait. Oh oui, il savait… Il savait que faire chambre à part toucherait son petit frère – ce qu'il avait toujours été sentimental ! De mémoire de Winchester, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à deux séparés alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement. Une sorte de bouderie enfantine. Un '_je t'aime mais faut pas abuser !_'. Une attitude pour le moins gamine et on ne peut plus stupide. Il le comprenait aujourd'hui. Oui mais voilà, hier encore cela lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Faire souffrir Sammy. Lui infliger le même châtiment qu'il lui avait fait subir. En lui jetant des horreurs à la figure.

"_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRERE !**_"

En coupant le contact.

"_Si tu passes cette porte, c'est même pas la peine de revenir !_"

"_Bien._"

"_Bien._"

_BLAM !_

Et cette porte qui claquait encore et toujours dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'il avait déjà perdu son frère une fois et qu'il était peut-être sur le point de le perdre une seconde. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas reporter la faute sur son père – dans la justice des vivants, les morts sont toujours innocents. Il serait seul coupable. Il se sentait déjà coupable de toute façon. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était que son frère le soit aussi. Sam… Sammy avait toujours été une mine d'excuses et de culpabilité et lui, le grand frère, s'était toujours arrangé pour lui faire comprendre que tout n'était pas de sa faute. La mort de leur mère. Sa vie de chasseur. La mort de Jess. Tous les maux de la terre. Rien de tout ça n'était sa faute. Le destin avait simplement pris des détours curieux et douloureux. Oui, Dean avait toujours été là pour son petit frère. A le consoler. A le protéger. A le sauver. Jusqu'ici du moins. Aujourd'hui, son ego avait parlé pour lui et avait laissé le précieux Sammy de côté – il avait largement foiré la mission que lui avait confié son père. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux deux et surtout de Sammy ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais Dean ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire. Trop dur à imaginer. Insupportable. Inconcevable. Et pourtant… Tout dans cette lettre, lettre qui ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision mais dont les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, lui paraissait si réaliste… si crédible…

'_Hey Dean !_'

C'était juste si peu Sammy. Prendre la fuite, oui – comme quand il avait fugué à 10 ans après une énième dispute avec leur père –, mais jamais il ne serait allé jusqu'à de telles extrémités.

'_Hey Dean !_

_Comme on ne se parle plus, je pense qu'une lettre s'impose… Je voulais me rattraper. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que… J'ai tout foiré, désolé. Mais ce matin, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi. C'est moi ! C'est moi le problème. Qui d'autre ? C'est moi qui t'ai mis au pied du mur. C'est moi qui t'ai mis à l'écart de ma vie alors que tu avais donné la tienne pour moi. C'est injuste et je le reconnais aujourd'hui. Alors je vais réparer cette erreur. Je connais les clauses, alors je vais te rendre ta liberté. Adieu Dean._

_Je t'aime, Sammy !_'

En même temps, il ne l'avait jamais autant poussé dans ses retranchements. Il l'avait poussé à bout, sans penser aux conséquences (létales). Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Sam comprenne, qu'il ressente sa douleur. Ça avait tellement bien marché que… C'était un cauchemar… Il ne pouvait pas… Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il se souvenait de ce moment mais il se rappelait s'être réveillé après… comme "hier" après avoir appris de la bouche du sheriff la mort de son frère… Non pas de sa main mais de celle d'un illustre inconnu. Le résultat restait invariablement le même. Sam était mort. Seul. Encore. Comme la première fois, cette première fois qu'il s'était juré ne plus jamais revivre. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et prit sa tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment avait-il pu… ? C'était son frère, merde ! Son amour. Sa vie. Sa raison de vivre. Serait-il devenu à ce point suicidaire ? Sammy…

Il y eut un léger déclic et d'un coup, "_As Tears Go By_" des Rolling Stones inonda la pièce de ses douces notes.

"_It is the evening of the day…_" _Génial. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce genre de musique pour me remonter le moral !_

La remarque intérieure du jeune homme n'eut guère d'effet sur le radio réveil qui, contre toute attente, haussa le volume.

"_Smiling faces I can see_

_But not for me_

_I sit and watch as tears go by._"

Non mais c'était vrai à la fin. C'était quoi l'idée ? Qu'il se tire une balle ?

"_All I hear is the sound_

_Of rain falling on the ground_

_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by…_" _Je suis qui si je ne suis plus rien ? A quoi rime ma vie s'il n'y a plus personne avec qui la partager ?_

"Sammy…"

"_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by…_"

"Oh toi ça va!"

D'un geste vif, il envoya valdinguer le malheureux appareil qui, loin de se démonter devant l'humain, usa de ses dernières forces pour effectuer courageusement sa mission.

"_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by…_"

"La ferme !" _Putain, rien ne va plus. Faites vos jeux. Je parle à un radio réveil._

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'était pas possible, il devenait dingue. A trop rêver, il perdait le peu de raison qui lui restait encore. Et pourtant il n'était pas homme à rêver. Et encore moins à cauchemarder. Il laissait ce soin à son petit frère. Sammy… Il se sentait perdu. Ironique hein ? Il s'était mis dans cette position de lui-même, mais aujourd'hui rien n'était plus aussi évident. Surtout qu'il ne savait comment analyser l'absence de Sam. Irréversible ? Simple effet d'une décision antérieure ? Quelle que soit la raison, le fautif restait encore et toujours le même. Lui. Sammy avait eu tort dans cette lettre – fut-elle réelle ou le simple fruit de son imagination. Le problème c'était bel et bien lui. Incapable de vivre seul, il avait ressuscité son frère pour lui faire porter un fardeau bien plus grand. Celui de la culpabilité. Celui de la honte. Celui de la déception. L'injustice n'était pas de vivre à ses dépens, mais de faire souffrir la personne qu'on aime par-dessus tout après lui avoir promis le contraire… Lui aussi connaissait les clauses du contrat… de son contrat. Trop bien même. Il savait les risques encourus si jamais il cherchait à le rompre. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre c'était si faire un énième sacrifice engendrerait les mêmes conséquences… Et il était dans un tel état d'esprit qu'à coup sûr il tenterait bien le diable. Après tout, n'était-il pas invité à sa table incessamment sous peu ? Il était question de quoi ? De semaines ? De jours ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ni pour lui. Ni pour son frère. Ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était bien plus facile de s'en convaincre quand on était aussi déterminé que lui.

Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague, sans rien de fixer de précis. Peut-être se laissait-il du temps. Peut-être se laissait-il du courage. Peut-être même espérait-il un miracle. Toujours est-il que cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne daigne se lever. Et il fallut encore une autre minute pour qu'il mette un pied devant l'autre. Il s'avança de quelques pas, s'accroupit puis farfouilla machinalement dans son sac à la recherche du précieux sésame. Une arme. Son arme. Il resta là à l'admirer quelques instants, laissant glisser sa main sur les formes parfaites du canon. Un frisson le parcourut alors que son doigt effleurait la détente. Et, grisé par cette sensation envoûtante, il se sentit l'âme d'un valeureux guerrier et trouva le courage de porter l'arme à sa tempe.

"Je suis désolé, Sammy… Si désolé…" _De t'avoir imposé tout ça. De t'avoir avoué mon amour. De t'avoir entraîné vers le fond avec moi. Pour tout… _

Il enleva le cran de sûreté, les larmes aux yeux, et s'apprêtait à tirer quand soudain…

_Crois… Solution…?_

"C'est la seule et la meilleure. Je l'ai bien assez fait souffrir comme ça. Il sera bien mieux sans moi."

_Sûr… Joie… Frère… Tirer… Balle…_

"Ça sera juste un mauvais moment à passer, mais il s'en remettra. Il comprendra."

_Evidemment…_

"C'est mieux pour lui"

_Assurément. Mieux… frère… une heure… frère… trois mois…_

"De toute façon on ne se parle plus. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est peut-être déjà mort que je ne le sais même pas."

_Possible… Mais… quelqu'un… aimer… frère…_

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Qui vous êtes d'abord pour me juger ?"

_Conscience…_

"Conscience… Conscience… Conscience de mes fesses, oui ! Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Qu'importe qui je suis. Mon nom ne t'apporterait rien."

"J'aime savoir à qui je parle !" (en braquant son arme sur l'air)

"Je ne devrais même pas te parler…"

"Alors pourquoi le faire ?"

"Car tu es quelqu'un d'important, Dean Winchester…"

"Ah ouais ?! Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi vous ne vous montrez pas ? Vous avez un visage à faire peur ? Vous pensez que je vais vous chasser ? Peur de me faire mal ? "

Il y eut un silence

"L'Autre m'en empêche…"

"L'Autre ? Qui ça l'autre ?"

"Son nom s'est perdu à travers les âges mais…"

"_As tears go by…_"

"Mais quoi ? "

"Il est resté le même…"

"_I sit and watch…_"

"Hein ?"

"_As tears go by…_"

"Oh toi, la ferme !"

"_As tears go by…_"

"J'ai dit la ferme !"

Sur ce, il vida son chargeur sur le fameux radio réveil qui gisait déjà négligemment sur le sol.

"Intelligent…"

"Quoi ?!"

"Il va pas aimer…"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre? Il l'a cherché non ?"

Silence.

"Non ?"

Il crut entendre un soupir.

"Il est joueur…"

"C'est tout ce qu'il vous inspire et je devrais m'inquiéter ?"

"Les illusions sont le miroir de l'esprit…"

"Hé le maître zen, arrête un peu avec les métaphores. Ça m'aide pas là."

"C'est son terrain de jeu…"

"Vous rigolez !"

"C'est bien toi qui voulais en finir il y a encore quelques minutes…"

"J'ai perdu Sam !"

"En es-tu sûr ?"

"Il est mort. Et même si ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai perdu quand même. Pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Pour tout ce qu'il endure par ma faute. On s'est retrouvé il y a peu mais… Plus j'y pense… C'est comme si nous étions devenus des étrangers. Je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu Sammy. Il y a longtemps. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre sa vie et…"

"Et toi non plus ? Tu n'aurais pas vendu ton âme si ça n'avait pas été le cas…"

"J'ai commis une erreur, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû le ramener. C'était égoïste de ma part…"

"Naturel."

"J'ai déconné. C'était totalement inconscient. Moi mieux que quiconque savais ce que c'était d'être le survivant et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis laissé guider par mes sentiments et j'ai tout perdu. Ma dignité. Ma raison. Ma vie. Ma raison de vivre."

"C'est humain…"

"Ça pue d'être humain. Ça pue d'être tout court" (pointant de nouveau son arme sur sa tête)

"Ecoute…"

"Je n'veux plus écouter, t'entends ? Je vous ai écouté me faire de la psychologie à deux balles sans broncher, mais là j'en ai ma claque. Alors vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis ! Ma décision est prise…"

"Ecoute…"

"Je n'vous entends pas…"

"Ecoute…"

"Non !"

"Ec…"

"J'ai dit NON !" (en tirant)

"Intelligent… Deux coups de feu en une soirée… Je te félicite. Ça c'est de la discrétion. Si personne ne s'est douté de quelque chose de louche…"

"Vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille, pas vrai ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser mourir en paix, hein ?"

"Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions."

Dean soupira

"Je n'ai pas à te forcer. Tu dois comprendre."

"Comprendre quoi ? Que je suis encore baisé ?"

Silence.

"Vous êtes toujours là ?"

_Autre… Plus retenir… Ecoute…_

"Ecouter quoi ? Hé, machin ?! Ecouter quoi ?"

"_It is the evening of the day_

_I sit and watch the children play_

_Doin' things I used to do_

_They think are new_

_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by…_"

"Oh toi, ta gueule !"

Il y eut un nouveau coup de feu. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et encore… jusqu'à ne plus avoir de balles dans le chargeur. Jusqu'à ne plus sentir son bras. Puis aux balles succédèrent les coups de pieds rageurs. Ce n'était plus une réaction instinctive mais bel et bien de l'acharnement. Si Dean avait été dans un état d'esprit normal, il aurait lui aussi considéré sa réaction comme exagérée. Comme si un radio réveil pouvait-être responsable de tous ses maux !... Mais il était tellement obnubilé par le terrassement de l'abominable affreux qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit quelqu'un entrer. Ce ne fut que quand sa voix se fit entendre qu'il prit conscience de sa présence.

"Dean ?"

Cette voix le paralysa et il suspendit tous ses gestes dans l'air.

"Dean… tout va bien ?!" (inquiet)

Le principal intéressé se mura dans le silence et baissa la tête, résigné. Il n'osait croiser le regard de celui dont il ignorait encore s'il était réel. Il refusait de souffrir de nouveau, de se nourrir de faux espoirs. Il avait beau sentir le souffle de la brise. Il avait beau voir le trou béant qui remplaçait la porte. Il avait beau sentir ce regard si particulier sur lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, partagé entre douleur et soulagement. Ça faisait si mal ! De ne pas savoir. De le voir debout devant lui, inquiet, presque aimant – situation au combien improbable, impossible même. Il n'avait plus qu'à vérifier par lui-même. Se faire sa propre opinion, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Dean ?! Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose !"

En guise de réponse, Dean se dirigea de nouveau vers son sac et en retira une autre arme qu'il chargea.

"Dean ?!"

"Je sais pas…"

"Tu…? Tu rigoles j'espère. Ta chambre est sans dessus dessous. Ce machin-là en miettes. T'as vidé ton chargeur sur… sur quoi au juste ? J'accours, te croyant en danger, et toi tu sais pas pourquoi ?" (énervé)

"Pourquoi ?" (en levant les yeux vers son frère)

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Rien."

"Je viens de défoncer la porte pour… rien ? Génial !"

"Désolé…"

"Désolé ? DÉSOLÉ ? C'est bien trop tard. Trop peu aussi. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute encore. Je perds mon temps avec toi."

"J'le savais…" (presque pour lui-même)

"Parce que maintenant tu le sais ?! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un frère pareil ?!"

"Tu sais, je ne voulais pas écouter cette voix…"

"Une voix ? Quelle voix ?"

"Elle me vantait un avenir tentant. Je voulais tant y croire ! Même si je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait tort."

"De quoi tu parles ? T'entends des voix ? Tu serais pas en train de devenir fou ?" _Ben tiens, quand c'est toi c'est normal. Mais dès que ça touche quelqu'un d'autre…_

"Je ne sais pas si je suis fou, mais je n'ai jamais autant eu toute ma tête. Tout est clair maintenant et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire."

"Attention mesdames et messieurs, le grand Dean fait son show ! Que va-t-il bien inventer aujourd'hui pour se faire remarquer ?" (sarcastique)

Sans faire plus attention que ça à la remarque cinglante de celui qui se disait son frère par intermittence, il arma son revolver.

"Tu comptes chasser quoi ? Le vide ?"

"Non." (d'un calme déconcertant)

"Les idées noires ?" (sourire moqueur)

"Je vais juste rééquilibrer les choses."

"Oooh ! Bien !... Ça consiste en quoi ?"

Pour toute réponse Dean leva l'arme lentement.

"Wo wo wo ! T'es gentil, tu pointes ton joujou ailleurs."

Le regard vide, il laissa le canon poursuivre son ascension jusqu'à effleurer ses cheveux.

"Dean ?!"

"Sam…"

"Qu'est-ce tu fais ?"

"C'est le petit génie de Stanford qui me dit ça ? C'est pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche, non ? Arme. Tête. Baballe dans la tê-tête."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ? J'aurais besoin d'une raison maintenant ?! Je suis un incapable. Un frère qui n'en est un que quand ça t'arrange et là ce n'est plus le cas. Alors oui, pour ta gouverne, je n'en peux plus. Mais je suis sûr que t'en as rien à cirer. J'me trompe ?"

"Dean…" (pâlissant)

"Tu sais quoi ? Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver dans notre relation mais en vérité, ça fait belle lurette qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je me suis fait des illusions… très féminin, hein ? Je pensais que tu tenais à moi. Faux. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Faux. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Re faux. Je peux savoir ce qu'il me reste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Dis-moi, QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME RESTE ? Rien. Rien. Rien. RIEN !"

"Y'a moi…"

"Toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Tout ce que t'as su faire c'est montrer combien j'étais seul. Seul et égoïste ! Alors, l'égoïste te dit bye-bye !"

Il enleva le cran de sûreté et pressa sur la détente.

"Noooon ! Dean !" (en se précipitant vers lui)

La détonation retentit dans l'air et il y eut un bruit sourd. Celle de deux corps jetés au sol. Puis ce fut le silence.

"SAM ! SAMMY !"

"I..d…iot…"

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Fr…è…re…"

"Ça devait pas se passer comme ça… Ça devait pas se passer comme ça…"

"Suis… déjà… m-mort. Dean… N-nat… tuuu… rel…"

"Non ! C'est moi qui devais partir. C'est moi qui devais partir ! J'ai gâché ta vie. J'ai gâché ce que j'avais de plus beau. Je voulais préserver ta vie et vois où on en est maintenant ! Je…"

"D… D… Dean..."

"Oui ?"

"T'aime…"

"Moi aussi je t'aime. Sam ? Sammy ? **SAMMMYYYY !**"

_Moi aussi je t'aime._

Il y eut un cliquetis et…


	36. Chapter 36

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ de Green Day résonna dans la chambre. Encore. A une différence près. Cette fois-ci, Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait cru tout savoir. Il avait cru avoir tout compris. Il avait cru rêver… cauchemarder. La vérité était pire que ça. Le cauchemar durait encore. Ce n'était pas tant d'être seul. Certes, ça faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était pas non plus la mort. Il avait été seul (sans son frère) bien avant. Ok, il ne l'avait pas été bien longtemps. Jessica, la belle Jess, s'était vite lovée à ses côtés. D'une certaine manière, elle avait remplacé son frère. Il évacua bien vite cette idée. Non. Personne n'avait remplacé qui que ce soit. Ils lui avaient chacun manqué un jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste les deux ensemble et cette simple pensée lui déchirait le cœur. Mais ce qui était plus douloureux encore, c'était cette fatalité. La mort au bout du tunnel. Ou plutôt, la mort à la fin de la journée. Pour Dean. Pour ce frère qui lui avait tant donné et à qui il avait tout repris. Pour ce frère dont il attendait le pardon, même s'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Pour Dean. Dean tué par un charlot. Dean renversé par un vieillard. Dean écrasé par un bureau. Autant de phrases pour autant de titres possibles pour la nouvelle collection d'une maison d'édition. Ça aurait pu être comique s'il ne s'était pas s'agi de sa famille, de son propre frère. Mais là, c'était trop proche. Enchaîner les morts, sans répit. Sans rien pouvoir faire pour les éviter. A se demander s'il sert encore de se battre. A se demander si l'on en a ne serait-ce qu'envie.

Il y eut un bip strident et son portable s'éclaira. Il soupira. Il n'avait même pas à appuyer sur la touche OK pour savoir de qui venait le message et ce qu'il contenait. Ces trois mots. Toujours ces trois mots. Trois mots de torture. Trois mots de douleur. Il se leva sans grande volonté et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

**Plus tard au restaurant.**

"Je continue à penser que t'es cinglé, mais je te jure qu'on va finir par comprendre."

"Merci."

"Ne me remercie pas. Tout ceci ne veut pas dire qu'on en a fini tous les deux."

"Je sais. Tu voudrais être loin de moi mais les affaires sont les affaires. J'ai tout bien saisi. Cinq sur cinq."

Dean allait faire une remarque mais se ravisa et préféra se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important.

"Ok-kay… Donc tu es coincé dans ce… cette boucle temporelle. Pourquoi ? D'où ça peut bien venir ?"

Sam déglutit. Le ton de son frère était froid et distant. Dean était en mode chasseur. Juste en mode chasseur.

"Et bien… au début je pensais que ça venait du Mystery Spot, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus très sûr…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"On va t'empêcher d'être tué, histoire d'atteindre mercredi. C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. "

"Mouais, c'est ça… Ça devrait pas être trop dur, non ?"

"Bien sûr. Dean, je t'ai déjà vu mourir plusieurs fois et j'ai… je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver."

"Comme si ça t'intéressait. Comme si tu le voulais."

"Comment oses-tu…?"

Il fit mine de se lever, mais le bras de son frère l'en empêcha.

"Reste là et ne t'avise surtout pas de bouger."

"Mais…"

Une main maintenant fermement le poignet de son frère sur la chaise et l'autre en l'air, il héla la serveuse.

"Mademoiselle ?! Un plat du jour avec des saucisses à la place du bacon s'il vous plaît, et un café bien noir. Lui ? Non. Il ne prendra rien. Son régime…"

"Lâche-moi…" (entre ses dents)

"Avoue que t'y avais pas pensé. Changer une petite chose pour…"

"Espérons que tu aies raison…"

"Quel défaitiste tu fais !... Sache que je n'ai jamais tort."

"Quelque chose à propos d'être l'aîné c'est ça ?"

"Je sens comme une pointe de sarcasme."

"Vos saucisses et votre café, monsieur."

"Merci."

Il croqua dans une des saucisses.

"Tu vois, c'est tout simple. Il suffit juste d'un peu de volon…"

Sous le regard terrifié de Sam, le visage de son frère s'empourpra, faisant gonfler les veines de son visage. Il s'étouffait.

"Dean. Au secours ! Quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Dean ! DEAN !"

SPN SPN SPN

Sam se réveilla en nage au son de _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ de Green Day. D'un geste rapide, il s'arracha du lit et fonça jusqu'à la porte. Puis, boosté par l'adrénaline, il se précipita à l'extérieur et tambourina à la porte de son frère. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le jet de la douche et la voix de son frère qui fredonnait du Metallica. Visiblement, il dérangeait.

"C'est pour quoi ?"

"Dean ! Dean, faut que j'te parle !"

"Ça peut pas attendre ? J'suis occupé, j'te signale !"

"C'est une question de vie ou de mort !"

"Comme si ça t'intéressait !..."

"C'est à propos de l'affaire."

"Ok. Ok. C'est bon, j'arrive…"

A peine le temps de l'entendre grommeler et pester contre tout ce qui l'entourait qu'un bruit sourd attira son attention. Enfin. Surtout le silence qui suivit derrière.

"Dean ? Dean, t'es là ? Dean ?"

SPN SPN SPN

Sam se réveilla avec _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ en fond sonore. Il soupira, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la chanson, mais à la longue elle devenait lassante et… inquiétante.

_"I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Brok…"_

Il y eut une coupure de courant et Sam sentit une immense vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il y avait enfin une justice sur cette terre. C'était ce qu'il pensait… avant de se réveiller à nouveau sur le tube de Green Day. Et quoi qu'il veille bien dire ou penser, ça commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur le moral. Il prit son portable d'une main tremblante et appela la seule personne à pouvoir le rassurer.

"Allô, Dean ? Oui c'est Sam. Oui je sais, je suis la dernière personne que tu voulais entendre. Oui, je suis un misérable crétin, un enfoiré, un incapable, le vilain petit canard. Je veux bien être tout ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est toi qui décides. Hé mec, ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix… Oui je sais, pas d'attendrissement. Hé Dean, je…"

Il y eut un bruit bizarre dans le combiné, mélange de clapotis et de bourdonnement.

"Vous avez vu ça ? Vous avez vu cet éclair ? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas prévu d'orage…"

SPN SPN SPN

_"I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone…"_

Putain de chanson. Putain de vie. Putain de mardi. Il envoya bouler le réveil avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

**A l'extérieur**

Les deux frères marchaient ensemble, à distance respectable cela allait sans dire. Leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe.

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'en sortir…"

"Où sont ces fichues clés ?"

"Où sont ces fichues clés ?"

"Excusez-moi…" (en se télescopant avec une jeune femme).

"Plutôt bien roulée…"

"Dean…"

"Hep, mademoiselle !"

"Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de croiser."

"Une bombe ?"

"Sam…"

"Une Heather… Ce sont les plus chaudes…"

"Mets-y un peu du tien aussi…"

"C'est la fille du professeur Dexter Hasselback."

"Et…?"

"Elle m'a parlé de lui comme d'un professeur émérite et d'un journaliste prêt à débusquer et à démanteler les arnaques liées au surnaturel. Le chevalier de la vérité ! Enfin bref, encore un qui se prend pour une lumière. Heather – c'est son doux prénom – m'a promis de m'en dire plus. Des choses plus intimes. J'ai son numéro. Peut-être devrais-je la rappeler…" (pensif)

"Tu crois que c'est prudent ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? C'est un simple rendez-vous entre adultes consentants, ça te dérange ?"

"Non."

"Bien."

"Bien."

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

"Peut-être serait-il temps de passer à des choses plus sérieuses mon mignon."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"

"Sûr." (déglutissant)

"T'as besoin de serrer aussi fort ?"

"Reste tranquille et laisse toi faire. Je vais te faire connaître l'extase ultime et plus jamais tu ne voudras redescendre…"

"Que de belles promesses ! Ça donne envie ma beauté."

"Ça risque juste d'être un peu douloureux au début…" (en sortant un couteau et le poignardant.)

"Douloureux en effet…"

SPN SPN SPN

Sam se réveilla avec Green Day pour la énième fois. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu le compte. Moins longtemps qu'il avait perdu la raison. Quand la vie de Dean était en jeu, la raison n'avait plus son mot à dire et ce, même si le principal intéressé n'en avait cure. Mais aujourd'hui, Sam voulait lui prouver à quel point il tenait à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, Sam allait rejeter son calme et sa raison légendaires. Aujourd'hui, Sam allait se bourrer d'adrénaline et laisser libre cours à son instinct.

Au Mystery Spot, alors que Sam s'acharnait sur les murs de l'attraction à grands renforts de coups de hache, le gérant de l'établissement était soigneusement ligoté à une chaise et bâillonné, sous bonne garde.

"Tout va bien se passer, personne ne sera tué d'accord ?" (sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant)

"Hé Sam, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Sérieux, tu crois pas qu'on a assez de problèmes sans avoir à rajouter agression et séquestration ? C'est ça que tu crois ? Lâche cette hache, Sam, et laisse-le partir. Il n'y a rien ici et le pauvre bougre n'a rien fait, sauf peut-être s'être pissé dessus."

"Il se passe forcément des choses ici et je compte bien savoir lesquelles."

"Où ça ? Tu as tout massacré. Les murs sont éventrés. Plus personne ne pourra venir ici pour visiter. Toutes mes excuses encore pour tous ces désagréments, monsieur."

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas. Sam ne l'écoutait plus. Il continuait de s'acharner sur une pauvre attraction qui ne serait plus jamais rentable.

"Repose-toi un peu au moins. J'sais pas moi, prends une pause !"

"Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. T'oublie tout ce qui est en jeu ! T'oublie que tu risques encore de mourir et je ne veux pas revivre ça, t'entends ? Je ne peux pas…"

Dean lança un sourire gêné au gérant et se dirigea vers son petit frère.

"Sam arrête ! Ça suffit ! Donne-moi cette hache !"

"Non. Je veux te sauver. Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Hors de question que je te laisse avec cet engin une minute de plus, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un."

Et effectivement, à force d'essayer de lui retirer l'arme des mains, il y eut un accident. Du sang gicla et vint maculer un gérant des plus terrorisés ainsi qu'une personne plus proche… bien plus proche…

"Dean ! Dean ? Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dean…"

SPN SPN SPN

Sam se réveilla en sursaut sous les notes d'une mélodie devenue bien trop familière.

_"My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I'll walk alone…"_

Il se laissa glisser de son lit, tétanisé, mortifié, en état de choc.

"Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué Dean. Dean…"


	37. Chapter 37

"_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_"

Était-ce ce titre signé Three Days Grace ou était-ce le souvenir marquant de son dernier 'rêve', toujours était-il que Dean ne se leva du lit que pour se laisser glisser le long du mur. La mine défaite, rongé par la culpabilité, il restait prostré là. Le corps parfois agité de soubresauts. L'esprit ailleurs. L'esprit trop occupé à se repasser la scène tragique, cherchant à en comprendre les mécanismes, cherchant à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_"

Il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait ! Plus que tout. Il le lui avait même prouvé, du moins il avait essayé de le lui prouver. Il avait cru faire amende honorable en lui montrant jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour lui. Il se rappelait la colère, la déception… avant que celles-ci ne se muent en peur et désolation. Puis c'était un coup de feu. Une balle qui transperçait une peau qui n'était pas la sienne. La douleur. La volonté d'en finir, le doigt chatouillant la détente. La certitude d'avoir appuyé et d'avoir lancé son dernier adieu au monde. Oui mais… Oui mais voilà…

"_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_"

Oui mais voila, sa mémoire avait beau être de qualité honorable, la réalité racontait une toute histoire.

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_"

C'était toute l'histoire de sa vie. Toute l'histoire de leur vie. L'histoire de deux frères qui pouvaient se haïr, mais jamais autant qu'ils s'aimaient. Deux frères prêts à tous les sacrifices l'un pour l'autre, même si ceux-ci signifiaient le pire. Deux frères si proches que…

"_Only when I stop to think about you_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know…_"

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils se l'étaient promis. C'était il y a bien longtemps… Ils n'étaient alors que des enfants et ils s'étaient fait ce serment avec autant de sérieux que s'ils avaient été adultes. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas vu toutes les implications. Peut-être que si. C'était un geste d'amour. Un geste d'amitié sincère. Inconditionnel. Total. Et là où chacun avait cru discerner de l'obligation ou de l'obstination, il n'y avait que du naturel et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Et pour l'heure, ils étaient bien trop loin l'un de l'autre pour se sentir vraiment sereins. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble. Une nuit. Une nuit qui se muait en éternité. Un vrai supplice. Un supplice qui venait s'ajouter à un autre, bien plus douloureux. Voir mourir Sammy encore et encore et encore… Impuissant quant à l'issue fatale. Miné par la vision d'horreur qui lui laissait sur les mains du sang, mais pas le sien. Il avait tué son frère… et pourquoi ? Pour une envie suicidaire dont Sammy ne faisait même pas partie mais dont il avait été l'innocente victime. Il avait tué son frère par mégarde, mais ça n'excusait en rien son geste. Il avait merdé Sammy avait payé. Il avait tué son frère. Non il l'avait rêvé. Il l'avait rêvé, ou du moins il l'espérait. Il avait simplement du mal à s'en persuader. Quand cœur et esprit se trouvaient chamboulés, il fallait bien plus que la volonté pour retrouver la sérénité. Et dans cet état émotionnel fragilisé, on ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Dean de se sentir l'âme d'un saint Thomas. Et en attendant ce moment inespéré qui lui prouverait qu'il avait tort, il continuait de ressasser ses idées noires, les regrets et la culpabilité.

"_I hate everything about you_"

"_Deux chambres s'il vous plaît !_"

"_Why do I love you…_"

"_Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… C'est moi qui devais partir !_"

"_You hate everything about me_"

"_**TU N'ES PLUS MON FRÈRE !**_"

"_Why do you love me_"

"_Suis… déjà m-mort… N-Nat…tuuu…rel…_"

"_T'aime…_"

Autant il aimait entendre ces mots, autant ils le faisaient frissonner – à trop rappeler dans quel contexte ils avaient été prononcés.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Sans retenue. Sans honte. Et plus elles roulaient, plus sa main se rapprochait de son sac. Et à trop fouiller, il finit par trouver son bonheur. Il la soupesait… la jaugeait… caressant ses lignes qu'il jugeait parfaites. Il en fit tourner le barillet sans jamais se lasser, comme fasciné. Et cette balle qu'il tenait dans son autre main ! Une si petite chose qui causait tant de dégâts. Condensé salvateur. Abréviateur de souffrances. Elle lui faisait de l'œil. Elle le charma tant et si bien qu'il finit par la glisser dans le barillet et arma. Il ne savait trop quoi en faire malgré tout, serrant et desserrant ses doigts autour de la gâchette à l'infini. Hésitant entre la mort douloureuse mais salvatrice et l'attente toute aussi douloureuse, si ce n'est plus, mais nettement plus 'sage'. L'arme oscillait entre sa tête et le sol, mais finit néanmoins par se stabiliser au niveau de sa tempe droite. Sagesse et Winchester n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Tire d'abord et pose les questions ensuite, disait son père. Il ne verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il prenne à son compte cette maxime, avec quelques différences…

"Tire d'abord, regrette ensuite !"

Bon. Ok. C'est pas vraiment que John avait son mot à dire… De toute façon, comme tout mort, son champ d'action restait limité. Il les avait déjà sauvés d'Azazel alors que les portes de l'Enfer s'étaient ouvertes, on ne pouvait guère en demander plus. Et puis… c'était Sammy l'important. Ça l'avait toujours été. Sans lui, plus rien ne comptait. Sa vie encore moins. Son père aurait été d'accord avec lui. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas sacrifié pour l'un de ses fils ? N'avait-il pas fait un pacte avec un démon pour que lui vive ? Il se serait tiré une balle que ç'aurait été la même chose. Alors que lui franchisse le pas là où son père avait choisi un intermédiaire, Dean n'y voyait aucun souci. Il se voyait tout auréolé de la fierté de son illustre paternel. Quelque chose qui lui avait trop souvent fait défaut. Il y eut un cliquetis et…

"Tu n'as rien compris pas vrai ?"

"Comp… ? Putain, encore vous ! Il y a décidément pas moyen de mourir en paix avec vous !"

"Non."

"Et vous pensez sincèrement que votre simple parole suffira à me faire changer d'avis ?" (tenant toujours son arme dangereusement collée contre sa tempe)

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi continuer ?"

Il y eut un silence puis la voix reprit, cette fois-ci accompagnée d'un corps.

"Parce que tu en vaux la peine, Dean Winchester…"

"Putain, vous pouvez pas prévenir avant de jouer les apparitions ? D'ailleurs, j'croyais que vous ne pouviez pas, que soi-disant 'l'Autre' vous en empêchait. Vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule en fait c'est ça ?"

"Non."

"Vous avez pas d'autre mot à la bouche ? A la longue ça devient lassant vous savez…"

"Il est occupé ailleurs. Viendra un moment où il reviendra jouer avec toi. Plus grande est sa concentration, meilleure est l'illusion. Et crois-moi, il aime le travail bien fait. Alors, sois heureux de ne pas être seul avec lui…"

"Parce qu'avec vous c'est le rêve peut-être ? Regardez-vous quoi ! Un vieil homme, pour ne pas dire un vieillard… Vous êtes loin d'être à la page. Sérieux, une barbe blanche ça fait cliché et vos vêtements… J'en reviens même pas que c'est possible de mettre pareil accoutrement. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous faites votre âge… Non, moi, quitte à avoir de la compagnie, j'aurais autant préféré une bimbo sans cervelle. Au moins, elle ne vient pas vous faire la morale et c'est un tout autre paysage…"

"Si ça peut t'aider…"

Et sous le regard étonné du jeune homme, le vieillard se métamorphosa en une belle et jeune donzelle.

"Alors tu es prêt à discuter maintenant ?"

"Co…"

"C'est bien toi qui voulais une blonde plantureuse pour interlocuteur ?"

"C'est… dérangeant…"

"Vous les humains, vous misez tout sur l'apparence mais…" (redevenant lui-même)

"…elle n'est qu'illusion."

"Vous êtes quoi, un super transformiste ? Un vieillard aux hormones chamboulées ? Bi ?"

"Mon nom est Myrddin et j'estime avoir assez joué."

D'un geste de la main, il fit se volatiliser l'arme de Dean pour la faire réapparaître entre ses mains.

"Tricheur." (boudeur)

"J'ai vu une faille dans ton jeu et j'ai joué mon joker. C'est tout simplement réfléchi."

"Question de point de vue."

"Ce que tu tentais de t'infliger ne l'était pas."

"Vous ne savez rien !"

"Bien au contraire…"

"Ah ouais et vous l'avez vu où ? Dans votre boule de cristal ? Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas l'homme – ou la femme – de la situation."

"Et qui connaît mieux les illusions qu'un maître en ce domaine ? Ne me sous-estime pas, jeune…"

"Arrête là ! On pourrait presque croire qu'aux prochaines paroles, tu me sortiras des conneries style 'La force est en toi' ou 'Jeune Padawan'. Vous vous la jouez maître Yoda ?"

Myrddin fronça les sourcils, dépassé.

"Maître Yoda ? Luke Skywalker ? La guerre des Etoiles ? Georges Lucas ? Non ? Toujours rien ? C'est bien ce que je disais… Pas à la page."

"Pourquoi faire la guerre dans les étoiles quand il y a fort à faire ici-bas ?"

"Ce n'est pas… Non. Rien. Oubliez ça."

"Si tu le dis… En attendant, tu as besoin de moi."

"Non merci, j'ai pas besoin d'assistant."

"Les illusions sont le miroir de l'esprit Dean…"

"Oui et Lao T'seu l'a dit, il faut trouver la voie…"

"Toujours aussi sarcastique."

"Réaliste."

"Tu veux des preuves ? Aucun souci. Tu veux voir ce que tu veux bien voir. Laisse-moi éclaircir ta réalité…"

Il éleva ses bras et le décor changea.

"On est dans la salle de bains et alors ? C'est ça ton super plan ?"

"Regarde et écoute…"

Il désigna du doigt le grand miroir et Dean vit la glace onduler comme sous l'effet d'une vague ou du vent.

"Que…?"

"Regarde…"

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il suivit un ordre qui n'était pas de son père…

Son reflet s'effaça pour laisser progressivement place à un autre lieu. Une chambre quasi identique à la sienne. Peut-être un peu plus en désordre. Peut-être un peu plus calme. Vide semblait-il. Dean approcha sa main du miroir, frôlant le matériau qui aurait dû être glacé et créant de multiples vaguelettes à la surface.

"Que…"

"Ecoute…"

Il fronça les sourcils alors que quelques notes parvenaient à ses oreilles et que ces notes prenaient la forme d'une chanson qui lui était familière.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

"Greenday ?! Ça c'est de la musique. Quelle que soit la personne qui habite ici, elle a du goût."

Myrddin arqua un sourcil, provoquant la réaction quasi immédiate de Dean.

"Greenday ? Rock ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Laissez tomber, j'sais même pas pourquoi je demande."

"D'accord. Concentre-toi mieux que ça. Regarde avec tes oreilles."

"Et je suis censé faire comment, hein ? Vous avez encore un de vos tours dans votre sac ? Un simple geste et tout va m'apparaître par l'opération du Saint Esprit ?"

"Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas."

"De quoi ?"

"Le Saint Esprit…"

"J'vous en prie !"

Le vieil homme resta de marbre.

"Sérieux ?"

Myrddin leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?"

"Ça se pourrait…"

Et sans crier gare, il lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

"Héééé ! C'est hors concours !"

"T'as pas bientôt fini de jouer les imbéciles ?!"

"Non, c'est pas…"

"Laisse-moi deviner, c'est naturel chez toi ?"

Dean sourit avant de comprendre, et c'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il regarda l'honorable vieillard.

"Regarde donc, bougre d'idiot !"

"Mais avec mes yeux."

"C'est ça… fais le malin !... Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu découvriras la vérité !"

"Apprenez-moi alors…"

Myrddin parut réfléchir, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds d'un air désabusé.

"Quoi ?!"

"Oh rien, c'est juste… Il faut beaucoup de patience et de concentration et ces deux qualités n'ont pas l'air de faire partie de tes attributions."

Dean arbora une mine vexée. Il prenait sur lui pour rester le plus respectueux possible et il se faisait rembarrer par ce M… Machinchose ? Merdeux ?

"N'essaie même pas de m'appeler comme ça !"

"L'espace privé, vous connaissez ?"

"Et toi la patience ? Samuel aurait été à ta place qu'il en aurait été autrement…"

Le regard de Dean s'assombrit.

"Vous connaissez mon frère ?"

"J'ai effectivement fait sa connaissance. Un garçon charmant… Plein de ressources. Plein d'avenir…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"

"Oh crois-moi je sais. C'est une de mes spécialités… sans vouloir me vanter…"

"C'est trop tard pour ça."

"C'est aussi pour ça que je veux t'aider… Que je veux vous aider…"

"Altruiste c'est ça ?"

"En quelque sorte."

"Vous n'allez pas me donner vos raisons, pas vrai ?!"

"Non. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux vous aider… même si tu es un incommensurable emmerdeur."

Le principal intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en eut pas le temps.

"Prends une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi…" (posant une main sur son épaule)

"Tu entends cette musique ?"

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone. _

_I walk alone… _

_I walk up._

"I walk up…"

"C'est ça… Continue… Laisse-toi guider par elle et quand tu seras prêt…"

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone…_

_Je l'ai tué… Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué Dean…_

"…regarde dans le miroir…"

"Sammy ?" (ouvrant grands les yeux)

Son regard croisa dans le miroir celui de son frère. Désespéré. Anéanti. Abattu. Les larmes creusant des sillons sur ses joues à force de trop pleurer. Son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Et pour l'avoir déjà observé chez son frère, il pouvait affirmer que Sam était terrifié. A l'entendre, ce n'était pas tant son absence qui était en cause, mais quelque chose qui avait conduit à cette absence… Sam ne semblait pas y être étranger.

"Sam ! SAMMY ! SAMMMY ! Réponds-moi !" (affolé)

"Il ne peut pas t'entendre…"

"Pourquoi vous me montrez ça ? Ça vous amuse de faire souffrir les autres ?"

"Je ne te montre rien. C'est toi qui t'ouvres à la réalité."

"Je me fous de tout ça ! C'est Sammy l'important !"

"Alors regarde…"

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

"_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone… _

Que penses-tu de ça, Sam ? Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Voir mourir ce très cher Dean ne te suffisait plus, il a fallu que tu le fasses de tes propres mains… Etrange amour fraternel si tu veux mon avis…" (en enlevant une sucette de sa bouche)

"Espèce de… Sam ! Sammy ! Attention ! Derrière-toi !"

"Ttttt… Ttttt… Ttttt… Nous avons un invité surprise on dirait… Tu sais qu'il faut toujours frapper avant d'entrer ?"

"Je te laisse deviner où et avec quoi j'aimerais te frapper…"

"Ah, espoir, espoir quand tu nous tiens ! Il nous fait vivre… Même moi. Regarde comme je respire la santé !" (souriant)

"Dommage…"

"Oh ça m'attriste vraiment que tu penses ça de moi… Toi et moi nous sommes pareils. Le sens de l'humour, nous l'avons tous les deux…"

"Excuse-moi si mon avis sur la question diverge du tien…"

"Ne le provoque pas, Dean."

"Mais qu'entends-je ? Que vois-je ? Dean partenaire d'un démon ? Ttttt… Je t'avais connu meilleur chasseur…"

Dean eut à peine le temps de réagir que la voix de Myrddin se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Demi-démon seulement. L'autre part est humaine. Toi tu es demi-dieu et à part ça ?"

"Ouh ça fait mal, l'ami !"

"Je n'ai jamais été ton ami, Loki. Personne ne peut l'être. Qui peut faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vit d'illusions."

"C'est vrai, je suis seul mais au moins je m'amuse. Tu as passé bien trop de temps aux côtés des humains. Ils t'ont rendu faible. Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un…"

"Comme toi ? Non merci."

"Tu aurais pu accomplir de grandes choses mais au lieu de ça, tu t'es attaché à une cause perdue d'avance. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais regretté ton sacrifice, Merlin."

"Merlin ? L'Enchanteur ?"

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Que veux-tu l'ami, ta réputation te précède…"

"Wow ! Merlin… un demi-démon… ça c'est du scoop !"

"Pas vraiment. Tu aurais lu ne serait-ce qu'un seul des bouquins poussiéreux de ton ami Bobby que tu le saurais… Deano. Mais je comprends très bien que tout le monde ne puisse avoir la science infuse. C'est pas comme ce très cher Sam. Encore que…"

"Laisse mon frère tranquille !"

"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu me tues ? Déjà essayé. Déjà raté. Essaie autre chose."

"Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ?"

"Honnêtement ? J'crois que je vous aime bien. "

"Et c'est pour ça que j'ai vu mourir Sam et que lui me croit mort ?"

"C'est un peu plus compliqué…"

"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Je vous observe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous deux vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la main…"

"On est frères, mais tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est." _Oh si !..._

Le Trickster ignora superbement la remarque du jeune homme.

"Quel frère irait en Enfer par simple bonté d'âme ? Quel frère serait prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie, ses propres idéaux pour sauver sa famille d'un destin tragique ?"

"Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour lui ! Uniquement pour lui !"

"Il était mort. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Tu l'as quand même ramené. Je trouve ça plutôt égoïste, pas toi ? Mais soyons sérieux, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée de tout ce que ce cher Sammy a fait pour toi ? Quand il t'a emmené voir ce révérend… Quand il a travaillé avec 'l'Ennemi'… Quand il a voulu te rendre ton cadeau empoisonné…"

Ce dernier point fit réagir Dean et il écarquilla tout grand ses yeux.

"Com…"

"Ne fais pas l'étonné. Pas avec moi. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que Sammy allait rester à te regarder mourir – même si ça sera de toute façon le cas ? Nul ne peut aller rester contre le destin. Sammy a voulu jouer au malin en faisant des choses pas très malignes. Aller voir des charlatans. Invoquer des démons. Essayer de faire un pacte… même de se tuer… Et tout ça pour toi. Tout ça pour rien. Il est toujours là, toi aussi, avec cette même épée de Damoclès au-dessus de vos têtes. Et tu sais pas le plus beau dans tout ça ? Vous n'avez toujours pas retenu la leçon."

"Parce qu'en plus tu vas nous faire la morale ? Tu parles de leçon mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Tout au plus est-elle malsaine. On ne reproche pas aux gens de s'aimer ! On ne reproche pas aux gens de veiller les uns sur les autres ! On ne reproche pas aux gens de protéger leur prochain ! Tu saurais ça si t'avais une famille. Ça se voit que tu sais pas ce que c'est…"

Il y eut un silence et Dean crut voir le visage du Trickster – ou de ce Loki, qu'importait son nom – se voiler d'un masque de tristesse. Cela lui parut tellement étrange qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait rêvé et en regardant à nouveau le demi-dieu, il n'aperçut que son inégalable sourire moqueur.

"Oh si je le sais ! Et je vois aussi que cette pulsion du sacrifice vous mènera à votre perte et que vous refusez de le voir. Je sais aussi que l'ami Merlin le sait. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne tente rien."

"Sans doute parce qu'il connaît mieux les humains que toi. Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de brider les humains car sans libre-arbitre ni espoir, ils vont à leur perte. Sammy et moi nous jetons peut-être à corps perdu dans le danger, mais on garde toujours l'espoir que l'issue de l'histoire sera différente. Qu'importe la réalité. Qu'importe l'évidence. Il faut juste prendre la vie telle qu'elle vient avec ses joies et ses désespoirs. Je sais que j'ai fait souffrir Sam, mais je garde l'espoir de pouvoir m'excuser et qu'il me pardonne un jour."

"Comme c'est touchant !..." (faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme)

"Non. C'est humain. T'as du mal avec cette notion je crois…"

"C'est pas bientôt fini avec les insultes ? Si ça continue, je vais finir par me fâcher…"

"Ouh j'ai peur !... Et tu vas faire quoi, hein, nous tuer ? C'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé… Hé mec, prends un ticket et attends ton tour, t'es pas le seul à vouloir notre mort !..."

"J't'apprécie beaucoup Deano mais…"

"Libère-les, Loki…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il a raison. Parce que les humains ont besoin d'espoir. Parce que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance."

"Les Méchants les utiliseront toujours l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'auront aucun répit."

"Mais on sera deux pour lutter. S'il vous plaît, rendez-moi mon frère ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste !"

"Soit."

"Vous êtes d'accord ?"

"A une condition."

"Dites toujours…"

"Tu dois me promettre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à me retrouver – et à me tuer, ça va sans dire."

"Sûr. Rends-moi Sammy maintenant."

"Que d'impatience !... " (en levant les yeux au ciel)

"Loki…"

"Ok. Ok. Mais n'allez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus…"

Le Trickster claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva dans la chambre de son frère, en chair et en os cette fois-ci. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de se remettre et se précipita vers son frère, dont l'état émotionnel était plus que préoccupant.

"Sam ? Sammy ? Tu m'entends ? Dis-moi quelque chose !"

"Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué."

"Sammy ? C'est moi, Dean."

"Dean est mort. Il est mort. Je l'ai tué."

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Ecoute-moi. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as tué personne. Juste l'œuvre d'un trickster qui a joué avec ton esprit. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… Je suis là. Je suis là Sammy. Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! J't'en supplie, regarde-moi, p'tit frère !" (en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains)

Le principal intéressé plongea un regard humide dans les yeux de Dean.

"Tu… Tu… T'es toujours fâché ?"

"Je… Je ne… Pardonne-moi Sammy…"

"Tu sais, j'ai tout essayé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'empêcher et tu… tu…"

"Ssssshhhh… Tout va bien. C'est fini Sammy. Tout va bien se passer…" (en le berçant)

"Je ne pouvais rien faire… Je ne pouvais l'empêcher… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter… C'est arrivé si vite… Pas pu l'arrêter… Pas pu m'arrêter… Mort… Dean… Tué…"

"Oh Sammy !"

"Tu… tu es mort en pensant que je… je… je te haïssais mais… C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Rien pu faire…"

"Je sais, Sammy, je le sais… C'est fini…"

"Euh, je vais peut-être vous laisser…" (gêné)

"Merci…"

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

"Dean ?"

"Mmmhh ?!"

"A qui tu parlais ?"

"Personne. Juste une illusion. Juste une illusion… Hé Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dormir ?"

"Pas sommeil…" (les paupières lourdes)

"Menteur…" (passant une main dans les cheveux de Sam)

"Dean ? Me laisse pas… Me laisse pas…" (s'accrochant désespérément aux vêtements de son grand frère)

"Jamais. Jamais, Sammy. Dors maintenant !"

_Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, mon garçon…_

"Je t'aime Sammy !"

"Mmmmh… t'aime aussi Dean… Mmmmh… Nuit…" (en se lovant confortablement tout contre lui)


	38. Chapter 38

"Sont-ils pas mignons comme ça tous les deux ?!... Ecœurant !"

Dean sursauta et resserra presque instinctivement son étreinte autour de son frère. Il lança un regard noir à la nouvelle venue qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle s'avança vers eux, le visage toujours illuminé par cet inimitable sourire, un sourire qui ne suffit pas à mettre l'aîné Winchester en confiance. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se mit en bouclier entre elle et son frère – les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

"Tout doux, mon mignon, j'vais pas te le bouffer ton Sammy."

"C'est Sam !"

"Qu'importe. Il n'est pas à mon goût. C'est pas mon morceau préféré, ok ? Bon, j'avoue, c'est vrai que je ne rechigne jamais devant un bon bol de sang bien frais. Mmmhh, ce délicat fumet ! Cette texture inégalable ! Cette pure sensation d'extase ! Ça nous rapproche les uns les autres..."

Dean eut un haut-le-cœur et constata, affolé, que trop secoués par cette affaire avec le Trickster, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de sécuriser leur chambre. Et maintenant... Maintenant...

"Alors c'est quoi le plan ? Vous allez nous sucer jusqu'à la moelle ?"

La jeune femme prit un air choqué et posa les mains sur ses hanches devant un Dean totalement impassible.

"Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un vampire ?"

"Sérieusement ? Vous vous ressemblez tous. Tous plus infects les uns que les autres. Tous à abattre. Tout juste bons à être chassés. Mais j'avoue, je ne savais pas à quel point être considéré comme un vampire pouvait être jugé insultant. Intéressant..." (esquissant un sourire)

"Je ne fais pas partie de ces êtres avilis condamnés à être dépendants d'une autre espèce pour survivre. Mais toi qui les connais si bien, si... intimement, je t'aurais cru meilleur observateur que ça."

A ces mots, le sang de Dean se glaça dans ses veines. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître de tels détails que lui-même n'avait osé avouer à son frère, retrouvé depuis peu il est vrai. N'empêche que...

"Psychique ?"

"C'est démodé... Depuis qu'Azazel est mort – damnée soit son âme –, ils ne sont que de l'histoire ancienne. Au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. J'ai le regret de t'apprendre que leur race est éteinte. Triste n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai la larme à l'œil... Ouais, t'as raison, j'en fais de trop. Mais snif quand même. Les aimais bien, moi. Nan, pas psychique non plus. Mais je t'en prie, essaie encore !"

Elle lui décocha un clin d'œil qu'il ne fut pas prêt d'oublier, d'autant que ses iris virèrent au noir.

"Un démon !"

"Non, c'est vrai ? Perspicace pour un chasseur. Peut-être un tit peu long à la détente quand même. Tu te rouilles, mon cœur."

"Tu veux voir comment il va te dérouiller le rouillé ?" (en pointant son arme vers elle)

"Avec ça ? Mon pauvre chéri, c'est pas avec ça que tu vas pouvoir me tuer. Mon hôte, ça c'est une toute autre hist..."

Une détonation retentit, provoquant deux réactions diamétralement opposées.

"Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! Ça fait mal !" _C'est le but, poupée.  
_  
"Dean ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Sammy ?"

"Ce qu'il s'est passé ? CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ? Il s'est passé que pendant que môssieur jouait les princesses endormies, son frère m'a tiré dessus !"

"Oh doucement avec les gentillesses, beauté !"

"Je n'sais vraiment pas c'qui m'retient de... T'as une putain de chance de l'avoir pour frère, sinon ça ferait belle lurette que je t'aurais fait ravaler ta salive !"

"Ouh j'ai peuuuur !"

"Dean !"

"Aha !"

"Et en plus, tu le soutiens ! La prochaine fois que Mister Genius se mettra dans des situations pas possibles, rappelle-moi de laisser pourrir sa vieille carcasse."

"Ruby ?"

"Vieille carcasse, toi-même !"

"Non mais t'as vu comment il m'insulte ce misérable moustique ?!"

"Depuis quand je devrais le respect à un démon ?"

"Dean !"

"Primo, parce que je suis une femme. Secundo, parce que mon savoir a sauvé tes fesses, ce que je commence sérieusement à regretter."

"Ruby !"

"Ben voyons ! Ça sauve un humain et ça s'croit la reine du monde !..." (levant les yeux au ciel)

"Dean ! Hé ! Ruby !?"

N'en pouvant plus, il siffla un grand coup, ce qui eut pour effet de suspendre les hostilités.

"Bon ça y est ? Je peux avoir toute votre attention ? Bien... On va pouvoir avancer. Ruby ?"

"Pourquoi elle en premier ?"

Sam se refusa à relever la remarque de son frère. Le sourire d'une certaine démone envenimait déjà suffisamment les choses.

"Alors ? Pourquoi t'es là ?"

"Tu as besoin de moi."

"Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit. Faut toujours qu'elle ramène tout à elle."

La principale intéressée lui lança un regard noir. Littéralement.

"Dean..." (soupirant)

"Vous avez un problème."

"Nous ? On a un problème ? Tu rigoles ?! C'est notre deuxième prénom. On est chasseurs, merde ! Si tout se passait comme dans le meilleur des mondes, la vie serait bien ennuyeuse."

"Je peux le tuer ?" (en se tournant vers Sam, sérieuse)

"Dean marque un point. Un problème, c'est pas c'qui va nous arrêter. On en a vu d'autres. Alors un de plus un de moins..."

Elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, puis elle eut un petit rire ironique.

"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que les psychiques étaient aux abonnés absents..."

Sam arqua un sourcil.

"Pas toi. Ce microbe qui te sert de grand frère. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai menti. Il en reste un. Ce très cher Sammy..."

"Pardon ?"

"Je... Euh... Non ! J'ai plus rien. Depuis la mort du YED, plus de visions, plus de migraines. RAS. Rien à signaler."

"Ils sont toujours là. Juste dormants. Et en bas, crois-moi, ils le savent."

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas. Vous autres humains, vous ne comprendrez jamais. Azazel était à la tête d'une faction en Enfer. Une faction puissante. Sa mort a bouleversé la donne. La tête du chef est tombée et maintenant tout le monde veut sa place."

"Quel rapport avec Sammy ?"

"Qu'il le veuille ou non, il est l'héritier d'Azazel. L'homme à abattre. Le dernier obstacle avant le trône."

"En gros, tous tes tits copains veulent tuer Sam. Rien de nouveau là-dedans. Il a toujours été un aimant à démons." (sourire aux lèvres)

Le principal intéressé fit une moue boudeuse.

"Bah quoi ? C'est vrai..."

"Il y a plusieurs prétendants au trône, mais il y en a un qui se démarque du lot... ou plutôt une."

"Parce que vous êtes plusieurs salopes en bas ?"

"Je peux vraiment pas...?"

Sam fit signe à son frère de jouer profil bas. Dans le vent, à son grand dam.

"Donc je disais... il y a une prétendante cinq étoiles. Donnée favorite à 3 contre 1. Réputée parmi les nôtres. Célèbre parmi les humains. La candidate parfaite en soi. Séductrice. Tentatrice. Redoutable. Impitoyable. Son nom à lui seul suffit à faire trembler l'Enfer. Car c'est par elle que tout a commencé. Car c'est par elle que tout va finir..."

"Y'a pas à dire, le ton dramatique ça l'fait. Ça mettrait presque une tite touche humaine à c'que tu racontes..." (rictus moqueur)

"Ne la prends pas à la légère ! Après Lucifer – et oui mon grand, il existe –, elle est la plus puissante."

"Et alors ? Elle n'est qu'un démon et un démon ça s'exorcise. Tu veux tester ?"

"Il vous faudra bien plus qu'un exorcisme pour venir à bout de Lilith."

"Lilith ? La reine de tous les démons ?"

"Je vois qu'il y en a au moins qui suit... Mais elle n'est pas que ça..."

"Non, c'est vrai. C'est aussi une putain de salope."

"Quel langage ! Si elle t'entendait, elle..."

"M'apprécierait ?"

"A sa façon sans doute, mais on peut dire ça. Je l'envie pour ça."

Dean lança un regard qui voulait dire '_na-na-na-na-nère_' que Ruby ignora superbement.

"De toute façon, tu l'apprendras bientôt à tes dépens. Lilith n'est pas seulement la pire d'entre nous, elle est aussi celle qui détient ton contrat." (tout sourire)

"Répète ça !"

"C'est étrange comme certaines révélations réveillent des sentiments enfouis. La peur... La colère... L'inquiétude... Et que vois-je ? Un rééquilibre des priorités ? Intéressant..."

"Laisse-le en dehors de ça !"

"Comment ? Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Dean ! Et tu me demandes d'abandonner ? De t'abandonner ? Aucune chance. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur."

"Sam..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'Sam' qui tienne. Tu es mon frère. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu m'entends ? N'importe quoi !"

"C'est justement là le problème. N'importe quoi. Tu veux foncer sur ce démon comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une promenade de santé. Sans préparation. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences."

"Si je ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir."

"Si tu le fais, tu vas mourir. Et si tu meurs, je meurs."

"Dean..."

"Non, c'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant. Je sais que ce que tu veux faire paraît louable à tes yeux mais... c'est du suicide. J'ai choisi de donner ma vie pour toi. Ne rends pas mon geste inutile, tu veux ?! Sam. Sammy... Promets-le-moi. Promets-moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré."

"Seulement si tu me le promets aussi."

"Pardon ?"

"Je promets si tu promets. C'est simple non ? Arrête d'agir comme si tu étais le seul impliqué dans cette affaire."

"Hé, c'est moi le principal concerné j'te rappelle. C'est moi qui vais mourir."

"Merci pour le rappel."

"Sammy..."

"C'est Sam !"

"Ne m'en veux pas..." (les yeux au bord des larmes)

Sam évita le regard de son frère. Par pure rébellion. Par peur de ne pouvoir le soutenir. Dean était encore fragile et il ne voulait pas être celui qui le briserait pour de bon – même s'il n'en avait pas été loin.

"Ne m'en veux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Ne m'en veux pas..."

Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Lui-même ne se sentait pas le courage de faire une promesse qu'il était sûr de briser. Dean au moins était plus honnête. Il jouait cartes sur table. Cash. Mais la vérité était bien plus dure à digérer que le mensonge. Elle faisait bien plus mal. Alors oui, il voulait bien comprendre son frère, mais il ne pouvait accepter son geste. Il venait à peine de le retrouver et lui ne pensait qu'à l'abandonner. Encore. Ok, pas de son plein gré mais c'était tout comme. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout réglé. Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore pardonnés. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de s'excuser et de lui dire combien il tenait à lui. Toutes ces choses qu'on pense ne jamais avoir à dire parce qu'elles sont évidentes. _**'TU N'ES PLUS MON FRÈRE !'**_ Si ce n'est que dans leur vie, l'évidence n'était pas la réalité. Il l'aimait. Oh oui, il aimait Dean. Peut-être pas comme il fallait. Peut-être pas comme il aurait dû. Mais il l'aimait. Dean avait toujours fait partie de son paysage. Comme l'éternel grand frère, l'éternel protecteur. Comme l'ami sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter. Il avait été bien plus aussi. Un père. Une mère. Aussi bizarre que l'image pouvait paraître, Dean était tout ça et plus que ça tout à la fois. Une personne avec de multiples facettes. Et lui, le petit frère, l'aimait de tout autant de façons. Peut-être pas de celle dont rêvait son frère, mais bien plus fort. D'un amour unique. Absolu. Sans limites. Et il n'était pas prêt à dire adieu à l'objet de cet amour.

"Sammy..."

"Non !"

Dean baissa la tête, visiblement accablé, mais deux mains étrangères vinrent la lui redresser.

"Non. Toi, ne m'en veux pas."

Dean le regarda les yeux humides, sans comprendre.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas te voir partir en mission suicide. Je refuse de te laisser affronter seul cette nouvelle épreuve. Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette famille. Je tiens à toi, Dean. Je t'aime."

Il avait beau l'avoir déjà entendu, l'aveu impulsif et sincère lui faisait nettement plus d'effet. Il le prenait de court. Il achevait de briser ses dernières défenses. Et tout ça le laissait sans voix et en larmes.

"Dean..." (en séchant ses larmes)

Silence.

"Si tu choisis de partir contre Lilith, je viendrai avec toi. Comme tu l'as dit, tu vas mourir. Je ne veux pas que ce soit seul. Je ne veux pas gâcher ces derniers moments avec toi. Je veux être là pour toi... comme toi tu l'as toujours été pour moi."

Reniflements.

"Dean... Dis quelque chose !..."

Et contre toute attente, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du principal intéressé. Il serra son frère dans ses bras pour une scène d'attendrissement dont Sam n'avait plus guère l'habitude. Et ce dernier ne se défit pas pour autant de cette étreinte, trop heureux de cette intimité et de voir son frère enfin reprendre confiance. En lui-même. En sa famille. Le moment aurait pu être parfait si...

"Pitié, épargnez-moi ça !" (moue dégoûtée)

"La ferme !" (en chœur)

"Au moins vous êtes d'accord sur un point. Et donc, pour Lilith...?"

"Ça t'inquiète bien, dis-moi..."

"Je ne voudrais pas que mon champion disparaisse prématurément alors que son avenir est tout tracé..."

"Que de nobles intentions ! Mais Sam ici présent n'est le champion de personne et il te suivra encore moins."

"Tu veux parier ?" (les yeux virant au noir)

"Tu sais que ma proposition est toujours valable ?" (petit rictus)

"Que..."

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregario et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis, ac praetioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Vade satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenisti de operibus tuus ; da locum Ecclesia uni, sanctae, catholicae, et Apostolicae, quam Christus ipse acquisivit sanguine suo. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini Jesu, quem inferi tremunt, cui Virtutes coelorum et Potestates et Dominationes subjectae sunt, quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessas vocibus laudant, dicentes : Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen..._"

Un cri retentit et large colonne noire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol.

"Un peu trop facile, tu n'trouves pas ?!"

"Si et ça me dit rien qui vaille."

Et effectivement... Derrière eux, le corps s'anima faisant craquer quelques os au passage.

"Aaaaaaah ! Enfin !"

"Dis, elle était pas censée être morte ?"

"Bah, une balle en pleine poitrine ça pardonne pas..."

"Vous faites des messes basses, les garçons ? C'est vraiment pas gentil gentil..."

Sur ces paroles, les Winchester se sentirent irrésistiblement attirés par le mur, sous le sourire radieux de la démone.

"Joli, le son et lumière. Non, sérieux, j'ai bien failli y croire."

Pour toute réponse, ses yeux virèrent à un blanc laiteux.

"Où est Ruby ?"

"C'est toi qui me poses cette question ?" (sourire moqueur)

Dean n'avait pas franchement le cœur à rire ; son frère non plus.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus…_"

"J't'arrête tout de suite mon cœur." (toussotant, un peu de fumée s'échappant de sa bouche)

Laissant à peine le temps aux frères de comprendre leur malheur – une démone immunisée contre les exorcismes, ça ne pouvait exister que dans les cauchemars, pas vrai ? –, elle reprit son monologue.

"Soit. Si le sort de cette pauvre idiote vous intéresse tant... Elle a été une vilaine fille et c'est normal qu'elle aille très très loin... Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, j'ai de la place maintenant. Je suis seule aux manettes. Et croyez-moi, vous gagnez au change."

"Et à qui on a l'honneur ?"

"A une bombe. Mais appelez-moi Lilith !"


	39. Chapter 39

La démone ne cessait de les surveiller comme un prédateur ses proies. N'en étaient-ils pas d'ailleurs, cloués au mur par les pouvoirs d'une démone légendaire. Elle souriait, parcourant latéralement la distance qui séparait les deux frères. Sans jamais se lasser. Sans jamais se départir de ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux dont elle était si fière et dont l'effet sur les humains avait été prouvé depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha de Sam avec un déhanché aussi provocateur que hors de propos. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui caressa le visage puis, sans prévenir, le lui prit entre ses mains avant de le gratifier d'un baiser passionné – de son point de vue du moins, parce que du côté de son partenaire d'infortune, la passion n'était pas au rendez-vous. Quand elle se retira enfin, elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmand sous le regard écœuré des deux Winchester.

"Alors c'est toi Sam Winchester. Celui que le monde démoniaque attend. Celui sur lequel Azazel avait tout misé. Le Messie d'un genre nouveau. Pathétique ! Aussi doux que les autres agneaux de l'Autre là-haut. Et c'est ça qui est censé être le sauveur de notre race ? Laisse-moi rire. Tout au plus t'es un grain de sable. Un parasite. Ça s'ra un jeu d'enfant de t'écarter de mon chemin !..."

"Laisse-le tranquille !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es jaloux ? Ton tour viendra aussi mon cœur..." (en y mettant les formes)

A la simple pensée de se faire... – même le mot paraissait incongru, impensable – par une démone en rut lui soulevait le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Sam était en danger. Alors, il préféra encore être la cible des menaces de la démone et de la démone elle-même plutôt que son frère n'en fasse les frais. Que n'aurait-il pas fait par amour ? Cette détermination était partie d'un bon sentiment mais c'était sans compter sur une certaine Lilith, très au fait sur le genre humain et prête à tout pour s'amuser.

"Patience, mon cœur, toi aussi tu auras ton heure de gloire… Mais pas maintenant. Honneur à notre grand chef ici présent." (sourire sadique)

"Laisse-le tranquille !" (déterminé)

Lilith tourna la tête vers le perturbateur et le foudroya du regard.

"Tu m'ennuies..." (faisant la moue)

Elle eut un sourire et leva la main vers Dean, qui ressentit une intense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Quelque chose craqua et d'un coup, il hurla. Sans doute les côtes avaient dû perforer un organe puisqu'un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche sous le regard horrifié de son frère. En l'espace d'une toute petite seconde, Sam se retrouvait deux ans en arrière. Toujours à regarder Dean agoniser. Toujours aussi impuissant. Enfin, impuissant... Disons qu'il avait le potentiel mais pas les clés pour y accéder. Ironique hein ? Et dire que l'histoire allait encore se répéter et le destin de son frère resterait le même. A un détail près cependant. Dean n'allait pas seulement mourir, il allait perdre aussi son âme. Une ombre de plus au tableau. Voilà qui n'arrêterait pas Dean mais qui promettait à son frère de nombreux tête-à-tête avec le remords. De quoi satisfaire une démone en mal de reconnaissance. Partiellement du moins. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit plonger ses doigts dans la flaque visqueuse qui commençait à se former aux pieds de Dean et les porter à sa bouche.

"Délicieux ! Millésime 2008 ! Un soupçon de rébellion étouffée dans l'œuf et de courage inutile dans un mélange généreux en bouche, à la robe rubis et aux accents des damnés... souffrant néanmoins d'une pointe de sarcasme en arrière-bouche. Des relents inévitables dans une cuvée Winchester. Tu veux goûter ?"

Goûter ? Elle lui demandait de goûter ? C'était du sang, bordel ! Et pas n'importe lequel : celui de son frère. C'était pas parce qu'il y avait touché étant jeune – et encore, pas volontairement. Boire du sang de démon à ses six mois, ça comptait pas – qu'il y avait pris goût. Non, c'aurait été torturer son frère à une nouvelle échelle et donner une raison de plus à la démone de jubiler. Mais ce que Sam semblait ne pas comprendre, c'est que quoi qu'il fasse, Lilith était gagnante. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle aimait ce genre de jeu...

Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait beau souffrir avec son frère à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces gouttes essayer de défier la gravité... Il avait beau sentir son cœur se déchirer... Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas l'ignorer. Cela aurait été ignorer sa famille et le sacrifice qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour que lui vive.

"Dean..."

Le principal intéressé lui décocha un clin d'œil à la mode Winchester, clin d'œil qui se traduisait par un '_je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas_'. Sam aurait bien voulu y croire. A ce clin d'œil. A ces quelques sous-entendus. A cette promesse d'un frère à son cadet.

_"Avec moi rien ne pourra t'arriver..." _

_"Mais toi qui te protégera ?" _

_"Papa..." _

_"Mais si Papa disparaît ?" _

_"Il gardera toujours un œil sur nous. Peut-être même les deux." (souriant) _

_"Comme maman ?" _

_"Oui, comme maman..." (après une grande inspiration). _

_Sam restait pensif, les yeux sur ce grand frère qu'il admirait. _

_"Tu me quitteras jamais, dis ?"_

_"Jamais !" (d'un air offusqué) _

_"Promis ?" _

_"Juré. Craché. Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si j'mens, j'vais en Enfer !" _

L'Enfer... Il y avait justement ses entrées. Ça signifiait aussi qu'il avait menti ?

Il jeta un regard 100 % Sammy à son frère qui fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, sans grand succès. Pendant ce temps, Lilith était tout à la fois écœurée de tant d'amour et dépitée par le peu de réaction chez ses deux compagnons. Certes, Dean avait hurlé et Sam frôlé la crise cardiaque mais depuis, plus rien. Des silences. Des regards échangés. C'était tout ce à quoi elle avait eu droit et, foi de Lilith, c'était frustrant. Et comme frustration et Lilith n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, les choses ne pouvaient qu'en devenir intéressantes.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça les enfants, mais y'en a qui bossent ici ! C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. Allez, à nous deux, mon mignon !" (s'approchant de Sam, sourire aux lèvres)

Horrifié, Sam constata qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, même pas penser pouvoir bouger le petit doigt ni même échapper à ces mains qui s'approchaient dangereusement de ses tempes.

"Ôte tes sales pattes de mon frère !"

"Oh, toi, on t'a pas sonné !"

Et, râlant, pestant contre cette saloperie de démone qui voulait s'en prendre à ce qu'il avait de plus cher, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de perdre sa voix. Lilith avait tout simplement appuyé sur le bouton '_Mute_' de l'humain et là, tout de suite, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle le voyait s'égosiller. Elle s'imaginait toutes ses répliques bien senties dont elle était l'objet et dont on lui faisait grâce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J't'entends pas !" (joignant le geste à la parole)

Et elle le regarda de nouveau s'énerver et s'exciter vainement contre son nouvel état de fait. Le voir réagir ainsi la comblait de joie et la confortait dans son plan. Alors, quand elle le sentit bien mûr, elle lui lança un sourire malsain.

"Alors comme ça, c'est ça qui t'inquiète, mon cœur…"

Et sans crier gare, elle plaqua ses mains sur les tempes de son Sammy et sous le regard ébahi de l'aîné, une intense lumière blanche s'en échappa, inondant toute la pièce. Quand la pièce reprit sa clarté d'origine, son petit frère était devenu catatonique et ses yeux noisette avaient viré au blanc laiteux. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien… il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre et ça, ça le rendait malade. Il jeta à la démone un regard incendiaire qu'elle ignora superbement. Cela ne faisait qu'alimenter son sourire.

"Tu vois, il n'y avait rien à craindre…"

Il n'y avait rien à craindre… Il n'y avait rien à craindre… Ça c'était vite dit ! Primo, ces mots sortaient de la bouche d'une démone. Secundo, les yeux de son frère ressemblaient un peu trop à son goût à ceux de cette salope. Tertio, il se passait quelque chose de pas normal chez Sammy. Ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement dans leurs orbites et une des veines de son cou avait gonflé à outrance alors que le reste de son corps restait aussi rigide que de la pierre. Il était en train de rêver. Pire que ça, il cauchemardait. Dean forma le mot 'Sammy' avec ses lèvres, mais sans voix il se trouvait bien démuni pour rassurer son frère.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam se retrouva dans un monde fort peu accueillant, baigné par le froid et les ténèbres. De son point de vue, le silence était tout aussi terrifiant, mais peut-être pas autant que ce sentiment d'intense solitude et de vide qui faisait hérisser les cheveux de sa nuque. Où donc se trouvait-il ? Où donc était Dean ? Où donc était ce frère qu'il avait mis si longtemps à retrouver ?

"Dean ! Deeeeeeaaaannnnn !"

Pour toute réponse, un hurlement résonna en ces lieux qui ne semblaient ni clos ni ouverts, dans un entre-deux effrayant. Ça paraissait juste… irréel. Cela l'aurait sans doute été encore plus si ces hurlements ne s'étaient pas enchaînés à un rythme effréné et ne lui avaient pas glacé le sang. Pire, ils lui étaient familiers. Non pas qu'il fût passé pro dans l'art d'écouter la douleur, mais plutôt qu'il les avait déjà entendus. Dans une autre vie. Dans un autre lieu. Et ces hurlements appartenaient à…

"Dean…" (dans un souffle)

Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Son frère ne pouvait pas être là où il pensait qu'il était. Ce n'était pas son heure. Un deal était un deal et…

_Les démons mentent Sammy, tu le sais pas vrai ?!_

Non. Non. Non. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Fort de cette idée, il se mit à courir là où les hurlements le menaient, scandant le nom de son frère.

Au détour d'un virage, il l'aperçut enfin. En plein calvaire. Cloué sur cette immense croix de bois. Nu comme un ver, un morceau de tissu couvrant ses parties intimes. Sam n'aurait jamais cru ça de l'Enfer. Laisser un semblant d'humilité à l'humain qu'il était. Oui mais voilà, c'était oublier tout le reste. La croix. La sueur. Le sang. La torture. Cette poitrine qui peinait à se soulever. Ces yeux qui menaçaient à tout moment de rouler dans leurs orbites. Et cette tête qui retombait machinalement en avant, lasse de tout combat perdu d'avance.

"Nooooon ! Deeeeeaaaaaan !"

Mais le corps restait immobile, sans force, sans réelle raison de survivre. C'était l'Enfer ici. Pas tous ces maux quotidiens qui nous assaillaient et nous faisaient vivre l'enfer, mais l'Enfer. ENFER. L'Enfer. Et, sous le regard horrifié de son petit frère, l'être aimé et adoré rendit son dernier soupir.

"**DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNN !**"

SPN SPN SPN

Il l'entendit crier – hurler serait plus juste — son nom avec alarme et effroi. Il le vit s'agiter comme un forcené, au bord de l'hyperventilation. Sammy se trouvait au bord du gouffre mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quelque part il savait aussi que ce que Sam vivait était de sa faute. Sa réaction, si désespérée, ne pouvait s'opérer que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui, le grand frère. Ça le laissait d'autant plus inquiet sur ce que lui faisait vivre la démone. Démone qui, comme de bien entendu, se délectait du spectacle, les mains pleines de popcorn.

"Joli spectacle, pas vrai ? Attends encore un peu... ça va être ma scène préférée..."

Autant il avait envie de l'étrangler, la dépecer et de déposer son corps six pieds sous terre, autant le sort de son frère lui importait beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Affolé, il reporta son regard sur son trésor personnel et constata avec effroi qu'il ne bougeait plus. Pire que ça, que sa poitrine ne bougeait plus. Il pâlit, les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues. _Sammy, non..._

"Quel sens inné du dramatique ! Nan, j'rigole, ils font toujours ça..." (rictus sadique)

SPN SPN SPN

Sam s'était jeté à terre quand le cœur de son frère avait cessé de battre, anéanti, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, il ne vit ni les paupières de Dean papillonner ni son corps effacer toute trace de torture, et encore moins sa poitrine se soulever. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix du démon se fit entendre qu'il réagit.

"De retour parmi nous ? Tu as réfléchi à mon offre ?"

"Va en Enfer !"

"Dean… Dean ?" (plein d'espoir)

Il continua à appeler son grand frère, mais sans succès. A croire qu'il lui était invisible.

"Oh, c'est vrai ? Ça me va droit au cœur ! Toi et moi. Pour l'éternité. Il ne tient qu'à toi de choisir entre la souffrance et le plaisir – quoique, de toi à moi, ils sont indissociables."

"Va te faire voir !"

"Dean. Dean. Dean… Ta réponse m'honore… Nous allons passer encore un peu de temps ensemble." _Quoi ? Non. Dean…_

"Appelle donc un de tes potes – j'suis sûr qu'ici il y en a plein qui veulent s'amuser – et on s'fait une partouze !" _Quoi ?_

"De l'humour… J'aime ça. C'est pas si souvent qu'on croise ici-bas quelqu'un d'aussi conciliant et avec autant de répondant que toi. J'avoue que ça met un peu de baume au cœur, tant d'entrain."

"Ça ferait plus d'effet si t'en avais un."

"C'est vrai… mais ce n'est qu'un bout de chair après tout et pour un être immatériel comme moi…"

"C'est une expression." (levant les yeux au ciel)

"Je sais… Et maintenant que tu abordes le sujet… je trouve que tu n'y as pas vraiment mis du tien tout à l'heure. D'autres avant toi sont passés par cette croix. Pour certains, des stars, comme toi."

"Ah ouais ?" (bombant le torse)

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sam de lever les yeux au ciel ; son frère était décidément incorrigible.

"Des célébrités en pleine déchéance bien sûr, sinon on ne les retrouverait pas parmi nous."

"Evidemment…" (en déglutissant)

"Il y en a un que tu dois connaître… Il est tout aussi célèbre ici que chez vous autres humains."

"Nous autres, célébrités, c'est bien connu, on a une ligne rouge. Suffit de se connecter pour nous trouver. Ah, la technologie !"

"C'était il y a quelques millénaires… pas plus de deux, je pense…"

"Alors là, je peux rien pour toi, mon pote !"

"Il se trouvait en ces lieux dans la même position, une position de faiblesse. Modestement habillé. Les cheveux longs en bataille. La barbe jamais taillée. Avec pour seul bijou, une couronne d'épines sur la tête. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, à cette époque ils savaient ce que c'était d'être modeste. Mais ce n'est pas mon propos. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Aaaah… j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue mais pas moyen de…"

"Jésus ?" (les yeux écarquillés)

"Voilà ! C'est ça ! Jésus… Le fils de l'Autre là-haut. Je lui ai arraché de ces cris ! De vrais joyaux ! A côté, les tiens faisaient à peine figure de gémissements…"

"Ah mais moi, mon bon monsieur, je ne crie pas sur commande. C'est tout le style Winchester. Tout est dans le naturel et la spontanéité." _Dean, non !_

"C'est justement là où je voulais en venir. Je veux un cri… un hurlement de gagnant. Je veux en sentir les tripes. Je veux t'entendre hurler à en faire vibrer tout l'Enfer."

"Vaste programme."

"Mais je compte bien sur ta participation…" _C'est ça, compte là-dessus._

"Des idées pour pimenter le jeu ? Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'en ai pas mais je suis dans un jour de bonté aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de te faire participer un peu plus (que d'habitude). Qui sait, tu as peut-être des idées… vivifiantes."

Dean fit mine de réfléchir intensément, fit craquer ses membres endoloris toujours attachés à cette croix par de la corde et des nœuds à faire pâlir les meilleurs des marins, et essaya de se mettre à l'aise. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

"Le supplice de la plume ?" (plein de sérieux)

Le démon éclata de rire.

"Après nos séances ? Je nous voyais plutôt aller crescendo. Tu as goûté à quoi ? La crucifixion – le souvenir doit d'ailleurs encore être bien frais –, l'écartèlement – là c'est moi qui en garde un merveilleux souvenir –, le bûcher… Pas très réjouissant ce dernier. T'as bien fini fumé, mais tu t'es intoxiqué avec les vapeurs avant que les flammes ne lèchent vraiment ton corps."

"Pas assez jouissif…"

"Tout à fait. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait aussi tous les deux ? Testé toutes sortes de lames toutes plus acérées les unes que les autres. Joué avec l'eau… t'as plutôt une bonne descente. Fait connaissance avec gégène et ses copines les électrodes – dans mon souvenir, votre rencontre fut… électrique. Et celle avec la vierge de fer ! Mémorable !"

"Et encore t'oublie l'épisode du tisonnier."

"Mouais… Bof. Peu traditionnel… Moins imaginatif."

"Moins imaginatif ? Même quand t'as voulu me rafraichir à l'acide ?!"

"C'est vrai. J'avoue. C'était une bonne idée. D'habitude je rechigne un peu à utiliser ces produits typiquement humains mais là… mouah ! Bonne pioche !"

Sam les entendait discuter de leurs exploits. L'un en tant que tortionnaire, l'autre en tant que victime. Tout aussi écœurants les uns que les autres. Ça lui faisait d'autant plus d'effet que Dean était là par sa faute et qu'il subissait mille et une tortures. Ici on ne jugeait le séjour que sur les cris du damné, sa douleur et sur l'imagination apportée à ses tortures. De ce côté-là Dean n'avait pas à se plaindre. Avec son statut de star, il bénéficiait du séjour cinq étoiles. L'éternité était jointe au forfait. Pour le même prix, Dean s'offrait aussi en bonus les services du meilleur bourreau que l'Enfer ait jamais connu. Et si Dean n'avait jamais plié, il gardait une parfaite maitrise de lui-même. Il savait que ce jour viendrait… Il avait toute l'éternité devant lui. Pas besoin de se presser pour rien. Rien ne servait de courir, il fallait torturer à point. Et il était doué à ce jeu-là ! Il avait cessé de compter le jour où il avait atteint le trillion d'âmes torturées et gagnées à sa cause. Rien que d'y penser, ça titillait son esprit créatif. Il releva la tête vers son captif, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

"Toi t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a trouvé son plaisir…"

"T'as même pas idée."

"Tu fais partager ?"

"Où serait l'intérêt si je faisais ça ? Tu sais bien que j'aime ménager mes surprises. Mais je peux te dire une chose, ça va être grandiose !" _Torrent d'enthousiasme = je vais déguster. Ok, respire à fond, Dean. Ce n'est qu'un (nouveau) mauvais moment à passer._

Dean le vit s'approcher de sa boîte à torture, comme il avait fini par l'appeler – au bout de quelques années, il fallait se rattacher à quelque chose –, et y prendre son rasoir favori. Dean déglutit par anticipation ; il y avait déjà goûté et les souvenirs qu'il en gardait n'étaient pas spécialement joyeux. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement de sa victime, rasoir en main, avec le regard d'un sociopathe. Dean frissonna involontairement quand son bourreau se mit à toucher son torse. Ses mains étaient bien froides pour un hôte infernal, alors que son corps se consumait de peur. Savoir que l'on allait souffrir et mourir était une chose. Découvrir comment en était une autre pas particulièrement agréable. Surtout qu'il avait appris à connaître l'homme au cours des dernières décennies. Ce ne fut donc qu'avec peu de surprise qu'il le vit s'atteler à son cas. Ce n'était pas surprenant mais c'était douloureux et Dean ne voulait lui donner pleine satisfaction. Pas quand il pouvait faire autrement. Pas quand la douleur était encore 'supportable'. Les premières incisions se firent timides, presque compatissantes. Mais elles n'étaient que la face émergée de l'iceberg. Une plus grande cruauté était au programme et pas tard plus que…

Petit à petit, les blessures devinrent de plus en plus sérieuses. Les incisions s'élargirent pour se transformer en plaies béantes. Il zébra torse et abdomen de coupures s'entrecroisant à l'envi, perçant sa peau en des centaines si ce n'est des milliers d'endroits. Et plus le corps de Dean se couvrait de lacérations plus il lui devenait difficile de se retenir, tant la douleur était devenue insoutenable. Au point qu'il avait serré les dents. Au point qu'il s'en était mordu les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Ce n'était pas le trip du démon, mais il n'en retirait pas moins du plaisir. Ça l'encourageait dans cette voie, si bien qu'il s'acharna avec plus de vigueur sur la moitié supérieure de son corps. Il pouvait le maintenir vivant encore pour longtemps et Dean le savait. Si on lui accordait la mort maintenant, cela aurait été faire preuve de pitié à son égard. Le problème, c'était que 'pitié' ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire infernal, sauf peut-être chez les damnés. Non. Dean ne pouvait compter là-dessus. Et pour le moment, sa vie tournait autour des va-et-vient d'une lame de rasoir sur sa peau tannée qui avait fait tourner bien des têtes.

A la longue, il finit par atteindre les limites physiques. Il ne pouvait continuer à couper dans les chairs tendres sans risquer d'endommager l'intégrité physique des muscles, même si le haut de son corps ressemblait déjà à un carnage. D'un geste expert, il changea subtilement l'angle de la lame pour faire de l'instrument incisif un racloir. C'était si simple et si… polyvalent. Alors, d'un geste lent et précis, il commença à lui arracher la peau lambeau par lambeau, lui arrachant par la même occasion des hurlements atroces qu'il ne lui était plus possible de retenir. A force de patience, la chair fut mise à nu du cou jusqu'au bas-ventre, transformant tout geste, même le plus anodin, en véritable torture. Ce fut à ce moment, alors que Dean tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de contenir la douleur, que la main de son bourreau se figea dans l'air.

"Tout peut s'arrêter maintenant, tu sais. Tout ne tient qu'à un mot. Un tout petit mot de trois lettres et je te libère."

Devant l'agonie de son grand frère, Sam ne s'embarrassait plus de moralité. Il ne connaissait pas les termes de l'accord proposé par le démon, il savait seulement que cela pouvait éviter à Dean de souffrir le martyre. Ça suffisait amplement pour lui. Apparemment, et à son grand désespoir, Dean n'était pas du même avis.

Il parvint à articuler un 'Non' avec difficulté mais néanmoins déterminé.

"Comme tu veux."

SPN SPN SPN

Presque aussi rapidement qu'il s'était figé, Sam reprit une inspiration normale et des couleurs. Son frère en profita pour en faire de même, à demi rassuré. Et il avait raison… Sitôt Sam reprit des forces, sitôt ses gestes redevinrent désordonnés, sitôt ses cris assaillirent ses oreilles. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère mais à l'entendre, il vivait un véritable enfer. S'il avait su combien il était proche de la réalité !...

SPN SPN SPN

"Comme tu veux…"

Il troqua son rasoir contre une lame plus conséquente et prit le temps d'admirer son œuvre avant d'y ajouter une nouvelle touche personnelle. Les lèvres serrées d'anticipation, Dean le vit lui plonger le poignard dans le sternum et trancher dans le vif jusqu'au bas-ventre. Eviscéré. Il se faisait éviscérer. Comme un animal. Comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Son bourreau avait décidément franchi une nouvelle étape. Ce dernier alla se passer les mains sous l'eau puis dans le sel, avant de revenir à la charge. Il plongea ses mains salées dans ce trou béant qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts pour en arracher le contenu. Viscère par viscère. Arrachant des cris d'agonie au supplicié. Attisant son plaisir et son entière satisfaction. Il poursuivit son ascension jusqu'au cœur encore palpitant. Il le prit entre ses doigts et commença à le presser tout doucement. Dean émit un léger gargouillis et un flot de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Dean, as-tu du cœur ?"

Et sur cette dernière question pour laquelle il n'attendait pas de réponse, il enfonça ses ongles dans le muscle qui périclitait déjà de toute façon. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors que son cœur explosait sous la pression.

"**Dean ! NOOON !**"

SPN SPN SPN

"**DEEEEEEAAAAANNN !**"

"Tu n'trouves pas qu'il s'répète ? Si c'est pas malheureux à son âge !..."

Dean lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit que déclencher chez elle une nouvelle vague d'hilarité.

"Ce n'est que le début, tu sais… Il n'est encore qu'un fruit vert et je le veux mûr à point." (tout sourire)

Dean posa des yeux affolés sur la démone puis sur son frère. Qu'entendait-elle par 'mûr' ? Selon les dires de Ruby, elle voulait l'effacer du paysage ; elle aurait pu le faire depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient les moyens de se soustraire à sa puissance. Alors qu'attendait-elle ?

SPN SPN SPN

"Tu veux reconsidérer ta réponse ?"

Au fond de lui, Sam espérait une réponse positive, mais il savait mieux que de parier là-dessus. Dean pouvait être un putain d'entêté quand il s'y mettait. Pour ça, il ressemblait à leur père. Il soupira intérieurement en repensant à cet homme qui n'avait jamais vécu que d'obsession et de vengeance, et qu'il n'avait finalement si peu connu. Ils s'étaient quittés sur des mots qu'ils ne pensaient pas sans jamais pouvoir se racheter. Et là, l'idée de devoir reperdre un nouvel être cher le ramenait dans la même position et il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Il ne laisserait pas tomber Dean. Il ne lâcherait pas son grand frère. Il traverserait avec lui toutes les épreuves, même les pires – surtout les pires. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être lui aussi un 'bon frère'. Il voulait être là pour lui, dût-il en souffrir.

Il accueillit donc le "Va crever !" de son frère avec toute la sérénité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il voulait faire bonne figure, même si au fond de lui son cœur hurlait de ne pas le laisser continuer ainsi. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose !...

"Si telle est ta volonté…"

Et le monde rebascula dans la torture. Le moins que Sam pouvait dire, c'était que ce bourreau avait des connaissances et de l'imagination à revendre. Dieu seul savait à combien de morts il avait assisté. Toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. Si atroces qu'il se demandait à chaque fois s'il serait possible de faire pire. Et le démon trouvait toujours. Et Dean restait campé sur ses positions. Il trouvait toujours la force de résister. Et à travers Dean, lui aussi apprenait à devenir plus fort. Aujourd'hui il y avait moins de violence, moins de larmes. Toujours autant d'amertume et de tristesse, c'était vrai, mais sans rien laisser paraître. Il s'était construit des remparts qu'il s'imaginait indestructibles ; tout pouvait arriver maintenant, il était paré. C'était avant ce fameux jour où…


	40. Chapter 40

Ce jour-là avait pourtant débuté comme les autres. Par la sempiternelle question. Par ce sourire inégalable d'un démon qui obtient la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre. Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, Dean serrait des dents en attendant de vivre un nouvel enfer, une nouvelle torture (améliorée). Ce jour-là, Sam s'attendait à une nouvelle effusion de violence et à retrouver son frère dans un état sans nom. Rien de tout ça n'arriva ce fut pourtant la pire journée qui soit.

Sam regarda le démon tourner autour de son frère, jaugeant son appréhension, ses peurs, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage.

"J'ai envie de m'amuser aujourd'hui." _Sans blague._

"Et comme mon partenaire de jeu ne semble plus y prendre goût, j'ai décidé de pimenter un peu le jeu. Renouveler le genre si tu préfères."

Dean, tout comme Sam, ne préférait rien du tout. Ils avaient appris à connaître cet abominable bourreau. Dean arqua un sourcil tandis que Sam attendait les bras croisés que la terrible nouvelle tombe. Parce qu'avec Alastair – tel était son nom –, il s'agissait toujours de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Je te sens un peu sceptique. Qu'importe ! Quand tu connaîtras les détails, tu verras, tu seras bien plus enthousiaste."

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

"Définis 'enthousiaste' !..."

Le démon éclata de rire.

"J'adore ton humour. Déjà dit ? Dans une autre vie peut-être."

"Pas mal celle-là. J'avoue."

"Ouais hein ? Mais passons. Passons à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Toi et moi."

"Une véritable histoire d'amour." (sarcastique)

"Exactement. Et c'est pourquoi je voulais te faire une fleur… un cadeau… Appelle ça comme tu veux."

"Un cadeau empoisonné ?" (air innocemment innocent)

"Ça m'attriste que tu le prennes comme ça. Vraiment. Mais bon, s'il te faut une preuve pour juger de ma bonne foi…"

D'un geste de la main, il libéra Dean de ses liens.

"Tu me laisserais partir ? Comme ça ? Sans rien attendre en retour ? J'te crois pas. Pas toi."

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi…" _Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Il a réfléchi…_

"Tu n't'es pas fait trop mal au moins ?"

"Donc je disais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. Moi-même je commence à me lasser…"

Dean arqua de nouveau les sourcils totalement largué.

"Tu sembles étonné…"

"Bah faut dire que venant de toi…"

"Tu marques un point. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Il n'est pas non plus commun de voir quelqu'un me résister avec autant de hargne et de détermination. C'est lassant. C'est horripilant. C'est courageusement inutile et vain. Mais j'admire la performance. Si si. Alors on va dire que c'est une manière d'honorer ta persévérance. Profite, je ne suis pas souvent d'humeur charitable pour ainsi dire jamais. Ça sera pour toi la possibilité d'admirer mon œuvre d'un point de vue plus… extérieur." _Mégalo. Egocentrique._

"Alors installe-toi et fais comme chez toi."

Alastair claqua des doigts faisant apparaître un petit salon coquet qui avait tout l'air d'être confortable. Il désigna à son hôte un fauteuil et après quelques instants d'hésitation, Dean s'y installa. Plein d'appréhension, il vit Alastair faire un petit signe à ses larbins qui s'empressèrent d'amener leur prisonnier. A en juger par sa carrure, il devait s'agir d'un jeune homme. Peut-être de son âge. Peut-être un peu plus jeune. Les muscles saillants qu'une légère tension faisait encore plus ressortir. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir, couvert comme il l'était par cette cagoule qui lui laissait à peine de quoi respirer ? Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait les mains entravées ? Dean voyait sa poitrine se lever et redescendre à un rythme soutenu. Il était en stress, peut-être même en panique. Il était là, quelque part, avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Et c'était peut-être bien là le pire. Non pas qu'à son avis savoir ce qu'Alastair allait lui faire subir puisse être rassurant. Peut-être même qu'enlever cet ignoble sac noir de sa tête aurait suffi pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Mais non, cela n'avait pas l'air de faire partie des plans du démon. Et quand on savait qui il était et à quel point il prenait son job à cœur, on ne pouvait que redouter l'avenir.

Si Dean se sentit mal à l'aise, il n'en montra pas les signes. A dire vrai, il commençait à apprécier cette pause que lui avait accordé le démon. On pouvait jaser tant que l'on voulait, mais il était mort. Il avait été torturé. Encore et encore et encore. Sans jamais avoir le loisir de se reposer. Ça ne changerait sans doute rien à son séjour il voulait juste en garder l'illusion.

"Je vous trouve bien calme, jeune homme. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi curieux de tout que vous, j'avoue que je suis étonné."

Le corps du principal intéressé se raidit. Son kidnappeur ne citait peut-être pas son nom, mais il semblait le connaître bien plus… intimement. Et ce n'était guère rassurant. Quoi qu'un peu étouffé par son encombrant couvre-chef, il laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à…

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Mon nom ne te dira pas grand-chose. Je m'appelle Alastair – oui je sais, assez peu courant comme prénom. Je suis un être rare, ce qui me rend précieux."

A ces mots, Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Le démon en rajoutait décidément une sacrée couche. Et quand on connaissait un tant soit peu sa personnalité, c'en était tout bonnement écœurant.

"Je suis le gardien de ces lieux. Et quant à la raison de ta présence ici, elle est toute simple. Je n'ai fait que répondre à tes interrogations, satisfaire ta curiosité qui, entre nous, te perdra un jour. Tu voulais savoir, hmm ? Tu voulais tout connaître ? La vérité et tout un tas d'autres inepties du même genre…? Sois heureux, je vais te donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il se passe en ces lieux." _Parle plutôt d'arrière-goût, oui._

"Une visite guidée en somme. Oh, je ne te retiendrai pas bien longtemps. Juste le temps de te faire découvrir nos plus belles spécialités. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras."

"Mmpffmmppff…?"

"De quoi ? La cagoule ? Les liens ? Le bâillon ? C'est pour te mettre dans l'ambiance. Ils font tout le charme de ces lieux. Sans compter que je me réserve le droit de te faire des surprises… Et si on commençait ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Il eut un geste un peu brouillon qu'Alastair analysa comme une confirmation. D'ailleurs, d'accord ou pas, le pauvre bougre n'avait que peu de marge de manœuvre.

"Vous pouvez disposer messieurs. Je m'occupe du jeune homme."

Lesdits démons disparurent dans un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Alastair resta seul – enfin avec Dean pour spectateur – avec sa future victime et sa panoplie de bourreau, l'habit en moins – il avait toujours jugé ça trop cliché.

"Bien. A nous deux maintenant."

SPN SPN SPN

"Je le trouve bien calme, pas toi ? C'est bon signe tu crois ?" (rictus sadique)

Dean posa un regard affolé sur son petit frère mais soupira de soulagement quand il vit sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers. Ce qui l'inquiétait bien plus que son silence, c'était son regard… son visage… Il avait toujours ses iris d'un blanc laiteux, une chose à laquelle Dean avait fini par s'habituer. Mais au-delà de ça, quelque chose avait changé. Ses traits s'étaient faits plus durs. Ce Sammy était loin d'être celui qu'il avait connu, les émotions toujours à fleur de peau. Il ne le quitta plus des yeux comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment, comme si le perdre de vue était le perdre à tout jamais. _Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?_

SPN SPN SPN

"A nous deux maintenant."

Et sur ces mots, il se saisit d'une des lames de son set et en l'espace de quelques secondes, les vêtements de l'infortuné n'étaient plus que lambeaux. Seule avait été épargnée la fameuse cagoule qui dissimulait encore son identité. De là où il était, Dean pouvait apercevoir la chair de poule qui parcourait son corps. Le froid ou la peur. Dean penchait plutôt pour la dernière… Nu comme un ver, il était à la merci de n'importe qui et aujourd'hui ce n'importe qui s'appelait Alastair. D'un geste de la main, il poussa son hôte jusqu'à un chevalet en X sur lesquels ses membres furent attachés. L'homme émit quelque résistance, bien vaine.

"C'est mieux…"

Il y eut des paroles étouffées qui juraient le contraire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te faire visiter l'Erèbe, le Tartare ou mieux encore, les Champs-Elysées ? Mais mon pauvre ami, ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont été condamnés. Pas assez rentables. Non, le mieux c'est que tu te rendes compte par toi-même des efforts qui ont été faits pour rendre l'Enfer plus… infernal ! On reçoit des millions d'âmes nouvelles chaque jour et nous apportons un soin particulier à leur accueil. Pour que chacun se sente intégré. Pour que chacun reçoive un traitement personnalisé. Nous nous renouvelons sans cesse."

Silence.

"Oui je sais ça fait très campagne de pub… mais en même temps n'es-tu pas là pour ça ? Témoigner. Découvrir. Connaître. D'ici peu, ce sera chose faite. Il s'avança pour saisir un de ses instruments favoris, qui reposaient sur une sorte d'établi, mais il se ravisa. Il se tourna vers lui et claqua des doigts. Il y eut un léger déclic, puis comme un frottement. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement. Ses membres s'étiraient doucement mais sûrement, sous l'action d'une cruelle machinerie.

"Le corps humain peut supporter beaucoup. Surtout sous des mains expertes. Tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi on va voir jusqu'à quel point. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Amusant non ?"

Amusant. Ce n'était pas là le mot qu'il aurait choisi. Douloureux. Abominable. Atroce. Ça oui. Mais pas amusant. Et alors que l'idée faisait chemin dans son esprit, une douleur plus insoutenable que les autres le parcourut de part en part. Des craquements sinistres. Voilà ce qu'elle annonçait avant qu'une autre vienne irradier tout son corps. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son corps aurait la force de se soulever après tant d'acharnement et pourtant…

Dean n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu soutenir cette image d'une autre personne entre les mains du bourreau des Enfers. Il était passé par là. Il connaissait la douleur. Il connaissait la souffrance. Il reconnaissait tout l'art du maître. Il en venait même à l'apprécier. Quant à Sam, il ne cessait de faire balayer son regard entre la scène qui se déroulait face à lui et son frère qui semblait hypnotisé par elle. D'un autre claquement de doigt, il arrêta le mécanisme et se focalisa sur un autre de ses joujoux. Des tenailles.

"Etirer c'est bien, mais il faut savoir doser. Ne pas abuser. Opter pour de nouvelles déclinaisons… Tiens, des extractions par exemple."

Le jeune homme avait beau ne pas savoir exactement à quoi il faisait allusion, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce mec était vraiment dingue. Il sentit un souffle sur sa main avant qu'une autre ne la maintienne, et il sut presque instantanément qu'il était baisé. Ceci fut confirmé quand une douleur plus intense encore vint le frapper de plein fouet.

"Et comme tout corps, il a des zones plus sensibles que d'autres…"

Il déposa dans un récipient l'ongle encore sanguinolent qu'il venait d'arracher avant de s'attaquer à ses dix-neuf compatriotes. De quoi inonder le cerveau de signaux de détresse. De quoi donner des haut-le-cœur aux moins avertis. De quoi encourager les autres. Dean restait pourtant perplexe. Ce n'était pas que ces tortures manquaient de peps, mais plutôt d'image. Quel tortionnaire s'amuserait à faire souffrir sa victime sans en voir ni en entendre les effets ? Etrange… Peut-être testait-il une nouvelle méthode. Après tout Alastair l'avait dit lui-même, l'Enfer se renouvelait sans cesse. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui.

"C'est douloureux ?" (tapotant sur les muscles)

Un hurlement étouffé lui répondit.

"On n'y est pas encore, mais ça va venir…"

_Pourquoi ?_

"Pourquoi ? Allons je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour torturer. C'est même conseillé dans mon métier. Bourreau des Enfers. Il faut pas croire… j'ai une réputation à tenir. Que dirais-tu de changer de registre ? Pour un style plus tranchant."

Et sans crier gare, il planta le couteau dans son épaule déjà endolorie et cautérisa la plaie avec un tisonnier. Sans un saignement abondant, il pouvait faire durer le plaisir. Il n'avait juste qu'à jouer de la lame et du feu. Après tout dépendait de la prestation de son partenaire de jeu. Pour l'heure, c'était un peu trop calme.

"Je ne t'entends pas ! Plus fort ! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre."

Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, il plongea la lame dans son ventre et prit soin cette fois d'élargir la plaie. Un cri déchirant emplit la pièce le démon l'avait soulagé de son bâillon. Le pauvre bougre avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. C'est tout juste s'il parvint à articuler un…

"Arrêtez…"

Avant d'hurler de nouveau. Dans l'assistance, l'atmosphère avait changé. D'une totale indifférence, on était passé à une profonde terreur. En entendant la voix, en entendant cette voix, Dean avait pâli. Il avait peur de comprendre…

"Arrêtez…"

"Arrêter ? Je voudrais bien. Sincèrement. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il appartient de décider."

"Q…Qui ?"

"Tu te souviens tout à l'heure quand je t'ai parlé de surprises… Et bien en voilà une !"

Sur ce, il lui ôta sa cagoule.

"Dis bonjour à…"

"Dean…?"

"Sammy ?"

Dean croisa le regard déchirant de son petit frère et l'idée même d'avoir pu apprécier le spectacle lui fila la nausée. Il se détourna, honteux, pour vomir.

"Dean ?"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'il ne connaîtrait pas l'Enfer ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'il resterait en vie !"

"Les démons mentent, Dean, surtout quand ça les arrange. Et là c'était le cas. Imagine, les deux frères Winchester à portée de main servis sur un plateau. Le rêve, non ?"

"Dean, dis-lui d'arrêter…"

"La souffrance. Les retrouvailles. Le sentiment de trahison. Ça n'a pas de prix. Pour tout le reste, il y a Enfer Paradise."

"Laisse-le en dehors de ça et prends-moi à sa place !"

"Tu sais bien que je n'peux pas…"

"Torture-moi à sa place et laisse-le repartir ! Il ne mérite pas d'être ici…"

Alastair plongea son couteau dans les reins de son frère, lui arrachant de nouveau des cris atroces.

"Arrête ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais arrête !" (au bord des larmes)

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux."

Dean regarda successivement Sam puis Alastair avant de lâcher dans un soupir.

"C'est d'accord."

Le démon arbora un sourire triomphant alors que Dean n'en menait pas large, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

"Je suis désolé, Sammy…"

"Dean…?"

"J'ai ta parole ?"

"Croix de bois croix de fer si je mens j'vais en…"

"Ça va, je connais la chanson."

Il s'approcha de son petit frère et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, totalement défait.

"Désolé, mon grand. Sois fort. Je t'aime, p'tit frère !"

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il n'obtint qu'un regard terrifié figé pour l'éternité.

"Sammy ? Sammy ? SAMMYYYY !"

Totalement perdu, il s'écarta de lui pour découvrir un poignard fiché en plein cœur.

"Tu avais promis !"

"J'ai abrégé ses souffrances et tout ceci grâce à toi."

"Non !"

"Tu as son sang sur les mains maintenant."

"NOOOON !" (en s'écroulant)

"Tu as promis Dean. Tu as accepté mon offre et tu n'peux plus revenir en arrière. Que penses-tu de ça ?"

Le corps de Dean sembla se relaxer et il se releva sans peine, comme libéré de tout. Mais c'est quand il se retourna vers le démon que le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Deux iris noir trônaient en lieu et place du vert ordinaire. C'en était terrifiant.

"Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser…" (rictus sadique)


	41. Chapter 41

"**NOOOON ! DEAAAN !**"

Il agitait sa tête de gauche à droite, quand une lumière éblouissante vint de nouveau l'envelopper.

"Semblerait-il qu'il ait retrouvé la parole (ou le cri, ça dépend du point de vue). Cool, non ?"

Cool, Dean n'aurait pas su dire. Ce qu'il voyait lui fendait le cœur. Sam, son Sammy, avait de nouveau des yeux noisette mais il semblait désorienté. Dean aurait voulu le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien mais sans voix, il était bien en peine. Il savait que son frère le voyait. Il avait vu son regard perdu et quelque peu effrayé quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Depuis, Sam n'avait plus jamais osé le regarder en face. Depuis quand Sammy avait peur de lui ? Il se souvint alors des mots de la démone. '_Je le veux mûr à point…_'

Il vit son sourire s'élargir jusqu'aux oreilles. Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il y avait une chose de sûre. Il était baisé. Entre la démone qui jubilait et son frère qui le reniait… Il détourna son visage et laissa une larme rouler le long de ses joues. Après avoir attendu tous ces mois, s'être pris à espérer que tout avait changé, ça faisait un mal de chien.

"Dean ?"

Le principal intéressé se figea et se refusa à relever la tête. A quoi bon ?

"C'était vrai ? Ce que j'ai vu…"

"Vrai de vrai. Oh, ça ne s'est pas encore passé, mais ça sera bientôt le cas. Ça a changé le regard que tu portes sur ton grand frère, pas vrai ? J'avoue que cette perspective m'enchante. Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je…"

Lilith siffla un grand coup entre ses doigts et la poussière se souleva tout autour d'eux. Sam ne comprit pas de suite. Il lui fallut le regard terrifié de son frère et voir Lilith caresser quelque chose d'invisible pour véritablement faire toute la lumière sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Elles sont impatientes, tu sais…" _Elles ?_

"Depuis le temps que je leur ai promis leur morceau de viande… Les pauvres n'ont pu que saliver sans pouvoir voir ni toucher la marchandise. Maintenant que l'erreur va être réparée, elles vont enfin pouvoir se régaler. Un bon gros morceau de viande. Un jouet comestible. Une âme tout juste bonne à être prélevée. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si Dean t'était cher. C'était il y a si longtemps. Les temps ont changé et toi avec. Le sentiment de trahison a pris le pas sur tout le reste."

Dean regarda son frère abasourdi et abattu. Quand l'avait-il à nouveau perdu ? Ironique hein ? Il avait fallu une démone et son petit frère pour finalement mourir seul. L'histoire se répétait on dirait. Il était voué à mourir. Il était voué à souffrir. Quelle importance maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus personne sur qui se reposer. Il leva la tête haute, les yeux droit dans ces choses que l'on osait appeler chiens, sans prêter la moindre attention à son frère et encore moins à Lilith. Puisqu'il devait en être ainsi… autant partir avec dignité. La réaction de Dean fit sourire la démone. Elle aussi voulait mettre sa petite touche personnelle. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de ses invisibles compagnons et son sourire s'élargit de plus belle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"

"Vous deux. Vous êtes dans la même pièce et vous cherchez à vous ignorer. Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques. Au fait, pour info, je viens de donner mes dernières directives à mes deux chéries."

"Tu les prends pour intelligentes…"

"Elles ont été dressées par le meilleur."

"Ah ouais ?"

"Lucifer en personne."

"Oh."

"C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Ton frère va mourir sous les crocs et griffes de mes chéries et ta réaction c'est… 'Oh !'"

"Et ça te dérange tant que ça ?"

"Moi ? Oh non ! J'en suis même ravie mais…"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Ton frère ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. Regarde-le, le pauvre chéri ! Il a déjà abandonné la partie…" _Quoi ? Non. Non. Non. Non. Dean… Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant._

Il se tourna vers son aîné. Il fixait le vide, la tête haute, le corps parcouru de légers frissons, essayant malgré tout de garder un semblant de calme. En d'autres temps, il aurait fredonné un air de Metallica mais sans voix, il en était réduit à faire des exercices de respiration. Il avait beau avoir capitulé, il était paniqué. Pire que ça, il était terrifié. Oh, il y avait de quoi, c'était vrai, mais il avait pensé qu'en étant à ses côtés…

"Dean…?"

Mais Dean n'était pas là. Dean n'était plus là. Il semblait déconnecté de ce monde et en particulier de son frère. Enfermé dans son propre corps. Enfermé dans son esprit. Une prison presque dorée quand on savait ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette journée. Sam fixait son frère avec intensité, à l'affût de la moindre réaction, à la recherche de la moindre étincelle de vie ou d'espoir, mais Dean restait désespérément immobile.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

"Moi ? Rien de plus qu'avant. Pour le reste, je t'ai laissé faire et tu t'es débrouillé comme un pro. Je devrais peut-être vous accorder plus de crédit à vous autres humains. Vous aussi vous savez frapper là où ça fait mal. Et tu sais pas le plus drôle ? C'est que vous ne vous en apercevez pas toujours… à temps." _A temps ? Comment ça 'à temps' ?_

"Dean…"

Pourquoi Dean s'acharnait dans cet état végétatif ? Il savait pourtant combien il l'aimait et à quel point il tenait à lui, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ? Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dean réagissait comme ça. Après tout, il l'avait laissé plus ou moins en bonne compagnie pour le retrouver dans la même position. Pour ce qui était du laps de temps entre… là par contre, il séchait totalement. Il avait vécu des choses pas très catholiques en un lieu innommable mais il doutait sérieusement que tous l'aient vécu de la même manière. Le Dean d'ici ne semblait pas avoir été touché outre mesure par ce qu'avait vécu l'autre Dean. Il n'avait pas vu ce sourire féroce et encore moins ces yeux noirs qui le terrifiaient toujours. Non, rien de tout ça n'avait transparu sur le visage de son grand frère. Juste de l'inquiétude. Mais pas pour lui. Oh non ! Il n'aurait pas été Dean Winchester sinon. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait faire passer la vie de son petit frère avant la sienne ? Qui d'autre était prêt à tous les sacrifices ? Qui d'autre avait été jusqu'à se damner pour lui ? Pas de doute, c'était bien son Dean. Ce Dean qui allait devenir cet autre pour les mêmes raisons. Il soupira tristement.

"Dean ?"

Mais le principal intéressé demeurait aux abonnés absents alors qu'une certaine Lilith profitait du spectacle. Elle savait comment tout ceci allait finir mais elle ne rechignait jamais devant une impro, aussi pathétique fut-elle. L'important n'était pas cette impro en soi, mais ses conséquences. La souffrance… la douleur… et plus si affinités. Et même si cela ne se produisait pas spontanément, elle avait toujours la possibilité de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Alors oui, elle allait s'amuser. Oh oui !

"Dean… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si tel est le cas, pardonne-moi. Pour n'avoir été qu'un piètre chasseur. Pour n'avoir été qu'une pâle copie de frère. Pour t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Et pour je ne sais combien de choses encore. A ce rythme-là, je n'ai pas fini de m'excuser."

"Comment c'est mignon !..."

Sam préféra l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il attendait une réponse.

"Tu m'en veux. Je peux comprendre. Quand on y repense, tu aurais dû m'en vouloir depuis longtemps. Maman… Papa… La vie dont tu rêvais en silence. J'ai tout balayé en un battement de cils. J'avais aspiré à beaucoup de choses, enfant… adulte… Je n'avais simplement pas imaginé entrevoir le futur. Et si cette escapade m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que où que tu sois je saurais toujours te nuire. A croire que je suis né pour être un monstre. Tu as protégé un monstre, Dean, et tu t'apprêtes même à le sauver. Tu aurais dû écouter papa. Il te suffisait d'une balle et d'une seule. En plein cœur. Et tu aurais été libéré. De tes obligations. De ta vie. De moi. Mais non tu as agi en lâche ! Non. Non. Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas… C'est moi qui l'ai été. J'aurais pu mettre un terme à tout ça et je n'ai rien fait. Pardonne-moi. Tout est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi…"

Ces paroles commençaient à atteindre son frère quand soudain…

"NON ! De quel droit j'ose te demander ça ? Tu te sacrifies encore pour moi. Tu vas mourir pour une cause perdue et je suis là à t'implorer !... Pathétique !"

"Tout à fait d'accord."

Dean la foudroya du regard avant reporter toute son attention sur son petit frère. Tête basse. Replié sur lui-même comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Les larmes coulant à torrent. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce furent ces vagues de culpabilité qui déferlaient de son corps. Comme une plaie à l'âme. Et il ne le supportait pas, aujourd'hui pas plus qu'un autre jour. Et il était toujours aussi impuissant à réconforter son frère si… dévasté et ça le faisait toujours autant enrager. Sam inspira un grand coup et lâcha dans un souffle…

"Oublie-moi."

Deux mots qui le figèrent. Deux mots qui le transpercèrent. Deux petit mots mais tellement cruels ! Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir y répondre, les contredire ! Cela ne faisait pas partie du programme, mais cela méritait tout de même des applaudissements à en croire la démone qui frappait ses mains frénétiquement l'une dans l'autre.

"Bravo ! Quel sens du dramatique… de la tragédie ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu. Et maintenant… Tadaaam ! Le clou du spectacle !"

Elle s'accroupit en caressant l'air.

"Il est tout à vous mes toutes belles !"

"NOOOON !"

"Oh si !"

"Tu m'as, ok ? Alors, laisse-le tranquille !"

"Pauvre idiot ! Tu veux marchander ? Mais tu n'as rien à offrir alors que j'ai tout à donner. La balance penche en ma faveur. Désolée. Vous avez carte blanche les filles !"

"Non…"

"Oh siiii !" (sourire carnassier)

Les deux chéries ne se firent pas prier et foncèrent droit sur un Dean horrifié dans un nuage de poussière. Plusieurs centaines de kilos de muscles c'était déjà pas rien, mais quand on savait qu'elles venaient d'Enfer, cela ne rassurait pas outre mesure. Elles le plaquèrent au sol avant de commencer leur sale ouvrage.

"Dean ! Non !"

Le corps de Dean s'arqua violemment à mesure qu'il se zébrait de profondes entailles. Du sang s'échappait à flots alors que lui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Rouge sur blanc, le contraste le plus saisissant. Rouge sur blanc, le contraste le plus terrifiant. Resplendissante, Lilith vint se poster entre eux.

"Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, t'as raison, il manque quelque chose… Ça y est ! Je sais !"

Elle claqua des doigts et un hurlement sinistre emplit la pièce.

"Voilà, c'est mieux. C'est beaucoup mieux."

Il y eut une attaque plus féroce contre son torse et d'un coup son hurlement se mua en simple gargouillis. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts, à l'image de ces poissons jetés sur la rive et qui s'étouffent à l'air libre. Sauf que Dean se noyait dans son propre sang. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. Bientôt il ne serait plus. Bientôt il ne serait plus là pour protéger son frère. Des autres. De lui-même. Des mauvais choix. Des sentiers de la vengeance. Il fit basculer sa tête sur le côté pour le voir une dernière fois. Pouvoir lui dire combien il l'aimait. Lui assurer que tout irait bien. A qui il voulait faire croire ça ? Sam n'était pas dupe. Avec une démone dans l'équation avec ses charmants petits toutous, ça compliquait forcément les choses. Pour être tout à fait honnête, leur sort était scellé. Le sien tout du moins. Et à voir la mine affolée et défaite de son petit frère, nul doute qu'il en avait conscience. Et il le voyait les poings serrés, contenant une colère sourde qui ne mènerait à rien sinon à sa perte. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois et que Sam pensait qu'il se passerait plus tard. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Avec fierté. Avec amour. Avec tendresse. Distribuant un message de réconfort dont il ne se serait jamais senti capable. Il vit le visage de Sammy se détendre en même temps que les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Mais surtout il vit un sourire s'esquisser sur ce visage dévasté par les larmes, comme un rayon de soleil perce les nuages après l'orage. Ce fut cette dernière image qu'il garda quand son cœur se figea pour l'éternité.

"Dean ? Dean ? DEEAAN !"

La démone inonda la pièce de son sourire macabre alors qu'elle relâchait son emprise sur le cadet. Il se jeta à genoux auprès de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, priant pour retrouver dans ces yeux cette étincelle de vie qui les avait quittés.

"Dean. Non… Non. Dean…"

"Deux Winchester à terre. N'en reste plus qu'un seul"


	42. Chapter 42

Depuis que Dean avait cessé d'être Dean pour n'être plus qu'un corps lacéré, une âme arrachée de son réceptacle, Sam ne l'avait plus quitté. Le geste pouvait sembler hors de propos, tardif ou même inutile, mais pour Sam il signifiait beaucoup. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il savait tenir ses promesses. Ils avaient jadis juré de ne plus se quitter. Lui avait déjà failli deux fois : pour aller à la fac… en laissant la raison l'emporter sur son cœur… Et aujourd'hui, alors que sa raison lui hurlait de partir, qu'il y avait danger immédiat, que même Dean lui aurait botté les fesses s'il l'avait vu rester en travers du chemin d'une démone, il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Certes Dean était mort. Certes, il n'était plus là pour partager ce moment. Il voulait simplement y croire. Il voulait simplement garder l'espoir.

_"Me laisse pas… Me laisse pas…"_

_"Jamais. Jamais, Sammy…"_

Alors il le berçait de musique, fredonnant _Enter Sandman_ à ces oreilles qu'il espérait attentives. Alors il le berçait de mots, rassurants, comme de douces promesses.

"Tout va bien se passer Dean. Ne t'inquiète pas… Dors ! Je sais combien tu es fatigué. Si fatigué… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ferme tes yeux en toute tranquillité. Laisse ta respiration devenir murmures. Tout va bien se passer… Tout va bien se passer, Dean. Tu peux laisser ton corps se relâcher. Il n'y a plus de danger. Tu peux dormir en paix. A ton réveil, je serai là. Je ne te quitterai plus. Tu ne risques rien. Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver…"

"Ah c'est sûr qu'il ne pourra rien lui arriver – ici, du moins. Il est mort le pauvre chéri."

"Ne l'écoute pas, elle cherche juste à nous faire peur. Mais moi je sais la vérité. Et la vérité c'est que tu es juste endormi. Juste endormi…" (passant une main attendrie sur son visage)

"La vérité ? C'est surtout que t'arrives même pas à la gérer. Pauvre… Pauvre… Pauvre petit Sammy tout esseulé ! Pauvre petit Sammy abandonné ! Mais Sammy libéré de l'emprise d'un grand frère par trop protecteur !"

"Assez ! Dean n'est pas mort ! Il se repose…"

"Il repose en paix… ou plutôt, il repose en Enfer. Tu devrais le savoir, tu l'as vu."

"Non…"

"Oh si ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fées. Mes chéries ne sont pas de ces belles-mères qui offrent des pommes empoisonnées. Elles préfèrent bien plus la chair et le sang. Et pas seulement leur vue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

"Tu mens ! Les démons mentent !"

"Sauf quand ça les arrange, mon cœur. Tu veux des preuves ? Elles arrivent en chair et en os !..." (sourire sadique aux lèvres)

Et sous le regard terrifié de Sam, deux formes imposantes se matérialisèrent à ses côtés. Et elles n'avaient rien de sympathiques. Massives. Le poil noir et luisant hérissé de part et d'autre d'une échine à faire pâlir les plus carnivores terrestres. Des gueules aux mâchoires ornées de canines aussi longues et acérées que des poignards. Des yeux d'un rouge incandescent qui devaient sans nul doute rivaliser avec les forges de l'Enfer. Et cette fumée aux vapeurs soufrées qui s'échappait de leurs narines. On était loin de bêtes de concours – quoiqu'elles auraient sans doute remporté le premier prix _ex aequo_ dans leur propre catégorie : fifilles de l'Enfer – mais proche de l'horreur. Ce n'était pas tant leur présence qui suscitait telle réaction, mais leur proximité. Museaux en avant, gueules entrouvertes, elles menaçaient l'intégrité de Dean, s'approchant dangereusement de ses membres inférieurs, déjà couverts de sang. Babines retroussées, elles jetèrent leur dévolu sur son jean, arrachant indifféremment lambeaux de tissu et lambeaux de chair, laissant même l'os apparaître par endroits. Dire que Sam était désespéré était bien loin de la réalité. Ce qu'il ressentait allait au-delà du désespoir. Non seulement ces sales bêtes grignotaient chaque fois un peu plus de son frère, mais elles lui arrachaient le semblant de réalité qu'il s'était créé. Il ne savait lequel des deux était le pire mais une chose était sûre : Dean était bel et bien mort. Et ça faisait atrocement mal.

"Non !..."

"C'est étrange comme les bonnes méthodes font les bonnes réactions…"

Des grognements se firent entendre.

"Mais oui, c'est de vous que je parle, mes toutes belles ! Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous allez l'avoir votre récompense ! Que diriez-vous de cet humain-là ? Il est déjà bien entamé mais je suis sûre que vous saurez quoi en faire… Oh oui ! Oui, vous êtes des grandes ! Oui, vous avez été sages ! Oui, vous avez le droit de vous amuser maintenant !"

Sam vit les molosses prêts à sauter sur le corps sans défense de son grand frère qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

"Non !"

"Tu te répètes mon chou !"

Il se répétait, et alors ? Y'avait une règle contre ça ?

"NON !"

"Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir lutter à deux Chiens de l'Enfer contre un humain et un poids mort ?"

Pour toute réponse, il resserra son étreinte autour de son frère. Elle avait déjà tué Dean, il ne la laisserait pas le faire totalement disparaître.

"Ne fais pas le gamin et lâche ton frère !"

"NON !"

"Tant pis pour toi, je les lâche elles… et je doute qu'elles fassent la différence entre leur menu et l'obstacle devant leur menu. Et moi qui me faisais une joie de t'écraser comme un moustique ! Si la gloire ne devait revenir qu'à mes filles, tu ne vaudrais même pas la réputation qu'on te prête." _M'en fous. C'est Dean. C'est mon frère. Ma famille. Mon sang. Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est ou mieux, tu t'en balances. Mais pas moi. Pas moi…_

"Comme tu voudras…"

Et elle claqua des doigts, annonçant ainsi le début de la curée. Sam se plaça en bouclier entre les chiens et son frère. Bien maigre barrière face à ces créatures sanguinaires.

"NOOOOON !"

SPN SPN SPN

"Ah il est beau le libre-arbitre ! Ah elle est belle la seconde chance ! Ils sont morts des dizaines, des centaines de fois. On leur laisse une chance de s'amender, de changer les choses et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?J'te l'donne en mille ! Y'en a déjà un de kaput avec son ticket première classe direction l'Enfer et l'autre qui joue les kamikazes de l'inutile ! Ah, elle est belle la leçon ! Surtout quand elle n'est pas apprise ! Surtout quand elle n'est pas comprise ! Putain, je sais que je leur ai fait promettre de ne plus me chasser mais j'te jure, j'ai une sérieuse envie de leur botter le cul. J'aurais dû le voir venir. Je l'ai vu venir. Mais personne m'a écouté. On m'a dit : laisse-les partir ! Qu'ils prennent en main leur destin ! Et tout ça pour de l'espoir ! Mais dis-moi l'ami, il était où l'espoir quand Deano s'est fait déchiqueter par ces bestioles ? Il est où l'espoir quand le Sammy perd la boule ? Il est où l'espoir quand les méchants vont gagner ?"

Le vieillard leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. Que ce demi-dieu pouvait être saoulant parfois !... Ok. Tout le temps. Un vrai moulin à paroles. C'était pas possible tout ce qu'il pouvait débiter. Pas étonnant que ceux de sa race arrivaient à embobiner n'importe qui et ce, quelle que soit sa position dans la chaîne alimentaire.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire de trop, là ?"

"Moi ?" (arborant un air choqué)

"Oui, toi. Tu viens faire la morale mais tu ne vas pas bouger le petit doigt. Je me trompe ?"

"Nul ne peut aller contre le destin. On peut essayer de changer les choses. En avoir l'illusion… Mais le destin finit toujours par reprendre ses droits."

"Ce que tu peux être fataliste ! Tu es demi-dieu, Loki, je ne te comprends pas. Tout ce que tu pourrais accomplir comme bonnes choses !"

"Les bonnes choses comme tu dis sont rarement amusantes…" (air dépité)

"Tu es un sacré égoïste, tu le sais ça ?!"

"Merci…"

Myrddin soupira tristement. Décidément, il ne tirerait rien de bon de celui qui se disait ami. Il aurait tout de même pensé qu'après leur rencontre, les choses auraient changé.

"Les humains t'ont vénéré. Ils t'ont demandé avis et conseil. Et toi tu les rejettes."

"Les humains t'ont rejeté et toi t'es prêt à tout pour eux. On est quittes, tu n'crois pas ?"

"Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai vu des choses terribles…"

"L'Enfer n'est pas de tout repos, c'est bien connu."

"Des choses qui vont arriver si on ne fait rien…"

"Ils ont essayé de me tuer, j'te rappelle !"

"Laisse-moi rire, tu es immortel."

"C'est vrai, mais ça n'enlève rien à l'histoire. C'est toujours non."

"Le monde va sombrer dans le Chaos. Ça va être l'Apocalypse !"

A ces mots, Loki pâlit et déglutit.

"Ce sont eux les Elus ?"

"Les Elus ? Je… je… je ne comprends pas…"

"Non, rien. Oublie, l'ami. Mais si c'est ce qu'il doit arriver…"

"Et moi qui croyais que tu les appréciais !"

"Evidemment que je les aime ces deux petits êtres insignifiants. Mais je ne vais pas bousculer mes principes pour eux. On finirait par croire que je suis gentil…"

"Ta réponse me chagrine…"

"Allez, quoi ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule parce que j'ai refusé de te rendre service ! T'as passé l'âge !..."

"J'avais espéré ton aide, c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas indispensable. Si tu ne veux pas sauver ce monde, alors nous n'avons plus qu'à nous dire adieu !"

Et avant que le Trickster n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu.

"Merlin ! Myrddin ! Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Au bout de 2246 ans, j'aurais au moins cru que tu te serais assagi ! La jeunesse n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était. Vieux fou, tu vas mourir…"

Il soupira bruyamment, fit la moue, sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de disparaître à son tour.

_Mais c'est la dernière fois…_

SPN SPN SPN

"NOOOON !"

Aux hurlements et aux grognements répondit le rire sadique d'une démone survoltée. Mais le rire ne fut pas de longue durée et aux grognements succédèrent jappements de douleur. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais vu ses chéries mordre la poussière et reculer, têtes et oreilles baissées, queues entre les pattes. C'était des Chiens de l'Enfer ! Des descendantes directes du gardien des Enfers. Cerbère dans un pedigree, ça changeait tout. Pas assez, semblait-il. Ça rendait Lilith furieuse en tout cas. Elle comptait sur un spectacle de désolation et le compte était loin d'y être. Dean était toujours là, salement amoché il est vrai, mais pire que tout Sam était toujours vivant. Etonné. Agréablement surpris. Soulagé. Une honte ! Une ombre à sa réputation. Un affront qui ne resterait pas longtemps impuni.

"Qui a osé ? Qui a osé gâcher ainsi mon plaisir ?"

"C'est moi…"

"Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? Sais-tu à qui tu t'attaques ?"

"Tu es la grande Lilith. Reine des reines dans le monde du dessous. Crainte et respectée."

"Pas mal pour un intrus. Tu devrais peut-être réviser la fin de ton portrait. Côté respect, on n'y est pas encore…"

Elle se retourna, jeta des regards furtifs autour d'elle, pensant apercevoir le malotru. En vain. Quel qu'il soit, il s'était bien préparé. Son incursion était donc préméditée elle était furieuse.

"Montre-toi que je t'écrase !"

"Je n'ai jamais bougé. Je ne me suis jamais caché. Je n'aurais pas osé… Ça m'attriste que tu l'aies pensé."

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'air, puis ce fut un corps. Un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche affublé de vêtements d'époque – pas la bonne certes, mais l'important n'était pas là. Ses yeux flashèrent en noir et il fit un semblant de révérence… avant de se tenir douloureusement le dos.

"Oooh ! C'est plus de mon âge…"

"Merlin !"

"Je préfère…"

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui n'admettait aucune critique.

"Ok. Ok. Va pour Merlin."

"Alors que me vaut la visite du traître ?" (tournant autour de lui)

Le vieillard ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il savait que ce n'aurait pas été chose facile. Hé, il s'était même attendu à se faire pulvériser par la démone. Alors, qu'elle lui accorde de son temps et surtout de sa patience était… inespéré. Il inspira profondément et fit un clin d'œil discret à Sam, que la situation avait laissé muet de stupeur.

"J'ai eu une vision. Le Chaos. Les royaumes d'ici, d'en-haut et du dessous étaient en ruine. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Corrompue ou non."

"Et…?" (agacée)

"Et c'est ici que tout a commencé."

La réaction de la démone ne fut pas celle escomptée. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

"Je sais." _Elle sait ?_

Le sang de Merlin se glaça dans ses veines. Mais alors, si elle savait…

"Et oui, nous t'attendions. Il nous fallait juste un bon appât. Ton amour pour les humains est vraiment écœurant mais il nous aura au moins permis de te retrouver toi, le fils prodigue. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?"

Merveilleux ? C'était pas le mot qu'il aurait choisi. Il avait refait surface pour sauver des innocents et il se retrouvait aux prises avec ceux qui s'étaient autoproclamés sa famille. Mais il n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec les démons.

"Alors s'il n'est question que de moi, laisse-le partir !" _Vu qu'il est déjà trop tard pour son frère…_

"Tu rigoles, j'espère ? J'ai déjà pris un Winchester dans mes filets, je serais bien bête de laisser s'échapper l'autre. Surtout quand notre monde a des projets pour lui."

Le demi-démon en habits de vieillard eut une moue attristée.

"Dans ce cas…"

Il y eut une intense lumière blanche.

"Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !"

Et un dragon s'interposa entre les frères et Lilith.

"Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Tu sais bien que tes illusions ne me feront pas grand-chose. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que justement ce sont des illusions." (sourire aux lèvres)

Sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde par la démone, le dragon avança ses pattes massives, fissurant le sol, avant de relever son long cou et de cracher une bonne salve de flammes.

"Tu me connais bien mal…"

Sam crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant la gueule de la créature se fendre d'un sourire. Un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard inquiet vers Lilith qui fulminait de rage.

"Hééééé ! Tu viens d'abîmer mon corps, vieux fou ! Il était tout neuf, j'te signale !"

"Dis plutôt de seconde main. Et si tu me permets la remarque, il seyait bien plus à Ruby qu'à toi."

Si Lilith n'était pas à point, elle n'était pas loin du point de non-retour. Sa rage n'avait d'égales que sa haine et sa cruauté. Elle leva sa main devant elle et une puissante lumière s'en échappa. A sa grande fureur, le dragon Merlin était toujours là. Débout. C'était à peine s'il avait reculé de quelques centimètres. Derrière lui, Sam serrait toujours dans ses bras ce qu'il restait du corps de son frère. Une poupée disloquée. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Dean. Une poupée disloquée prise entre deux feux. Enjeu des deux camps. Morceau de viande d'un côté. Être humain à part entière de l'autre. Une bataille faisait rage à ses côtés qu'il n'en avait même pas idée.

Les salves fusaient vers Merlin qui, Sam commençait malheureusement à s'en apercevoir, s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Des plaies commençaient à le zébrer. La protection se faisait de plus en plus lâche, à l'image de cette lampe qui avait frôlé la tête de Sam d'un peu trop près. Le dragon avait alors déployé ses ailes, se rendant par là même plus vulnérable encore. Et Lilith n'avait fait que multiplier ses attaques. En vitesse. En puissance. Sam devait maintenant penser à court terme. Dans quelques minutes, peut-être même avant, il ne serait plus que l'unique proie. A côté de son frère qui ne pouvait plus lui être d'une grande aide, Sam en venait presque à penser à le laisser sur place et à sauver sa peau. Mais juste l'espace d'un instant. Juste avant de se rappeler sa promesse. Et rien que l'idée d'avoir pu songer un seul instant à… faisait monter en lui une colère sourde. Et à cette colère contre lui-même s'ajoutait celle grandissante contre Lilith. Son esprit commençait enfin à troquer la culpabilité pour la vengeance. Il serra des poings et se releva d'un coup, ignorant le danger.

"Reste derrière moi !"

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

"C'est de ma faute si vous êtes là…"

"Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Sans vous, l'histoire n'aurait pas plus changé. Le deal… Le destin… Lilith…"

"Mais…"

"Vous parlez beaucoup trop vous deux…"

La démone esquissa un sourire carnassier et leva sa main à nouveau, et à pleine puissance.

"Fini de jouer !"

Une lumière éblouissante s'en échappa, balayant tout sur son passage, Sam et Merlin compris. Le dragon fut projeté contre le mur pour s'écraser sous sa forme humaine. Trop amoché pour tenter quoi que ce soit, il tourna sa tête vers Sam.

"Je suis désolé…" (murmure)

"Pas de messes basses, là-bas ! Oh et puis toi, viens par ici ! Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre la reine des reines…"

Et d'un geste de la main, elle le tira à elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et y enfonça ses ongles jusqu'au sang.

"C'est pour un prélèvement…"

Le vieil homme hurla de douleur avant de disparaître corps et âme.

"NOOOOOOOONNNN !"

Pourquoi toutes les personnes qui voulaient le protéger finissaient-elles par mourir ? Pourquoi ses pouvoirs dormants le restaient-ils ?

"Oh toi, la ferme !"

Au ton de la démone, il comprit que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et se plut à croire que la mort de Myrddin n'avait été qu'une illusion de plus, même s'il avait des doutes.

SPN SPN SPN

"Il était moins une, pas vrai l'ami ?"

"Il est tout seul maintenant…" (n'osant le regarder)

"Elle allait te tuer…"

"Elle va le tuer et je suis déjà mort."

Le Trickster voulut éviter son regard mais la main de Myrddin sur son bras le rappela à l'ordre.

"Je sais."

"Alors ramène-moi là-bas !"

"Je ne peux pas… Tu étais unique l'ami, et ton cœur était ta force. Lilith le savait."

"C'était ma faute…" (baissant les yeux)

"Non. Juste un mauvais concours de circonstances. Le destin…"

Et alors qu'il parlait, une lumière douce l'enveloppa…

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent… Sans savoir vraiment quoi…"

"Ssshhh…"

"Tu as changé mon destin… Pourquoi ?"

"Tu vas mourir… Je t'aimais bien." (avec tristesse)

"Et… Et Sam ?"

"Ssshhh ! Tout va bien se passer…"

"Tu vas l'aider ?!"

"Dors… Ne t'inquiète pas…"

"Tu… Promis ?"

"Craché." (avec un petit sourire triste)

"C'est bien."

Le Trickster posa une main sur le front du vieil homme.

"Dors… Sois en paix, Myrddin…"

Fort de la promesse qu'il venait de lui être faite et bercé par cette voix, il laissa ses paupières se fermer.


	43. Chapter 43

"Quelque chose ne va pas sweetie ? Un problème peut-être ?"

Sam savait qu'il forçait un peu trop sa chance avec la démone, mais c'était trop bon. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer à son frère et à lui, voir ce visage arborer une moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant de cinq ans était inespéré et terriblement plaisant. Myrddin avait raison. Ce corps ne lui seyait pas aussi bien qu'à la pétulante Ruby. Lilith avait beau être la reine de tous les démons et aussi la doyenne infernale, c'est tout juste si elle ne se comportait pas comme une gamine. Pas étonnant qu'elle revêtait aussi souvent cette apparence. Au moins, elle prenait moins de risques.

"Pauvre… Pauvre… Pauvre… Pauvre petite Lilith sans son jouet !..."

"La ferme !"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa retomber sur les fesses. Boudeuse, elle semblait sur le point de faire sa colère. Ce qu'elle semblait oublier, c'était que ce qui paraissait normal chez une gamine en robe à volants frôlait le ridicule chez une adulte en pantalon moulant.

"Elle a perdu son jouet, la petite Lilith ! Un instant il était là puis, pffuit ! Disparu ! Envolé ! Même pas eu le temps de s'amuser avec. Tttt… C'est vraiment pas de chance."

"**Assez !**"

"Oh, moi c'que j'en dis…"

D'un geste rageur, elle envoya valser au mur tous les objets de la pièce avant de frapper le sol des pieds et des mains.

"Ils t'avaient rien fait…" (relevant la tête après l'orage)

"Il n'avait pas le droit bordel ! Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Je suis une reine. Tout le monde s'agenouille devant moi. Tout le monde me craint. Tout le monde se presse pour me satisfaire. Et lui… lui…"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

"Pour une fois que je lui demandais un tit quelque chose – c'est vrai quoi, je lui ai quand même fait l'honneur de l'écouter, lui, le misérable traître, cet enfant d'humaine –, il se dérobe. Quel manque de respect !"

"Je ne voudrais pas te contredire mais…" _quand même un peu _"…tu cherchais quand même à le tuer."

"Tuer ? Comme tu y vas !... Non. Non… Je l'invitais juste à contribuer à la survie de notre race. Il s'est enfui comme un lâche et comme le traitre qu'il est. Il devrait revoir ses priorités. La famille ou les autres. "

"Laisse-moi deviner… tu te classes parmi la famille ?" (sarcastique)

"Evidemment. C'est tout de même un demi-démon. Bon, j'avoue, il ne le tient pas du meilleur côté mais…"

"Mais tu fais avec."

"Tout à fait."

"Il est juste trop humain…"

"Ce sang… cet amour… ont pollué sa vraie nature. Il aurait pu devenir un démon redoutable, mais cet idiot n'a jamais voulu faire de mal avec ses pouvoirs. On l'a aidé pourtant. A se connaître. A se découvrir fort et puissant. A maîtriser ces dons qui faisaient de lui un être à part. Mais non, rien n'y faisait. Ce crétin ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait finir par blesser quelqu'un… que c'était mal… et gnagnagni et gnagnagna. Et ça c'était avant d'embrasser totalement la cause humaine. J'te jure, les enfants, on fait tout pour eux et ils finissent toujours par nous chier sur la gueule. Il a pourri ma vie ce p'tit con et, même disparu, il continue à me la pourrir. La preuve, c'est encore de lui qu'on parle."

"Arrête j'vais pleurer…"

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais…"

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ce n'était pas prévu si tôt dans mon programme mais… Merlin parti… il ne reste que nous deux. Et il va bien falloir que je m'occupe. On a beau dire, les distractions se font rares et je ne rechigne jamais devant un peu de bon temps. "

"Attends, laisse-moi deviner, c'est le moment où je suis censé hurler de peur ?"

"Oh, tout ça est annexe…"

Elle se releva d'un coup et le griffa au visage.

"L'important c'est de pouvoir goûter."

Et devant un Sam écœuré, elle porta à sa bouche ses doigts maculés de sang et fit une moue appréciative, faisant claquer sa langue.

"Pas mal pour un teinté…"

"Teinté ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit infecté… empoisonné… maudit…"

"Question de point de vue. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'est pas assez pour que tu me sois précieux."

"Oh ! C'est vrai ? Mince alors !..." (faussement affligé)

"Quel dommage en effet. Je vais être obligée de me débarrasser de toi." (sourire sadique)

"Ça a vraiment l'air de te peiner…"

"T'as même pas idée ! J'avais des projets pour toi, pour nous deux. Et maintenant j'en suis réduite à t'anéantir sans même pouvoir m'amuser."

"C'est pas juste, ça. Nan, c'est pas..."

Sam eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de l'hôte virer au blanc laiteux et sa main s'élever avant qu'une lumière éblouissante n'envahisse toute la pièce. Il plaça le bras devant ses yeux, futile parade contre l'attaque d'une démone légendaire. Et, quand enfin la lumière disparut, il s'étonna à relever la tête, indemne. Lilith dans le corps de l'ex-hôte de Ruby ne semblait pas non plus en revenir. Et il pouvait voir… Non. Il croyait voir, lire dans ses yeux comme de la peur. Cela semblait presque irréel. Cela dépassait l'entendement. Il avait survécu. Lilith avait mis toute la sauce et lui était toujours en vie. Du moins, il le pensait. Dans un moment de doute, il s'essaya tout de même à se palper et à bouger. Oui. Il était bien là.

"N'approche pas !"

Et il y avait cette voix qui le tentait…

"Je t'ai dit de rester où tu es !"

Et il y avait ce regard qui le poussait à désobéir, coûte que coûte.

"**N'approche pas !**"

Parce que c'était une chance incroyable. Parce qu'il tenait le sort d'une démone entre ses mains. Parce qu'il tenait enfin sa vengeance. _Pour toi Dean…_ Alors il avançait. Alors elle reculait. Jusqu'à se retrouver acculée au mur. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'autre choix que la retraite. Son corps se cambra en arrière, laissant échapper une épaisse fumée noire sous le regard impuissant mais néanmoins dépité du chasseur. Il était à ça de… Et maintenant… La fumée avait envahi la pièce sans pour autant s'en échapper. Elle tournoyait encore et encore autour du corps qui avait jadis été le sien. Comme une bête affolée. Comme prisonnière. Elle tournoya une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa place d'origine. Le corps reprit vie, les yeux hagards, le souffle court et une voix s'éleva.

"Pas si vite, blondie !"


	44. Chapter 44

"Pas si vite, blondie !"

Elle se figea, les sourcils froncés et l'estomac noué pour sa plus grande honte. _Sérieux, blondie ?_ Ce mec se foutait de sa gueule et son corps, ce corps qu'on l'avait obligée à conserver réagissait de façon démesurée. Elle n'avait pas peur. Non, elle, Lilith, n'avait pas peur. Tout au plus était-elle déstabilisée. Elle n'avait plus la maîtrise de la situation – si on ne pouvait plus tuer tranquille, où allait-on ? – et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ça l'agaçait et ça lui mettait les tripes sans dessus dessous. Elle se mit à gratter son bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau jusqu'à ce que du sang en gicle et coule du coude vers sa main. Elle en éprouva un immense sentiment de satisfaction. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à dompter cette enveloppe, si elle la remodelait à son image, elle serait moins une plaie à porter. Le rouge lui allait si bien !... En plus, c'était sa couleur préférée.

De soudains applaudissements à l'autre bout de la pièce la firent sursauter. Putain de corps. Putain de Winchester. Ce sale petit bâtard avait décidément plus d'emprise sur elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Putain de Winchester ! Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle prit juste le temps de retrouver une certaine sérénité intérieure avant de daigner se tourner avec lenteur. Peut-être pour ménager le suspense. Peut-être pour ménager le cœur de son putain d'hôte. Peut-être parce qu'elle était Lilith tout simplement. Elle ne tremblait devant personne – ou si peu.

"Oh ! C'est toi ?" (dans un mélange de dédain et de soulagement)

"Ouh ! A ta voix je dirais que tu n'es pas très heureuse de me voir. Et moi qui venais justement te féliciter !..." (sourire moqueur)

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il les observait. Lilith avec son air de dégoût profond. Sam avec ce regard ahuri. _Ah, les humains !_

"Salut Sammy boy !" (clin d'œil)

Il entendit un soupir exaspéré qui renforça son sourire. Lilith avait toujours été si facile à piéger. Il y avait tellement de vanité en elle !... Non mais regardez-le l'autre. Il se prend pour le roi du monde alors qu'il n'est en réalité qu'un démon de sous-catégorie, un fainéant de première classe. Avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses pour leur race, mais non. Monsieur est trop occupé à jouer des tours. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin.

"J'veux dire, la manière dont tu as expédié le cas de ce pauvre Dean, dont tu l'as mis en lambeaux, c'était juste… inspiré."

Sam allait répondre quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

"Désolé, mon grand, mais c'est une discussion entre adultes 'consentants'. Rien de joli-joli pour tes oreilles chastes. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper ailleurs…"

Sam fronça les sourcils. Le Trickster se foutait de sa gueule. C'était pas possible. Il lui demandait d'oublier que Lilith avait tué son frère. Il lui demandait d'oublier sa vengeance. Autant demander à un fauve s'il veut une feuille de salade. Impensable. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de son offre quand il lui décocha un nouveau clin d'œil et lui fit son plus beau sourire, sourire moqueur ça allait sans dire. Mais il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait l'écouter rien que pour ses beaux yeux ? Dans ses rêves ! Il pensa à nouveau l'attaquer quand soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui.

"Bon. Où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui ! Inspiré. Toutes les fois où je l'ai tué… et dire que je n'ai jamais essayé ça ! Et pourtant, j'ai eu le temps de m'exercer. Quelques centaines de fois au moins. Mais qui compte vraiment ?"

"Toi, visiblement."

_Sammy… _

"Ouais j'avoue, c'était extra à faire mourir."

Alors c'était ça, c'était juste un jeu pour lui. Une blague. Il ne se délectait pas autant qu'elle du contact avec le sang et les entrailles.

"Avoue-le, je suis meilleure que toi. Je l'ai eu du premier coup. Il ne reviendra pas cette fois."

"Ouais. Dean expédié direct en Enfer, ça c'est une réussite."

A le voir si souriant et si sûr de lui, Lilith ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il continuait de se moquer d'elle. Et là tout de suite, elle avait juste envie de lui arracher les yeux, d'arracher ce sourire à ce petit salopard.

"Mais j'avoue, le moment que j'ai préféré c'est quand tu t'es sauvée la queue entre les pattes. Sammy-Sam avait-il été si méchant avec toi ?" (air faussement affligé)

"Je me suis pas sauvée." (boudeuse)

"Oui, c'est vrai, 'enfuie' serait plus correct. Et maintenant t'es là tremblante comme une feuille."

On pouvait lire la contrariété sur son visage et c'était trop. Le Trickster éclata de rire.

_Sammy… _

"Je ne voulais pas le tuer trop rapidement. Le voir chialer sur le corps de son frère, c'était que la moitié du spectacle."

Son rire s'étouffa d'un coup.

"Oh, ma pauvre choute. N'essaie pas de tromper un maître de l'illusion... Je ne voudrais pas te faire tomber du haut de ton piédestal."

Elle releva la tête et le fixa avec intensité. Ce ton était presque… menaçant. Y avait-il vraiment le spectre d'un avertissement dans ses mots ? Sa question se perdit dans un nouvel éclat de rire du Trickster.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si joyeux…"

Putain, c'était elle qui avait tué Dean Winchester, alors pourquoi lui semblait-il en récolter tous les lauriers ?

"En fait, j'ai une très bonne raison. C'est pas moi qui suis dans la ligne de mire de Sam Winchester – et crois-moi, c'est pas un endroit où tu veux te trouver. Il a donné un nouveau sens au mot 'obstiné' tu sais."

"En même temps, tu es là pour en parler. Si tu as réussi à t'en sortir, je ne devrais pas être inquiétée."

"Mais moi je n'ai pas expédié Dean en Enfer. Même pendant toutes ces semaines où je tenais Dean d'une certaine manière occupé, Sam gardait toujours au fond de lui l'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Je pouvais toujours le lui rendre. Par contre toi, t'as un peu trop bien fait ton boulot."

_Sammy… Jamais l'un sans l'autre, tu te rappelles ?_

"Jaloux…" (moqueuse)

Il se rembrunit, soudain sérieux.

"Ne te méprends pas. T'as gagné un petit frère enragé… T'as gagné un Winchester enragé. Et maintenant il ne cherche rien d'autre qu'à te traquer et t'exterminer. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais avant d'y être arrivé."

Une sensation étrange s'empara de ses tripes. Froide. Lourde. Noueuse. C'était donc ça la peur ? Elle n'aurait pas cru que… Elle lui avait balancé toute la sauce et il en était sorti indemne. Pourquoi ? Elle se surprit à laisser échapper de ses lèvres un "Aide-moi".

Il s'écarta du mur pour se placer juste devant elle, le regard glacial et imperturbable. Elle dut se forcer à ne pas reculer. C'était dangereux de montrer autant de faiblesse. C'était un demi-dieu après tout. Elle aurait aussi bien pu mettre sa tête sur le billot et attendre le coup de hache fatal. La solidarité entre démons ne fonctionnait que lorsque chacun restait à sa place. On n'avouait jamais que l'on était blessé et on ne donnait jamais l'occasion à des démons de niveau inférieur de prendre le dessus. Par essence, les Tricksters étaient difficilement prévisibles. C'est vrai, ils adoraient s'en prendre aux humains – il était tellement facile de retourner leur arrogance contre eux !... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer à un démon isolé trop imbu de lui-même. Bon, c'est pas qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en venir à bout mais… elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs. Ils se satisfaisaient de leurs tours et personne ne savait exactement quand ils étaient sincères.

"Ecoute chérie, tu t'es foutue dans la merde toute seule, alors tu vas t'en sortir toute seule. Avant de tous nous entraîner avec toi."

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se remettre du choc, il reprit son sourire moqueur.

"Souris poupée ! Si tu veux marchander, tu n'as qu'à avoir quelque chose qu'il veut. Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Tu as Dean. Enfin, tu avais… Je te conseille de remédier bien vite à ça si tu veux pas t'en mordre les doigts."

"Si tu m'aidais plutôt au lieu de…"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu m'intéresses ? En plus, c'était bien plus amusant de jouer avec Dean quand il était vivant." _Attends une minute, s'il ne veut pas m'aider alors…_

"Attends une minute… Dis-moi si j'me trompe. T'as peur d'eux. Non, attends, pas peur… Tu les aimes ?!" (dégoûtée)

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire.

"Ils m'amusent. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux…"

"Avec lui, tu veux dire."

"J'aurais bien dit oui, mais ç'aurait été mentir. Et jamais je n'oserais !..."

"Bien sûr."

"Tu me crois pas ? Ça me brise vraiment le cœur !..."

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un sourire moqueur.

"Dans ce cas, je te suggère de regarder derrière toi."

"Quoi ?" (prise par surprise)

"Tourne-toi chérie !" (joignant le geste à la parole)

L'estomac noué, elle s'exécuta. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de faire face à son propre cauchemar. Les Winchester. Les deux frères. Ensemble. Tous deux réactifs. Bon, Dean n'était pas pour ainsi dire solide, mais il était là. Impensable. Impossible.

"Hé les gars, dites bonjour à blondie !"

"Non…"

Quand Sam avait senti cette présence derrière lui et qu'il avait entendu cette voix la première fois, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Parce qu'il ne s'y attendait plus. Parce que ça faisait du bien. Parce que cela lui redonnait de l'espoir. Et quand il avait enfin levé les yeux, ses espoirs n'avaient pas été déçus. Dean se tenait là, à ses côtés. Oui et non en fait. Dean était bien debout mais son corps, son enveloppe charnelle gisait toujours au sol. Une poire coupée en deux, mais qu'importe ! Il avait finalement conservé la meilleure part du gâteau. L'esprit de son frère. Il vit sa main s'approcher de son visage. Il la vit en dessiner les contours. Et même si elle finit par le traverser, il sentit cette caresse sur sa joue… ces doigts qui voulaient écarter ses mèches rebelles et effacer les quelques larmes qui malgré tout avaient réussi à se frayer un passage. Il voulait lui parler mais sa gorge restait nouée par l'émotion. Dean sembla comprendre et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _Chut ! Je sais… Ne t'en fais pas. _Sam regarda un instant son frère, dépassé. Il le voyait. Il l'entendait. Mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Mais il l'entendait dans sa tête. Cela avait peu d'importance à première vue, si ce n'est qu'il ne savait finalement pas comment communiquer avec lui et tout simplement s'il le pouvait. Un mal comme un bien, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours n'est-ce pas ?

_"Sammy…" _

Le principal intéressé lança vers son grand frère un regard déchirant.

_"Sammy ? Tu me fais confiance, p'tit frère ?"_

Il hocha la tête, refusant de détacher ses yeux de ce frère qu'il croyait perdu à jamais.

_"Bien. Tu te souviens, on s'est fait une promesse toi et moi il y a longtemps. Jamais l'un sans l'autre."_

Sam ne voyait pas trop pour l'instant où il voulait en venir, mais il opina tout de même de la tête.

_"C'est pour ça que je suis là, Sammy. Pour toi… et pour elle."_

Sam fronça les sourcils et sentit les doigts de son frère caresser les plis de son front.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver."_

Il vint déposer un doux baiser sur son front et Sam se sentit transporté des années en arrière, à une époque où les attendrissements étaient encore autorisés et où son grand frère était son héros. Il revint bien vite à la réalité quand la voix du Trickster cassa la magie du moment.

"Hé les gars, dites bonjour à blondie !"

Il vit les lèvres de Dean se fendre d'un sourire moqueur et sa main adresser un coucou narquois à la démone. Sam pensa un instant lui dire de se tenir à carreau, qu'il risquait de… Ce fut avant de se rappeler qu'il était déjà mort et que donc il ne pouvait pas craindre grand-chose de la démone. Démone qui pâlissait d'ailleurs à vue d'œil – pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre son portable ? Il aurait pu immortaliser l'instant.

"Non…"

"Besoin de sels peut-être ?" (moqueur)

"C'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle était à moi. Elle aurait dû le rester !"

"Pauvre chérie ! Y a pas que ta fierté que t'as perdu… Les âmes s'y mettent aussi. Rien ne va plus dans le Lilith-monde !"

Une âme ? Ça expliquait certaines choses… Et en cette journée pourrie, c'était du plus bel effet. Sam esquissa un léger sourire communicatif.

_"Tu es prêt ?"_

Sam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et acquiesça. Dean tendit la paume de sa main vers celle de son frère et sembla se refermer dessus. Presque instantanément, Sam sentit comme un courant électrique le parcourir. Il n'était plus seul. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son frère. Il était plus fort.

"Non…"

"Oh si !"

Le Trickster approcha ses lèvres de Lilith et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Avec les compliments de Myrddin."

"Que… Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou à avoir avec…?"

"Ce vieux fou comme tu dis était mon ami…"

Elle éclata d'un rire cynique.

"Un ami ?" (pouffant)

"Oui, un ami. Et même plus. Je lui offre sa revanche. C'est ma vengeance."

"Pathétique."

"Non. Il a raison. Il est temps d'en finir."

"Oh ?"

Quelque chose en Sam se mit à bouillir. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il sentait qu'il avait le dessus. C'était comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge d'adrénaline. La main droite 'dans' celle de son frère, il leva l'autre en direction de la démone. Une lumière intense s'en échappa à la plus grande surprise de Lilith qui, pour se protéger, fit de même. Les deux sources d'énergie se dilatèrent jusqu'à n'en former plus qu'une si puissante qu'elle provoqua une violente explosion dans la pièce. Les deux corps furent propulsés chacun d'un côté de la chambre. Ni l'hôte de Lilith ni Sam ne s'en relevèrent.

Le Trickster observa la scène tristement. _Quel gâchis !_ Dean, ou plutôt l'âme de Dean, se tourna vers lui, le regard vide. Il caressa une dernière fois le visage de son frère et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se dissiper dans l'air. Ce soir il y avait eu quatre morts… cinq en comptant l'hôte de Lilith. Quatre innocents pour une démone. Un bien lourd tribut pour des résultats aussi médiocres. C'était une victoire. C'était le destin. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais été aussi craignos. Il soupira rageusement avant de disparaître.

_Je suis désolé…_

Juste trois mots. Mais ce n'était pas assez.


	45. Chapter 45

Parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir lu et/ou commenté cette fic un peu (trop) longue.

* * *

"Dean ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"M'ennuie…" (moue boudeuse)

Dean soupira. Dieu qu'il redoutait cette phrase. Surtout durant les longues nuits d'hiver. Surtout quand il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources. Surtout quand leur père n'était pas là pour détourner son petit frère de son insatiable curiosité.

"Tu veux regarder la télé ? Il paraît qu'ils passent _Godzilla contre Mothra_ !"

"Pas envie. Déjà vu."

"Et si on jouait à … je sais pas moi… je dessine et tu essaies de deviner ce que c'est ?"

"Je ne suis plus un bébé, Dean !"

A huit ans, Sam avait déjà passé l'âge. A douze, Dean avait éclusé son quota de patience.

"Dans ce cas, on a plus qu'à rien faire et peut-être qu'on s'ennuiera de s'ennuyer."

"T'es bête !" (lui filant un petit coup de coude)

"Non. Je suis un frère génial." (bombant le torse)

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?"

Bonne question. Il se la posait aussi. Faut dire qu'ils étaient limités. Entre les consignes de leur père qui les confinaient à l'intérieur et les caprices de son frère qui balayaient sans cesse la routine… il n'y avait guère que la nuit pour leur tenir compagnie.

"Hé, Sammy, viens voir ça !"

"Ce sont des étoiles et alors ?"

"Mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles étoiles. Tu savais qu'elles nous racontent toutes des histoires ?"

Quand Dean vit le regard de son petit frère se poser sur la nuit étoilée puis sur lui, il sentit qu'il avait toute son attention.

"Tu vois cette ceinture d'étoiles encadrée par ces quatre autres plus brillantes. Si tu relis les points, ça te donne comme un sablier…"

Hochement de tête.

"C'est Orion. Le chasseur."

"Comme papa ?"

"Oui. Mais en beaucoup plus grand et en beaucoup plus vieux. Même papa ne l'a pas connu…"

"Wow !"

"Et ce mec passait pour être le plus fort à son époque – mais face à papa, il ne ferait pas le poids. Toujours avec son épée et son bouclier. Tu peux d'ailleurs les apercevoir en reliant le chapelet d'étoiles là… et là…"

"Faut vraiment avoir de l'imagination…" (soupirant)

"Sammy…"

"Mais je vois rien !" (croisant les bras, boudeur)

Dean lui aurait bien dit que ce n'était pas si grave, que l'histoire pouvait être comprise sans en voir le personnage, mais ç'aurait été provoquer une crise diplomatique grave. Et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Il partit chercher le marqueur noir, celui qui servait habituellement à tracer des protections, et traça les contours de la constellation sur la vitre de la chambre. Leur père leur passerait sans doute un savon en rentrant mais d'ici là il aurait le temps de voir venir.

"Regarde ! Ici tu as son bras avec son arme et là, ce petit arc de cercle, c'est son bouclier."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Le dessin suggérait un matériel on ne peut plus rudimentaire.

"Et il en a eu beaucoup avec ces trucs ?"

"C'était un champion. Tueur de monstres, c'était son deuxième prénom. Il a même participé à des concours."

"Des concours ? Et il gagnait quoi à faire ça ? Je pensais qu'un chasseur devait toujours jouer profil bas."

"C'est le cas. Mais Orion était un homme. Il le faisait pour la gloire, les honneurs, tout ça quoi."

Sam le fixa avec intensité, visiblement peu convaincu.

"Ok. Ok. C'était pour une nana. Une princesse. T'es content ?!"

"C'est pour ça que tu voulais rien dire. Parce que ton histoire de chasseur est une histoire de princesse ?" (riant)

"La ferme. Bon, ça t'intéresse toujours ?"

"Il était une fois…"

"Ils n'ont jamais fini ensemble, ok ?"

"Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas tué tous les monstres ?"

"Si. Mais le Roi ne l'a pas cru."

"Orion s'est laissé faire ?"

"Il aurait mieux valu."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait alors ?"

"Il s'est mis à boire… à trop boire. Et l'alcool aidant, il voulut récupérer de force son dû."

"La princesse ?"

"La princesse."

"Ça s'est pas bien passé, hein ?"

"Nope. La jeune femme alla se plaindre à son père. Il creva les yeux du chasseur pendant qu'il décuvait."

"Erk ! C'est dég' la fin de ton histoire !"

"Pas vraiment."

"Tu trouves ?"

"Elle est pas finie."

"Elle est pas… Mais il ne pouvait plus chasser, Dean ! Il était aveugle !"

"Il mit sa vie de chasseur entre parenthèses et alla consulter l'Oracle."

"C'est quoi un oracle ? "

"C'est l'interprète de la parole des dieux."

"Comme le Pasteur Jim ?"

"Pas sûr qu'il apprécierait le pluriel à 'dieu' mais oui… un peu comme le Pasteur Jim…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?"

"Qu'il retrouverait la vue s'il se rendait à l'est en direction du Soleil, à l'endroit où il se lève de l'océan."

"Et Orion l'a vraiment cru ? C'était plutôt énigmatique…"

"Chacun a besoin de croire en quelque chose, en quelqu'un. Tout le monde a besoin d'espoir pour avancer, Sammy."

Dean n'avait pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il buvait ses paroles. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il devait reconnaître à Sammy, c'était son grand sens de l'écoute et sa soif de savoir. Et quand ce savoir venait de son grand frère… Dean sourit intérieurement et reprit son histoire là où il l'avait laissée.

"C'est pourquoi il partit en quête. Il prit une barque et déposa un jeune garçon sur ses épaules pour le guider jusqu'à l'Océan lointain. Quand ils y parvinrent enfin, Aurore tomba amoureuse du chasseur et son frère le Soleil lui rendit la vue."

"Ils ont des drôles de noms dans ton histoire et en plus, ça parait un peu trop facile. Il suffit d'un claquement de doigts et paf ! Le héros retrouve la vue."

"C'est une légende, Sammy. Elle est là pour faire rêver, pas pour paraître réelle. La fin t'intéresse quand même ?"

Hochement de tête.

"Orion redoubla de malchance. Soleil et Aurore étaient enfants du dieu Apollon, très puissant. Et quand il apprit que le chasseur avait couché avec sa fille, fou de rage, il envoya un scorpion monstrueux. Le chasseur attaqua la bête avec ses flèches, son épée, mais rien n'y fit. Alors, pour se protéger, il plongea dans la mer et nagea vers l'île où il avait été recueilli par Aurore."

"C'est un peu lâche, non ?"

"Ou peut-être très intelligent. En tout cas ça ne fit qu'attiser les foudres du dieu. Il appela à lui sa sœur Artémis déesse de la chasse et ardente féministe. Tu vois cette masse noire là-bas, lui dit-il, c'est un homme qui vient de séduire une de tes prêtresses. Folle de rage, la déesse tendit son arc en direction de l'infortuné et lâcha sa flèche avant d'aller retrouver sa victime – elle ne ratait jamais son coup, privilège de déesse. Quand elle vit que c'était Orion, elle voulut le faire ressusciter mais le chef des dieux refusa sa requête. Alors, c'est elle qui plaça l'image du chasseur parmi les étoiles où il est poursuivi pour la nuit des temps par celle du scorpion."

Dean vit son petit frère s'approcher de la fenêtre et regarder la nuit étoilée d'un œil nouveau.

"Elle a vraiment fait du bon boulot. C'est… C'est… Elles sont superbes !"

Dean sourit, plaça une main sur son épaule, puis leva les yeux dans la même direction.

"Dis Dean, tu crois que maman est quelque part là-haut ?" (sans détacher son regard du ciel)

Le principal intéressé se raidit et se força à sourire tout en déglutissant.

"Bien sûr, Sammy. Toutes les bonnes personnes vont au ciel et c'est leur rendre hommage que de les transformer en étoile. Je suis sûr que maman est l'une d'elles, même si l'on ne sait pas encore laquelle. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'elle nous aimait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé ses deux garçons sans surveillance."

L'idée sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune garçon qui resta scotché à la vitre, plein d'espoir.

"Allez, viens, il est l'heure d'aller dormir."

Sam posa son regard sur son frère puis sur la nuit étoilée, indécis.

"Sammy ?"

"Je… J'arrive… Juste une dernière petite chose à faire."

"Ok, mais dépêche-toi, demain y'a école."

Sam regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre.

"Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime."

Et il éteignit les lumières

SPN SPN SPN

"Je t'aime…" (murmure)

"C'est que notre chère princesse est en train de se réveiller… Bienvenue parmi nous, mon ange !"

Les paupières de Sam papillonnèrent au son de cette voix ô combien familière.

"Dean ?"

Il essaya de bouger ses bras, ne serait-ce que pour se relever, mais se découvrit solidement attaché à un plan incliné, menottes et chaînes à l'appui. Le pire n'était pourtant pas là. Il était nu comme un ver.

"Dean ?"

"Sam…"

"Pourquoi je suis là ? Je… Je… Je ne comprends pas. Il y a encore quelques minutes on regardait tous les deux les étoiles et…"

"Je t'ai laissé rêver. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller à une telle faiblesse. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant. Obligé de tout reprendre du début."

Sam le fixa d'un air ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, sauf qu'il était en danger immédiat et que la menace c'était son frère.

"Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Un rire sardonique emplit la pièce. Un rire terrifiant. Un rire à glacer le sang. Surtout quand ce rire appartenait à quelqu'un que l'on aimait.

"Ce qu'il se passe ? CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Putain, j'y crois pas ! Gordon et les autres ici avaient raison. J'étais trop naïf. Pathétique. Idiot. Croire un seul instant que tu pouvais me comprendre, comprendre ce que je ressentais, comprendre ce que je vivais. Mais non, tu n'es juste qu'un sale hypocrite. Tu me lançais des sourires, des belles paroles, des 'je t'aime' à tout va pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos."

Sam le regarda, totalement largué.

"Oh ! Et ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, mon mignon. Qui n'a cessé de me lancer des 'je t'aime' dans les derniers jours ? Qui m'a promis de ne jamais me quitter ? Qui hein dis-moi ? Parce que je dois te dire que c'était largement foiré. La vérité c'est que tu m'as laissé tout seul ici. Et j'ai dû passer cinquante longues années. A croire que tu ne m'avais pas oublié. A lutter contre ce monde et ses habitants. A tout ressasser dans ma tête. A imaginer ce que je ferais si un jour nos chemins se recroisaient. Et nous y voilà !"

"Je… euh… Je…"

"Sais-tu ce que c'est cinquante ans sans avoir de tes nouvelles, plongé dans une solitude sans nom ? C'est un enfer. Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais… j'y suis."

"Mais Dean…"

"Tais-toi. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là et tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. Dire qu'il m'aura fallu un demi-siècle pour m'en rendre compte !... Imagine un peu tout le temps que j'aurais pu mettre à profit. A m'initier. A torturer. A tuer."

"Arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi qui parles."

"Tu veux parier ? Ça, c'est ce que je suis devenu. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Bravo Sammy, tu as créé un monstre !"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être là."

"Là je suis d'accord. Ç'aurait dû être toi. Après tout, c'est pas moi le psycho choisi par un démon."

Si la réponse le toucha, Sam n'en montra rien.

"Lilith est morte."

"Ah ça oui, je l'ai senti."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Senti ? Comment ça senti ?

"Si t'avais vu le traitement de faveur qu'on m'a infligé pour ça ! Ils n'ont jamais été aussi inventifs qu'à partir de ce jour là. C'est ça d'être le frère de."

"Mais tu étais là avec moi, ça n'a pas de sens !"

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'avais eu droit à une permission de sortie ? Je ne te savais pas aussi naïf, p'tit frère."

"Lilith était là. Le Trickster aussi. Ils ont dit que c'était ton âme. Tu m'entends ? Ton âme."

Contre toute attente, Dean éclata d'un rire malsain.

"Et tu les as crus ? Pathétique. Tu es encore plus atteint que je l'aurais cru. Non mais sérieusement, l'épisode avec Ruby ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? Tu fais confiance à une pétasse démoniaque une fois, tu te prends une grosse claque dans la gueule. Mais tu fais quand même confiance à une saloperie de démone, à la reine des salopes je dirais, une seconde fois. Cherche l'erreur. Quant à l'autre… Un demi-dieu… Tu le crois vraiment digne de confiance ? Il est juste tout aussi égoïste que les autres."

"Mais t'étais là. J'ai senti ta présence et c'est à deux qu'on a tué Lilith. Ensemble."

Sam le vit tourner autour de la table de torture jusqu'à disparaître derrière sa tête. Il s'efforça de ne pas le perdre de vue, gesticulant à qui mieux-mieux. Sans grand succès. Des mains froides et puissantes s'abattirent sur ses épaules et Sam ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir et de frissonner. Cet homme… Cette chose qui se disait son frère… n'avait rien à voir avec l'original. Et là, tout de suite, le savoir plein de haine et de rancune, tout auréolé d'un savoir infernal, dans la même pièce que lui, le rendait parano. Il sentit une main effleurer ses cheveux puis un souffle chaud lui chatouiller les oreilles.

"Tu as peur ?"

Sam ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir se maîtriser. Reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Ralentir les battements de son cœur qui menaçait à tout instant de lui déchirer la poitrine. Eviter frissons et sueur intempestifs. Empêcher les larmes de couler – il n'y avait rien de pire que de savoir que son frère était devenu un monstre et qu'il en était la cause – sans y parvenir parfaitement.

"Non !" (secouant la tête de gauche à droite)

Un doigt glissa doucement le long de son bras comme une caresse, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux.

"Etrange comme le corps peut être traître parfois… La chair de poule te va à ravir !..."

"Froid…"

"Ne crois pas pouvoir me mentir, mon ange. Je te connais comme ma poche. Et ça… cette manière que tu as de frissonner n'a rien à voir avec le climat – quoiqu'il soit d'enfer."

"Trop drôle." (blasé)

"Je trouve aussi. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Je sais que tu as peur… Plus précisément, je sens que tu as peur… Et savoir que cette peur vient de moi est un bonus. Avoue quand même que c'est cocasse. Je t'élève avec… allez, disons-le… avec amour pendant vingt-cinq longues années et toi, tout ce que tu retiens c'est de la peur. L'Enfer fait plutôt bien les choses, pas vrai Sammy ?"

"C'est Sam !" (déglutissant)

"Sam… Sammy… ça n'a guère d'importance. Le tout est de se reconnaître. Et de ce côté-là, c'est plutôt bien parti. Ça t'a fait réagir… Bon ok, on aurait pu parler du bon vieux temps, de l'époque où tu appréciais cette marque d'affection. Mais t'as raison, à quoi ça servirait ? De toute façon, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé."

Sam détourna son visage, offrant à son frère un semblant d'aveu.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais… Jessica… Sarah… Madison… et même cette fille… Lorie ? Elles, tu les aimais. Alors que moi, ton propre sang, ta propre famille, je comptais pour du beurre."

"Dean…"

"Non mais t'inquiète, j'ai bien compris la leçon. Elles aussi d'ailleurs."

A ces mots, Sam se raidit sous les liens qui l'entravaient. Il craignait de comprendre.

"Tu te demandes si j'ai fait ce que tu penses que j'ai fait. Sammy… Sammy… Pourquoi autant de cachotteries? Tu sais bien qu'on peut tout se dire ! Entre frères. "

"Arrête !"

"Que j'arrête quoi ? D'être ton frère ? De parler ? De te faire peur ? Dis-moi !"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sam n'était pas d'humeur causante. Il sentait cette boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer et lui filait la nausée.

"Plus fort, je ne t'entends pas ! Bah quoi, tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Pas grave, moi j'ai matière à raconter. D'abord, je vais répondre à ta question secrète. C'est oui. Oui elles sont toutes mortes – pour certaines, tu le savais déjà. Oui elles ont toutes atterri ici… en Enfer… avec moi. Oui je les ai toutes torturées. Si tu savais comme ce fut délicieux !"

"Non…" (pâlissant)

"Allons… Allons… ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu te doutais bien que je devais m'entraîner… que je devais me faire la main avant de te revoir. Et quelles victimes idéales que ces femmes que tu avais aimé à ma place."

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Dean vit son frère détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder en face pour deviner les yeux rougis et les larmes qui devaient menacer de poindre. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son frère pour sentir la culpabilité le ronger. Il savait comment Sam fonctionnait et utiliser ces connaissances contre lui était un pur bonheur. Digne d'un fin stratège. Les leçons d'Alastair avaient porté leurs fruits. Bientôt il serait digne de son professeur et maître. Bientôt, il briserait celui qui l'avait brisé un jour. Sa revanche… Sa vengeance… auraient été longues à mettre en place, mais pour quel prix ? Pour quelle récompense !

"Vois le bon côté des choses. C'aurait pu être bien pire ! Elles auraient pu tomber sur un parfait inconnu. Alors que là… elles sont tout de suite tombées sur une figure familière… presque amicale… C'est tout moi ça ! Ahem. Elles ont été mises en confiance juste avant… Tu aurais dû voir leurs regards. Suppliants. Pleins de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Nourris d'un sentiment de trahison, encore plus quand je leur ai avoué à qui elles devaient leur sort."

"Arrête…"

"Tu ne sais pas le plus beau ? Elles ont fini par se faire à cette idée. Le bien-fondé de la torture. Se retrouver ici avec moi, en Enfer. Se trouver une toute nouvelle vocation."

"Non…"

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, elles n'ont pas trop souffert. Juste quelques secondes… juste quelques minutes… avant que tout ne recommence. Elles ont été intelligentes et ont vite fait le bon choix. Faut dire qu'en Enfer il n'y a guère que deux options. Torturer ou être torturé. C'est la dure loi d'ici-bas. Tu veux aussi y goûter ?"

Mais Sam ne répondait pas. Sam ne répondait plus. Sans doute trop choqué par les révélations par trop enjouées de son grand frère. Ainsi elles étaient toutes mortes, n'étaient pas passées par la case départ et par conséquent n'avaient pas touché le pactole. Par contre, elles avaient gagné un aller simple pour l'Enfer. Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vivre de relation durable – sauf avec Jess et encore, c'était avant de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de vie normale – pour leur éviter de souffrir et de pâtir de cette vie de chasse et de fuites permanentes !... C'était réussi. Elles croupissaient toutes dans les bas-fonds de l'Enfer et à en croire Dean, elles avaient changé pour mieux s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement. Elles étaient toujours là, aussi sauves qu'elles pouvaient l'être dans ce monde de terreur et de cruauté, et tout était encore de sa faute. Pourquoi donc tous ceux qui l'approchaient… tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait finissaient-ils par disparaître ? Disparaître oui, car nul ne pouvait mourir en Enfer. Pour ça peut-être méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait. Dean avait sans doute raison. Il n'était sans doute qu'un sale hypocrite, un menteur, un connard de première. Peut-être que s'il n'avait jamais existé le monde s'en serait mieux porté. John, Mary et Dean auraient formé une famille. Jess, Sarah, Madison, et même Laurie auraient fondé la leur. Aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'y aspirer. C'était trop tard. C'était injuste. C'était sa faute. Dean n'avait cessé de le lui dire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il voyait à quel point il avait raison. Alors, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait choisi son camp.

"Fais-le !"

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de son grand frère.

"Fais-le puisque t'en as envie ! Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Moi à ta merci. Tu l'as. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais demander d'autre ? Ma permission ? Tu l'as aussi ! Content ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de permission pour torturer."

"Tu m'en vois ravi."

"Par contre toi…" (lui décochant une droite de dessous les fagots) "… tu n'as pas reçu celle de parler."

Sam secoua la tête pour se remettre l'esprit en place et cracha un peu de sang à terre.

"Bien visé."

"La ferme !" (s'en prenant de nouveau à son visage)

"Toujours ce besoin de parler. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je ne veux plus t'écouter."

"Oh ça je sais. Ça fait belle lurette que tu n'es plus mon frère !"

Il voyait ce poing qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, et s'attendait à tout instant à le voir s'abattre en puissance sur tout son corps. Il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Dean semblait battre en retraite.

"Tu n'es plus mon frère, Dean, tu m'entends. PLUS MON FRÈRE ! PL…"

Une main força sa mâchoire à rester ouverte alors qu'une autre attrapait des tenailles. L'instant d'après, les tenailles s'engouffraient dans sa bouche, agrippaient sa langue, avant qu'une lame suffisamment tranchante vienne sectionner le muscle. La douleur était insoutenable mais Sam ne pouvait guère l'exprimer que par des gestes effrénés et ce, sous le regard ravi de celui qui se disait son frère.

"Enfin la paix ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! "

Etrange réaction d'un tortionnaire dont les hurlements de douleur de ses victimes suffisaient au bonheur.

"Ça t'étonne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aurais cru plus violent ? Plus imaginatif ? Plus cruel ? Pourquoi aller si vite ? Nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous et j'ai tant de techniques à parfaire et à tester. Je suis sûr que tu te portes même volontaire. Paaarfait ! On peut reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêté."

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sam le vit prendre un couteau de boucher et s'approcher de nouveau de lui.

"Tu m'as fait du mal, tu sais…"

La lame glissa sur les moindres parcelles de son anatomie, laissant parfois un mince filet de sang sur son parcours. Puis elle s'immobilisa devant sa virilité, provoquant chez Sam un sursaut de terreur.

"Tu m'as menti, Sam. Tu en as aimé d'autres que moi et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer. Ça ne doit pas se reproduire, tu comprends ?"

Et sans plus de formalités, il attrapa le membre incriminé et le sectionna à sa base. Le corps de Sam s'arqua violemment alors que le sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Plaie béante qui fut bientôt recouverte d'une main puissante puis de tout un corps exerçant une pression.

"Sssshh ! Ssshh !... Tout va bien… Ce n'est que le début. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser maintenant, tu m'entends ? Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait subir. Ce serait trop facile. Ce serait trop rapide. Surtout que j'ai une nouvelle leçon à t'apprendre. Tu ne voudrais pas la manquer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Sam hocha la tête. Sa réponse positive fut accueillie par une caresse sur son visage, une caresse qui lui semblait bien loin du traitement d'ensemble que Dean voulait lui infliger mais qui lui apportait un vent de fraîcheur. Deux mains se posèrent sur son torse alors que Den entamait de nouvelles explications.

"Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu sais. Toutes ces monstruosités que tu m'as balancées à la figure ! Toutes ces promesses ! Tous ces mensonges ! Ils m'ont changé."

Et sous le regard horrifié de Sam, les yeux de Dean flashèrent en noir. Sourire aux lèvres, ce dernier abattit le couteau sur la poitrine de son frère dans un craquement sinistre. Puis, sans se démonter le moins du monde, il plongea ses mains dans la cavité à la recherche du muscle responsable de tous ses malheurs. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elles en ressortaient, triomphantes, avec un cœur encore chaud. Dean le présenta au regard fasciné de son petit frère.

"Un cœur brisé partout !... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Sammy ? Sammy ?"

Mais Sammy était aux abonnés absents. Un voile blanc s'était déjà formé sur ses yeux. Dean soupira, déçu, et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son frère.

"Viens t'amuser avec moi… Tout va recommencer." (sourire aux lèvres)

Tout allait recommencer mais si c'était le prix à payer pour… _Je t'aime Dean. Je t'aime…_ Et dire que ces trois mots étaient à l'origine de tout.


End file.
